PROVOCACIONES
by Sol Naciente
Summary: shion es un instigador para su salud mental es lo que la joven karina pensaba constantemente y eso la enojaba y ese hombre hacia como si nada, vemos a shion muy provocador y juguetón con la doncella del templo principal y Dohko tampoco se libra de ser flechado por una chica misteriosa. Atencion: capítulos re-subidos y editados, esperando eliminar la mayoría de errores
1. PROVOCACIONES

**No modifique nada de la historia, solo retoque algunas cosas, se perfectamente que aun hay errores y de verdad lo siento por eso, espero que lo disfruten así como yo.**

.

**Dedicado a la persona que con sus maquiavélicos pensamientos me hizo pensar a Shion de esta manera, espero te guste ****ASALEA19**** va dedicado a ti que gracias a tus ideas salió esto, sin más espero que a todas les guste y comenten.**

**Posdata: Shion sigue siendo mío. **

.

.

.

"_Shion es sexy" _**pensamientos del personaje**_._

—_Shion es sexy— _**comunicación vía cosmos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Provocaciones<strong>

Había sido convocada por el patriarca. Ese hombre la volvía loca y no en un buen sentido. Su vestido se contoneaba al son de sus caderas, pero que no impedía apreciar las curvas de su cuerpo, sus largas piernas, su estrecha cintura, sus bien dotados senos y su cabello largo rizado color chocolate que Shion le recalcaba era muy inusual en el santuario, pero lo que más le recalcaba eran sus extraños ojos rojos.

Era una doncella al servicio del templo principal, y era en cierto modo la preferida de Shion, pero solo la preferida para sacarla de quicio. Insufrible, el patriarca era un hombre insufrible, ella pensó que con los años que se cargaba seria: serio, altivo, orgulloso, imponente, bueno si tenía esos adjetivos y lo cumplía muy bien, pero a la vez era: juguetón, travieso, insoportable, hasta infantil. Le gustaba ponerla en apuros y enojarla.

Ella suspiro derrotada, debía cuidarlo por orden de su superiora, pues ella ya se iba a retirar y ella la supliría como la doncella en jefe al servicio del papa, por esa razón es que pasaba mucho tiempo con Shion, pues él comenzó a tratarla y le tomo mucha confianza hasta el punto de tutearse. Toco la puerta y no hubo respuesta, así que entro a la alcoba del hombre que regia el santuario, el que estaba por encima de todos, lo encontró en su cama sin camisa y solo con un pantalón ajustado, respirando con dificultad. Había poca iluminación en el ambiente, pero eso no le impedía apreciar los músculos de su espalda, así que a paso lento para no tropezar se acerco a la cama.

.

—Shion, Shion despierte, vamos —lo mecía suavemente ¡Este hombre hervía en fiebre!

Un quejido salió de él —¿Qué pasa? ¡Qué dolor! Me duele todo, hasta el pensamiento me duele —Shion se quejaba con su voz profunda y enronquecida, con una mano en su frente. Este hombre era una amenaza, era tan provocador.

—¿Por qué no me llamaste antes? ¡Esperaste hasta que prácticamente te estabas muriendo ¿verdad?! —respondió ella quitado esos pensamientos inadecuados.

—No me regañes mujer —el semblante del lemuriano se miraba muy mal.

—Espera, enseguida vuelvo, voy por algo para bajarte la fiebre —salió de la habitación a paso rápido, cuando volvía traía un recipiente con agua y una infusión para que no sintiera tanto dolor.

Cuando entro nuevamente abrió la boca sorprendida, lo miraba con la vista inquieta ese hombre lo hacía apropósito de eso no había duda, lo miro detenidamente tal vez no, tal vez era que la fiebre que se cargaba era muy fuerte que tubo que quitarse los pantalones y tirarlo a media instancia, supuso que no traía nada de nada bajo la fina sabana que lo cubría. Golpeo su frente con la palma de su mano, y su piel normalmente bronceada se coloreo de un tenue rosa en sus mejillas, tenía unas ganas de golpearlo, pero a la vez tenía ganas de… interrumpió ese hilo de pensamiento, no era correcto que ella pensara de esa forma del patriarca.

.

—Shion eres un desgraciado —susurro por lo bajo.

Suspiro otra vez y puso un paño húmedo en la frente masculina, aparto un mechón del cabello del patriarca, que se había adherido a su mejilla por el sudor.

Su ojos rojizos desfilaba por las insinuaciones que se proyectaban en la sabana sobre el cuerpo masculino, aparto un rizo chocolate de su hombro y puso las cosas en una mesa cercana a la cama. Su cara estaba roja, no debía pensar cosas impuras sobre el patriarca, pero como evitarlo si lo veía así, pues Shion dormía boca arriba con sus cabellos desparramados en la almohada entre las penumbras de sus aposentos.

Como en esos días calurosos como solo lo eran en Grecia él Solía dormir (cuando lo hacía, pues trabajaba hasta altas horas de la noche), lo hacía sin nada más que una delgada sabana sobre su cuerpo con su piel brillaba por el sudor.

Su patriarca era un instigador, por querer que ella lo viera así ¡pero que decía! Él era el santo padre, la cabeza del santuario y estaba hirviendo en fiebre, no debía pensar así, pero vio su piel perlada de sudor, su rostro sonrojado. Un quejido salió de los labios de Shion y ella dirigió su vista a él y paso nuevamente el paño húmedo en su frente y él volvió a quejarse.

La fiebre no cedía, así entre quejidos Shion se dio media vuelta quedando boca abajo tirando el paño húmedo de su frente al suelo, un brazo colgaba de su cama con la sabana a mitad de su espalda, sus cabellos sobre una parte de su espalda y su hombro se adherían a su piel por el sudor, respiraba con dificultad por suerte la sabana seguía en su lugar, su espalda estaba más caliente lo pudo sentí con solo acercar su mano. Su fuerte espalda también estaba perlada de sudor y un nuevo quejido se apodero de Shion.

.

—Provocador —salió de sus labios rosas, en apenas un susurro.

—Sabes que no lo soy. Deja de verme así y no te aproveches de un hombre convaleciente —Shion le respondió con voz ronca y profunda. Estando boca abajo no tenía fuerzas para girar su cuerpo.

—Si tienes razón, a tu edad no deberías esforzarte mucho abuelito, vamos bebe esta infusión te hará sentir mejor —dijo ofreciendo la sustancia.

—Abuelo ni un quinto, aunque tenga doscientos y tantos años, mi cuerpo ahora es joven ¿que no lo ves? ¡No quiero esa cosa de seguro sabe horrible!

—Si, si, lo que diga su ilustrísima _"si que noto tu cuerpo joder, deja de provocarme" _—pensó para sí la chica_— _bébela, no me importa que sabor tenga es para que te sientas mejor.

—Ahora que mosco te pico, o es que acaso la fiebre ya me está afectando, tú tratándome con el respeto que me merezco… —elevo un poco su cabeza, pese que aun estaba boca abajo y miro con desprecio el liquido— ya dije que no quiero esa cosa.

—Gracioso, lo aria más seguido si no me sacaras de mis cabales, me pregunto si a la doncella principal le dabas tantos dolores de cabeza como a mí, debes descansar entendido. Además… —le lanzo un cojín suavemente— eres un provocador ¿Por qué estas sin ropa degenerado? Si otra doncella venia, capas la matas de la impresión de ver al santo padre en estas fachas —respondió poniendo la infusión a un lado, pues sabía que no aria tomarla al terco del patriarca.

—No soy degenerado me estorbaba, sentía que me quemaba y sabia que te enviarían a ti yo lo dispuse así, pues tú tienes mi confianza y con respecto a la doncella principal, la respuesta es no. Esa mujer me da escalofríos —respondía con su voz profunda y ronca que le erizaba la piel, Shion levanto levemente su cabeza y enfoco su vista en ella, le dedico una débil sonrisa, sus labios estaban rojos por la alta temperatura.

—Te lo agradezco, por tenerme confianza y eres muy sabio a esa mujer no hay que hacerla enojar —lo miro detenidamente— date la vuelta —Shion negó con la cabeza, solo giro su rostro para estar más cómodo.

—¡Date la vuelta degenerado! Ya sé que tienes buena retaguardia, pero acomódate —le ordeno a la vez que volvía a humedecer el paño, el volvió a negar con la cabeza y abrió sus ojos, estaban vidriosos y su nariz estaba roja.

—Así estoy cómodo, no me moleste y deja de verme el trasero ¡depravada! —y se dispuso a descansar sin hacer caso omiso a ella.

Depravada, ella depravada, más vale que el patriarca cerrara la boca, porque entonces no respondería de sus actos.

—¡Eres necio! —respondió la joven enojada por el ultimo comentario de Shion.

—Ya me lo han dicho. Después de todo soy Aries.

—Cínico, no pongas trabas anda —lo mecía del hombro para que se diera vuelta.

—Déjame, así estoy bien —Shion arrastraba las palabras, de hecho contestaba medio dormido.

—Vamos colabora —no hubo respuestas del lemuriano, un suspiro frustrado salió de sus labios rojos— te comportas como un niño.

Shion respiraba pausadamente. Lo empujo y le dio vuelta, el brazo que estaba colgando de la cama quedo sobre su pecho, ella lo aparto y lo acomodo lo mejor que pudo, despejo su rostro de los cabellos que se le habían adherido debido al sudor, había entreabierto sus labios rojos por la fiebre, para respirar mejor.

Pero volvió a girarse, ella volvió a poner Shion boca arriba y él volvió a protestar en su inconsciencia, y quiso volver a girarse, ella se lo impidió sosteniéndolo por sus hombros, empujándolo nuevamente en la cama, Shion aun inconsciente frunce sus puntitos y dijo algo que ella no logro entender (en su idioma natal tal vez), tiro una patada que llevaba el propósito de quitarse la cobija, ella profirió un grito ahogado y cubrió su rostro, espero unos segundos y vio por entre sus dedos, pues sus manos se habían negado abandonar su rostro rojo como un tomate, incluso estaba más roja que Shion.

Suspiro aliviada. La sabana no se cayó del cuerpo como ella pensaba, solo se había deslizado hasta debajo de su ombligo ¡Por dios este hombre era una amenaza para su salud mental! Con manos temblorosas agarro la orilla de la sabana y la deslizo por el cuerpo afiebrado de Shion hasta ponerlo cerca de su cuello, pero Shion era necio, incluso dormido, de un manotazo volvió a empujar la sabana, ella lo miraba furiosas ¿que se creía este hombre?, anciano o no, no iba a tolerarlo mucho tiempo, aunque de anciano no tenía ni un pelo.

Así paso en vela la noche, aliviando la fiebre de Shion, para la madrugada se había quedado dormida, sobre la silla en que supuestamente vigilaba a Shion. Como todo santo de Athena se recupero muy rápido, por la mañana Shion se sentía mejor, pero, eso no era lo importante, sino mas bien la chica frente a él, la miraba con una expresión de ternura e insana diversión.

.

—Vaya, ¿está es la persona que me cuidaría mientras estaba convaleciente? que dejada —oyó que Shion le decía con burla, abrió sus ojos rojos con molestia y miro a Shion sentado en la cama, aun habían rastros de fiebre por sus sonrojadas mejías y nariz.

—Aun estas mal, sigue descansando —respondió con los nervios de punta, pues la sabana esta por su vientre, ya que él estaba sentado y recostado contra el espaldar de la cama.

—"_Tan de mañana y ya busca pleito"_—pensó con un creciente enojo

—¿Qué te pasa Karina? ¿Por qué me miras así?

—¡Eres un exhibicionista! —increpo, viendo al lado contrario de Shion. Él solo sonrió.

—¿Perdón? Como que exhibicionista, dime, has visto una parte de mi cuerpo que no se ve en los hombres que entrenan aquí, no te hagas que nunca los has visto pasear sin camisas por el coliseo.

—Sí, eso lo sé, pero ellos no lo hacen con mala intención.

—¿Y yo si lo hago? —pregunto con malicia.

—Eres insufrible —no tenia caso, mejor dejar eso de lado— debes tomar un baño, así que hazlo —ella se puso de pie y recogió la ropa que Shion había tirado el día anterior, pues no tenia como refutar la pregunta del patriarca.

—¿Por que eres así? Yo no hago nada.

—¡A bañarte he dicho! —respondió enojada.

—¡Si, señora! usted manda —le contesto, mientras de reojo miraba sus bien dotados senos y no era un pervertido, pero que otra cosa podría hacer, cuando era ella quien se inclinaba para recoger saber qué cosa del suelo y mostraba levemente sus atributos gracias al escote de su vestido.

.

El tan solo ato la sabana a sus cadera, no la ato a su cintura, noo claro que no, el muy desgraciado lo hacía apropósito, el nudo rosaba muy cerca de su…. sacudió la cabeza fuertemente, no caería, después de todo no era correcto, él era el santo padre del santuario.

Shion la miraba divertido, como le encantaba provocarla, le gustaba mucho ella, porque no mejor simplemente aceptaba que él le gustaba también, era muy orgullosa, negó levemente e ingreso a su baño (más bien piscina).

Ni bien llevaba un minuto dentro del baño y la pobre doncella ya quería matarlo.

.

—Karina oye aun estoy convaleciente, ¡ayúdame! —grito desde dentro del baño.

—¿Qué? Estás loco, puedes solito —también grito desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—No me alcanzo la espalda, los huesos me duelen ¿Qué esperas? Sino manada a otra de las doncellas.

.

Eso la enojo, ¿acaso sería tan descarado? Entro con la frente en alto y muy seria, Shion la miraba por sobre su hombro, sonriente, sentado en las muy cristalinas aguas dándole la espalda, giro el cuerpo y la miro con una sonrisa torcida, extendiéndole una esponja que apretaba para que saliera espuma, Karina lo sabía, lo hacía a propósito, de eso estaba segura.

Ella solo atinaba a ver que el agua jabonosa resbalaba de su mano por su muñeca y seguía en forma de hilos por su fuerte brazo resbalando por su piel mojada. Le arrebato la esponja viendo para otro lado, pues el descarado estaba como si nada a pesar de estar como dios lo trajo al mundo, el seguía sonriente, ella se sentó en el filo de la tina, solo sumergiendo sus piernas en el agua, su vestido se lo arremanso hasta arriba de sus rodillas y Shion bien quitado de la pena se posiciono entre sus piernas.

Ella comenzó su labor, primero sus cuello, luego sus hombros, sus brazos. Su mirada vagaba entre los fuertes músculos de su espalda y se pregunto cuándo es que entrenaba, pues nunca nadie había visto al santo padre entrenar y dudaba que el cuerpo de él fuera así de trabajado por naturaleza, eso era un misterio. Sus manos no temblaban, pero, su pulso estaba acelerado.

.

—Gracias Karina, pero si no querías, ¿por qué no enviaste a otra? — Respondió juguetón, ella le dio un jalón de pelo interrumpiéndolo, él solo se quejo, pero el semblante provocador que tenia y que la linda de Karina no podía ver por estar a su espalda no se borro de su rostro— ¿podrías lavarme el cabello?, es mucho trabajo para mí en estos momentos, lo siento pegajoso.

—Para evitarte ese trabajo, lo que te puedo ofrecer es cortártelo.

—Que cruel, si no quieres solo dímelo si, otra doncella puede hacerlo.

—Bueno si así lo quieres ¿Qué esperas para llamar? —El miro desconcertado y ella triunfante — ¡vamos!

—Insisto, que cruel, sabes que mi confianza es para ti, no me fio de las nuevas.

—¿Miedo de que se te echen encima?

—Me he vuelto un poco desconfiado desde lo de ares, no me culpes, usurpo el cuerpo de mi subordinado y me asesino, quien quita y el próximo que me quiera matar sea una doncella.

—Dramático, ¿y por qué no dudas de mi? —pregunto ella, mientras comenzaba a lavar la cabellera de Shion inconscientemente.

—Porque veo en tu corazón que eres buena persona, eso y eres la única que tolera que la tutee, las otras salen espantadas como si he dicho una blasfemia, va ni que tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa.

—Debes entender, que el santo padre las tutee, es como si un dios les dijera que las ama ¿entiendes?

—Pero solo soy un humano, a veces los humanos necesitan algo tan simple como el hecho de hablar con familiaridad con otra persona, y el idiota de Dohko no se viene mucho por aquí, así que, te agradezco que estés a mi lado.

—¡Vaya! que honor, gracias —él rió, ella termino de lavarle el cabello y se reprendió mentalmente, pues había dicho que no lo aria, bueno lo hecho, hecho estaba.

—Vamos, sal de aquí o te enfermeras más.

.

Ella salió en busca der unas toallas y ropa para que Shion se cambiara, casi se le cae la mandíbula, cuando vio salir a Shion con la dichosa sabana a sus caderas y sus cabellos escurriendo agua, mojando la tela, haciendo que se pegara a sus caderas y piernas. Su corazón se encogió y latía muy rápido, debía de tranquilizarse, sino Shion lo notaria y seria su fin.

.

.

—¿Por qué no esperaste?

—Dijiste que saliera y te hice caso.

—Toma, sécate el cabello —ella le extendió una toalla, él la tomo y comenzó secar su larga melena y mientras lo hacía, la miraba sonriente.

¿Por qué sonreía? Algo le decía que era mejor no saberlo, así que mejor olvidarlo. Miro a la mesa frente a ella y se preparo para la futura batalla, ¿ya había dicho que Shion era terco? ¿No? Pues lo era, mucho.

—Shion debes tomarla y no hagas esa cara no eres un niño, anda —Karina le ofrecía un nuevo preparado para que Shion lo bebiese.

—Ya dije que no lo quiero mujer, aleja eso de mí, no lo tomare y punto —respondió cruzándose de brazos, tirando la toalla en el suelo, lo que provoco que Karina se le secara la boca y le temblaran las piernas ese hombre delante suyo era toda una visión para deleitarse, pero retomo el control de sí misma.

—Si lo harás —le mostro la infusión humeante.

—No lo haré — y el amablemente la alejo de sí.

Ya estaba había perdido los estribos —¡Que si!

—¡NO! —y por su puesto él lo noto, pero no solo por eso se dejaría doblegar.

—¡SI!

—No he dicho y es mi última palabra —si que era terco, pero ella no se daría por vencida.

.

Peleaban y empujaban como una pelota de pimpón la infusión. Él la sujetaba de la muñeca y retiraba de si ese horrible liquido, ella muy enojada se lo acercaba nuevamente, la chica retrocedió un paso debido a la fuerza de Shion y el avanzo otro paso y al siguiente paso, ella se enredo en su largo vestido. Shion estaba dispuesto a frenar la caída y no es que se iban a lastimar, pues caerían en algo blando, pero un golpe en la puerta lo distrajo y callo con una Karina muy sorprendida en la cama mullida, el problema, solo que se llevaron las cosas que ella había puesto la noche anterior en la mesa al lado de la cama con un gran estruendo y derramando la infusión en el piso de la habitación.

.

Milo iba rumbo a los aposentos del patriarca, pues se había enterado que el santo padre está muy mal de salud, iba rumbo a su objetivo, toco la puerta y de repente oyó un estruendo, obvio que se preocupo, algo habría pasado.

Milo era impulsivo, así que abrió la puerta de un tirón, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y picardía, la escena que se montaban el santo padre y la doncella al servicio de Shion.

Y la situación es la siguiente: ella estaba recostada en la cama de Shion con sus largos rizos chocolates esparramados en las blancas sabanas, con los pies apoyados en el suelo y Shion prácticamente encima de ella, solo separados por el espacio que daba el brazo de Shion apoyado con su codo para no aplastarla, y que conste esa distancia era mínima, pues su otro brazo sujetaba la muñeca de ella sobre la cama, una rodilla apoyada en el colchón y la otra pierna apoyada en el suelo y entres las piernas de Karina, el patriarca solo portaba una sabana en su cadera. Había un vaso tirado en el suelo.

Milo cerró los ojos con expresión de culpa, pero se mantuvo firme en la puerta. Karina temblaba ¡pero de furia! Shion estaba como si nada, ahora Milo los miraba sorprendido y divertido.

.

—No es lo que piensa _"a qué horas piensas levantarte" —_que les pasaba a estos hombres que no reaccionaban ni uno ni el otro.

—Maestro Shion, lamento interrumpirlos ya mismo me retiro.

—¡Buenos días Milo! No te preocupes ¿Que deseas?

—Enserio, me retiro, no quiero importunar.

—No la haces —respondió muy tranquilo Shion.

De un empujón con su mano libre Karina empujo a Shion, obligándolo que se levantara y la soltara, logro ponerse de pie y enfilaba a la salida con todo el orgullo que le quedaba, pero la voz de Shion la detuvo.

—¿No me ayudaras a cambiarme? Estoy convaleciente —estaba hecha una furia, ese hombre era una cara dura, volvió sobre su sus pasos, plantándose frente al patriarca

Agarro una almohada, la cual se la lanzo a Shion en la cara —¡CLARO QUE NO! —altiva le dirigió una mirada enojada a Milo que seguía en la entrada y que con ademan galante se hiso a un lado, indicándole con una mano que podía seguir su camino.

—A bueno, en ese caso que tengas un buen día —Shion la despedía como si nada, agitando sonriente una mano y con la otra afianzaba la sabana a su cadera. Karina salió de la habitación realmente furiosa.

—Milo ¿Que te trae por aquí?

—Venia a ver como estaba, pero veo que se encuentra ya repuesto —la risa del escorpión inundo la habitación por unos segundos.

—Agradezco tu preocupación muchacho.

—Su ilustrísima, no debería alterarla de esa forma —comento mirando la puerta por donde segundos atrás había salido Karina.

—Muchacho, te hace falta tanto por saber.

—Humildemente acepto su consejo gran maestro.

La risa de Shion se escucho mucho más divertida que la de Milo —Tranquilo hijo ya se le pasara.

—Tomo nota del gran maestro.

—Muchacho, me haces ver como un provocador y no lo hago adrede —giro su cuerpo ya dispuesto a cambiarse, si bien aún tenía fiebre, pero debía retomar sus labores.

El santo dorado de Escorpio abandono el lugar con una carcajada llena de picardía.

.

**He decidido que a partir del siguiente cap. hare una confesión así sabrán a****lgo sobre mí por si les interesa y además es divertido.**

**Demás decir que si quieren decir algo son libres de hacerlo,**

**¡Las invito a confesarse la verdad os hará libre!**


	2. DECLARACION

**¡Hola! espero les guste**

**De más decir que se aceptan de todo, correcciones, aclaraciones, sugerencia, dinero, bueno tal vez lo ultimo no.**

**Espero disfruten del sexy Shion, esperen eso sonó sucio, pero aun así espero les guste, el fic me refiero al fic ok.**

"_Shion es sexy" _**pensamientos del personaje**_._

—_Shion es sexy— _**comunicación vía cosmos.**

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Declaración**

Milo la vio venir y ella lo miraba enojada, él sonrió de lado. Bueno el patriarca tenia buen gusto, esa mujer esta de chupete, su sonrisa se acentuó aun más cuando le miro furiosa.

Ella frunció sus facciones y él le devolvía el gesto con una sonrisa torcida que sacaba de sus casillas a la doncella.

.

—¿Que me ves? —respondió enojada, retándolo con su mirada rojiza.

—Nada, de verdad lamento haberlos interrumpido, si no lo hubiese hecho tu semblante fuera otro, por eso le pido disculpas señorita Karina —Milo la miraba divertido y sin dudar de sus palabra, continuo metiendo la pata.

—¡Ja, si claro! y para tu información no interrumpiste nada, no te hagas ideas erróneas que se que eres igual o más insufrible que él, así que no te vengas de niño bueno con migo.

—Eres muy altanera, no es mi culpa, ya dije que no quise interrumpirlos —Milo la miraba fijamente con sus puños apretados.

—Al parecer es la orden completa que tiene el mal de ser tercos y sordos, ya dije que no pasaba nada —Karina estaba molesta, de seguro esos hombres se creían que eran el centro del universo.

—¡Vaya! No sabía que nos conocieras tan bien.

—Eres odioso —sentencio la mujer.

—Mujer, si supieras quienes somos en realidad y lo que somos capaces de hacer, no hablarías con tanta arrogancia.

—Así que serias capaz de matar a una mujer indefensa solo porque te molesta ¡Que decepción! Y yo creí que el patriarca Shion les había educado como hombres honorables, que decepción —ella negaba dramáticamente con la cabeza.

—¡No te metas con mi honor niña! Y para tu información nosotros luchamos por lo justo y créeme aquí no miro ninguna doncella indefensa.

—Si serás ¿Cómo te atreves? yo… —y Milo la dejo con la palabra en la boca, porque le dio la espalda y siguió su camino dejándola hablando sola.

—¡Oye escorpión mal educado a una señorita nunca se le deja hablando sola!

—¡Cuando veas una me avisas! —le grito a lo lejos Milo, haciendo enojar mas a la chica.

—ERES UN IDIOTA —grito, pero Milo ya estaba muy lejos para oírla.

Así transcurrió parte del día, Karina preparando todo ya que poco a poco asumía el rol de cuidar al patriarca como las jefa de las doncellas. Miro al cielo hasta que al fin termino con sus actividades encomendadas y salió de la cocina, pero para su constante infortunio del día a día se encontró con Shion.

—¡Buenos días niña Karina! —saludo Shion jovialmente, casi infantilmente.

—"_Niña tu abuela"_ —pensó para sus adentros con enojo— buenos días patriarca —saludo de lo más fría y su habitual semblante enojado.

—Nada más, así de fría, pero que cruel.

—No soy cruel, soy educada —ambos comenzaron a caminar despacio.

—Ya claro ¿Oye tienes un momento?

—¿Que quieres?

—Nada, solo platicar —se miraron seriamente. Continuaron caminando.

Así llegaron a la estancia del despacho de Shion, ella se sentó en un sofá grande y el lemuriano como si nada se sentó muy junto a ella.

—¿Y? Que quiere decirme su Ilustrísima —pregunto levemente alterada por la proximidad del patriarca.

consejo, no sé qué pensar.

—Tú dirás.

—Me pregunto ¿Por qué mi pupilo no me vino a ver? De seguro ya sabe que estoy enfermo y el muy ingrato no viene a verme ¿Que debería de pensar?

—Pues, es seguro que el si sabe lo insufrible que eres cuando estás enfermo y no tiene ni un pelo de tonto.

—Pero el buen Milo me vino a ver y no el muchachito que yo crie y entrene, eduque con tanto amor y dedicación

—Ya pareces de esas madres con sus hijos rebeldes y envueltas en llanto. Creo que la edad te hace de esa forma ¿no?

—Si serás insolente, ya quisieras a un hombre con la sabiduría y experiencia de más de doscientos años y con el cuerpo de un joven de unos veinte y tantos de años.

—Si claro, si tú lo dices, la verdad ni si quiera creo que sepas la edad que tienes en realidad.

—¿Entonces te animas? —Shion comenzaba nuevamente el juego del gato y el ratón, pero Karina no estaba de humor.

—Eres de lo peor…

—No seas tímida mujer ¡ven aquí! —y lo único que recibió de ella, fue un leve zape que le causo gracia.

Shion se dejo caer junto a ella, la doncella percibió de nuevo que Shion volvía a tener fiebre, su cabeza estaba hirviendo, su hombro incluso se había calentado levemente al ser el apoyo de la cabeza del patriarca.

—Eres un inconsciente… todavía tienes fiebre, ve a descansar.

.

Lo condujo hasta su habitación y lo sentó en la cama, ella quería quitarle la túnica, pero no sabía por dónde comenzar, forcejeaba con ella y se quejaba por perder la batalla.

Shion rio divertido por lo bajo, ella lo miro molesta y él desde dentro de su túnica deslizo su mano, soltando el broche que cerraba la túnica por dentro. Ella le quito las joyas y lo recostó para que descansara, aunque sea un momento. Solo salió un momento de la alcoba, un miserable momento. Cuando volvió Shion ya no estaba, ese hombre se le escapaba, es que no sabía que debía guardar reposo, pero ya lo escucharía cuando se dignara en volver. se sentó en la esquina de la cama y espero por un largo tiempo ni se acordó de cenar por esperar al patriarca fugitivo, así espero y espero, y continuo esperando, hasta que su frustración llego a niveles muy altos.

.

—¡Este hombre! yo jamás pensé que el gran patriarca… ¡fuera tan infantil! —pensó en voz alta la doncella.

—¡¿A quién le dices infantil?! —la voz de Shion hablaba tras la puerta. Casualmente siempre aparecía en el momento justo.

—¡Entra cobarde!

—¡No gracias! primeo cálmate y luego hablamos, capas me asesinas.

—¡ESTOY CALMADA! —el grito de Karina hiso dar un brinco a Shion tras la puerta, Karina se levanto hecho una furia y quiso abrir la puerta, pero el dichoso pomo no cedía.

—¿Estas sosteniendo el pomo no es así? Shion… SUÉLTALO.

—¡Jamás! primero cálmate —y efectivamente Shion sujetaba del otro lado el pomo para que Karina no abriera la puerta y lo asesinara, si no era tan tonto.

—Maldición Shion ¿o entras tu o salgo yo? Así que decídete.

—Cualquiera está bien por mí, pero primero cálmate —ambos seguían forcejeando, ella maldecía en otro idioma (uno de los tantos que conocía) y Shion reía entre los forcejeos, en realidad no le presentaba gran reto.

—¡Suelta!

—¡No!

—¡Hazlo!

—No lo haré hasta que te calmes.

—Está bien, está bien —tras la puerta Shion escucho el suspiro de Karina, la sintió dejar el pomo, pero él ni asomo que soltó de su lado el pomo, más valía prevenir.

—¿Ya te calmaste? —y la puerta se sacudió violentamente y no, Karina no estaba para nada tranquila.

—No… ¡no lo estoy!, ¡abre esta puerta de inmediato!

—Ya lo haré, pero no me saltes en sima ¿de acuerdo? —Abrió la puerta despacio, asomo la cabeza y fue recibido por un almohadazo, pero solo se limito a entrar.

—¿A donde fuiste? Si te enfermas mas, mi superiora me va a regañar ¡insensato!

—Así que, estabas preocupada por ti y no por mi salud.

—¿Y qué esperabas? —su enojo creció más cuando fue aprisionada por los brazo del patriarca— ¡suéltame idiota! —la pobre de Karina intentaba librarse del abrazo que Shion le daba, pero era inútil.

—No te enojes es solo un abrazo, dime ya que estoy enfermito ¿Me darás un baño? —y nuevamente la cara de Shion recibió un almohadazo.

—No, no lo haré, así que apáñatelas solo —y ella salió de la habitación, dejando a un muy divertido Shion,

—Que cruel eres, te creía más atenta —y Karina nuevamente caía en el juego de Shion.

—¿Cruel yo? Te voy a enseñar lo que es ser cruel.

El rio suavemente, burlándose —¿En serio? he peleado en dos guerras santas, nada puede asustarme.

—¡Le diré a mi superiora! Le diré que no me haces caso y saliste al fresco con fiebre —agrego como si nada mirándose las uñas, como si ahí estuviera el secreto del universo, de inmediato el color de Shion abandono su rostro, él era blanco pero su rostro parecía una hoja de papel.

—No que no tenias miedo ¿he? Señor valiente —y Karina por fin se vengaba una de tantas.

.

Shion a paso tranquilo, pero igual de pálido se acerco a la chica y muy cerca, lo que le obligo a ella a chocar contra la puerta serrada de espalda. Shion puso sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza, acerco sus sensuales labios a su oreja y su cálido aliento le producía escalofrió. Viéndolo sin todo esas cosas encima, se veía de muy buen ver, ella creía que las ropas le brindaban su elegancia e imponencia, pero esas características eran propias de Shion y así de cerca como lo tenía, sentía que perdería el control. Pero una suave risa inundo su oído y tembló por la sensación de la voz de Shion acariciando sus tímpanos.

.

—Ágamos un trato, yo me porto como niño bueno… —se acerco más a su oído si era posible, causando que el rojo de su rostro incrementara— y tu no le dices nada a esa mujer, ya te había dicho que me da escalofrió.

—¿Como sabré que no mientes?

—Tienes mi palabra de caballeros

—Bueno… —Karina lo medito un poco— ¡acepto! Pero a la primera y le digo ¿de acuerdo?

—Gracias —le susurro al oído con voz suave casi un susurro, pero muy varonil.

Y lo siguiente que la chica sintió fue un cálido beso en su mejía, sentía que su corazón se derretía, sus piernas temblaban, la mano grande de Shion acomodo uno de sus risos y se retiro con tortuosa calma y con parsimonia casi dolorosa.

Le dio la espalda y se recostó a descansar, la verdad es que estaba fatigado. Karina lo cubrió y puso el paño en su frente, así de dormido parecía tan inofensivo, su corazón seguía acelerado.

—Eres tan insoportable… pero así te quiero —la declaración que salió en forma de susurro y solo fue escuchada por la oscuridad de la noche, lo que hubiera dado Shion por escuchar tremenda declaración, pero en cambio estaba plácidamente dormido, siendo mimado por las manos de la doncella.

Y así transcurrió la noche.

.

**Confesión #1**

**No soy mucho del yaoi pero me gusta junjou romantica un anime muy hermoso y fic yaoi de los dorados es algo perverso jejeje. **


	3. LO QUE PASA DOS VECES PUEDE PASAR TRES

**Holis ¿Cómo están? Espero le guste y disfruten el fic.**

"_Shion es sexy" _**pensamientos del personaje**_._

—_Shion es sexy— _**comunicación vía cosmos.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Si pasa dos veces… puede pasar tres.**

.

Por dios Hades, Zeus, Athena y quien sea que estuviera en guardia, porque, que es lo que habría hecho para pagar eso ¿por qué? ¡Vaya! Qué forma de empezar el día, pero no, ella quería servir en el templo de Athena, será un gran honor decían, será emocionante decían —si era emocionante pensó para sí— será divertido decían, no quería seguir así. Su deber era velar por el bienestar del patriarca que todo estuviera en orden y estar siempre atenta a cualquier necesidad que él tuviera, pero y ¿Quién velaba por ella?, ¿quien la cuidaba de Shion? Y por más que lo quisiera, ella y Shion no podrían tener nada nunca punto y final.

.

Con vehemencia comenzó a hacer sus tareas en el despacho de Shion, el cual estaba lleno de documentos de saber qué, y ella tratando de ignorar las infantilerias de Shion por llamar su atención, ella tan solo volteaba su rostro para ignóralo, pero ya, en serio ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué no se comportaba con respecto a su edad? ¿Por qué todos los días tenía que empezar con una queja sobre el santo padre del santuario?

.

—¡Deje de molestarme, ya! —exclamo molesta, cuando un papel hecho bolita choco suavemente contra su cabeza.

—¡Entonces deja de ignorarme!

—¡Compórtate abuelo! —el patriarca tan solo cerro la boca y giro el rostro indignado, luego de un tiempo de silencio y Shion seguía en su trabajo, inundado de papeleo y sin si quiera en ver si Karina se había quedado o marchado.

.

Y ella sentía extraño, estaba tan acostumbrada a pelear con el patriarca que ese silencio la estaba matando, miro disimuladamente y vio que Shion sostenía una fotografía con una sonrisa burlona, la curiosidad le pico y se acerco disimuladamente para ver la fotografía y en ese momento Shion le dio vuelta lo que le hiso enojar, pero jamás se lo daría a demostrar.

.

—No sabía que te eras tan fisgona

—No soy fisgona —respondía con voz calma.

—Si lo eres, acaso quieres saber el contenido de esta foto —Shion agitaba tentadoramente el objeto.

—¿Que trama? Ya compórtese, ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? ¡Por Athena!

—¡Oye! Nadie te obligo a venir.

—Lo sé, lo sé muy bien, es un honor servir en el tempo de la Diosa Athena, pero, no aguantarlo a usted su excelencia.

—Niña eres muy grosera

—Será que de mis mayores aprendí —su mirada molesta no se inmutaba en ningún momento, pero en cambio la de Shion se miraba risueña.

.

Aunque el patriarca tuviera que usar siempre esa pesada túnica, eso no le quitaba lo sexy y cualquiera con ojos nota lo bien conservado que esta el patriarca y ella no era la excepción, aunque siempre reprimía los impulsos de saltarle, después de todo ella podía pensar lo que quisiese. No había hecho voto de celibato, aunque para servir en el templo de la Diosa había que ser virgen. Eran unos machistas.

La condición de castidad o no, no interfiere a la hora de hacer los labores y la Diosa escucha las plegarias de todas sean vírgenes o no, además ella quería enamorarse, pero no de un hombre complicado, quería un hombre todo lo contrario como era Shion, pero, nunca digas nunca y ella estaba innegablemente enamorada de ese ser tan extraordinario y a la vez insoportable.

.

—¡Por Dios! ¿Qué clase de padres tuviste? —la ceja de Karina comenzó a temblar de enojo e impotencia, de no poder golpear al hombre que estaba frente suyo.

—¡Me refiero a usted!

Como era posible que ese hombre le alterara tan rápido, no podía seguir así.

—¡Oye! Yo no te he criado. Créeme jamás me echaría ese pecado.

—¿Como que pecado? ¿he?

—Tú sabrás el por qué —dejo de prestarle atención y continuo con el papeleo de saber qué.

.

Mientras ella se mordía los labios por no cometer el segundo asesinato de Shion. Continuo con lo suyo, pero ella en realidad era un ser curioso en extremo y no podía evitarlo, se había mantenido ahí ya demasiado tiempo y tenía otras cosas que hacer, servir honor a la Diosa esa eran las palabras que escuchaba a lo que ella desempeñaba ahí, muy distinto a la realidad lo que ella les contestaría, seria mucama, niñera, explotación laboral, pero ese no es el punto, el punto era esa dichosa fotografía.

En un impulso la doncella se abalanzo sobre el escritorio de Shion para tomar la fotografía. El no se inmuto ya que con su telequinesis hacia flotar la foto por encima de la cabeza de la chica, quien enojada como estaba, ya la quería atrapar a como diera lugar.

En un ágil movimiento por parte de ella pudo atraparla, lo que hiso que Shion se lanzara a arrebatársela, algo que ella impediría a como diera lugar.

El no la dejaría que se apoderara del objeto, ella tampoco dejaría de pelear, no hasta que ya hubiera satisfecho su curiosidad.

Shion decidió forcejear un rato por la fotografía, la razón, bueno habían muchas razones por la cual seguirían peleando por un rato, y esas era:

1. Shion tan solo aplicaba un mínimo de esfuerzo, por no decir nada.

2. Karina tenia la fotografía bien apretada sobre sus senos.

3. Shion aprovechaba para rodearla y sentirla.

4. A ambos le gustaba esa sensación tan placentera.

Ya cansados de reír como niños se lanzaron al sofá más cercano, aun en la misma posición ella aferrando en sus senos la fotografía y Shion a su espalda rodeándola con sus brazos, sujetando las muñecas de ella, aunque claro quien recibió el impacto de ambos fue la honorable retaguardia de Shion quien solo emitió un quejido, él muy listo la situó sobre sus regazo.

Ella tan solo seguía riendo y viendo por fin la dichosa fotografía, lo que le causo otra ronda de carcajadas, el patriarca tan solo la veneraba en silencio, ella era preciosa, como la quería, a su edad jamás pensó amar de esa manera y eso le hacía sentir su corazón agitado, como si hubiese tenido una batalla, aunque esto se sentía mil veces mejor. Lo que son las vueltas de la vida. Tan sumergido en su mundo que no habían notado la presencia que desde hace unos momentos los miraba.

El carraspeo de una voz etérea y con semblante apacible que los miraba tan solo enarcando una de sus finas cejas, eso fue lo que los saco de su mundo.

.

—¡No es lo que piensa caballero de virgo!

—Por supuesto que no. Señorita yo no he pensado nada malo —Shaka como siempre tan sereno que no se le notaba si lo decía en serio o malinterpreto la situación.

—Es en serio —y la chica luchaba por levantarse, cosa que Shion no se lo permitía y solo miraba a Shaka como si nada— debes creerme.

—Claro, eso hago —miro a los ojos a su patriarca— su excelencia le traigo el reporte de la misión.

—Claro caballero de Virgo.

El patriarca por fin soltó de su cautiverio a la joven, quien roja como un tomate salió de la habitación, pero con la fotografía en mano, cosa que ninguno de los tres presentes noto. Cuando por fin se retiro, Shaka abrió sus hermosos ojos y con una sonrisa torcida miro al patriarca.

—Su excelencia Shion, no debería de poner en apuros a esa joven.

—Vamos que no la molesto, solo que siempre llegan en el momento inadecuado.

—Oh, como lo siento no era mi intensión, pero por lo menos ponga llave no.

—Para la próxima chico.

El santo de Virgo comenzó a dar reporte de su misión al patriarca, mientras la joven se retorcía en su habitación ¿Cómo era posible que siempre le pasara esto? ¿Qué mal karma tenía, que es lo que estaría pagando? Pero por lo menos fue el santo de Virgo y no de nuevo Milo, como odiaba esa sonrisa del escorpión, pero nadie es monedita de oro eso lo tenía muy en claro. Shaka jamás divulgaría nada, él era uno de los pocos hombres recatados que existían en el santuario.

Caminaba contoneando sus caderas gesto que lo hacía sin darse cuenta y gesto que volvía loco al patriarca ¿Qué aria con esa fotografía? Debía devolvérsela a sus dueño casi le da un infarto cuando se dio cuenta de que se había llevado la fotografía, en manos del patriarca sería algo malo, pero si el discípulo de Shion le pregunta como la consiguió, ella no podía mentir aunque quisiera, además él al igual que Shion puede leer los pensamientos y sin el indagaba en sus recuerdos. En un ademan de desespero revolvió su larga melena risada, sus rojizos ojos se fijaran en la entrada de Aries, tanto había caminado y ni cuenta se había dado.

Cruzo el templo, ya no había vuelta atrás, pero se detuvo a una distancia prudencial, ahí estaba Mu en compañía de Shaka, ambos sin sus armaduras, sentados en las escalinatas de Aries. Pero lo que llamo su atención no fue el hecho que de todas las personas, el lemuriano estaba con Virgo, quien la encontró en esa situación tan embarazosa y de por sí ya no podía verlo a los ojos. Lo que llamo su atención fue la plática que sostenían.

.

—Pero Mu, no debes enojarte.

—Shaka, él solo la tomo esa fotografía, es muy vergonzosa además… que si yo no sabía besar, mi maestro con la edad se ha vuelto muy infantil —Karina movía afirmativamente su cabeza dándole la razón a Mu, claro que escondida en un pilar.

—La verdad yo no recuerdo muy bien la actitud anterior del patriarca, pero en lo personal no le encuentro ningún problema a su actitud actual —ambos Mu y Karina en su pilar enarcaron una ceja, como se notaba que Shaka no era un objetivo de entretención del patriarca.

—Era muy sabio, bueno aun lo es, era muy estricto aunque era tierno y con mucha paciencia, jamás actúa sin pensar.

Karina decidió que ya era momento o nunca podría hacerlo. Inspiro profundamente y camino a los dos hombres sentados, quien al notarla se pusieron de pie.

—Señorita Karina —Shaka siempre tan sereno le dio la bienvenida. Mientras Mu la miraba fijamente.

—Buenos días caballeros, yo… —y se le fue la voz, no sabía cómo decirlo.

—Vienes a ponerme queja de mi maestro Shion, Karina —Shaka los vio con sus ojos color cielo, para él era extraño que alguien pusiera quejas del patriarca— ¿Qué le hiso?

—Oh, no es nada de eso Mu, es solo que esto estaba en poder de él y pude recuperarlo —y extendió la fotografía.

Mu, al ver el objeto con un leve sonrojo la tomo presuroso. Shaka sonreía divertido, la persona menos esperada había recuperado el objeto, aunque una duda se instalo en su cabeza y sabia que no debía preguntar eran asuntos ajenos, pero desde cuando esos dos se tuteaban así tan familiarmente. Él creía que ella y el patriarca tenían algo bueno eso demostraba el patriarca en cuanto se refiere a ella, no podían tocarla ni si quiera verla mal, estaba bajo la protección personal del patriarca cosa que ella ignoraba.

—Como te lo agradezco. No sabias, estaba desesperado.

—Me imagino, escóndela bien porque una vez se dé cuenta que no está, pondrá el grito y la buscara, solo espero que no me pregunte y no lea mi mente o estaré en serios problemas, no digan que yo te la entregue.

—Por eso no te preocupes ¿Verdad Shaka? —el aludido afirmo con la cabeza— además, si él te hace algo o te regaña, tan solo acude a mi sí.

Ella le devolvió una radiante sonrisa la cual fue devuelta por Mu. Shaka quien tenía un mar de dudas, se quedo con ellas. La doncella se marcho al templo principal sin ese peso encima y volvió a sus labores.

.

Cuando paso por el despacho de Shion fue fuertemente jalada hacia el interior y aprisionada de espalda contra la puerta, cuando abrió sus ojos lo primero que vio fue al patriarca sin su túnica, y su sonrisa ladina. Él tenía ambos brazos apoyados por los codos a ambos lados de su cabeza, lo que dejaba poco margen de separación entre ambos.

.

—Querida Karina ¿Donde está la foto? —la voz suave de Shion choco contra su oreja, lo que le provoco un escalofrió ¿Donde estaba los que siempre los encontraban en esas situaciones? Cuando se les necesitaba no aparecían.

—¿De qué habla? Podría alejarse.

—¡No quiero!

—¡Su excelencia, basta! —Shion aspiro el olor de su cuello, con parsimonia.

Con toda su fuerza intentaba alejar a Shion, su cercanía aumentaba su calor corporal, aunque toda la fuerza de ella no era ni cosquillas para él, el beso que deposito en su cuello la desarmo y puso en blanco. No supo cómo reaccionar, sentía mariposas en su estomago y sus piernas temblaban.

—Dime preciosa ¿Qué hiciste con la fotografía?

—No sé donde está.

—Sabes que no puedes mentirme ¿Verdad?

—Yo no le miento, no sé donde esta

.

Shion podía sentir el aliento de ella, el aumento de su calor corporal con el suyo propio ¡joder! Su autocontrol se estaba dando vacaciones. Shion bajo su vista por el cuello de la chica suspirando en el, observo sus senos tan apetecibles y se relamió los labios (gesto que puso en alerta a Karina). La mirada de Shion seguía bajando por su cintura, sus caderas, sus torneadas piernas, él mordió su labio para contenerse ¡esa mujer era tentadora! y como deseaba probarla.

.

—Déjeme ir por favor —su voz salió temblorosa y muy suave que hasta creyó que Shion no la había escuchado.

—Yo no te retengo en contra de tu voluntad —cada palabra acaricio su piel desnuda, cada palabra recorrió su piel en besos mudos.

Ella lo miro, él tenia su mirada vidriosa y oscurecida. Ella se deslizo de su lado derecho y se alejo dos pasos él. se reincorporo con su respiración levemente agitada y ella salió del despacho con las emociones a flor de piel. Esa era la primera vez que un hombre con toda las letras la miraba de esa forma, como si pudiera ver en lo más recóndito de su alma.

.

Mientras Shion se restregaba el rostro y se deslizaba por la puerta casi estuvo a punto de someter a Karina, jamás se hubiese perdonado el haberlo hecho, él no era ningún quinceañero ¡Debía controlarse! Pero el solo imaginarla en otros brazos le hacía hervir la sangre. Suspiro hondamente y se preparo para seguir con su trabajo ¿Donde se metía Dohko cuando quería desquitarse a puños? Después de todo para eso son los amigos. Se levanto del suelo y camino a paso lento a su escritorio dispuesto a seguir con el papeleo.

.

**Confesión # 2**

**Siempre estuve sola nadie me entendía hasta que me uní a FF y encontré gente con mis gusto y con quienes hablar libremente, aunque los demás no sepan eso de mi no me importa soy feliz con el anime ¿y ustedes?**

**Posdata: no soy asesina serial jejeje aunque ese perfil que acabo de dar se le parezca. Me divierto con mis amigos, pero ellos no me entienden en ese aspecto.**


	4. LA ULTIMA GOTA

**Como cuando nuestros sentimientos fueran pequeñas gotas y nosotros el contenedor ¿Cuándo somos capaces de albergar cada gota hasta que el contenedor reblase? By: Ritsu Onadera.**

"_Shion es sexy" _**pensamientos del personaje**_._

—_Shion es sexy— _**comunicación vía cosmos.**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**La última gota**

.

Cada que se encontraba con Shion le temblaban las piernas, porque era inevitable no recordar las sensaciones que la había brindado Shion. Era sorprendente que le hiciera sentir cosas sin si quiera tocarla y cada día era inevitable verlo mas como hombre que como el patriarca del santuario, un hombre de más de doscientos años, aunque había que reconocer que el condenado debía de tener una experiencia… sacudió su cabeza para disimular el rojo que se había apoderado de sus mejías, ella no era así, además era imposible no recordar la voz de él en su oído: tan suave, tan seductora, tan clara que cada palabra que pronunciaba suavemente tronaban en sus oídos, pero ahora ¿Cómo debía actuar frente a él? No sabía qué hacer, servir a la Diosa Athena era algo que siempre había querido hacer. Agradecerle por su protección, cada día le pedía a ella de mujer a mujer que le ayudare con su 1pontífice que se mandaba la Diosa.

No es por culparlo el no tenia culpa de eso, pero, debido a su ausencia los otros "santos" ni siquiera conocieron que debían plantearse el voto de castidad, aunque pensándolo bien, eso hubiera sido un desperdicio de hombres y negó suavemente ante el rumbo de sus pensamientos y siguió en lo suyo.

Karina entro al cuarto de Shion, más bien se detuvo en la puerta hecha una furia, pues le informaron que Shion y Dohko habían peleado y se fueron discutiendo a la habitación del primero. Se oían cosas quebrarse dentro de esta y risas, la extrañeza se apodero de las facciones de la chica preguntándose qué pasaba adentro.

Inhalo profundamente y abrió la puerta, después de todo una de sus funciones era mantener todo en orden y eso incluía, poner a raya a los dos adultos que se revolcaban en el piso cual niños y sin preocupación rompiendo las cosas, y una vena se formo en su frente y al parecer los hombres en el suelo que forcejeaban no la habían notado. Graso error.

.

—¿Se puede saber que hacen? —y fue olímpicamente ignorada por ambos, hasta que de lo más profundo de su garganta, un grito muy agudo salió de ella— ¡aaaaahhhh!

.

Ambos hombres muy asustados se levantaron en el acto y en guardia dispuesto a enfrentar cualquier peligro y salvar a la doncella que había gritado. Quitando el aspecto de ambos, sin camisas solo con pantalones sucios y con rasguños.

Pero lo que vieron los dejo nervioso, una mujer alta con figura de reloj de arena, cabello rizado chocolate y con una mirada rojiza muy enojada, cruzada de brazos y taconeando el piso. Ambos hombres tragaron grueso con temor, pues la chica frente a ellos tenía la autoridad y el poder de castigarlos, y no precisamente poder otorgado por la Diosa, sino por su mal genio que hasta ellos habían comenzado a temer.

—¡¿Qué les pasa a ustedes?! Claro ¿si se puede saber que hacen? —algo no le cuadraba, pues Shion estaba con el labio roto y retaba con la mirada a Dohko, quien tenía la mejía levemente morada.

Mientras ella los atendía a los dos, esperando respuestas que no llegaban.

—¿Me van a decir o no? —y como si no disfrutara hacerlo, presiono con fuerza el paño con el que limpiaba el labio roto de Shion, lo que produjo un quejido de parte del patriarca— tu turno maestro Dohko —le dijo a Librar el cual negó con la cabeza

—Estoy muy bien gracias, soy un guerrero —Shion lo miro ofendido —y es normal que me vean con estos golpes, en cambio en el patriarca está muy mal visto, sigue en lo tuyo que lo haces muy bien —la sonrisa burlona se le fue borrada por un almohadazo de parte de Shion.

—¡Basta he dicho! Ambos, no se atrevan a hacerme enojar.

.

Comenzó a ordenar las cosas y los dos hombres comenzaron a hablar tranquilamente, la verdad no quiso saber de que hablaban, pero, esa decisión hiso que ella al fin pudiera apreciarlos bien a medida que recogía todo.

Shion y Dohko los más antiguos del santuario y unos verdaderos especímenes, ¡por Athena! Ambos estaban sin camisas, extraño ¿que las habrían hecho? Dohko con sus inseparables pantalones chinos, muy estilizados y a ella habían llegado rumores que no usaba nada de bajo por que le eran incómodos, por hades las cosas de las que se enteraban.

Estaba a espaldas del 2Lǎoshī y tenía una vista privilegiada de su retaguardia, los años no se le notaban, podía apreciar que estaba bien tonificado. Shion le dirigió una mirada y ella volteo el rostro, si él la cachaba seria su fin, pero como la ley de Murphy dice toda va de mal en peor… Shion, la cacho en el acto, ella le estaba viendo la retaguardia y el adivino sus pensamientos, no en balde se cargaba tantos años en sima, fuera de lugar Shion abrió su boca y no supo cómo reaccionar.

.

—¿Así te gustan Karina? —pregunto Shion con mucha picardía.

La chica con un muy evidente sonrojo miro escandalizada a Shion, más que todo por lo que miraba, por el tono sugerente en su voz, y la mirada burlona de Dohko la pusieron en jaque y no supo cómo reaccionar.

—¿En qué piensas niña? ¿Así te gustan…? la 3Horiatiki, las del restaurante de Rodorio son muy buenos ¿Quieres ir?

—No

—Malagradecida… bueno amigo, solo quedamos tu y yo ¿Quieres ir?

—No soy la segunda opción de nadie ¡O me elijes primero o me pierdes para siempre!

.

El rostro serio de Dohko no daba la posibilidad a la burla, él hablaba muy serio y en serio, así se paro con gesto altivo y salió del lugar, aunque ya afuera soltó una carcajada que no fue escuchada por los dos que quedaban adentro. Como le gustaba confundirlos y dejarlos ensimismados, era muy divertido volver a ver al antiguo e ingenuo Shion de tanto años atrás.

.

Milo y Shaka paseaban por el templo principal, venían de una ronda a reportar como siempre al patriarca que no había ningún inconvenientes, pero no lo encontraron.

Vieron salir al gran maestro y pudieron divisar a Shion y Karina hablando, sí, si estaban hablando tranquilamente, por lo menos eso vieron, cuando la puerta se cerró frente a ellos, en cuanto Milo vio esto estuvo dispuesto a la tradición de espiar tras la puerta, cuando fue alado por la oreja por Shaka quien lo miraba reprobatoriamente.

.

—¿No te han enseñado modales Escorpio? Déjalos en paz.

—Oh vamos Shaka, no es para tanto.

.

Shaka y milo forcejeaban. Milo quería entran y ver, pero Shaka le impedía el paso. Shaka ya enojado le picaba el pecho a Milo con su índice acompañado con regaños con cada toque hacia el heleno. Mientras por el otro lado Milo con el seño fruncido le sostenía por las muñecas, el Escorpión quien fue empujado contra la pared por un Shaka muy molesto estaba dispuesto a irse a los puños.

.

—Te lo advierto alacrán, se me está prohibido volver a usar el tesoro del cielo sobre ti, pero tengo otros métodos. No me provoques.

—¡Ho! Vamos buen Shaka, no te da curiosidad, siempre que quedan solos pasa algo interesante ¿No te da curiosidad?

—No

Shaka se empujaba con su puño lejos del buen Milo, pues ahora el Escorpio lo había sujetado de los hombros para hacerlo entrar en razón, quedando en la siguiente posición: Milo contra la pared y sostiene a Shaka por los hombros muy cerca uno del otro, y Shaka levemente incomodo, con una mano el pecho del escorpio y la otra hecha puño para intentar alejarse de él, y ya estaba considerando usar la fuerza bruta porque al parecer Milo no entendía con sutileza, provocaron estruendo en su pequeña escaramuza, suerte que no llevaban armaduras o sería peor. Desde dentro de la habitación se escucho ruido desde afuera.

.

—Iré a ver quien causa escándalo ahora ¿acaso se turnan? —solo oyó la suave risa de Shion a su espalda.

.

Karina salió de los aposentos de Shion y se quedo helada al ver a los dos dorados en semejante escena, se le subieron los colores a la cara y volvió a entrar al cuarto no sin antes pedir disculpas por interrumpir a los dos santos, los cuales ante la cruel ironía sintieron por primera vez lo que la chica había sentido, fueron separas por el puño que aterrizo en la cabeza del Escorpio por de parte de virgo, el golpe no fue fuerte pero le causo dolor.

.

—Me ofendes ni que estuvieran tan feo, tú sí que haces galas del dicho —el octavo guardián disimuladamente sobaba la parte de su cabeza adolorida

—¿Que dicho? —se arrepintió en el acto de abrir la boca, solo quería largarse de ahí.

—No rompas el corazón de alguien solo tiene uno, mejor rómpele algún diente tiene 32 ¿Sabes? Has herido mis sentimiento —dijo como si nada mientras, el rubio enarcaba una ceja no queriendo escuchar los desvaríos de Milo.

—No me importa Milo.

Ya dentro de la habitación, Shion se intentaba atar en una coleta alta su cabello, cosa que le resultaba difícil por la abundancia y largo de este.

—¿Que pasa, quien causa desorden?

—Nada importante —dijo tomando la larga cabellera de él, peinando con infinita paciencia y al final ato su cabello.

.

Shion en un sutil gesto comenzó a acomodar los rizos de ella, gesto que le hacía sentir bien y con un poco de sueño, observaba el pecho sin camisa del patriarca con un aspecto muy juvenil y vigoroso, con la coleta alta enmarcando sus ojos , la distención su raza. Ella paseo sus dedos suavemente sobre los lunares, caricia que le hiso recorrer una corriente eléctrica en todo el cuerpo a Shion ¿Cuanto más podrían aguantar ambos esta tortura de no poder tocarse? …Aguantarse de caricias negadas.

.

—¿Por que peleaba con el maestro Dohko?

—No lo hacía, así nos llevamos desde que nos conocimos, él es muy activo para su bien y sale con cada idea que siempre me complica la vida.

—Tal parece que tendré que acostumbrarme ahora que ha vuelto el gran maestro ¿No?

-La verdad si y cuídate de Dohko en muy, como decirlo inquieto

—Lo dices precisamente tu ¡Ja! No me hagas reír —él tan solo respiro muy hondo.

Uno de los risos de la chica invadió su espacio personal haciendo saltar su corazón, Shion con intenciones de salir de ahí enfilo a la puerta y fue detenido por la voz de ella.

—¡No huyas!

—Querida, las batallas contra las mujeres son las únicas que se ganan huyendo —como podía quedarse, si en esas situaciones llegaba a desconocerse a sí mismo por momentos.

—Eso lo dijo Napoleón Bonaparte.

—Sí y es un excelente concejo, adiós —no le dio tiempo de responder a la despedida.

Un beso, como el revoloteo de una mariposa se instalo en la comisura de su boca, dejándola con ansias de más eso. Ya no lo soportaba y antes si quiera que Shion se alejara más de un centímetro del cuerpo femenino. Ella se apodero de los labios de Shion en un beso aprensivo como fuego, lo único que pudo hacer el hombre, fue responderle sin decir o hacer nada.

La lucidez llego a ella en un relámpago inundando su sistema de culpa, miro al patriarca con los ojos llorosos se alejo dos paso, pero se obstino en no soltarla de su abrazo, dos lagrimas amargas fueron el incentivo para que Shion la soltar y ella saliera huyendo con lagrimas en sus ojos, con un mar de tormento en su corazón.

.

Esa noche una compungida Karina le oro a la Diosa con mas fervor que jamás imagino, pidiendo su guía y que su voluntad se aria. Ya no soportaba la intriga, aunque no había leyes en la actualidad que impidieran que el patriarca tuviera una compañera, después de todo la elite se salto varias leyes y no ha representado un problema ni se les ha reclamado, entonces… la Diosa le respondió en sus sueños con voz tan pacifica, tan tierna y dulce que nunca creyó oír voz igual de hermosa, sin duda muy pragmática.

.

_Una relación no necesita promesa, términos, o condiciones solo necesita a dos personas dispuestas a quererse por encima de todo._

Al final de esas palabras, la doncella se despertó abruptamente con el corazón tronándole en sus oídos y extrañamente una sonrisa afloro en sus labios, si ambos se querían, Athena les daba su consentimiento, pero no le dijo nada de que en el proceso podía hacer sufrir un poquito a Shion, bueno lo de poquito estaría por verse, después de todo a ese juego pueden jugar dos y ella podía desquiciarlo a él si se lo proponía.

.

.

Datos

**1. Pontífice:** líder religioso de los Dioses griegos.

**2. ****Lǎoshī:** significa maestro.

**3. Horiatiki :** platillo tradicional de Grecia, una ensalada.

**Confesión # 3**

**Cuando leo un fic divertido me rio como loca a la madrugada, no sé por qué pero como a esa hora siempre leo fic´s, y mi madre me manda a dormir y me pregunta que si estoy loca jajaja. **

**O por el contrario es muy triste, lloro y me preguntan que me ha pasado. **


	5. UN DIA CON KARINA

"_Shion es sexy" _**pensamientos del personaje**_._

—_Shion es sexy— _**comunicación vía cosmos.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Un día con Karina**

.

Cuando entro al recinto principal, aunque ya iba preparada para cualquier cosa y cuando decía cualquier cosa era cualquier cosa o bueno no todo, ya que se sorprendió de sobremanera encontrar al patriarca descalzo y solo en pantalones, con un cepillo enredado en sus largos cabellos y el tratando de liberar su melena del infame cepillo, a cada jalón los músculos de su espalda se marcaban al igual que los de sus brazos con esa piel tan nívea. Pero, jamás nadie se imaginaria ver al patriarca en esa situación, además que hacia ahí y de ese modo ¿Por qué no en su alcoba? Ese hombre era todo un dolor de cabeza, pero su superiora ya se lo había advertido y ella creyó que podía manejarlo, Ja, no sabía que equivocada estaba. Ella seguía a la espalda del patriarca y su voz imperturbable la sorprendió.

.

—¿Te vas a quedar ahí o me vas a ayudar niña?

—¿Cómo fue que te metiste en ese lio? ¿Quién puede hacer semejante enredo? —y la sonrisa burlona pugnaba por salir.

—Y más vale que quites esa sonrisilla de tu linda carita, y que me ayudes ¡apresúrate! —ella se acerco al patriarca.

—Alguien amaneció de mal humor, he su excelencia.

—Impertinente y malcriada —ella dio un tirón al cepillo, un quejido salió de los labios sonrientes del patriarca.

—Si puede ser... pero, puedo vivir con ello —entre la discusión, al fin pudo desenredar el cabello de Shion y salió con la misma sin mediar ninguna otra palabra dejando con la palabra en la boca a el santo padre, camino por un tiempo y se encontró con uno de los pocos santos dorados que le agradaban ¿Pero, a quien no le agradaría Mu?

.

Venía con su cara afligida y un poco sudado, ¿estaría entrenando? Se detuvo frente a ella y la tomo por los hombros mirándola detenidamente lo cual le pareció extraño, pero se mantuvo callada esperando a que Aries dijera algo, la termino de inspeccionar y acaricio sus rizos color chocolate, gesto que relajo a Karina. Finalmente le dirigió la palabra.

.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunto con voz suave.

—¿Por qué? ¿No debería estarlo, Mu pasa algo malo?

—Mi maestro me llamo por una emergencia su cosmos estaba alterado y sentí tu presencia cerca de él… pensé que había hecho algo.

—De verdad crees que me aria daño.

—Por supuesto que no —el tono indignado llego hasta ella, Mu era a veces raro.

—¿Y entonces?

—Pensé que te había fastidiado mucho a veces es insoportable, sabes.

—¡Por supuesto que lo sé muy bien! No te preocupes era un problema algo enredado, pero ya está solucionado.

—Me alegro, entonces ya no me necesita ¿Quieres dar un paseo? —el tono inocente de Mu la sorprendió ese hombre y no podía decirlo de otra manera, aunque no sabía.

Se suponía que él era menor que ella por 2 años. Los lemurianos podían tener 50 y aparentar 20. Mu tenía una apariencia tan tierna y en cierta forma inocente, pero sabia por boca de Shion que con la chica que cortejaba no era nada inocente, e internamente se pregunto si Mu ¿ofuscaba a esa chica o era lindo?

—¿Me estas invitando a salir del santuario a sus alrededores?

—A sus alrededores, sabes que tú no puedes salir del santuario.

—Lo sé, así que quieres contarme algo ¿no? —así el caballeroso Mu le ofreció su brazo y ella acepto gustosa.

—¿Como sabes eso? —ella rio tiernamente y su risa era fresca e inundo sus oídos al tiempo que empezaban a caminar.

—Eres predecible para mi sabes así que suelta la sopa —y de nuevo una risa suave (esta vez de Mu) inundo el ambiente era agradable.

—Bueno más bien quiero tu concejo sobre la chica que seguramente ya te conto el patriarca.

—Jeje si ya me conto es un poco insoportable, pero puedo ayudarte en lo que quieras Mu, para ti siempre estaré.

.

Una sombra se quedo en una esquina al oír lo que la pareja hablaba, pero si se acercaba lo descubrirían así que solo alcanzo a escuchar la última frase, hasta que se dio cuenta que otros dos se habían quedado con la boca abierta, igual que él.

La inusual pareja de Milo y Shaka se quedaron perplejos en su sitio y miraban atónitos a Shura en su mismo estado. los tres con sus armaduras acababan de llegar de sus misiones y se quedaron impactados, pues todos y cuando decían todos es todos, sabían que esa era la chica del patriarca, machistas si la Diosa se diera cuenta los reprendería, pero Shion había dejado claro que Karina era par a él y punto. Impactados, así quedaron hasta que se ignoraron entre los tres y cada quien siguió su camino decidiendo ignorar el asunto, Mu sabia en que se metía.

**.**

Estaba realizando un ritual de limpieza: agua purificada de la misma fuente de Athena, la oración a la Diosa antes de iniciar, paños bordas con hilo hecho por la misma Athena, eran objetos sagrados de la Diosa y debía tener especial respeto y cuidado con ellos. Luego del paseo con Mu se sentía más relajada y decidió seguir con su día a día.

.

—Hola otra vez linda Karina —Shion entro jovial. Pese que su discípulo lo había dejado plantado, esa se las pagaría, Mu era mal alumno y eso que lo había convocado pero eso después. Centro su atención a la doncella que tenia enfrene.

—…

—¿Me estas ignorando?

—…

Ella seguía en lo suyo no estaba dispuesta seguir con los juegos del patriarca, comenzó a moverse contoneando sus caderas insinuando a Shion oscuros promesas, su mirada estaba fija en ella lo cual hacía sentir en cierto modo a Karina alagada e inquieta a partes iguales.

La hermosa Karina comenzó a entonar una canción dedicada a una sacerdotisa que se enamoro y tuvo un final trágico, canción bella pero de significado triste.

Comenzó a limpiar los objetos sagrados todos y cada uno tenía un significado y un propósito, ningún objeto ahí no podía ser tocado por nadie más que la misma Athena, por supuesto el patriarca y ella que antes de entrar pasaba por un rito de purificación, porque los objetos de una Diosa virgen deben ser tratados por una doncella de virtudes, tomando como ejemplo a la misma Diosa.

Shion la observaba de lejos ¿Hasta cuando pensaba dirigirle la palabra? Si, reconocía que se había equivocado y la había presionado de más, pero no era para tanto. Quiso llamar su atención, (pero ella nada de nada) incluso se le plantaba en frente y ella lo ignoro magistralmente, le hiso señas, pero solo logro que Karina subiera su tono de voz y con la franela que tenía a mano siguió su trabajo.

.

—Karina corazón… no cantes —y seguía siendo olímpicamente ignorado— porque cuando lo haces, los perros aúllan —y la franela choco contra su cara— bueno eso es un avance, ya dime qué te pasa.

—¿Que, qué me pasa? Baboso, no te parece nada que me andes hostigando, eres un provocador.

—Lo siento —aunque no sabía que sentía en realidad, a su parecer no había hecho nada malo.

—No, no lo sientes, eres un provocador y lo sabes, te gusta hacerme bola la cabeza y… —de súbito, Shion tomo las manos femeninas presionándolas contra su pecho que subía y bajaba al ritmo de su corazón rejuvenecido.

—Sí, si lo siento, pero es que no puedo evitarlo —beso una a una la pequeñas manos— …pero debes de saber que todo es culpa tuya mira…

—Mi culpa, ¡MI culpa! Estas mal de la cabeza o que, ¿o tanto golpe te dejo algún problema en ella? —se soltó de su agarre y lo empujo lejos de si, solo Shion es capaz de torturarla y complicarle la vida, y de paso echarle la culpa a ella, este hombre no tenía remedio.

—Mujer, si me dejas explicarte todo tiene una explicación.

—¡Pues explícaselo a Dohko porque yo no quiero!

—Si quieres —dijo burlón.

—No quiero.

—Que si te digo —Shion a duras penas podía detener su risa. Pelear con Karina era tan divertido y no es que lo hiciera adrede pero era inevitable.

—¡Ya quieres dejarme en paz de una vez por todas!

—Eso jamás cariño, pídeme cualquier cosa las estrellas si quieres que yo si te las daré, pero no me pidas que me aleje de ti eso no podría soportarlo.

.

Las palabras sinceras de Shion calaron en lo más hondo de ella como una corriente que atravesó desde su cráneo hasta los dedos de sus pies, con esa mirada como si fuera capaz de leerle el alma y la verdad con los años que se cargaba era muy factible, ¡oh! el muy descarado le leía la mente, la frustración se le esfumo de repente, y como no si ese hombre estaba como agua para chocolate y vaya que si estaba hecho un bombón. Pero, ese no era el momento el lugar para tales pensamientos.

Simplemente lo ignoro y siguió en lo suyo, porque ante tal declaración no supo cómo actuar. Estaba estresada de nuevo y mucho. Unas manos grandes y fuertes comenzaron a masajear su cuello con infinita paciencia, un suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios, Shion daba unos masajes excelentes.

.

—Shion —el nombre de él salió como un suspiro de sus labios color cereza, tan apetecibles.

—Querida relájate… —el muy astuto comenzó a acariciar el cuello de ella con sus labios parecían de seda, y ella estaba cayendo en el juego del patriarca, los besos depositados en su cuello la habían dejado fuera de juego.

.

Los suaves belfos de Shion seguían torturando su cuello, su cuerpo se paralizo ante tales atenciones a esa zona tan sensible, pero como pudo se paro cuando pudo reaccionar poniendo una sana distancia entre ella y el patriarca quien la seguía de cerca. Llegaron al salón del trono a paso rápido. Él la sujeto firmemente de su muñeca, ella se soltó en un movimiento brusco y retrocedió tropezando con el trono cayendo sentada en el ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? Quién sabe.

.

—Corazón cálmate si, no haré nada que no quieras… si quieres hablar —ella negó con su cabeza— conmigo estás segura, créeme amor mío.

Sentada en el trono del patriarca lo miraba risueña. Shion la miro con sus ojos fijos en los de ella, puso su mano derecha en su corazón y se arrodillo, con su mano izquierda tomando una de las manos femeninas, y la beso con suma devoción.

Ella miraba a ese hombre a sus pies, tan poderoso, tan altivo y sabio, solo para ella y se sintió afligida tenia a Shion en la palma de su mano y eso le asustaba, temía por el futuro, cualquiera miraría hacia el futuro color rosa y como no teniendo a un hombre como Shion junto a ella que más le podría pedir a la vida, pero no todo era color de rosa y no podía hacerse ilusiones..

.

—No puedo aceptarte… yo…

—Mi cielo, tu lo que tienes es miedo a querer y perder por eso querida mía, no quieres querer —y shion había dado en el clavo ello no miraba color rosa no era tan ingenua, pero jamás se entregaría de lleno en una relación, tenía miedo de salir herida y maldijo internamente la sabiduría de Shion, el podía leerla como un libro abierto, pero no podía decidir no quería sí que quería joder.

—Yo… Shion… lo siento.

—Hm no te preocupes yo me daré a la tarea de conversarte querida Karina —y Shion muy coqueto le lanzo un beso en el aire que casi le da un infarto a la pobre chica y no supo cómo reaccionar.

Shion se incorporo y la incorporo a ella estrechándola entre sus fuertes brazos, la hacía sentir que nada podía tocarla, que estaba segura y ella fácilmente podía acostumbrarse, pero y si ya no lo tuviera más. No quería pensar más. Solo rodearse del aroma masculino de Shion y su calor reconfortante.

.

—Siempre estas dándome tanto disgustos —hablo con su vos ahogada en el pecho de Shion y el cabello de el lemuriano le acariciaba la mejía produciéndole cosquillas.

—Con el tiempo aprenderás a vivir junto a mí a disgusto —silencio, eso fue todo lo que reino por unos segundos en la instancia.

.

¡Eso era el colmo! Se separo de él de un empujón. Cerca del trono había una mesita con un frutero camino hacia el tomo una manzana y se la arrojo a la cabeza al santo… (si claro ejem) al santo padre del santuario y cuando el proyectil ya casi daba contra la cabeza del patriarca, el proyectil se detuvo en las narices del patriarca quedando suspendida, la susodicha se movió y el la agarro dándole un mordisco y ella solo pudo observar todo esto con la boca abierta.

Él camino lento hacia ella ya se había terminado la manzana y ella se compuso pensando en que le aria por la afrenta de agredir al patriarca ¿Qué castigo le daría? Por primera vez se asusto de Shion, el caminaba serio y levanto su mano era grande y fuerte la dejo caer en la cabeza de Karina revolviendo sus rizos sin piedad, dio una carcajada y se retiro sonriendo.

Ella se quedo paralizada ¿Donde estaba el castigo? ¿Por qué no le hiso nada? y para cuanto quiso arreglar sus rizos los sintió pegajosos y cayó en cuenta, la manzana escurrió por los dedos del patriarca… el muy desgraciado ¡se había limpiado en su cabello! Se sintió furiosa, esa se las cobraría de eso estaba segura, con su cabello nadie y léase nadie se metía, eso era pecado y el hombre salía del lugar altivo como solo Shion podía serlo.

.

—¡SHIOOON! —el nombre del patriarca salió de sus femeninos labios como el rugido de una leona, eso si era todo, adiós a la chica buena.

.

Para cuando giro el aludido estaba a su espalda (se había tele transportado y según tenía entendido era algo muy difícil por la barrera de la diosa) la tomo presuroso por los hombros y le estampo tremendo beso, tan ardiente y sagaz que duro largo tiempo, acaricio con su lengua el labio inferior con parsimonia, saboreando el sabor de ella y la pobre solo pudo estremecerse. Al finalizar le dio un beso de piquito en sus labios rojizos por el beso anterior.

.

—Te quiero —el aliento caliente y las palabras dulces chocaron en la oreja de ella.

La lengua juguetona de Shion lamia su lóbulo enviando descarga eléctricas por todo su cuerpo, un último beso en su mejía y salió bien campante de nuevo, dejándola sumida en un mundo aparte. Aun temblaba ya dejaría parar, sus debía poner en orden sus sentimientos, debía tenerlos bajo control, pero por ahora debía pensar solo en una cosa. Después su venganza ahora solo se centraba en las caricias que le había dado Shion, la verdad no supo como llego a su habitación, aun no había dicho palabra alguna y rio como loca.

.

—Athena, quizá nunca llegue a ser feliz, pero… esta noche estoy contenta —se lanzo de espalda en su cómoda cama se sentía extasiada con el corazón desbocado.

.

**Confesión # 4**

**Soy chapada a la antigua en algunas normas me rijo en las normas de los abuelos, aunque en otro aspectos me dejo llevar por las normas modernas, mitad de aquí, mitad de allá.**


	6. LA REVANCHA COMIENZA

"_Shion es sexy" _**pensamientos del personaje**_._

—_Shion es sexy— _**comunicación vía cosmos.**

.

* * *

><p><strong>La revancha comienza<strong>

.

.

Todos los dorados estaban serios e imponentes en una mesa de madera hermosa sentados en orden zodiacal, todos ataviados con ropas hermosas y muy elegantes, sus armaduras correspondientes tras ellos en su forma tótem, pero eso no es lo importante, lo importante era que todos los dorados estaban teniendo tiempo de calidad entre ellos, tiempo de calidad forzado, pero, lo estaba teniendo que es lo importante. Todos en sus lugares correspondientes, comenzando por Shion a la cabeza a su par una silla vacía (la que le correspondía a Athena) seguido por Mu a su derechas y continuando así en orden zodiacal hasta terminar con Afrodita a su izquierda. Todos estaban calladitos y serios que hasta le costaba creerlo a Shion, con un suspiro se resigno a lo vendría, dio una última mirada a la paz que reinaba en el comedor.

Acaba de tener una charla vía cosmos con Athena, no era feliz sabiendo lo que venía, miro a los hombres en la mesa tan correctamente sentados, tranquilos sin ningún pleito, pero debía decir el recado de la Diosa solo esperaría unos segundos más, para disfrutar de los segundos de paz en la mesa.

.

—¡Caballeros! —Llamo la atención de los presentes— la diosa Athena se disculpa no podrá presentarse y les pide disculpas.

.

Y como por arte de magia la solemnidad se fue a dar un paseo, pues las espaldas rectas se encorvaron y aflojaron sus ropas poniéndose más cómodos. Su ojo adquirió un tic nervioso ¿era en serio? Acaso el no merecía respeto, ¿su autoridad no valía tener modales en la mesa?

.

—¡Niños! ¿Qué les pasa? el hecho de que la diosa no se presente no significa que no deben comportarse.

—Claro viejo, pero es mejor esta cómodo. Ya relax Shion —la sonrisa despreocupada de Dohko lo altero levemente— estamos en familia.

.

Había murmullos por doquier, todos hablaban en murmullos cada uno en sus pláticas, pero de dos en particular se comenzaban a exaltar a medida que avanzaba la plática, los gemelos se estaban empujando levemente y de paso molestando a Cáncer y esa combinación no es buena, Shion no permitiría nada de mal comportamiento en SU PRESENCIA.

.

—¡Kanon! cambia de asiento con Dohko —ordeno severamente el patriarca.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo y no Saga? —la voz indignada de Kanon se escuchaba irritada, pero la ignoro.

—Porque se me da la gana y soy mayor ¡y yo te mando! ¡Así que muévete! —señalo a su entrañable amigo— Dohko mantén orden ahí.

—Sí, si —hablaba con desgana, pero una mirada fiera de Shion le hiso sudar la gota— lo que diga su ilustrísima.

.

Los susodichos se levantaron con un suspiro e intercambiaron lugares. Kanon fue recibido por Milo chocando ambos puños iniciando un nuevo cuchicheo en su mundo.

Mientras Dohko sereno como siempre propino un golpe a ambos santos, Saga y Death Mask en las cabezas, pues tenía una charla muy educativa con Milo, así que se cruzo de brazos y espero hasta que sirvieran la comida. Shaka como siempre tranquilo en el otro extremo de la mesa esperando pacientemente, esa tranquilidad de Shaka, que algunos de sus compañeros (los más sensatos) temieron porque lo hicieran enojar, pues estaba en miedo de Kanon y Aioria, y estos peleaban por todo más si se les unía Milo, que ya comenzaba a platicar de sus temas que Shaka consideraba inmorales, pero eso no le preocupo al santo en cuestión.

Dohko había golpeado nuevamente a DM sin motivo, bueno tal vez seguía enojado por interrumpir su plática, así que Shion lo volvió a meditar ya sabía cómo era Dohko una vez estaba frustrado así que mejor prevenir.

.

—Afrodita hazme el favor de controlar a esos y yo me encargo de Dohko, cambia lugar con Dohko—el pisciano solo asintió y se dirigió al lugar.

—¿Qué? ¿Otra vez? ¡No señor! —Dohko cruzo los brazos enojado. Desobedeciendo.

—¡Dohko!

—¡NO!

—¡AHORA! —La orden salió como un rugido, pero Libra no se inmuto, la voz de Shion bajo muchos desniveles, dándole un toque peligrosamente calmo— Sino… te traigo a rastras.

El antiguo maestro sabiendo que Shion hablaba en serio, así que se levanto y de nuevo golpeó en la cabeza a DM no con menos saña y se sentó a la izquierda de Shion.

Mientras Mu miraba tras de Shion a las doncellas, estaban tras la puertas asustadas y no querían entrar ya que para ellas los hombres presentes en esa mesa eran muy imponentes y con mucho garbo que les daba miedo interrumpir las disputas de estos hombres, hasta que diviso a Karina y le sonrió, vio que estaba divertida viendo a Shion intentar poner en orden a los demás. Esta ordeno que sirvieran la comida, pero las otras asustadas se negaban, así que entro con gesto altivo, se posiciona tras de Mu quien ni se inmuto solo enderezo aun mas su espalda dándole apoyo moral a la doncella.

.

—¡Niños! Si ya terminaron de discutir se les servirá la comida, si continúan peleando no comerán, así que ustedes dicen.

—Lo siento cielo, pueden servir —las palabras de Shion hicieron que el instinto asesino de ella saliera a flote poniendo incómodos a los que estaban cercano a ella.

Mu sonrió nervios al estar más cercano a la fuente de la furiosa chica, cuando ya estuvo servida la cena ella estaba dispuesta retirarse, hasta que Shion la sujeto de la mano impidiendo su escape.

—¿Algo más que necesita su santidad?

—En realidad no. Solo quería ver tu rostro un poco mas —lo que se gano Shion fue un golpe en la cabeza provocando la risa de los demás, pero solo una mirada fiera suya y todos callaron, bueno no todos Dohko se carcajeaba de lo lindo poniendo de mal humor al santo padre.

Este estaba dispuesto a golpearlo si no fuera porque los gemelos están discutiendo desde ambos extremos de la mesa. Shion estaba dispuesto a poner fin a todo ese relajo. Hasta que Shaka se paro con sus hermosos ojos abiertos y con enojo dirigió su mirada a los gemelos, estaba dispuesto a darles un sermón del por qué la comida se respetaba y ya todos, sí, todos estaban alarmados los sermones de Shaka eran eternos, más que los de Shion. Pues el patriarca prefería los castigos ingeniosos a los sermones.

.

—Shaka, hijo, debes comprender y tus camaradas deben liberar tensiones —los revoltosos asentían enérgicamente.

—Dohko no los alientes. Deben seguir el ejemplo de los más tranquilos —apoyo Shion a Shaka quien le agradeció con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—¿Que sean aburridos? No Shion, eso es desperdiciar su juventud —y de nuevo los revoltosos (ya sabemos quiénes son) asentían con energía. Shaka con su sonrisa altanera los miro con auto-suficiencia y es que estaba de mal humor.

—Es curioso que cuando un idiota le aplaude a otro idiota ambos creen ser inteligentes —esa afirmación de parte de Shaka, dejo helado a Dohko ¡lo había insultado en su propia cara!

—¿Me estás diciendo idiota Shaka? A mí no me compares con esos —el orgullo de Leo salió a flote.

Dohko abrió la boca indignado. ¿Que no lo compararan con él? ¡Ya quisieran ser como él! —Si te rascas es porque te pica no.

—Hijo de…

—Hermano compórtate —la voz suave y severa de Aioros obligo a el cachorro (como le dijo Kanon) se sentara, lo que provoco otra ronda de insultos de estos dos, hasta que Shaka golpeo la mesa y la comida se desperdigo.

—¡Se quieren comportar de una vez!

—Ya cállate Shaka —dijeron con desgana Kanon y Aioria tirándole pedazos de pan provocando un silencio escalofriante en la mesa.

.

Y ¡oh! Todos sabían cómo era Shaka de calmado y sereno, pero cuando le faltabas el respeto se volvía una fiera, una que nadie estaba dispuesto a enfrentar.

Cáncer solo atino a reírse a carcajada limpia a él le valía madres esa situación se estaba divirtiendo y mucho, así era hasta que algo viscoso se estrello en su rostro lo que provoco que su cosmos comenzara a arder, se paro golpeando la mesa exigiendo al responsable, solo recibió una mirada burlona de los gemelos haciendo sospechar de ellos. Ya Shion comenzaba a alterar su cosmos para doblegar a sus subalternos.

Cáncer tomo un plato y se lo lanzo a Saga, provocando la risa de Kanon hasta que fue callado por su gemelo y DM que le lanzaron comida. Los ánimos en general se encendieron.

Hasta que un cosmos se elevo y mucho, todos dirigieron su mirada a Shaka; estaba furioso y lanzaría su ataque contra esos que no valoraron ni apreciaran el acto de las doncellas que prepararon con dedicación los alimentos e irrespetaron al patriarca.

Dohko elevo una barrera con su cosmos deteniendo el ataque del blondo, incrementando su frustración y enojo, protegiendo a esos malcriados, Libra tenía una mirada altanera.

.

—Hijo, aun te falta mucho camino por recorrer —Dohko sabía exactamente que decir para enojar, reprender, desalentar y dar ánimos a cada uno de eso jóvenes, y quería sacar el lado despreocupado y más humano de Shaka, en pocas palabras desquiciarlo.

—Me vale madres.

—¡Insolente!

—Dohko, deja en paz a Shaka —regaño el patriarca a su amigo.

Karina que aun seguía ahí, fue apartada por Mu quien la jalo lejos de Shion y le advirtió que saliera. Esta así lo hiso, lo que enfado a Shion, no es que tuviera celos de la relación de la doncella con su alumno.

—¡YA me tienen harto bola de gamberros! Ya es hora de que todos y sobre todo tu Dohko, se comporten.

.

Shion fue brutalmente ignorado, pues los otros seguían en lo suyo: Shaka intentando derribar la barrera de Dohko, DM peleando con los gemelos. La mesa apenas aguantaba los cosmos de los guerreros. Leo se unió cuando Milo le dijo que era un minino mimado porque ronroneaba cada vez que su hermano le hablaba, truenos aparecieron en el recinto. Milo reía divertido esquivando los ataques de Leo por todo el lugar.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, más la indiferencia de los otros que comenzaron a comer sin darle importancia a los demás.

Un clic, eso es lo que sintieron todos los dorados, miraron al patriarca quien sostenía sus manos al nivel de su frente y sus lunares brillaba él les había suprimido el cosmos a todos y cada uno de ellos.

El patriarca los miraba sonriente y victorioso, eso no era problema para ellos, más cuando querían seguir peleando, entonces al no haber nada de cosmos, todos, si todos miraron mal al santo padre y se miraron entre ellos. Los callados siguieron comiendo como si nada ya el santo padre les devolvería sus cosmos. Los revoltosos se miraron desafiantes, no tenían cosmos pera la pelea recién comienza. Comenzaron a lanzar comida, cosa que indigno aun más a Shaka quien se les unió y le comenzó a divertir (pero solo un poco he). Hasta que la comida alcanzo a los sentados. El primero fue Shura, quien limpiaba su cabello de ensalada y les miraba con odio puro. Luego, algo pegajoso se estrello contra el cuello de afrodita, pero, lo que desato la guerra fue: que alguien y que agradezca que Aldebarán no se dio cuenta de quien le quito la comida para lanzarla a los demás ahí estallo todo pues Tauro comenzó a diestra y siniestra.

Shion les gritaba que se detuvieran, aunque fue magistralmente ignorado (que novedad) hasta que un muro de cristal en forma de cúpula los encerró a todos.

.

—¡Ya! ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que les pasa? — todos comenzaron a hablar a la vez, lo que hiso que Shion gritara con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que todos callaran… bueno no todos.

—Y Shion era un pervertido porque… —ese era Dohko muy inoportuno.

—¿Que es lo que estás diciendo amigo querido? —le hablo quedito casi meloso.

—Jeje nada hermano, solo rememoro el pasado, nuestro pasado.

—¡Jun! ¿Enserio?

—Sí. Mira como la vez que caímos de plastas en las cabañas de las amazonas ¿Te acuerdas? Salimos con pies en pólvoras ¿O cuando las espiamos en las termales?

—¡Maestro eso es indignante! —Y Mu se había dignado en abrir la boca— Jamás lo pensé de usted.

—Mu —Shion se frotaba el puente de la nariz y la verdad lucia gracioso todo lleno de comida— eso no es cierto él lo planeo y me arrastro a todo eso.

—Y luego me regaña a mí, eso es injusto ¿no? —Milo lo miraba reprobatoriamente.

—Bueno, ya se acabo todo esto —los miro duramente a todos— pasado es pasado y yo soy ahora quien pone orden y los voy a castigar a todos limpiaran este desastre.

—Claro y cuando le apretaste los senos a yuz… —Dohko seguía enajenado en sus recuerdos.

.

Un poco de comida se estrello en la cara de Libra provocando el asombro general incluyendo las doncellas, más aun de Karina que los observaban tras el muro de cristal.

La mirada dura que le dirigió Karina a Shion hiso que quisiera arrancarle la lengua a Dohko, pero lo que recibió Shion fue el cambio, ósea mas comida de la mano de Dohko.

Y así todo comenzó nuevamente, aunque el muro de cristal seguía conteniendo la guerra en su interior, limitando así los daños materiales y a terceros.

.

—¡SUFICIENTE! ¿Que clase e comportamiento es este? Se supone que son los ejemplos a seguir del santuario ¡ya basta! —Karina lucia muy molesta.

Pero solo la miraron con los ojos entrecerrados y siguieron en lo suyo. Shion ni se digno a verla. Mu le Miro serio a la vez que esquivaba un poco de comida. Shaka le dio un asentimiento de cabeza dándole la razón reteniendo con una llave a Dohko. Mientras Aioros retenía Shion. Puede que no usaran sus cosmos, pero eran muy fuertes. Los demás hicieron como si no la escuchara.

—¡HE DICHO BASTAAA! O sino… iré por la Diosa —y fue inmediato, todos se detuvieron y la miraron con instinto asesino. Shion la miraba reprobatoriamente.

—¿En serio niña? —DM la miraba con su mirada psicópata.

—Linda, será mejor que no te metas o puedes salir lastimada —Afro le hablaba dulcemente, pero con un brillo asesino en sus ojos, nadie le impediría tomar venganza por quienes le embadurnados de sustancias pegajosas ¡no señor! Él se vengaría a toda costa.

—No te metas en lo que no te importa —Milo la miraba con enojo.

.

Ella simplemente bajo su cabeza y comenzó a sollozar, limpiaba una que otra lagrima provocando asombro general, unas doncellas corrieron hacia ella cuando cayó al suelo a consolarla mirando duramente a los hombres presentes. El muro de cristal se fue, todos miraron sin entender y un poco culpable, pero se sintieron aun mas culpables cuando las otras doncellas comenzaron a reclamarles débilmente por asustar a y amenazar a Karina.

Entonces todos se dieron cuenta, ellas les tenían miedo a ellos que estaban para proteger a los demás, se sintieron de lo peor. Shion fue el primero en intentar ir hacia donde Karina quien lloraba suavemente, pero lo detuvo la acción de las dos doncellas quienes abrazaron y refugiaron a la chica entre ellas y sus vestidos, mirando duramente a todos, aun más si era posible.

.

Como disculpa todos pusieron rodilla en piso y agacharon su mirada, Shion inclino su cuerpo ofreciendo sus disculpas.

.

—Les pido disculpas en nombre de todos. No hay justificación alguna para nuestras acciones, de verdad estamos arrepentidos, pero no deben temernos.

—Se comportaron muy mal su excelencia, la joven Karina solo quería ayudar —una doncella hablo con voz temblorosa.

—Lo sentimos.

—Lo siento, lo siento, solo eso dicen son unos mal agradecidos—Karina hablaba con voz temblorosa sin salir de su refugio.

—De verdad no era nuestra intención…

—Se creen mucho no, menosprecian la dedicación de ellas para con ustedes ¿Saben lo difícil de complacerlos que son ustedes, he? Y de paso ordenar todo lo que ustedes rompen o lanzan ¿Saben que somos castigadas cuando ustedes provocan destrozos y nosotras no somos capaces de solucionarlo? —Karina hablaba con voz temblorosa y con sollozos.

—Lo siento tanto, asumiremos todos la responsabilidad de esto ¿No es así chicos? —Un SI unísono y fuerte estilo militar se oyó de parte de todos los dorados.

—Limpiaremos todo de inmediato —Shion que aun continuaba inclinado se irguió en toda su extensión a los chicos, estos se pararon y se cuadraron cada uno sin necesidad de mediar palabras comenzaron a ordenar y limpiar.

.

Todas las doncellas los miraban atónitas y reprimían las risas, era muy entretenido ver a los bravos guerreros con utensilios de limpieza. Shion se había retirado su túnica y los melenudos se había hecho colas altas aunque sus cabellos tuvieran restos de comida aun. Shion robaba el aliento a cualquier femenina con sus pantalones y camisa manga larga formal de color negro ajustados a su cuerpo, contrarrestaba con su calzado griego. Mu se limito a ir donde Karina y suavemente ayudo a levantar a las dos doncellas, ayudo a levantarse a Karina la vio a los ojos y suspiro con derrota.

.

—Mi maestro esta en problemas… No puedo creerlo —y se alejo de ella riendo.

.

Karina y las demás salieron de ahí, ya lejos de los oídos de los hombres que se encontraban limpiando rodearon a Karina entusiasmadas,

—Guau no puedo crearlo, funciono Karina tenias razón ¡tus tácticas son para venerar!

—Lo sé, funcionan y me alegra que hayan seguido la corriente, una forma muy efectiva de controlarlos es la culpa, pero no hay que usarlo muy seguido tenemos otras tácticas ya es hora que esos comiencen a saber lo que es disciplina.

—Karina Jajaja. Nosotras te aceptamos respetuosamente como la doncella principal y estamos encantadas de seguir tus órdenes.

—Se los agradezco chicas.

—Pero el arconte de Aries noto su treta Karina.

—Descuida, él no hablara. Solo les pido que lo traten bien es un buen chico.

—¡Claro! —todas respondieron a la vez.

.

Ya habían terminado de limpiar. Shion estaba muy cansado, extendido cual largo era estaba en un sillón de la estancia, miraba despreocupadamente e l techo, hasta que sintió una presencia débil pero muy familiar tras la puerta, Karina se asomo tímidamente a la habitación de Shion, la miro indecisa y la invito a pasar ella entro tímidamente.

.

—¿Cómo te encuentras cariño?

—Bien, solo un poco mal por lo que paso, yo…

—Te lo juro, eso no volverá a pasar —Ella se encamino a un Shion desparramado solo con unos pantalones pues su camisa esta inservible.

Él le dio una sonrisa cansada y coqueta esa de las que le ponía la piel de gallina. Ella tomo la toalla húmeda que llevaba acercándose lentamente por la espalda, aparto su larga melena hacia un lado y limpio su cuello seguido de los hombros, un suspiro muy similar a un ronroneo salió de los varoniles labios de Shion.

.

—No sería mejor continuar esto en el baño —la voz de Shion sonaba mas ronca de lo usual.

—Quieres continuar —le hablo quedito al oído.

Mientras la otra mano de Karina recorrió los pectorales de Shion (unos muy apetecibles pectorales) los recorrió suave y lento hasta llegar a su ombligo donde hiso círculos alrededor de este, haciendo que Shion enarcara una ceja y un gemido brotara desde su garganta. Sin ella ser consciente del hecho los pechos de ella se frotaban contra la cabeza de Shion, logrando descontrolarlo, dando como acción el jalarla hasta sentarla en su regazo.

Él patriarca la miro duramente reprendiéndola en silencio. Ella solo revoloteo sus pestañas como dos mariposas frágiles y hermosas, la doncella continuo su recorrido desde su clavícula dibujando círculos de nuevo hasta su ombligo donde él creyó que se detendría, pero no, continuo y regreso arriba hasta su abdominales y el no pudo más la tomo de la muñeca deteniéndola en el acto.

.

—No enciendas la llama si no estás dispuesta a apagarla —esa fueron todas las palabras de Shion y nuevamente su voz salió mas roca, más profunda que la habitual con la que le hablaba a ella.

Karina se inclino ante el papa y puso sus manos en las rodillas de Shion besándole suavemente con amor y parsimonia.

—Buenas noches Shion —con tortuosa lentitud se alejo del hombre.

Cuando ya estaba en el umbral de la puerta lo miro divertida, se despidió agitando sus dedos dejando a Shion muy incomodo, necesitaba una ducha fría urgente, necesitaba encargarse de su problemilla ya. Lo que oyó a continuación lo dejo helado y más caliente.

—Si te portas mal sufrirás… pero, si te comportas y eres paciente tendrás una grata recompensa —y término por salir.

Aunque claro, Karina no dijo qué tipo de recompensa daría ni como debía comportarse Shion ¡oh si! Lo aria sufrir.

**Confesión # 5**

**No me gusta el gore, digo he visto algunos pero no tienen mucho gore, lo tolero pero aun así no es de mi agrado, pero si el anime lo tiene un poco aun así lo veo.**


	7. Asignación de responsabilidad

.

**Capítulo dedicado a mi lunita mi perrita que la adoro **

**Bueno pórtense bien y diviértanse, pero no demasiado, besos y abrazos .**

"_Shion es sexy" _**pensamientos del personaje**_._

—_Shion es sexy— _**comunicación vía cosmos.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

.

.

**Asignación de responsabilidad**

.

Las cortinas oscuras ondeaban suavemente por el vaivén del viento que entraba por la ventana, el lugar está en penumbras solo suavemente iluminado por la luz de las estrella que se filtraba por el gran ventanal, curvas sinuosas de un escultural cuerpo masculina se observaban en una gran cama.

Su mano se paseo por los huesos de la cadera, subió por su ombligo y abdominales, por sus pectorales y su cuello tentador, lentamente tiro de sus cabellos frustrado esa endemoniada mujer, le aria pagar por dejarlo así de encendido y nuevamente paseo frustrado su mano por su cuello que estaba muy tenso.

.

—Ay Karina, solo a ti se ocurre dejar encendida la hoguera.

.

Jamás pensó llegar a ese punto, de arder en deseo y pasión, terriblemente excitado al punto de tornarse doloroso físicamente por una mujer y más doloroso no poder descargar esa pasión por no tenerla cerca.

Y decidió tomar una ducha nocturna o más bien nadar en su estancia, preguntándose por la mujer a la que estaban dirigidos sus pensamientos ¿Cómo estaría en esos momentos?

La doncella estaba con la adrenalina a mil y reía como loca en su cama, su sangre aun hervía, quería seguir sintiendo la ardiente piel de Shion, ¡joder! lo quería seguir viendo con esa cara de placer y escuchar su voz ronca de nuevo en su oído.

.

—Sera mejor que me duerma y deje de pensar tantas cosas, no quiero llenar el templo de Athena con esos pensamientos indecorosos.

.

Pero al parecer sería inútil su pulso estaba a cien, no podría dormir pero debía madrugar y en ese momento hasta su cómoda cama le hacia la vida imposible, así tanto ella como Shion, rodaban en sus respectivas camas que les parecía de metal y eso que consideraban que una piedra era más cómoda. Cerca de la madrugada ella quedo dormida y en la mañana temprano y léase muy temprano tuvo que despertase, no por su propia voluntad tenía que hacerlo y eso que su cama estaba tan tibia y cómoda como para una Diosa, pero ni modo.

.

Ya en la mañana cada quien en lo suyo y sin malos pensamientos en las mentes por parte de ciertas personitas (ya sabemos de quienes) a pesar de la noche interesante que pasaron a su modo, ella pidiendo perdón a Athena por sus pensamientos inmorales, aunque a la Diosa eso le causara gracia; cuando dos se aman la pasión es inevitable. Shion pues no podía bajarle a su humor con agua fría, así que tuvo que poner manos a la obra como si fuera un adolescente.

.

—Esto es vergonzoso, Karina me las vas a pagar.

.

En la mañana había comenzado a llover un poco, pero se notaba que no se detendría era extraño no había época de lluvia, tal vez era una nube pasajera, pero estaría la leve lluvia por un largo rato.

Todo era paz y tranquilidad, algo le dijo a Shion que eso no duraría más. No estaba equivocado.

Los gemelos llegaban muy enojados y mojados, arrastrando a angeló también mojado quien sostenía un bulto que gimoteaba envuelto en mantas en sus poderosos brazos, se presentaron ante el patriarca que ahora estaba más relajado en el salón del trono.

.

—¿Que pasa ahora chicos?

—Gran patriarca buenos días —respondieron a coro los gemelos

-Que sucede

—¡Nada su excelencia! —y Ángelo se miraba nervioso, algo muy inusual en su persona.

—¿Que tienes ahí Ángelo? —pregunto curioso el patriarca.

Los gemelos se pusieron serios —De eso queríamos hablarle maestro.

—Díganme.

—¡Joder! Que no es asunto de nadie.

Shion arrugo sus facciones —Ángelo calla.

—Pero su excelencia ¿Que podía hacer? No podía dejarlo desprotegido.

—¿A quién Ángelo? —Shion estaba impaciente y rogaba que no fuera lo que estaba pensando.

.

De pronto Aioria hace una entrada furiosa con su actitud arrogante y poderosa. Todos los presentes lo miraron expectantes.

.

—No sé que le abra dicho el cangrejo o que hacen los gemelos aquí, es mío su excelencia Ángelo me lo quito.

—¿El que es tuyo Aioria? Por favor que hicieron.

—Nosotros estamos hartos de oírlo llorar ¡exigimos que se largue del santuario! —los gemelos hablaban enojados en una sincronía sorprendente, que sino los veías aseguraras que era una sola voz.

—¿Quien, hijos?

—Barti —respondieron todos con simplicidad, logrando a que Shion se le detuviera el corazón.

—¡¿Barti?! ¿Quién es Barti? —no quería sacar falsas suposiciones, debía mantener la calma.

—El —y todos los dorados excepto Ángelo señalo al bulto que se movía en los brazos de este.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quién es el responsable?!

—YO —Cáncer y Leo hablaron al mismo tempo.

.

Era oficial le iba a dar un infarto, se había puesto pálido ¡A no eso si que no, esos niños le oirían aun que sea lo último que haga!

—¡SILENCIO! YA EN ORDEN DESTAPEN A LA CRIATURA POR ATHENA.

.

Ángelo destapo a la criatura y Shion se quedo sin habla, paso su mano por todo su rostro con frustración de no poder asesinarlos. Cuando la manta revelo unos ojos brillantes y una nariz húmeda y un bodoque muy gordito, aunque claro solo tendría unos dos meses.

.

—QUE ES ESO —sí, Shion ya estaba enojado, señalando al cacharro en brazos de Ángelo.

—Es un cachorro macho, de dos meses de raza Bull Terrier —respondió Ángelo al muy estilo militar.

—¿Y qué hace aquí?

—Estaba bajo la lluvia y solo tenía hambre, este idiota y yo pasábamos por ahí luego de la misión no podía dejarlo ahí y yo siempre quise un cachorro… Shion maestro, por favor.

—Y quien no le dice maestro Shion —Aioria miraba molesto a DM— que cuando lo haga enojar lo mandara al inframundo, mejor lo cuido yo.

—Y quien no le dice que leo pierda la paciencia y lo electrocutara.

—¡Basta! —Shion golpeo su trono— han pensado que en una pelea el pero querrá protegerlos e intervendrá y morirá.

—Su excelencia lo entrenaremos.

—¡He dicho no! regalen al cachorro y se acabo.

—Pero... pero, maestro Shion prometemos portarnos bien incluso nos turnaremos en cuidarlo y veremos que no haga travesuras ¿verdad Ángelo?

—¡Verdad! Desde ahora seremos los mejores amigos.

.

Shion rio con ironía y recargo su codo a un lado del trono que le correspondía al patriarca (ósea a él), dándole ese aire imponente y tan sensual. Descargo su mejilla en su puño, mirando a los incrédulos presentes nadie se había tragado esas palabras.

.

—No me digan —agrego con sarcasmo— serán los mejores amigos… ¿ustedes? —la incredulidad destilaba en su voz, ambos implicados asintieron rápidamente no muy convencidos.

—Bien, quien de los dos se hará cargo, ambos lo encontraron ambos lo cuidaran y así, si uno sale el otro lo cuidad ¿Están de acuerdo?

—Si su excelencia

—Reducirán sus peleas, no molestaran a los otro y para cuando ninguno este alguien más debe hacerse cargo ¿De acuerdo?

—Si lo entrenaremos muy bien no molestara para nada.

—Cáncer y yo nos aremos cargo.

—¿Están de acuerdo Saga, Kanon? —Shion miro a los gemelos.

Ambos hermanos se miraron por unos segundos —Ya que, si no hay de otra, pero más vale que no nos moleste —los gemelos estaban resignados, una chispa de malicia cruzo en la mirada de Shion.

—Una cosa más, a la primera que veo desorden o una pelea o si quiéra un reclamo ¡Los pondré a todos a limpiar las gradas de todo el santuario! ¿De a cuerdo?

—S-sii-si su excelencia —Aioria esta afligido esto iba en serio, debían hacer un plan.

—Shion, maestro, cuando dice todos se refiere solo a ellos dos ¿verdad? —kanon está preocupado por la selección de las palabras de Shion.

—¡No! —seco y fríamente sincero. Shion los miraba con una seriedad que no cabía duda que cumpliría su promesa.

—¿No? ¿Cómo de que no? Ellos —Saga señalo a los mencionados— son los responsables.

—No Saga, todos los dorados lo harán así que comuníquenlo a los demás. es una responsabilidad directa de ellos dos, pero indirecta de los demás.

—Pero… ¿Por qué nosotros? —los gemelos hablaron en sincronía.

—Porque… se me da la gana y tengo el poder, así que lárguense y cuiden al perro ¿De acuerdo?

.

Así los cinco salieron del templo principal: unos preocupados los otros enojados e indignados. La que se les armaría a Leo y Cáncer y más cuando el resto se enteraran.

Los matarían de inmediato no estando Shion tan cerca, oh no, esperarían a que estén lejos ahí que se agarraran porque los harían sufrir ¡oh si! Por meterlos en ese embrollo, la mente de los gemelos trabajaba a mil creando venganzas en contra de los padres adoptivos de Barti.

Karina ya había hecho sus plegarias y su agradecimiento a la Diosa, así que se dirigía a Shion a ver qué desastre había hecho, aunque más bien era una travesura cuando vio salir a los cuatros santos dorados muy enojados y preocupados, pero sin pelear eso indicaba que Shion tenía algo que ver.

.

—¿Qué hiciste? —se le estampo enfrente con su mirada clavada en sus ojos lo que provoco que Shion elevara uno de sus puntos.

—Buen día a ti también Karina.

—Deja de tonterías ¿Qué hiciste a los chicos?

—¿Por que los defiendes amor mío? Ellos se los buscaron.

—¿Por qué será que no te creo?

—Bueno lo que pasa es… —y Shion le conto lo sucedido.

—Animal, bruto, ¿Cómo puede tener el corazón para decir que se fuera el cachorro? No tienes corazón.

—¿Qué? No estás pensando en los peligros que representa este lugar para el cachorro, Karina.

—Ay claro, como no hay un alma que pueda ayudar a un cachorro.

—Pero tu estas tan desocupada como para estar pendiente de un perro ¿no es así? Están todos. Así que los puse a prueba.

.

La jalo hacia sí sentándola en un hábil movimiento en su regazo, mientras le tomaba la cintura y manipulaba su mentón para que dirigiera su sonrojado rostro a él, le masajeo el mentón y su pulgar rosaba su labio inferior notando el leve temblor en el, que lo hacía tentador para morderlo.

.

—¿Sabes algo? No puedo dejar de pensar en lo de la otra vez. ¿Quieres…? continuar donde lo dejamos.

—Eres insufrible —¿Cómo era posible que no sintiera compasión ni un poco de un perrito y de paso le saliera con ese tema precisamente?

—Aaww te ves tan linda cuando estas enojada —sabía que le iría mal si no cambiaba el tema rápido.

—Así que me veo linda molesta ¡JA! Prepárate porque estoy a punto de verme HERMOSA.

—Este cariño… no exageres, sabes mejor calmémonos.

.

La volvió a acomodar en su regazo aferrando con una pisca de temor su cintura, aunque era un gran avance que no se retorciera, lo golpeara o le gritara por su atrevimiento de tenerla en esa posición que le daba vista al escote en "V" hasta atravesar la línea que dividía sus pechos, y no es que los buscaba con la mirada a cada momento.

Oh no era que al tenerla sentada en sus piernas le dejaba en frente tan apetecibles senos pero él era un caballero y no le diría nada para no incomodarla, sobre todo estando tan enojada como delataba sus facciones.

.

—No me digas que me calme Shion, eso solo me altera más.

—Ya. Ya que se supone que haga.

—Bueno. Ya no quiero seguir enojada contigo Shion, así que… —la expectativa lleno la mirada de Shion, mientras ella hacia círculos en los pectorales del joven patriarca— Pídeme disculpas.

—¡¿Cómo…?! ¿Perdón no escuche bien? —la confusión e indignación gobernó el semblante de Shion, ¿Qué le pidiera qué?

—Sí. Pídeme perdón así no estaré mas enojada.

.

Karina salto del regazo del patriarca y comenzó a pasearse por el salón del templo ante la mirada incrédula del patriarca, mientras ella contoneaba sus caderas se insinuaban en el vestido que se ajustaba a su figura a la espera de las disculpas.

Shion pestaño un par de veces y respondió divertido porque no podía reaccionar de otra manera, y más cuando comenzó a jugar de una manera sugestiva con sus rizos acariciándolos de esa manera.

.

—En tus sueños —respondo calmo

—Bueno. Entonces adiós —y ella giro dispuesta a irse de lugar.

.

Pero Shion en un acto más rápido que ella alargo su brazo y la tomo con amor de su mano, jamás pensó que las manos de Shion fueran tan cálidas y seguras, le transmitían tantas emociones.

.

—No Karina, corazón yo te quiero mucho.

—Yo también te quiero —susurro algo sonrojada.

—¡¿Enserio?! —el entusiasmo del patriarca era palpable.

—Si enserio ¿Por qué tendría que mentirte?

—¿En qué sentido me quieres?

—En el mismo sentido que me quieres tu a mí.

—Bueno preciosa, en ese caso… tus labios y los míos tienen una cuenta pendiente.

—Bueno todavía estoy enojada, así que no lo creo.

—¡No pienso disculparme!

—Entonces no.

Ambos se miraron desafiantes retándose, la doncella tomo un espacio prudencial con el hombre que estaba mirándola muy molesto.

—¡Joder! kari corazón —le apunto con el índice— ¡Eres mía!

—¡¿Perdona?! ¿En qué momento he dicho ó quien te da el derecho de reclamarme cual objeto?

—Pero linda, si me gustas y te gusto ¿Cuál es el problema? Ven a mi lado

—No. Primero lo primero

—¡Jamás me disculpare!, y además ¿Por qué me debo disculpar?

—Por hacerme la vida imposible adrede.

—¿En qué momento? menciona uno solo.

—Cuando te enfermaste, cuando te escapaste, el mal entendido con Milo, con Shaka ¿sigo o me detengo?

—Para. Te dije solo uno.

—Descarado.

.

Ella salió muy indignada del lugar aunque ya lo presentía con ese hombre siempre era así, pero no por ello era menos ofuscante y le alteraba en un segundo, pero no le daría nunca más el gusto.

—¡Hey Karina! ¿Que cuentas?

—Nada de novedad maestro Dohko, adiós —ni a su amiguito le daría el gusto.

De seguro le iría con el chisme a Shion, mejor ocupaba su tiempo ayudando con el cachorrito, eso aria si señor.

—¿He? Si claro —el antiguo maestro entro a la estancia mirando divertido a su viejo amigo y compadre de aventuras y desventuras— ya decía yo, la hiciste enojar no amigo.

—Yo no hice nada ya sabes cómo son las mujeres.

—Clarooooo y dime ¿Quieres salir a entrenar? Estoy aburrido.

—Si la verdad no me caería nada mal andando —lo miro con picardía.

—Y hasta casi extraño al antiguo Shion ingenuo y puro jajaja.

—¡Oye! No me compares contigo pervertido, yo amo a Karina.

-Sí , sí, lo sé no te esponjes, si solo vamos a entrenar ¿verdad?

—Al menos que quieras ir a otro lado.

—¡A entrenar! ya te comerás mis puños anciano.

—Jajaja claro viejo senil.

.

Así los eternos amigos salieron con las carcajadas de Dohko llenando el silencio del lugar.

Y quien sabe que es lo que destruirían, porque hay algo que saber cuando Shion y Dohko se juntaban a entrenar, más que entrenar era pelear en serio y siempre tenían que destruir algo y salir corriendo para que no los descubrieran.

Karina caminaba rápido a través de las pequeñas gotas de agua para alcanzar a los dorados y ayudarles con el perrito, cuando les dio alcance ya hiban en el templo de Leo.

.

—¡Oigan chicos esperen! Yo les ayudare con el cachorro.

—¿Enserio? —la chica asintió— gracias Karina , pero no se enojara el maestro Shion—y leo la miro preocupado

—¡Al diablo con Shion! No tiene corazón ¿Cómo no adorar a esta criaturita?

.

Comenzó a apachar al cachorro mientras este le movía el rabo muy contento y mas cuanto lo apretaba en sus pechos, ante los anonadados dorados que no cabían en su sorpresa de como la doncella Karina se expresaba del honorable patriarca.

.

—¿Y cómo se llama?

—Bartolomé —respondió Ángelo.

—Aaww Barti cariño eres una lindura.

.

Karina estaba emocionada ella adoraba los peros y estaba dispuesta a que Barti se quedara en el santuario si o si, aunque tuviera que obligarlos, no habría un no como respuesta.

.

—Pero hay que presentarlo a la orden dorada —hablo con pesadumbre Aioria.

—Si es la única condición del maestro Shion. Que todos estén de acuerdo —y Ángelo también estaba preocupado.

—Descuiden yo los ayudare, y si los demás no aceptan hay otras formas de convencerlos —la mirad maligna de Karina asusto a los cuatro dorados e hiso que Barti ladeara su cabecita con extrañeza.

.

Los gemelos se despidieron y se fueron a su templo, no se opondría no cuando veían esa mirada que asustaría al mismo Hades y ponía en cintura al mismo patriarca. Ay de los demás si le llevaban la contraria a la mujer de rizos de color chocolate.

"_¡Oh si! Esto estará bueno"_ —pensaron al unisonó Leo y Cáncer y sí que lo seria….

.

**.**

**Confesión # 6**

**Es interesante como nos comunicamos ¿verdad chicas? como si nos conociéramos de siempre sin importar de donde somos o como somos, para mi es interesante y divertido ni si quiera en otras páginas donde hay anonimato puedo hablar tan libremente con otras persona.**

**Hola gente bella yo aquí quitándome esta espinita de mi corazoncito, que se han hecho respondan si no lo hacen voy a creer que les gusta el fic pero bueno aun así les quiero besitos y saludos a:**

**Jabed**

**Lesty**

**Asalea19**

**Pao M. Hellsing**

**lia nott kido** :a tu respuesta si ya lo tenía pensado hace unos meses jajá ve _LOS LAZOS QUE NOS_ y con respecto a Mu _EL MEJOR JUGADOR_ unen ahí está tu respuesta y espero que te guste este capitulo

a estas personas hermosas también gracias por dejar _reviews_ anónimos pero los dejan gracias :

**MissLeen**

**lia nott kido**

**azul**

**Natalie**

.

Aprovechando también para agradecer a las que me agregaron como favorita esta historia:** Lesty , Lune De Neige , Pao M. Hellsing , 1 , kriziaprincesa de la luna , mermaid-amazon ,ninnae**


	8. PRESENTACIÓN

"_Shion es sexy" _**pensamientos del personaje**_._

—_Shion es sexy— _**comunicación vía cosmos.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Presentación<strong>

.

.

Los tres kamikazes y Bartolomé en los brazos de la doncella mirando a su alrededor. Todavía llovía y lo primero era preparar a Bartolo para su presentación ante los demás dorados. La entusiasta Karina lo peino y Aioria le puso un corbatín de moño para la ocasión, los tres presentes miraron con aprobación al cachorro que estaba por demás incomodo.

Cuando todos llegaron al templo, confusos con ropas holgadas y sus seños fruncido. Uno a uno se fueron ubicándose en el lugar, los santos de Leo y Cáncer estaban con sus brazos cruzados y Karina simplemente les servía té a todos.

—Oye niña a mi algo mas fuertecito —el arrogante Escorpio miro a lo doncella con burla.

—Lastima no hay nada "fuertecito" Milo —le devolvió la mirada.

Volteo el rostro indignado —Que grosera.

—¿Enserio, yo? Grosera.

Se miraron largamente retándose sin dejarse doblegar por el otro, la tensión se palpaba y es que era bien sabido que esos dos no se tragaban, aunque nadie sabía exactamente por qué, solo que al parecer aumentaba su antipatía mutua. Así que Ángelo intervino.

.

—Ya niños dejen de pelear y a lo que han venido.

—Si así es. Hay algo que debemos discutir —Aioria miro a todos— Ángelo y yo necesitamos que nos ayuden —entonces Karina tomo la palabra.

—Sí. Shion es un tirano estos dos caballeros decidieron dar cobijo y protección a un ser indefenso ¿y que dijo Shion? Que se largara que no lo quería —explico con un ademan melodramático— y luego de rogarle dijo, que si todos estaban de acuerdo y cooperaban se podía quedar.

Pasaron segundos y todos miraron anonadados a los tres presentes sin saber que decir, se miraron entre sí.

—Por cierto los gemelos ya aceptaron así que… les presento a Bartolomé —una Karina muy entusiasmada le puso frente a su vista a un cachorro con moño, con ojos grandes y oscuros de pelaje blanco.

.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos: unos emocionados, otros se veían venir problemas. Los tres representantes y Bartolo los miraron esperando su respuesta.

Hasta que Piscis tomo la palabra, él conocía esa raza que habían adoptado y pensó que entonaba en el lugar. Una raza asesina en un nido de asesinos, un perro gladiador, como si estuviera destinado a ese lugar, rio con ironía pues el cachorro le movía la colita blanca y parecía tan tierno. La hermosas facciones de Afro se enternecieron por breves segundos, el cachorro lo miraba atentamente.

.

—Si saben qué clase de perro es ¿verdad? Es conocido como el perro gladiador es un asesino.

—Razón más para que se quede ¡es un guerrero que pelea hasta la muerte!

—Está bien, pero manténgalo alejados de mis rosas.

—Ay florecita, tus rosas estarán bien —el arrogante Leo hacía gala de sus modales.

—Cabrón, lo digo porque no son rosas normales. No quiero cargar con el cadáver de un cachorro —añadió mirándose las uñas con desagrado en su rostro.

—Lo entrenaremos —respondieron con temor por el cachorro.

.

Bartolomé sorprendió a todos cuando moviendo efusivamente su colita corrió hacia Afro y se le lanzo a sus pies con su pancita tocando el frio mármol, mirando con sus ojitos tiernos, todos temieron de lo que Piscis podría hacerle y más grande fue su sorpresa, cuando este se arrodillo en el suelo y comenzó a jugar con el hiperactivo perrito.

.

—¡¿Qué?! —contesto con malicia aun de rodillas. Era hermoso y todos eran muy machos, pero aun así no podían dejar de lado y no apreciar su belleza.

—Nada —todos se hicieron los desentendidos.

—Nunca dije que no me gustaran los peros —el perrito lamio su mejía y un asustado Piscis se alejo. Todos quedaron asustados y expectantes. El cachorro miro confundidos a los demás ¿Había hecho algo malo? Eso era una muestra de afecto, no sabía ¿Por qué se asustaron?

—Solo mi sangre es venosa, pero deben entrenarlo ¿de acuerdo? —todos asistieron.

A Sagitario le gustan los perros, siempre fue así y no era de extrañar que él estuviera demás dispuesto a ayudarlos. Aioria lo miro agradecido, se acerco a jugar con el perro pero el cachorro le gruño no le agradaba la esencia de ese humano, sentía en él sentimientos de dolor, frustración, energías nada buenas. Con el anterior sintió soledad, pero también sus emociones muy equilibradas por eso se le acerco.

Así que cuando Aioros quiso acariciarlo este le mordió la mano, lo que provoco que sagitario se levantara y retrocediera, el perro lo soltó momentáneamente así que el humano quería jugar a la presa y cazador (obvio él era el cazador) movió efusivamente su colita y mordió la pierna del humano ahora le agradaba un poco más.

Nadie movió un solo dedo para ayudar a Aioros, era divertido verlo escapar del cachorro gladiador. Hasta que Aldebarán se apiado de el chico que era mayor que él.

.

—Jajaja ya, Bartolo mira —enseñándole un poco de comida— si sueltas a Aioros te doy esto ¿Qué dices?

Tras el soborno de Tauro con comida el cachorro lo mira confundido él quería seguir jugando, pero le gusta la comida así que acepto y soltó a Sagitario que muy adolorido se sienta ante la mirada burlona de todos.

.

—¡¿Que ven?! —pregunto enojado, él era un amador de los perros ¿Que tenía ese en contra de él? Si era cruel el destino.

Camus ni le va ni le viene revolotea los ojos y se va. A nadie le sorprendió, ya lo conocían muy bien. Karina resoplo molesta por su actitud ¿Qué le pasaba un amargado? Eso era lo que era ¡Un amargado!

—¡Amargado! —grito a todos les rodo sudor por sus cuello, esa doncella tenia agallas.

—¡Te oí niña! —respondió fastidiado, pero no se dio vuelta solo se largo del lugar sin importarle nada.

—No me importa —le saco la lengua a la ausencia de Acuario.

Milo esta extasiado quien no deja oportunidad de joder al perro y comenzó a rascarlo por todo el cuerpo, que ante eso el perro intentaba deshacerse de esa incomoda sensación pues se lo hacían con brusquedad. Al no tener salida lo intento morder, pero el santo era muy ágil —_"porque el humano no se dejaba morder"— _Bartolomé estaba frustrado.

Y es ahí donde Mu se ve venir un problema, kiki se le une a Milo y comienza a picar con su dedito al perro quien ya estaba frustrado y quería morderlos a como diera lugar. El cachorro gladiador logra morder con triunfo la mano de Milo quien la aleja con rapidez y de paso se lleva a Bartolo con fuerza y este vuela por los aires ya que soltó la mano de Milo en el último momento.

.

No es que no le gustaba o tuviera miedo de la caída si hasta le lengua saco en su caída libre a decir verdad le gustaba esa sensación, hasta que sintió que fue agarrado por el cachorro humano. Si, kiki lo había atrapado pues todos habían quedado con la mente en blanco al ver un perro volador, pero la ágil mente de kiki actúa a tiempo recibiendo lamidas de felicidad.

¡Oh si! Se llevarían bien y todos miraban un futuro lleno de destrucción con esos dos juntos.

—Kiki será una mala influencia para Bartolomé —asevero Cáncer quien no perdía oportunidad para molestar al hermoso Mu.

—Idiota —una sola palabra masticada entre las perlas que eras sus dientes, pero con enojo contenido.

—No te sulfures carnero, pero hay que entrenar al cachorro para que se comporte, nosotros entrenaremos a Barti.

El ojo de Mu sufrió un tic nervioso, pero estaba de buenas y no arruinaría su humor ¡no señor!

Y se retiro con kiki en sus hombros, no antes de despedirse de la doncella con un beso en la mejía correspondido, dejando helado a todos. Si Shion se enteraba no sabrían que pasaría.

Más arriba los amigos de antaño platicaban de lo lindo y sin pudores por respeto no diré que recordaban sus conquistas y lo lejos que habían llegado con cada una, de como convencían a dos a la vez, no lo diré.

Dohko miro a su amigo —Shion… ¿Por qué te gusta esa chiquilla?

Shion miro a la nada con una sonrisa —Es hermosa en todos los aspectos.

—Por lo visto tú quieres vivir un infierno.

—Bueno Dohko —lo miro con aires de sabedor de la vida— el infierno puedes ser muy divertido si estas con el demonio correcto —expuso con la picardía marcado en sus varoniles facciones.

—¿Sabes algo? Extraño al inocente y tímido Shion de antes —respondió como un autentico melodramático.

—Bueno hoy te aguantas, después de todo tú querías que fuera menos tímido y más aventado.

—¡Oh no! He creado un monstro.

—Ja Ja, que gracioso.

—Ya relájate viejo.

Y el chino se paro dispuesto a irse sin tomarle importancia la presencia de su amigo, a veces Dohko actuaba muy, pero muy raro.

—¿A dónde vas? —le pregunto intrigado,

—A ver el nuevo miembro de la familia.

Miro al otro con altanería —Si es que dura —comento con escepticismo.

—Lo hará ya verás —le sonrió con su pasividad tan característica.

Shion acaricio con suavidad el mentón de Dohko —Apostamos, claro si no tienes miedo perder.

—Por supuesto que no, ¿el plazo? —Libra acaricio la mano que lo acariciaba.

—Una semana —ahora sus dedos pasearon por los bordes de los labios de Dohko.

—¿El castigo? —este sonrió con arrogancia, sabía que Shion lo trata de intimidar.

La mano del patriarca bajo con suavidad por su cuello hasta llegar a su estomago —¿Que sugieres? Aceptare cualquier cosa.

—Veré luego. Shion, esto será divertido —deslizo su mano por su hombro, deslizándose por su brazo hasta estrechar la mano que se le ofrecía.

—Sin intervenir ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí. Te doy mi palabra de caballero —ambos estrecharon nuevamente sus manos cerrando el trato.

.

Tan rápido como había iniciado esa extraña plática así terminó. Dohko se fue dejando a su amigo con sus tareas, hasta que se topo con unos cuantos santos todos habían dicho a punto a su favor.

—Así que, aquí está el nuevo miembro de la orden. Karina cariño no me mires así yo estoy de su lado, los perros son el mejor amigo del hombre.

—Bueno. Es bueno saber eso maestro —estaba extrañada Dohko de su lado. Si siempre estaba del lado de Shion.

—¡De nada!

Dohko tomo por la piel del cuello al cachorro así como una madre tomaría a su cría no le hacía daño él sabía lo que hacía, pero el cachorro no había tenido una madre y lo tomo como un juego.

El cachorro le mordió la nariz y el antiguo maestro lo soltó, el perrito cayo de sentón y lo miro desafiante ¡ese humano ¿Cómo se atrevía?! Dohko hablaba en su lengua natal ósea chino antiguo, no era necesario entenderlo para saber que insultaba hasta sus ancestros y entonces se posiciono frente a Bartolo, con una mano sobando su nariz y la otra apuntando sobre el infame perro quien lo miraba aun más desafiante.

Todos quedaron expectantes de que pasaría, no había terminado el día y Bartolo ya había mordido a tres santos. El maestro comenzó a hablar con tono indignado y enojado .

—¡Se acabo! ¡Deshonor! Deshonor sobre toda tu familia, deshonrado tu, deshonradas tus pulgas.

Y el cachorro ladeo su tierna carita ¿Qué le pasaba al humano? Tenía un toque de diversión en sus ojos a pesar del tono utilizado ¿Por qué los demás humanos no se daban cuenta? No hablaba en serio saco su lengua y le movió su colita intentando ganarse al santo frente suyo.

Y sin más Dohko se largo dejando en blanco a todos adentro, preguntándose ¿qué chinche había mordido al viejo maestro? Karina cargo al cachorro que la lamio gustoso.

Dohko se fue divertido con una sexy sonrisa en sus facciones y su traje tradicional asiéndolo ver muy coqueto y sexy , como le encantaba hacer eso de dejar así de impactados y fuera de lugar a todos, soltó una carcajada su nariz estaba bien solo fue un roce.

.

Atrás suyo venia Karina con cara confundida, lo siguió en absoluto silencio le vio alejarse. Cuando él se quedo en su templo, ella salió con su andar digno y elegante cuando entro al templo de Athena entro al gran salón.

Unos poderosos brazos la rodearon por atrás estrechándola fuerte y posesivamente contra un pecho bien formado y duro (y sin camisa por lo que podía notar) mientras una nariz aspiraba su aroma entre su cuello con sensualidad.

—¿Cómo has podido ser tan desconsiderada y dejarme solito?

—¿Dónde está tu túnica y camisa?

—Por ahí y dime ¿Por qué me has cambiado? ¿Ya no me quieres?

—Ay ya. No seas obsesivo y vístete si.

—No. No quiero —y Shion beso su cuello con parsimonia y tortuosa lentitud, subía por su mentón le giro su cuello un poco mas y al fin tuvo acceso a su boca que era un manjar de dioses es boca.

Su corazón quería salir de su pecho. Shion sabia como dar besos, más eso se le sumaba ese calor que emanaba ese cuerpo que parecía haber sido esculpido por los dioses, podía sentir los músculos del hombre tensarse contra su espalda.

Con dolorosa decisión se alejo de ese hombre, no claudicaría debía pedirle perdón antes de ser recompensado.

.

—Karina amor no seas mala.

—Ni una probadita hasta que te disculpes.

Una risa cantarina acaricio los oídos femeninos —Cariño —la inusual ternura con que shion le hablo la desarmo— no me provoques, yo puedo seducirte y hacerte rogar si así lo quiero.

—Ay por favor no te creas mucho

—No cariño —tomo una de sus manos y la beso, ella sintió los húmedos y calientes labios de shion contra su muy sensible piel —eres tan ingenua, tengo experiencia y mucha.

—Estas presumiendo idiota

—No lo estoy presumiendo, solo quiero que tú quieras hacerlo con cada fibra de tu ser, no voy a presionarte.

Todo el aire que salió de sus labios, aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, mostrando que las palabras masculinas le afectaban a la doncella.

—Shion

Su nombre saliendo de esa dulce boquita como un suspiro tan seductor que lo invitaba a hacer otro tipos de actividades, su mirada oscurecida y profunda se hundió en los rojizos ojos de la chica, causando un poderos y placentero temblor que invadió toda su columna.

—Pero… está bien, lo siento Karina —el tono que uso logro avivar el enojo en ella, lo decía sin sentirlo en serio.

—No, no te daré ningún perdón.

—No me obligues a que me des tu perdón por otros métodos.

—¿Q-que clases de métodos? —su voz salió temblorosa y vacilante.

—¿Quieres? Que te lo demuestre —su seductora voz la invitaba a tocar el paraíso.

La arrincono contra la pared mas cercan ¡eso era todo! Shion ya no podía mas estaba al borde y no había retorno, el gemido que soltó la chica tras el impacto lo éxito aun mas. Muy cerca estaba un florero que contra el impacto tambaleo y cayó sobre la cara de Shion, quien se sentó en el suelo sobándose el rostro.

Karina se arrodillo a evaluar los daños con preocupación, acaricio su rostro con ternura y abrazo su cabeza con una risa divertida. Shion froto vigorosamente y con sumo descaro su rosto contra los generosos senos de la chica extasiado, puesto que el escote de a mujer le permitía sentir la piel o una parte de la piel de sus senos.

Lo que provoco un tic en la ceja de Karina ¡Este hombre no tenia pudor alguno! Y se gano un zape de la chica.

La doncella salió del lugar sonrosada con las carcajadas de Shion a sus espaldas.

.

**Confesión # 7 **

**Soy muy bajita mido 1.63, lo que me ha llevado a que mis primos me molesten mucho T.T **

**Por ende aprendí a defenderme muy bien a base de chantajes y contra atacar con sarcasmo.**


	9. BIENVENIDO A UNA NUEVA VIDA

"_Shion es sexy" _**pensamientos del personaje**_._

—_Shion es sexy— _**comunicación vía cosmos.**

Este capítulo fue revisado por kriziaprincesa de la luna gracias chica. S in mas espero les guste y dejen su comentario.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Bienvenido a una nueva vida**

Luego de unos días de dar cobijo a Bartolomé, ya la mayoría se habían acostumbrado a él, ya no lloriqueaba para el alivio de los gemelos y sus oídos súper sensibles. No lloraba porque ya no debía esconderse, ahora por fin estaba contento.

La rutina era un día en Cáncer donde tenía tonelada de comidas deliciosas y otro día en Leo donde corría y jugaba todo lo que le daba la gana, La verdad era una vida de envidiar.

Aunque ahora estaba resentido con el santo de acuario pero tenía sus motivos ¿Qué cómo paso?, Un Día Bartolomé paseaba libremente por las doces casas, era su cuota diaria de ejercicio y el cachorro era muy enérgico (aunque Afrodita nunca lo dejaba entrar en su templo y eso frustraba al pequeño Bartolomé pues a él le agradaba el aroma del humano que ahí habitaba).

En su regreso para el encuentro con uno de sus dos papis (al que encontrara primero) bajaba corriendo con sus pequeñas patitas las interminables escaleras, la verdad ningún santo se espero que se adaptara a subir y bajar las escalinatas con relativa facilidad, se detuvo en acuario estaba algo cansado y acuario era muy fresco. Se tiro de panza en el frio mármol, rodo y quedo panza arriba.

Pudo escuchar dos voces que se aproximaban pero no le dio importancia, el dueño del lugar siempre lo ignoraba por más que Bartolo se esforzara por agradarle. Camus lo ignoraba y eso no le gustaba al cachorro. La otra voz era de Milo (que tampoco le agradaba pues lo molestaba mucho) era frustrante no poder morder a el humano, ¡no se dejaba morder! Y sucedió que ninguno se percató de Bartolomé, que se encontraba tirado cual despojo canino en la ruta de su camino, los humanos venían muy enfrascados en su charla y el francés sin darse cuenta.

Se detuvo sin querer en una de las patitas de Bartolomé ante lo cual el cachorro salió lloriqueando y aullando a esconderse cojeando debajo de una mesa con mirada lastimera, tristeza y miedo. El santo se sintió la cosa más mala, horrible y monstruosa del universo. Tal vez no le agradaba el perro pero el llanto lastimero le partió su corazoncito y no pudo evitar mirar con culpa al cachorro.

Intentó acercarse al perrito, pero este se escondió de él alejándose y solo le hirió más hondo al corazón del Caballero, que con un suspiro dio por sentado que el perro se alejaría si él se acercaba.

—¡Camus idiota! ¿Qué hiciste?, Bartolomé ven pequeño —Milo llamó al cachorro pero el pequeño se negaba a salir los miraba con temor, Milo en un instante miro con reproche a su amigo y en un descuido el perrito salió corriendo del lugar en dirección al doceavo templo.

Afrodita no pudo evitar que el cachorro pasara por su templo, por suerte no se detuvo en sus rosas, rosas que apenas tuvo tiempo de suprimir para que el cachorro saliera invicto de ese campo minado, el peli- celeste lo vio entrar al templo de la diosa, "Shion se volverá loco cuando lo viera" pensó, dudó en seguir al cachorro… con la mirada fija en el cachorro rápidamente se le ocurrió que ese no era asunto suyo. Entró a su templo pero se detuvo en la entrada, no podía dejar ir así e ignorar al cachorro (además de que Mascara de Muerte no se lo perdonaría jamás si algo malo le sucediera a su "hijo") frunció el ceño y a paso rápido siguió el camino que había seguido Bartolomé.

Shion se encontraba caminando sin rumbo solo deambula por los pasillos del templo. La verdad Shion estaba en extremo aburrido, por Athena, jamás pensó que extrañaría la guerra… estar de ocioso no iba con él, se detuvo de improviso o ya estaba cansado de no hacer nada o juraría que oyó un ladrido, "no, piscis no dejaría pasar al cachorro" era tan estricto y de carácter frio el santo de piscis jamás mostraría su verdadera personalidad, sonrió inconscientemente, en ese aspecto parecía Camus ¡ha¡ estos niños , Una pena, siempre había sido tierno y amable pero se empeñaba en ocultarlo en una máscara de frialdad y antipatía, se preocupaba mucho por el perrito aunque estaba seguro de jamás lo admitiría , ahora que lo recordaba de niño siempre se preocupaba por los más pequeños siempre al pendiente.

¿Que lo habrá cambiado? esperaba de corazón que solo fuera una máscara y no que su personalidad en serio haya dado ese giro, sonrió para sus adentros cuando vio una silueta muy conocida para él.

Karina miraba las estatuas y figuras del lugar. Unas conmemoraban las proezas de valientes, otras de la diosa, unas de Pegaso y otras criaturas, en sus manos sostenía una corana de laurel de oro, su cabello le molestaba y se le venía a la cara por lo que se dispuso a llevarlo para atrás con una diadema. Al realizar el movimiento sin querer se le cayó al suelo, resopló y se inclinó a recogerlo sin doblar las rodillas. Se quedó petrificada cuando miro por debajo del mueble frente a ella a Bartolomé correr a todo lo que sus patitas daban, hasta que oyó la voz que menos quería escuchar ese día.

—Cariño esta posición invita a hacer tantas cosas, que yo podría enseñare hermosa —su voz era lenta profunda y bastante provocativa.

—Pervertido, mente sucia —Karina había comenzado con todos los insultos que se le venían a la mente.

—No tengo la mente sucia, yo diría más bien que tengo la imaginación sexy —Karina sintió como si una oleada de fuego la recorriera.

—¡Desgraciado! ¡Guárdate eso para ti! ¡No puedes quedarte callado!

—No, no puedo.

—Ahg —gruño al sentir que Shion se acercaba—… ¡¿ya quieres estarte quieto por una vez en tu vida?! —Karina sintió las manos de Shion hacer círculos en sus caderas y un zape se dejó caer en la cabeza de Shion.

—Mala mujer —Shion se quejó llevándose una mano a la cabeza— ¿cómo te atreves a tratar a tus superiores de esta forma? —cuando la vio, ella caminaba lejos muy rápido y le gritaba para hacerse escuchar.

—Superiores ¡Ja! , ¡No me hagas reír! , ¿Por qué no te comportas? —hoy estaba muy susceptible y la verdad de repente no pudo más y tuvo que desquitarse de alguna forma.

Corría por el pasillo de grandes columnas de mármol, su vestido ondeaba y no quería ver hacia atrás, no había pensado en las consecuencias, pero ese descarado como se atrevió, Se lo merecía, la hizo perder la paciencia. IDIOTA, era un idiota y más.

Shion es y será su dolor de cabeza personal de eso estaba segura, después del incidente y de propinarle un golpe en la cabeza con mucha fuerza salió presurosa dejando atrás aun preocupado Shion a quien le cerró las puertas en las narices dejando por unos segundos en blanco al santo padre

¿De qué estaban hechos los huesos de esos hombres? Para Karina el dolor era insoportable, podría jurar que se había fracturado la muñeca. Hizo presión sobre su muñeca derecha, le dolió horrores pero continúo, de lo contrario Shion la alcanzaría… Por Athena, de hecho ya le faltaba poco para alcanzarla completamente, maldijo en sus adentros.

Cuando Shion por fin le dio alcance puedo ver como se sujetaba su muñeca. No se había equivocado, esa muchachita se había lastimado cuando lo golpeo, (si a eso se le llama golpe pero ni loco se lo iba a decir). La detuvo con delicadeza y con un ágil movimiento la sentó en la primara silla que encontró, la examino y si estaba en lo correcto, la chiquilla se había lesionado.

Por suerte solo era una lesión menor un vendaje y analgésicos y estaría bien. Rodeo con su cosmos la muñeca dañada sin mediar palabras, ella no se dignaba a mirarle a los ojos pero no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos con satisfacción al sentir el cosmos cálido de Shion, se sentía tan bien, con su poder telatransporto una venda y se la coloco en su muñeca lastimada. Era una suerte que Karina no se hubiera puesto a gritonear o a salir corriendo de nuevo, pero Shion no dijo nada, se limitó a curar a la joven.

Cuando hubo terminado, se miraron por largos segundos sin decir una palabra, ambos se perdían en la mirada del otro, hasta que un suspiro inconsciente de Shion rompió el silencio entre los dos, lo que provoco a Karina recordar que aun estaba enojada con el.

—¡Eres un idiota! —dijo con tono indignado.

—Lo sé, lo siento, ¿pero que acaso no tienes sentido común?

—¿Sentido común? ¡Eres un…! Agh, mejor no gasto mi tiempo —miro su muñeca un instante y luego desvió su mirada a Shion— ¿se puede saber por qué ustedes tienen el cráneo tan duro?— pregunto a tono de reclamo.

—Somos guerreros se supone que somos resistentes —Dijo Shion a su vez con arrogancia.

—Si claro… —Karina suspiro— ¿terminaste?

—Por supuesto —miro satisfecho el vendaje y beso la punta de los dedos con devoción y cariño sonrojando a la pobre Karina— ahora solo descansa ¿un poco de acuerdo?

—Tengo cosas que hacer, no tengo tiempo para descansar —Se negó.

—De ningún modo jovencita descansaras…y es mi última palabra —sentencio antes de que Karina pudiera reclamar.

—¿Si no que?, ¿qué me harás Shion? —Karina lo reto— te recuerdo que no debes interferir en mi trabajo tu guías las tropas pero yo me encargo del orden del templo así que no te metas en mi camino. —amenazó.

—Si no me obedeces… —Shion lo pensó unos segundos— te amarrare a la cama, ¡eso suena interesante! ¿Quieres intentarlo? suena excitante.

—Imbécil —Karina volvió a golpear con su derecha la cabeza de Shion provocándose daño de nuevo para variar, lo miro con creciente enojo.

—¿Que no entiendes? Quédate en sosiego o si... —ni siquiera pudo terminar la oración.

Karina salió del recinto disparada. Ni loca se queda con Shion a solas, lo conocía y sabia de ante mano que se le pegaría como chicle y eso no era bueno para su salud mental y la mejor estrategia era huir. Ya tenía su refugio con su predecesora (ahora retirada) la única a quien Shion le tenía miedo o respeto, en ese momento no importaba debía llegar a como diera lugar, por supuesto que sí, siguió a paso decidido cuando de repente se sintió elevada y de hecho era así. Shion la elevo colocándola como costal de papas sobre su hombro derecho mientras ella pataleaba y le reclamaba. Shion se limitó a hacer oídos sordos.

—¡Ya bájame! ¡¿Que no oyes Shion?! ¡BAJAME!

Y Shion la lazo contra su cama, ¿Desde cuándo habían llegado? Karina aterrizo con su trasero, ese hombre no tenia delicadeza pero esto se lo cobraría, estaba segura se las cobraría a como diera lugar.

—Desgraciado déjame en paz —dijo con voz firme— … y ten un poco más de cuidado-agregó furiosa.

—Esa boquita cariño, ten más respeto —Shion se encontraba de lo más tranquilo.

—Respeto, respeto tu abuela —Karina se cruzó de brazos.

—Hey ni si quiera la conocí, creo que tendré que sellarte esa boquita… ¿sabes? no es mala idea…

Y con movimientos que le recordaban a un felino al asecho se trepo a la cama y gateo hasta estar cerca muy cerca de Karina. Sujeto su mejilla y el aliento cálido de Shion reboto contra sus labios erizándole los bellos de la nuca ante esto Shion soltó una sonrisa torcida ¿acaso podía ser más tentador de lo que ya era?

—Déjame en paz, ¡basta! ya te lo dije: no hay premio si no te portas bien.

—Pero yo me porto muy bien, soy el ejemplo a seguir —se quejó Shion sin moverse de encima de la joven.

—En ese caso el santuario esta en serios problemas, déjame ir —no recibió respuesta— Déjame salir, además tú tienes cosas que hacer ¿o me equivoco?

—No, no lo haré debes descansar y me obedecerás, soy tu patriarca y me debes obediencia.

—Eres cínico cuando tú estás enfermo y "quiero que descanses" te sales por la tangente, me dejas plantada y ahora quieres que haga lo que tú jamás has hecho.

—La verdad es que si.

—Jamás además no es de gravedad así que adiós —Karina se sentó al borde de la cama lista a salir dejando a Shion a sus espaldas.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —Shion la tomo de la mano izquierda deteniéndola en el acto.

—No pienso perder mi tiempo en esto me voy.

—Te quedas y punto soy el patriarca obedece.

—Hasta luego Shion.

Salió de la habitación con Shion pisándole los talones, es que ese hombre no tenía remedio ¡era un idiota! de segura la usaba para salir de sus obligaciones además más importante no podía ser, un poco solo un poco más discreto.

—Quieres dejar de verme el trasero descarado.

—Ya extraño el respeto con que me tratabas, además esta de muy buen ver, es inevitable hacerlo linda.

Cruzaron el pasillo con una irritada Karina y afuera se desarrollaba una charla un poco inusual que dejo como estatuas a Shion y Karina que hasta de su mano lastimada se olvido más aun cuando la doncella vio a Bartolo correr y ver a afrodita tras de él intentando atraparlo y el cachorro le burlaba moviendo su colita.

—Maestro queme un poco su cosmos así se deshará del alcohol más rápido, el patriarca se enojara si lo ve en ese estado.

—No te atrevas a darme sermones pequeño saltamontes, aquí el maestro soy yo.

—Lo que usted diga maestro Dohko —Saga ya estaba resignado, tratar con ebrios jamás fue lo suyo.

—Saga me estás dando la razón, porque crees que no la tengo.

—Maestro yo no sería capaz de eso…

—¡Ja! Los conozco a todos ustedes niños —luego murmuró— malcriados.

—Maestro se lo suplico no vea en ese estado al patriarca.

De súbito Dohko miraba muy enojado a Saga quien le devolvía una mirada preocupada cuando Shion lo mirara en ese estado y se enterara del estado en el que esta Kanon habrá problemas, su hermano es un insensato como pudieron esos dos iniciar un apuesta de tragos.

—Maestro se lo ruego mejor regrese a su templo…

—No me da la gana, ¿por qué mejor no vas a cuidar a tu hermanito pequeño? eres un mal hermano —y un tic se apodero del ojo de saga esto era el colmo.

Ninguno se percato que un Shion muy serio se acercaba a ello con dolorosa lentitud y la verdad muy curioso del porque el estado de su amigo y porque Saga lo seguía ¿Qué se traían estos dos? más cerca pudo notar que en efecto Dohko estaba de por más alcoholizado ¿cuánto habrá ingerido su amigo para quedar en ese estado? Y más aún ¿discutiendo con el santo de géminis saga? Pues bien, todo ocurrió así:

Cuando Saga entro a géminis luego de completar su misión, lo que vio lo dejo helado y pálido: el panorama mostraba muchas botellas de licor en el suelo una silla tirada al lado de la mesa del comedor y a su gemelo en el suelo sudado y en aparente estado de ebriedad, mucha ebriedad.

Se golpeo la cara con mucha frustración ni si quiera pudo deshacerse de su armadura cuando pudo reparar en un par de ojos risueños y con una pisca de picardía el maestro Dohko estaba un poco alejado del lugar estaba sentado en el suelo y aun seguía bebiendo el licor.

—¡Oye niño eres el gemelo de ese idiota? —su afirmación termino en pregunta— ¿o ya estoy viendo doble?

—Maestro soy saga se puede saber que paso aquí.

—No lo adivinas o te lo explico con dibujitos pequeño.

—Maestro por favor no me trate como un niño.

—Entonces deja de comportarte como uno.

Luego de eso saga se las arreglo para arrastrar el pesado y si muy pesado cuerpo de su gemelo a su habitación donde lo descalzo y le quito el pantalón y camisa y ahí lo dejo ante la mirada de un muy divertido de Dohko quien no soltaba la botella.

Cuando saga se la quiso arrebatar surgió una mini batalla donde Dohko llevaba las de ganar ni aun estando tan ebrio perdía su agilidad ni sus reflejos, pues el chino pasaba de una mano a otra la botella y un Saga muy ofuscado intentaba quitársela, le burlaba simulando que se la lanzaba y cuando géminis intentaba tomarla el de nuevo la agarraba, saga ya estaba muy cansado así que dejo que se quedara con la botella de licor no estaba para esos jueguitos.

Su gemelo comenzó a emitir sonidos de ahogo y saga fue a revisarlo cuando volvió por Dohko este se encontraba saliendo del templo hacia arriba probablemente a su templo pero algo le dio mala espina a saga y decidió seguirlo.

—¡¿Maestro a dónde va?!

—A decirle a Shion que sus guerreros no tienen aguante.

—No creo que eso sea prudente, más en su estado maestro.

—¿Cual estado? estoy en perfecto estado aparta mocoso.

Y un empujón con fuerza desmedida lanzo de una manera graciosa a saga escaleras abajo y Dohko a paso ligero subía y detrás de él un preocupado saga, mas por lo que le pasaría a su hermano cuando Shion se enterara a lo que le pasara a Dohko, después de todo el chino siempre se escapaba de los castigos que se le imponían el muy desgraciado siempre se salía con la suya y de paso se lo restregaba a la cara a todos , pasaron por el templo de acuario donde Milo y Camus discutían a gritos, pasó por piscis que estaba vacío, llego muy rápido al templo de la diosa donde vieron a Bartolomé en brazos de Piscis.

—¿Hey chucho como te ha tratado la vida?, ¡Afrodita! que milagro que vienes por acá.

—He… maestro Dohko ¿se encuentra usted bien?

—Pero que pregunta tan más estúpida, por supuesto que estoy bien —Afrodita lo miro confundido y expuso sus dudas a saga que venía detrás del maestro que obviamente no se encontraba bien.

—¿Saga?

—Larga historia piscis, ayúdame a llevar al maestro de nuevo a su templo.

—Oye estoy aquí todavía y no me pienso ir hasta que le ponga mis quejas a Shion.

—Maestro las que se nos va a armar por favor haga caso a Saga.

—De ninguna manera niño bonito —la comisura del labio de Afrodita sufrió un ligero tic por eso y más no salía de su templo.

Regresando al presente se puede ver venir el desastre.

—¿Se puede saber que es este circo? —Shion entro en escena con Karina tras sus espaldas.

Saga se hinco a modo de saludo ante su patriarca y Afro que todavía llevaba a Bartolomé en brazos saludo estilo japonés sus cabellos celestes rozaron la nariz de Bartolo.

Dohko entro como Juan por su casa y en cuanto vio acercarse a Shion le dio un fuerte y efusivo abrazo a un (por demás incomodo) Shion quien lo miraba con creciente enojo, el muy maldito, pero que insensato Dohko rebaso los limites esta vez.

—Dohko como te atreves presentarte ante mí en ese estado.

—¿Cual estado Shion? estoy bieeen —hacia ademan de restarle importancia— además deberías de recordar.

Y como sucede con muchos ebrios la lengua no tiene freno y dicen la verdad sin pensar en las consecuencias.

—¿Te acuerdas cuando nos emborrachamos hasta la madre y fuimos de misión a África? ¿Lo recuerdas viejo amigo? —Shion pasaba del blanco al rosado y luego al rojo.

—Dohko cierra la boca y ve a tu templo.

—¿Por qué? , bueno en lo que iba a si y fuimos África y ¿puedes creerlo Karina? perdimos las armaduras y no tenias control en el cosmos y no podíamos llamarlas.

Shion de un ágil y certero movimiento saco a Dohko del lugar a rastras dejando a los otros en blanco y un poco incrédulos la verdad Shion era lo que era y el maestro Dohko también, pero ninguno de los presentes se imagino que se mandaran de esas, les costaba imaginar a Shion y Dohko en esa situación.

Los tres se miraron y luego salieron en bola al escuchar los puños y cosas estrellarse. Afrodita bajo a Bartolomé y cuando vieron a los más antiguos del santuario dándose madrasos Saga estaba tentado a intervenir pero afrodita que era muy sensato lo sujeto fuertemente, no era recomendable intervenir.

—Dohko ya basta, además es tu culpa por lengua floja.

—Y así te dices mi amigo —en un movimiento muy veloz el maestro Dohko corto un mechón de cabello de Shion.

Todo paso en cámara lenta desde el momento en el que el mechón perdió su continuidad en la cabeza de su dueño y como caía lentamente en el suelo todo se sumió en silencio y hasta Dohko se le paso la borrachera

Todo alrededor tembló con violencia, Bartolo salió corriendo a refugiarse debajo de un mueble, ese hombre le dio miedo, Karina retrocedió unos pasos muy prudentes, Shion los miro con rabia creciente.

—Ya estuvo bueno los santos presentes castigados por 24 horas estarán 1¡EN POSICIÓN DE JINETE AHORA ¡

—¿Y nosotros porque maestro? —preguntó un indignado Saga.

—Si maestro Shion, Saga tiene razón nosotros, no tenemos nada que ver.

—Lo harán porque se me da la gana y punto o ¿acaso quieren ir a las mazmorras? saben bien que es peor, elijan ya.

Y bueno si de escoger se trata sería el primer castigo pero Karina intervino discutiendo con Shion en su defensa y sin más los tres (si Dohko también) asumieron la posición, la armadura de géminis reposaba a la izquierda de Saga quien estaba en medio de Afrodita a su izquierda y a su derecha Dohko.

Bartolo no los había abandonado, estaba viéndoles con sus orejitas gachas en un pilar cercano.

—Levanta el castigo Shion ellos no tienen nada que ver, tu problema es con Dohko.

—No pienso hacerlo ya he dado mi veredicto y no probaran bocado ni agua.

—Eres un extremista déjalos en paz, al menos déjalos comer.

La verdad su estomago ardía, tenía mucha hambre, ese día ni si quiera había desayunado y ya llevaban un tiempo en esa posición, piscis estaba cansado "eso te pasaba por entrometido" se reprendió a si mismo, junto a él Saga renegaba en su mente, podía notarlo por sus ojos y Dohko bostezaba, desgraciado esta se las pagaría todo eso fue culpa de él y ni si quiera lucia afectado.

La doncella Karina aun peleaba con Shion para que les quitara el castigo, Aunque dudaba que lo convenciera, Shion era de palabra y si decía todo un día, todo un día seria.

De lo único que estaba de acuerdo es que por fin el maestro Dohko recibiera un castigo, lástima que él y Saga fueron arrastrados en el castigo con una sonrisa miro a Bartolo, el perrito detrás de una columna lo miraba agitando la cola pero a cada exabrupto que Shion daba se encogía sobre sí mismo.

Luego de la explosión de furia de Shion el cachorro no podía estar cerca del patriarca, le tenía miedo y dirigió su vista hacia su derecha, las doncellas se llevaban por orden de Shion la comida que Karina les había llevado, eso sí era una tortura tenía mucha hambre y al parecer Saga ya comenzaba a tener hambre también, pero Dohko ni señales, de hecho parecía todavía como si nada, miro como Bartolo corrió tras las doncellas.

Traidor, Afrodita en su ingenuidad creyó que Bartolomé lo acompañaría en su castigo, después de todo dicen que los perro son fieles, pero que gran mentira solo visualizo su próxima comida y se fue, no se podía confiar en nadie, rayos el hambre ya le estaba afectando, a los minutos sus ojos se aguaron pero jamás lo aceptaría ni bajo tortura, lamento juzgar al cachorro, venia corriendo hacia el pasando por donde Shion quien ni le noto por que todavía peleaba con Karina. Se froto sobre sus piernas que ya estaban entumidas y sintió un calorcito en su pecho dirigió su mirada hacia abajo y lo que vio lo dejo al punto del llanto y un Saga muy sorprendido lo miraba a él y a Bartolo, el pequeño cachorro sin duda era muy inteligente empujaba un trozo de pan con su naricita a los pies del santo de piscis ofreciéndolo alimento, y ni siquiera estaba mordido el cachorro todavía no había comido y le deba el alimento a él se rehusó a soltar si quiera una sonrisa lo miro con aparente indiferencia, aunque en el fondo hubiera querido besarlo y abrazarlo con mucha ternura.

—Ni creas que comeré eso está sucio y tiene tus babas —y el cachorro ladeo su cabecita mirándolo confundido ¿acaso el pan no era de agrado del hombre? estaba seguro que era delicioso, habrá cometido un error.

El perrito se refugió entre los pies de afrodita cuando Shion grito una decisión que ya lo tenía al borde, esto no podía pasarle a él esto se ganaba por metido.

—¡Doce horas más eso es lo que tendrá, y no me mires así mujer ya he dicho! —Shion dejando plantada a Karina y dejando zanjada la discusión de largo del lugar sintió un tirón en su pantalón.

Bartolo de nuevo le ofrecía el pan dando pequeños gemidos y con un suspiro lo acepto no tenia para estar de remilgoso, un día y medio estaría en esa posición debía aceptar ,partió en tres el pan tampoco, no era tan ruin como para dejar sin comer a sus camaradas le tiro un trozo a saga que le agradeció con la mirada y sacudió el trozo y se lo llevo a la boca, el hizo lo mismo con su trozo y pues Bartolo simplemente se lo comió de un par de bocados, ¿qué pensaban? ¿Que se lo daría a Dohko cuando todo eso era culpa de él?, pues no, jamás.

De ahora en adelante eso sería Bartolo su camarada, era imposible no quererlo y más aun cuando fue de nuevo por donde había venido y al minuto aparecía con sus patitas veloces con otro trozo de pan y moviendo entusiasmado su colita. Esta vez recibió una gentil caricia de Saga y de Afrodita quien repitió la operación y el maestro Dohko ni se inmutaba, ya estaban empezando a sospechar que todavía estaba ebrio y pensaron en su aguante para permanecer en esa postura en estado de ebriedad, si sería un largo castigo pero Bartolo lo hacía más llevadero mas cuando hacia piruetas y le sacaba risitas discretas a Saga.

**Posición de jinete: **para los que no sepan posición de jinetes es una posición generalmente de castigo que utilizan los maestros de artes marciales para sus alumnos indisciplinados y consta en flexionar las rodillas en 90 grados y extender hacia adelante los brazos como si sentara pero quedan suspendidos para mejor ilustración busquen en internet es una posición muy complicada.

.

**Confesión #8 **

**Me gusta el chocolate. No más bien ¡Me encanta el chocolate! Y nadie se mete con mi chocolate nadie, mi familia lo sabe muy bien.**


	10. RETICENCIA

Hello gente bella ¿Qué cuentan? he aquí un nuevo cap, luego de que me recordaran que ya llevaba casi un mes sin actualizar pero bueee.

Y una advertencia á partir de ahora las escenas se irán subiendo de tono poco a poco y he aquí la voz de mi conciencia dándole las gracias a Krizia.

Ok, ok, chicas este cap fue revisado de nuevo por mi (Kriziaprincesa de la luna) en lo que se refiere a gramática, ortografía y esas cosas n.n

"_Shion es sexy" _**pensamientos del personaje**_._

—_Shion es sexy— _**comunicación vía cosmos.**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Reticencia**

(Consiste en dejar incompleta una frase, destacándose más lo que se calla.)

.

Ya era de día nuevamente y al fin el castigo había terminado. Saga y Piscis estaban desparramados en el suelo. Las piernas les ardían. ¡Al fin! habían terminado el castigo, sus respiraciones eran agitadas como si hubieran corrido en un maratón, Bartolo descansaba su cabecita en el estómago de Afrodita y lo observaba desde su cómoda e improvisada almohada. Se había negado a irse cuando Ángelo llego para llevárselo y lo mismo había pasado cuando Aioria lo soborno con comida, el cachorro se había negado a abandonarlos escapándoseles de las manos. Dohko estaba de pie observándoles con fría indiferencia, (ese Kanon lo había engatusado), él era el más borracho y era el único que no tuvo castigo, ¡eso no se quedaría así! , se puso en cuclillas en medio de los dorados y les dio un zape muy fuerte en la cabeza a cada uno.

—¡Maestro! –Saga estaba indignado— ¿porque después de lo que sufrimos por su culpa nos maltrata más?

—Saga tiene razón no hay motivo para que nos golpee —las palabras del más bello de los santos de Athena fueron secundados por el agudo ladrido de Bartolomé. Aunque ninguno levanto un dedo les dolía el simple hecho de respirar.

—Ya cállense parecen nenas, como se atreven siquiera a cansarse, ya lo había dicho, ustedes no aguatan nada, eso es apenas un calentamiento para mí y debería ser así para ustedes —los sermoneo como todo buen adulto mayor.

Karina se acercó lentamente hasta estar a la altura de los tres dorados y de Bartolomé. Los tres caballeros apenas y la saludaron con un asentimiento de cabeza, ninguno de los dos caballeros que se encontraban literalmente tirados tenían las fuerzas como para levantarse, temían que sus piernas fueran a desaparecer de un momento a otro, por muy absurda que pareciera la idea.

—Chicos ¿están bien?, ¿quieren comer? —solo obtuvieron un gruñido de parte de ellos— les mandare a traer comida —afirmo Karina con una sonrisa y se puso de pie.

—¿Y para mí? Karina de mi alma —Dohko la había tomado de los hombros con expresión suplicante, pero la mirada fulminante de los dorados en el suelo lo enojo y les devolvió la expresión.

—¡Nada de eso! —Al final Shion apareció y dio la orden de que los caballeros de Géminis y Piscis debían de irse a sus respectivos templos.

Se levantaron entre quejidos ante la mirada divertida de Dohko quien se había levantado de un salto, los dos dorados le lanzaron una mirada fulminante al patriarca y Dohko antes de irse, aunque este lo ignoro. Cuando los dos (Y Bartolo, claro) se hubieron ido, El peli-celeste agradecía a su suerte por ser que su templo se encontraba más cerca, sin embargo Saga era al que le iba peor siendo este que su templo se encontraba casi a la entrada, una sonrisa adorno el rostro de Afrodita al ver a Kanon esperando a su hermano en la entrada de Piscis y al estar frente a su gemelo tomo el brazo de Saga y lo paso por sobre sus hombros, despidió a Afrodita y ambos se dirigieron al templo de Géminis, después de todo entre los dos el camino de regreso sería mucho más fácil, De hecho Afrodita estaba seguro de que Kanon cargaría a su hermano cuando no los vieran

En un lugar no muy lejos de ellos dos personas discutían.

—ERES INJUSTO Shion —los gritos de Karina rompieron el silencio que se había formado entre los tres después de la partida de los otros.

—Claro que no mujer, lo que esos niños necesitan es disciplina —le dijo con altanería a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos.

—Pero ellos no tuvieron nada que ver. El único culpable fue el maestro Dohko —Karina señalo al culpable, el cual entrecerró los ojos, y decidió salir de escena, esto ya no le incumbía, pero Shion adelantándose a sus movimientos lo tomo del cuello y lo sostuvo con fuerza.

—Cierto, Dohko ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa? —y lo sostuvo cara a cara, con la mirada fulminante de Karina taladrándole la nuca.

—Hay claro ahora te quieres hacer como si no acabas de castigar a dos inocentes —Intentó defenderse Dohko sin dejarse intimidar por su amigo, Shion resopló y lo dejo libre, Karina le reclamó.

—¡No los maltrates!

—¡YO puedo maltratarlos si quiero!

—Oigan —llamo Dohko la atención de ambos pues lo habían relegado a un lado para pelear entre ellos.

—¡¿Qué?! —ambos con furia en su mirar respondieron (más bien le gritaron) a la vez y lo incomodaron un poco (pero solo un poco) a Dohko.

—Este no es el lugar para discutir —aclaro a la vez que se fijaban por primera vez en los guardias y las doncellas que pasaban por ahí— hay que ir a un lugar tranquilo.

El mismo Dohko fue quien guio a Karina y jaló a Shion hasta la oficina del patriarca. Luego de que ambos entraran (muy desconcertados, por cierto) cerró la puerta recargando la espalda en esta (de paso para evitar que se fueran) y los miro con una gran sonrisa burlona.

—Los dos deberían de ponerse en los zapatos del otro ¿no creen? —Dohko tenía las manos en la cintura con su sonrisa eterna— Digo y luego dicen que el escandaloso soy yo. Ustedes armando ese papelón ante los subordinados ¡qué vergüenza! Y todo porque no se llevan, haber pónganse en el lugar del otro y sepan lo que se siente estar en el lugar del otro.

Karina se lo pensó por un momento, la propuesta del maestro Dohko no parecía tan mala y ya le tenía muchas ganas a Shion, joder que no era de piedra y esa era la excusa perfecta para tocar ese cuerpo espectacular, así que siendo ella sabía cómo manipular a Shion. Por otro lado Shion frunció el ceño disgustado.

—¿Qué cosas dices? —la verdad el patriarca a veces dudaba que Dohko fuera completo, es decir tantos golpes en la cabeza que el mismo y otros le proporcionaban…

—Yo nada... pero —y Dohko se lo pensó por un momento— ¿saben qué? deben parar ya con estos pleitos de casados así que para terminar con estos actuaran con el otro para ver quién tiene la razón de actuar así con el otro…

—No lo creo, Shion es incapaz de ser sensato y recatado —Dijo Karina a su vez cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba a Shion de una forma acusadora, Shion se sorprendió ante la acusación.

—Oye yo soy muy sensato…además yo podría actuar como tu preciosa solo debo negar lo que siento, ser irritante, llorar y quejarme todo el rato…¿Debo usar maquillaje? Eso sería… —Karina le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo (aun le dolía su muñeca derecha, no era tan tonta para volverse a lastimar con los huesos duros de Shion)

—Yo no estoy coqueteándote para empezar y no soy descarada como otros, además no ando toqueteando a la gente sin su permiso —Dohko arqueo una ceja pícaramente pero no dijo nada— admítelo no lo soportarías —el reto de Karina no hizo más que pegar fuertemente en el ego del patriarca.

—¡Lo hare! —dijo Shion con decisión, lo cual sorprendió a los otros dos presentes— acepto la apuesta mujer —luego se dirigió a su amigo, sus ojos reflejaban una gran competitividad y decisión, por algunos instantes Dohko se sintió orgullosos de su amigo, eso y que tendría diversión gratis por un rato— Estoy dentro y ganare —Karina dejo libre una linda carcajada llena de burla dejando caer ambos brazos a sus costados.

—No cuentes con eso carnerito —dijo Karina con una voz dulce a la vez en que deslizaba los dedos de su mano derecha por la barbilla del ex-Aries en una suave caricia, Shion se quedó estático unos segundos y luego atrapo la mano de la chica con sumo cuidado antes de que la hubiera dejado caer.

—Ya comenzamos Karina —Anuncio Shion con una sonrisa ladina, la doncella asintió a su vez con otra sonrisa enigmática en sus facciones. "Amigo, en que lio te has metido" pensó Dohko viendo como Karina parecía mantener el control por ahora, Shion en cambio estaba ligeramente (muy ligeramente) sonrojado, sin duda el caballero de libra se divertiría por un rato, Se adelantó a decir algo antes de que los otros dos siguieran con sus "desafiantes" frases.

—Ya saben, el primero que se salga de su papel pierde, siempre harán sus respectivas labores pero con la actitud del otro. Aunque no hay mucha diferencia los dos son mandones —Dohko los miro divertido, recibiendo en cambio miradas de ira que le atravesaron la cabeza y le hizo sudar frio, pero se repuso rápidamente— así que desde hoy hasta el amanecer actuaran como el otro —ambos asintieron, Shion dejo por fin libre la mano de Karina con la misma sonrisa en su rostro, claro que Dohko sabía lo que estaba pensando, lo dijo antes de que fuera muy tarde— Shion no podrás usar tu Cosmos ya que Karina no hace nada de esas cosas raras que tú haces para evitarte labores y problemas —movió despectivamente la mano que había quitado de su cintura.

—¿Como que cosas raras, idiota? —Dohko no se había ganado aun el perdón de su amigo, y no se lo ganaría aún menos con esa clase de comentarios, intentó arreglar la situación.

—Ya sabes amigo, levitar, tele transportarse y esas cosas raras —agrego el Antiguo maestro haciendo otra vez los ademanes despectivos— si, Shion, sé que levitas, aunque no lo hagas enfrente de nadie —continuo el caballero de libra— Así que, ya que aclaramos todo, podemos iniciar el juego (la diversión) y que gane el mejor.

—Bien, pasado eso, Shion debes darle días libres a los chicos —agrego Karina con prepotencia y altanería.

—De ninguna manera —y el muy dignamente le dio la espalda y se alejó de ella, a lo cual Karina solo elevo una ceja.

—¡Debes hacerlo! —y golpeo el escritorio de Shion con el puño izquierdo.

—¡Te estás saliendo del papel! —agrego con el dedo acusador cual niño de kínder acusa a su compañero con la maestra.

—He de hecho no, cuando ustedes dos se pelean siempre se ponen de tú a tú. Así que no hay falta alguna —Shion gruño y Karina lo miro con una mirada de triunfo, aun así Shion no se iba a dejar, le dijo a Karina dando una de sus frases desafiantes y esta respondía de igual manera, Dohko se limitaba a mirar a cada uno conforme hablaba, girando la cabeza como si viera un partido de tenis.

—Claro, por mí no hay problema alguno aquí, el del problema es el lindo pero gruñón de Shion ¿verdad amor? —Karina tomó un mechón del cabello de Shion entre sus dedos a la vez que los acercaba a su nariz para olerlos. A lo cual Shion volteo a ver muy rápido a Dohko era imposible que gestos así no le afectaran, ahora de verdad sabia Karina tenía un excelente autocontrol, pues sus propios ánimos se estaban encendiendo solo con unas caricias.

Pidió ayuda con la vista a Dohko pero este solo alzó los hombros con indiferencia, era neutral y no podía ponerse del lado de nadie, Shion la miro frunciendo sus lunares tiro de su cabello para liberarlo de los dedos de Karina, ¿cómo se atrevía esta mujer a llamarlo gruñón?

—Muérdeme —espeto Shion con gesto enojado a la vez en que cruzaba los brazos de manera indignada, a lo que Dohko soltó una risa discreta entre dientes.

—Con gusto cariño —Karina deslizo su mano por los pectorales de Shion dibujando círculos en su clavícula y deposito un beso en su cuello donde lamio y lo mordió con sensualidad y un poco de fuerza dejando un línea de dientes marcados entre el espacio del cuello y la clavícula y para despedirse succiono el lóbulo de su oreja llevándose el sabor de la piel del guerrero.

—¡Auch! ¡Karina! ¡Eso duele! —se quejó para después palpar la zona marcada que sentía caliente, "aunque, pensándolo bien, no ha estado nada mal" pensó el patriarca, dejando el comentario para sí-

—Jajaja eres suavecito ¿Puedo morder otra vez? ¿Más fuerte? —Karina se acercó a él de nuevo con una expresión juguetona. Shion la alejó de si con suavidad— ¡Vamos Shion! ¡Solo quiero jugar un poco!

—¿Sabes algo?, no quiero jugar —dijo Shion aun con la expresión de enfado— Además tengo trabajo que hacer —agregó alejándose unos pasos de Karina, distancia que no tardó en ser recorrida por la chica.

—Lo puedes hacer luego —lo animó— ¿Por qué preocuparte por eso? —Paso de nuevo las manos lentamente por los hombros del lemuriano y se posiciono en su espalda, dando un leve masaje cerca del cuello, se acercó de tal forma que susurró sensualmente en su oído— Debes de estar cansado ¿Quieres descansar en mi cama? —Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo a Shion, subiendo aún más sus ánimos, tal reacción hizo que Karina se carcajeara.

—Debo admitir que es buena… en serio Shion, ¿Eres así con ella?, aprende rápido ¿no? —Shion lo fulmino con la mirada mientras se separaba bruscamente de Karina, se acercó a Dohko, el cual pensó que lo golpearía pero no obtuvo la acción que pensaba, Shion se limitó a empujar a su amigo y salir de su oficina, dando un portazo, Karina se rio de nuevo, Dohko miro de la puerta a la chica que estaba con él.

—¿Fue algo que dije? —a lo que Karina no pudo evitar reírse e invitarlo a seguir a Shion, ella estaba disfrutando el juego. Ofrecimiento que Dohko negó pues debía bajar al pueblo por un encargo que Shion le había encomendado antes de todo aquel embrollo.

Dohko estaba muy aburrido sentado en la orilla de la fuente del pueblo, viendo a Shura ir y venir con una cara de fastidio, suspiro y recargo la cabeza en su mano, que a su vez se encontraba recargada en su rodilla, Su sombrero chino le tapo el sol y la mayoría de la vista. Asegurar la zona, porque habían reportado personas desaparecidas misteriosamente y debían investigar, ese era el encargo original del patriarca pero Shura era constantemente acosado por las señoritas. Dohko cruzo su pierna poniendo el tobillo derecho en su rodilla izquierda e inclinándose hacia adelante, recargándose de nuevo en la mano. Ambos llevaban ropa "normal" Libra llevaba su ya tradicional traje chino que lo hacía resalta entre todos pero aun así capricornio se llevaba toda la atención femenina, Shura vestía ropa civil unos jeans con medias botas y una camiseta de un grupo de rock con una camisa blanca de botones abierta sobre la camiseta , llevaban ambas armaduras escondidas en cajas de madera que se encontraban al lado de Dohko, las chicas se amontonaban alrededor de Capricornio el cual solo sonreía un tanto incomodo por la excesiva atención.

"Ese muchachito no aprovechaba nada. ¡Qué desperdicio!". Pensó para sí Dohko. Miro fijamente a su compañero, intentando apartar a sus pretendientes hasta que la única chica que no le prestaba atención a Shura capto su atención. Esa chica menudita de tez bronceada sonrió de lado mientras la observaba recoger el canasto con manzanas. ¡Era hermosa! Su cabello castaño oscuro se agrupo en su rostro y lo quito con un soplido frustrado, al final, le llegaba solo a los hombros. Sus ojos la miraban con atención y lo supo, supo que la chica se incomodó con su mirada por como ella tenso el cuerpo a notar sus atenciones sobre ella, pero poco le importo no podía dejar de verla, era imposible.

Shura se sentó a su lado ofuscado (al fin se había librado de las chicas que lo acosaban solo que ahora debía cumplir con salir con ellas luego. En qué problema se había metido) el capricornio siguió el lugar a donde miraba Dohko, la chica que se notaba por demás nerviosa ante la atenta y profunda mirada de Dohko a quien la sonrisa torcida no había abandonado su rostro. Shura no pudo evitar sonreír a su vez

—¿Quién es ella? No la había visto antes.

—Porque no estaba en tu eterna fila de pretendientes, Shura —Respondió Dohko, que en ningún momento dejo de mirar a la joven, que se encontraba tremendamente nerviosa, al final, la chica opto por tratar de ignorar las miradas de los dos caballeros y se entretuvo acomodando las frutas.

—¿En serio? —Shura se sorprendió— ¿Y por qué no estaba en la fila? —pregunto sin interés realmente. Dohko sonrió y desvió su vista para mirar a su compañero.

—Porque no eres tan irresistible como crees —Shura frunció el ceño, Dohko se rio y miró de nuevo al puesto— Además de que ella es demasiado bonita como para fijarse en ti.

—¿Perdón?, pero tampoco soy tan feo maestro —Shura estaba indignado por las palabras de Dohko , pero al menos se alegró de que fuera una chica menos con la cual salir, Dohko ya no contestó, el caballero de Capricornio estaba a punto de protestar cuando una sombra pequeña se cernió sobre ellos, Shura y Dohko levantaron la vista al mismo tiempo, la chica castaña se acercó a ellos, "de cerca es mucho más bonita" pensó Dohko y luego frunció el ceño ¿Qué clase de pensamientos tenía ahora?, Shura sonrió.

—¿Se le ofrece algo señorita? —pregunto el español con una sonrisa y actitud de galantería misma que le salía natural y no notaba, la cual le atraía todo el asedio de la población femenina, la chica frunció los labios.

—Eso debería de preguntarlo yo —La chica tenía un bonito tono de voz, aunque su griego no parecía tan natural (esos hombres la incomodaban y la ponían nerviosa y más con las desapariciones que estaba ocurriendo)

—¿Le molesta algo? —esta vez fue Dohko quien pregunto, dejando la pose de enfado para sentarse derecho.

—¡Sí! —respondió la chica— ¿Que se me queden viendo, si no los conozco? —les reclamó con un poco de inseguridad, pero ella era así de imprudente en ocasiones— parecen acosadores —agrego en otro idioma que Dohko no se manejaba.

—En ese caso, déjenos presentarnos —Shura se levantó de la orilla de la fuente con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, le sacaba al menos una cabeza de altura a la chica— Mi nombre es Shura.

—Su nombre ya me lo sé —respondió la chica haciendo un ademan apuntando al pueblo— lo escucho todas las mañanas —Shura parecía entre incómodo y fascinado.

—¿en serio? —Dohko resoplo y se levantó también de su lugar, se presentó antes de que le sacara algún otro tipo de información a la chica, él quería presentarse por sí solo a la chica que le parecía bonita.

—Mi nombre es Dohko —el caballero le tomo la mano y deposito un suave beso— señorita...

—Nahomi —respondió la chica con un leve sonrojo, Dohko sonrió— tienen toda la pinta de secuestradores —agrego en un susurro para sí. A lo cual Dohko frunció los labios y más cuando Shura soltó una carcajada algo lo decía al santo de libra que Shura si entendía ese idioma que la chica hablaba por ratos.

—Un placer conocerla, señorita Nahomi…

—Igualmente —agregó el caballero de Capricornio, Nahomi sonrió— pero déjeme aclararle que no somos secuestradores, señorita mía —y la pobre chica solo pudo atinar a poner roja cual tomate, que vergüenza él también hablaba español.

Mientras Dohko establecía una conversación vía cosmos con Shura _—que tanto le dices Shura—_ a lo que Shura sonrío el maestro sonaba molesto…no, _celoso —maestro ella dice que parecemos secuestradores de seguro no imagino que uno de los dos habla español._

—Lo siento no era mi intención insultarlos pero parecen secuestradores son muy sospechosos —se disculpó ella en su idioma natal.

—En realidad somos caballeros de Athena y venimos a investigar las desapariciones, tal vez por eso lucimos sospechosos pues estamos investigando —Shura hablaba siempre con esa sonrisa tan perfecta en él, sonrisa que estaba molestando a Dohko.

—Lo siento… yo… —Dohko ya estaba harto él no se manejaba el español.

—¿Y si hablamos en griego? digo para yo participar —Dohko miraba seriamente a Shura que solo le sonrió de lado al maestro Dohko.

—No se preocupe maestro, ya está todo arreglado, nos vemos señorita.

—Lo siento mucho —agrego ella viendo a Dohko el cual solo sonrió de lado.

—No se preocupa señorita, a usted le perdono todo —y ella enrojeció ante las palabras de Dohko, y lo hizo aún más cuando este tomo su mano y la beso a modo de despedida.

—Bueno, si se les ofrece algo, basta con ir al puesto en vez de mirarme sin apartar la vista, ¿sí?

—Está bien —aceptaron ambos en una sola voz, Nahomi asintió, hizo una leve reverencia y se fue corriendo al puesto, la chica sentía que el corazón estaba a punto de explotarle, en el lado bueno, estaba muy nerviosa y al entrar a su puesto de frutas se dejó caer en la silla escondida detrás de la pared.

"Bien, eso había sido un buen comienzo" pensó Dohko con suficiencia al ver a la chica ir a su puesto, cuando la perdió de vista se dirigió a su compañero, quien lo miraba pícaramente

—¿Qué? —preguntó Libra, Shura sonrió y comenzó a caminar por el camino contrario de la frutería, dejando a Dohko solo, libra tomo su caja y adelanto a Capricornio—Ahora me dices, malcriado.

—Le aseguro que no es nada Maestro —dijo Shura con suficiencia, Dohko gruño, pero nada de lo que no le digiera Shura le iba a arruinar el momento, no señor, ambos se encaminaron de nuevo al santuario, ya habían asegurado la zona. Solo esperaba que Shura no regara la noticia de que había conocido a Nahomi, y comenzara a exagerarla con información que ni siquiera sucedió… sacudió la cabeza en realidad Shura no era así. Lo único de lo que lo creía capas era de joder la existencia cada que lo viera de que no se había atrevido a invitar a la chica.

Shion no había entendido del todo, si tenía que actuar como Karina, ¿también era en lo físico? ¿Tenía que ponerse vestidos o menear la cadera en cada paso?, sacudió la cabeza intentando olvidar la posibilidad de ponerse un vestido, aunque el mismo aseguraba que se vería increíblemente sexy, no estaba en sus planes acabar con la dignidad y el respeto que el mismo se había construido. Agradecía que no se hubiera topado con ninguno de los caballeros, Dohko se había ido, así que no podía obligarlo a salir. Pero si se quedaba dentro del templo patriarcal nada de lo que estuviera haciendo ahora contaría….

Shion dejo salir un grito ahogado, un baño, eso era lo mejor que podía hacer ahora. Si, un baño era una buena opción.

Camino hasta el baño que era exclusivamente para él, era más bien parecida a una alberca enorme, que si se sentaba le llegaba más o menos a la altura del pecho, las doncellas prepararon el baño antes de que Shion pudiera impedirlo, pero después de 5 minutos el agua ya estaba caliente, el jabón estaba listo y las toallas estaban dobladas, listas para usarse después del baño, en cuanto las doncellas hubieron terminado salieron del baño como alma que lleva el diablo. Pues Shion solo llevaba una delgada tela atada a su cadera. Bueno, nada impedía que las doncellas lo hubieran ayudado, ¿no estaba en las reglas, o si?

Se despojó de la tela y la hizo a un lado, el contacto con el agua caliente lo tranquilizo de inmediato, se dejó caer en el agua, sus cabellos verdes flotaron y la espuma tapo toda la superficie, cerró los ojos, dejando que su mente se aclarara, solo se escuchaba el ruido del agua caer.

La puerta se abrió y se cerró en un chasquido, Shion suspiro.

—Dohko, tienes prohibido el paso aquí… y lárgate, que me estoy bañando.

—Karina nunca diría algo así… —una voz que conocía perfectamente bien resonó en eco contra las paredes, Shion abrió los ojos e intento esconderse entre la espuma.

—¿Karina que haces aquí? —la risa de Karina se escucho.

—¿En dónde está, su ilustrísima?

—Karina… —Shion sonó amenazante.

—Tranquilo, no pienso hacerle nada, tal vez tenga que actuar como usted, pero no pienso meterme en el agua…

—¿Entonces qué haces aquí? —la seguía buscando pero al parecer estaba escondida en algún pilar de ahí.

—Vengo a decirle que Shura y Dohko lo esperan afuera… vienen a dar el reporte.

—Diles que estoy ocupado y no puedo salir a atenderles.

—…Está bien —había un leve deje de diversión en la voz de Karina— Les diré que entonces suban ellos… así no bajaras tu amor.

— ¿Qué? No, ¡Karina! —pero la puerta ya se había cerrado, Shion gruño y salió del agua, chorros de agua chorrearon mientras Shion salía a tomar una toalla, cuando la tomo se la enredo alrededor de la cintura y exprimió su rebelde cabello hasta que estuvo húmedo, busco la ropa que, supuso, las doncellas habían traído nueva para que se pusiera ahí mismo, pero lo único que encontró fue un lindo vestido blanco que se encontraba colgado de un gancho en la pared, Shion miro atónito la prenda…seguro que Karina lo había cambiado, por eso se fue tan rápidamente, busco entre todo el inmenso baño, en busca de la ropa que se había quitado, pero no había nada mas

—¡KARINA! —gritó hecha una furia.

Karina camino hacia la entrada del templo, donde Shura y Dohko la esperaban

—El holgazán no quiere salir a atenderles así que mejor suban ustedes — informo acercándose a ellos, Shura asintió, tomando asiento en el suelo, Dohko la miro con una sonrisa, ambos dorados negaron con la cabeza (en realidad sabían que Shion jamás diría que subieran más si estaba ocupado)

—¿Cómo te ha ido Karina? —pregunto el chino, la chica respondió con otra sonrisa igual de grande.

—De maravilla —respondió. Shura miro a Karina y luego a Dohko.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunto, pero su pregunta murió al momento en que un "¡Karina!" resonara en todo el templo.

—ups —murmuro con picardía, Dohko se rio.

—¿Qué le has hecho ahora, chiquilla?

—¿Yo maestro?, yo sería incapaz de hacerle algo al santo padre del santuario —agrego con una cara inocencia.

—Muchachita si no te conociera —y Dohko se reía a la vez que se tocaba la cabeza con aparente resignación.

—¿De qué hablan? —pero de nuevo, nadie le prestó atención, Todos se quedaron atónitos ante la imagen que estaba ante ellos: el patriarca se acercaba con solo la toalla envuelta en su cintura y el cabello que se le pegaba alrededor del rostro y el pecho, gotas de agua que no se habían caído se quedaban en su piel, Karina abrió los ojos.

—Karina… —siseo con enojo.

—¡Dohko! —dijo está escondiéndose detrás del cuerpo de libra, utilizándolo como escudo.

—Shion…. ¿Dónde está tu ropa? —Dohko estaba atónito— ¿Por qué has salido al pasillo con esas fachas?

—Yo…he… regreso luego —dijo Shura antes de salir lo más rápido posible hacia su templo, nadie le presto mucha atención.

—¡Karina no me dejo ropa! ¡Se la llevo y me dejo un ridículo vestido! —Shion se quejo.

—¡Oye! ¡No le digas ridículo! —Karina se defendió asomándose por encima del hombro de Dohko, pero al ver la mirada iracunda de Shion, se volvió a esconder.

—¡Eso no estaba en las reglas! —volvió a quejarse Shion como un niño pequeño, Dohko no pudo evitar reírse, Karina y Shion se quedaron serios ante las carcajadas de libra, que se había doblado mientras se tomaba el estómago con las manos, lagrimas comenzaban a agruparse en los ojos de Dohko, Karina embozo una sonrisa al principio y luego se unió en las sonoras risas de Libra, ambos se apoyaban mutuamente en el otro.

—¡JAJAJAJAJA!

—Dohko… —Shion fulmino a su amigo con la mirada, pero el hecho de estar semi-desnudo ante él no le daba mucha imponencia.

—Jajaja… perdón Shion…Jajaja —se excusó Dohko, de repente Shion miro algo detrás de Dohko y Karina, una pequeña figura se acercaba a toda velocidad a él gruñendo.

Bartolo había seguido a Afrodita hasta su templo, en donde el caballero se dejó caer en la entrada, el cachorro se preocupó ¿acaso su humano estaba enfermo? ¿Se iba a morir?, Bartolo gimió y con la nariz le dio un leve golpe en la cara a Afrodita, el caballero apenas y gruño.

—Me llenas de babas —se quejó con la voz pastosa, Bartolo gimió de nuevo y volvió a repetir el acto— Basta…déjame morir en paz — le quedaba claro que aquel humano que olía bien no le iba a hacer caso, pero por lo menos aun respiraba y era lo que importaba, entonces Bartolo decidió ir con uno de sus papis, si, tenía hambre así que lo más seguro era que tenía que ir a cáncer, miro a Afrodita de nuevo, no podía dejarlo ahí… pero también tenía hambre, vamos, que solo se iba a ir por un momento, aquel humano apenas y lo iba a notar.

Bartolomé salió caminando del templo y recorrió las casas con tranquilidad, todos los demás caballeros estaban ocupados, entonces no hubo ningún contratiempo, Milo estaba de nuevo discutiendo con Camus, Aioros estaba leyendo, Shaka meditaba y solo entre abrió un ojo cuando lo vio pasar y Bartolomé a modo de saludo en medio de la carrera le ladro amistosamente, sacándole una sonrisa a Shaka , Cruzo con cuidado la casa de Leo, si ese padre lo encontraba lo más probable es que no saliera de ahí durante un largo rato, paso con éxito esa casa y se dirigió a Cáncer, la casa siguiente. Al llegar lo primero que hizo fue soltar un tierno ladrido como si digiera "Hey, ya llegue". Mascara de muerte estaba en su templo, por suerte y en cuanto vio al cachorro lo cargo y lo alzo en el aire.

—Bartolomé, cuanto si verte —lo regaño, Bartolomé lloriqueo, siempre que lloraba más comida llegaba, Mascara embozo una mueca— A veces creo que solo vienes a comer… Malagradecido —le informo al cachorro, claro que eso no era verdad, a Bartolo le gustaba pasar tiempo con Mascara aunque este era muy sombrío, El caballero de cáncer tomo el plato de comida del cachorro y vacío algunas bolsas de carne para perros, La comida favorita de Bartolomé, en cuanto dejo el plato en el suelo, el cachorro se acercó y arraso con todo en cuanto había en su plato, Mascara rio cuando lo veía comer.

—¿Desde cuándo no comes, cachorro? —le pregunto acariciándole la cabecita, Bartolomé no respondió, solo comía. — y dime amigo como le fue a la florcita —Bartolo solo inclino su cabecita sabia a quien se refería muchas veces su papi llamaba así a su amigo que olía bien— vi pasar a los gemelos hace rato saga iba cansado y enojado.

Así paso el rato, luego de comer jugó un rato con su padre y se quedó haciéndole compañía durante unos instantes, luego de unas horas, por fin decidió que ya era suficiente, también tenía que ver como seguía Afrodita, se despidió de su padre lamiéndole la mejía con cariño y subió de nuevo las escaleras, Paso por Leo, donde Aioria no se encontraba y también las otras casas restantes hasta Piscis, Cuando entro ladro, pero no hubo respuesta, busco el olor del humano y descubrió que se encontraba en su cuarto, la puerta estaba entre abierta y se veía al peli-celeste dormir plácidamente. Escucho unos gritos en el templo patriarcal, ese lugar no era bueno, habían cansado demasiado a su amigo, pero aun así la curiosidad le gano, cuando iba subiendo Shura bajaba rápidamente las escaleras

—Hola, cachorro —saludo mientras se iba.

Bartolomé no detuvo su andar, hasta que subió completamente, se escondió detrás de la puerta abierta, solo asomando la cabeza, ahí estaba la mujer y el hombre malo que había cansado a su amigo, solo que esta vez iba con solo una toalla enredada, la mujer y el hombre gritaban, Dohko solo se rio. Bartolo gruño, aquel hombre malo también le gritaba a la mujer bonita, no solo había maltratado a sus amigos, sino también a ella, no señor, Bartolo juraba por su nombre y su real linaje canino que se iba a vengar, aquel hombre merecía su castigo, el pequeño cachorro ladro con valentía, Karina dio media vuelta para mirarlo, pero Bartolomé ya se encontraba corriendo con velocidad hacia Shion, Ningún humano tuvo el tiempo de reaccionar, Bartolo no iba a morder a Shion, no, fue por la toalla, el cachorro la tomo entre su hocico y siguió corriendo hacia algún lugar lejos de ahí.

El grito de Karina no se hizo esperar, ante ella se encontraba Shion tal y como los dioses lo habían traído al mundo, la chica rápidamente se cubrió los ojos mientras Shion intentaba cubrirse con lo que fuera y Dohko se quedaba estático.

Rápidamente Libra le dio su sombrero chino a Shion, el cual uso para cubrirse lo más importante, Shion le agradeció con la mirada antes de salir caminando a paso rápido hacia su cuarto con el sombrero y todo, las doncellas que estaban en el templo gritaban y se cubrían, tal como lo había hecho Karina, tenía las mejillas rojas, Muy rojas y no solo las mejillas sino también las orejas y la nariz (cosa que siempre le sucedía cuando se sonrojaba demasiado) eso y que estaba enojado

—SE ACABO ESE CHUCHO SE VA DE AQUÍ, NO QUIERO VERLO MAS —les grito mientras caminaba.

—Pero admítamelos es valiente un gran caballero, mira de seguro se enojó por que le gritabas a una señorita —agrego Dohko señalando a Karina y esta asintió, pues Shion había gira a verlos.

—NO ME IMPORTA, SE VA HE DICHO. ES MI ULTIMA PALABRA —gritaba indignado a la vez en que caminaba a su habitación su cabello largo le tapaba la retaguardia, ninguno de los dos le tomo en serio las palabras de Shion, pero mas no sabían este hablaba muy en serio.

Bartolomé corrió por un camino secreto que solo él había encontrado, de nuevo hasta la casa de Piscis, camino lentamente para no hacer ruido, al ver que Afrodita no se había levantado se recostó a los pies de la cama mientras comenzaba a mordisquear inconscientemente la toalla, bueno, ¿Qué más daba si faltaba una toalla más? Al fin y al cabo tenían muchas más. Bartolo se sentía feliz, se había vengado de una forma buena.

Dohko intentaba llevarse a Karina de ahí, Karina no lo negaba, eso había sido tremendamente incomodo pero tenía sus ventajas, jamás se había imaginado ver a Shion en ese tipo de situación, y jamás se iba a borrar de su mente, comenzó a reírse de nuevo inconscientemente, Dohko frunció el ceño.

—¿De qué ríes?

—Eso fue muy incómodo, suelo reírme en momentos serios —informó la chica con una sonrisa, Dohko le sonrió de regreso y por primera vez en todo el rato desde que había llegado notó que la mirada de Dohko tenía un brillo diferente, la curiosidad de Karina ganó, Dohko la había llevado a la sala del templo, cuando ambos se sentaron, Karina pregunto sutilmente

—¿Cómo te fue ahora? —Dohko se encogió de hombros sin quitar la sonrisa.

—Lo mismo de siempre, las mujeres no han dejado en paz a Shura y ha tenido que prometer que saldría con cada una de ellas para podernos venir —Karina se rio, pero no había tenido la información que quería, intento de nuevo.

—¿Con todas las chicas del pueblo? Eso debe de ser mucho tiempo, ¿No crees? —Dohko se rio.

—Si bueno…. Había una chica —"¡Eso!" Pensó Karina- que no se le acerco en absoluto a Shura…. Se llamaba Nahomi.

—¿Nahomi? Suena bonito… ¿era bonita?

—Lo es —afirmo Dohko y luego se dio cuenta de lo que dijo— es decir, bueno, como cualquier chica bonita —Karina rio.

—¿La invitaste a salir? —pregunto con picardía, gesto que se le hacía familiar, esa niña comenzaba a actuar naturalmente como Shion.

—¿Quieres tomar algo? —el caballero de libra intento desviar el tema, Karina chasqueó la lengua.

—Dohko…. ¿No la invitaste a salir? —Karina lo miro seriamente. Como si este hubiera cometido un gran error.

—¡La acabo de conocer! —Se excusó libra— Además no fue una plática muy larga… solo fue a quejarse.

—¿Sobre qué? —Karina mostraba un gran interés que incomodaba a Dohko, hasta que vio como una figura muy conocida se acercó, Karina bajo la vista mientras se acercaba Shion, que se dejó caer en una silla lejana ya traía puesto sus ropas papales.

—¿Podemos terminar el reto? —pregunto con un hilo de voz.

—¿Terminar el reto? ¿Te das por vencido? —pregunto Dohko mientras se sorprendía.

—Falta una hora para anochecer —Concordó Karina mientras jugueteaba con un hilo, Dohko parpadeo un par de veces y luego se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces termino… Karina fue la que gano —comentó Dohko y Shion no reclamó, Karina había hecho su trabajo demasiado bien.

—¡Ja! ¡Te gané, anciano! —Dijo Karina a Shion antes de irse a su habitación en donde se dejó caer en la cama, cerrando los ojos. Había sido un día muy largo, y habían pasado muchas cosas, antes de que sintiera, se quedó dormida.

…

Shion y Dohko solo miraron a la figura de la chica salir corriendo luego de su grito de victoria, cuando la chica se fue, Shion solo suspiro poniendo su mano derecha en su rostro y negar levemente, Dohko rio.

—Más que sacarte canas verdes, esa chica va a exterminar tu paciencia —comento libra tomando una de las galletas que las doncellas habían dejado en una canasta, en la mesa que se encontraba entre dos sillones, sillones en los cuales Dohko y Shion se encontraban sentados ahora, Dohko mordió la galleta y masticó alegremente.

—¿Tú crees? —pregunto con ironía el patriarca, tomando también una galleta, jugueteo con ella moviéndola entre sus dedos, mirándola fijamente para después metérsela a la boca en un solo bocado, Dohko se encogió de hombros con su típica mirada divertida.

—Creo… que yo también me iré a dormir —Dijo Dohko levantándose de su asiento, tomando algunas galletas de la bandeja.

—El día ha sido muy largo —concordó Shion sonriendo de medio lado mientras veía que Dohko casi vaciaba la bandeja completa.

Ambos se despidieron y se dirigieron a sus respectivos lugares, Dohko hacia su templo y Shion hacia su habitación, en el transcurso del camino Shion saludaba a los soldados que le saludaban al pasar y a unas muy pocas doncellas que eran las que no habían estado en el "incidente" pero que aún se encontraban muy tímidas. "Y lo peor es que no recordé la tele transportación" pensó para sí mismo embozando un mohín, por fin había llegado, la mente del patriarca vagaba en mil y un cosas, hasta que al final, regresaron al recuerdo de lo que Karina había hecho en el día.

—Maldición, ¿justamente ahora? —se preguntó entrando a su habitación, se dejó caer en la cama, el colchón reboto debajo de su peso y su cabello quedo desparramado a su alrededor, la ventana se encontraba abierta y la luz de la luna ya se colaba por esta. Por el momento estaba solo. Solo con la compañía de los recuerdos de lo que había hecho Karina, un escalofrió lo recorrió de arriba a abajo y de repente sintió ligeramente caliente el lugar donde la chica lo había mordido, instintivamente se llevó la mano a ese lugar, joder que aunque fuera el patriarca, también era un hombre, esta vez el escalofrió lo recorrió de nuevo, se sentía cálido, especialmente en un lugar.

De repente tenía mucha calor, apartó las sabanas de la cama y su misma ropa para tirarla al suelo y luego se quedó así, tirado en la cama con solo su ropa interior. se mordió los labios cuando el calor se propago a su bajo vientre, el no era ningún adolescente él debía tener auto-control, restregó su rostro con vigor, su mano bajo por su cuello pasando sus pectorales y abdomen hasta detenerse en el filo de su bóxer donde su dedo índice delineo el borde de este, algo le decía que sería una larga noche…..

**Confesión # 9**

**Adoro las películas en blanco y negro, de hecho me gustan las películas antiguas o con tramas basadas en los tiempos de antes, del viejo oeste, o la vida del campo, entre otros ambientes, pero no las de acción antiguas, de esas solo algunas. **


	11. FUERA DE LO COMUN

Esto está (de nuevo XD) corregido por mí, si encuentran alguna falla, culpen a Sol, n.n (ok, no U.U) cargare con la culpa por el resto de mis días…Dejen Reviews…. Es una amenaza :I

Atte. Kriziaprincesa de la luna

He aquí yo Sol Naciente deseándoles un feliz año nuevo que se diviertan, pero no demasiado y en este cap krizi me ayudo, así que gracias chica.

Y buenos gente bella ya la oyeron y pues yo digo lo mismo, bueno digo lo de que ella carga con lo culpa :) saluditos.

"_Shion es sexy" _**pensamientos del personaje**_._

—_Shion es sexy— _**comunicación vía cosmos.**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Fuera de lo común**

.

Todos estaban frente a las grandes puertas del recinto patriarcal.

Ninguno de los caballeros de la orden dorada llevaba su armadura puesta, los doce estaban formados en fila viendo fijo a Aioria que lloriqueaba cual minino descontento frente a su hermano, el que, por ende lo consolaba en un abrazo fraternal mientras Ángelo maldecía en su idioma natal y caminaba de un lado al otro frente a toda la orden dorada con Bartolo en sus brazos.

Estaban desesperados sumidos en un inquietante silencio por parte de la mayoría, hasta que el ruido de un taconeo hizo que todos los dorados centraran la atención en la recién llegada que contoneaba de forma agraciada sus caderas, la mujer que se había convertido en la esperanza de los niños dorados, Karina ya se lo temía.

Shion hablaba en serio cuando les dijo que Bartolomé debía irse, suspiro cansinamente, el santo padre ya les había dado el ultimátum a los padres de Bartolo y siéndose sincera con ella misma sabía que lo que le molestaba a Shion era que había perdió la apuesta con el antiguo maestro.

Dohko en cambio se sorprendió de aquellos dos santos que eran como el día y la noche, tan opuestos entre sí, se dejaran todas sus rivalidades por un bien común. El poder que ejercía el cachorro en ellos fue capaz de poner un fin a las disputas entre los dos santos y Dohko se alegraba por ello.

Cuando Karina estuvo frente a todos se inclinó como dictaba el protocolo a modo de saludo, gesto devuelto por las cabezas de los dorados, la mujer se acercó al lemuriano peli-lila.

.

—Que piensan hacer chicos, ¿algún plan en mente? —dijo saludando de forma especial a Mu con un beso en la mejilla, gesto que el mismo peli-lila devolvió, ante el asombro y desconcierto en general, esas confiancitas de Aries a muchos les parecían extrañas porque si algún otro se atreviera a tratarla con tal familiaridad era hombre muerto

—Ah, ¡ya veo! congraciándote con tu hijastro —Milo no perdía oportunidad para incomodar a esa mujer altanera, que nunca se dejaba de nadie. Karina frunció el ceño mientras Mu fulminaba con la mirada a su compañero y de inmediato una piedra choco con mucha fuerza contra su cabeza— joder carnerito no te esponjes solo bromeaba —se sobaba la parte afectada y les miraba con reproche— Todavía que vengo a apoyarlos —murmuro con aire indignado el caballero de Escorpio— Malagradecidos —agrego con un hilo de voz.

—Escorpio, tú lo que quieres es no hacer nada por el resto del día sin encargos ni nada, y esta es la perfecta excusa para ti —le sentencio Karina mirándolo con severidad, una risa ahogada de Camus hizo que Milo mirara feo a su mejor amigo, Camus le guiño un ojo con complicidad.

—Te conoce tan bien… —dijo el francés riéndose de nuevo, Milo le gruño en respuesta.

—Basta no estamos aquí para pelear, Además ¿Cuál es el punto de estar aquí reunidos? —Shura estaba por demás.

—¿Como que cual es el punto? Para darles apoyo a los chicos —Aioros le miraba reprobatoriamente y le paso el brazo por los hombros a Shura y le agrego en confidencia— porque mis nervios no podrán más si esos dos vuelven a pelear hasta por quien respira mejor— Shura asintió muy de acuerdo. Ahora que esos dos revoltosos se calmaron y se llevaban mejor ya no había peleas absurdas a gran escala en los templos, lo cual agradecía fervientemente, siempre todos los demás limpiaban lo que esos dos ensuciaban, ya que los que habían peleado se encontraban castigados y no podían salir a ayudar en la limpieza.

.

En el día el Santuario se encontraba en un profundo silencio, demasiado silencio, al parecer de varios santos de platas y bronce. Les resultaba raro no ver a ningún de los revoltosos de los dorados y es que para ellos ver entrenar a la elite del santuario era la mejor parte del entrenamiento de la madrugada pero nada, a muchos le resulto hasta inquietante… algo debía pasar para que ningún dorado bajara al coliseo a entrenar.

—Karina por favor, si no lo haces Shion echara a Bartolo —Aioria le miraba con ojos de cachorro.

—Si Karina solo debes mantener contento a Shion —Cáncer afirmo con vehemencia.

—Solo debes usar tus atributos femeninos —Dohko comento como si fuera algo simple, Karina sentía la sangre hervir.

—No lo haré degenerados —respondió de mala manera. El revuelo se armó unos minutos más dando como resultado una cachetada a Milo por sus floridos concejos a Karina y no fue precisamente Karina quien lo golpeo, sino el caballero de Sagitario.

—¡Insolente! a una dama no se le habla así.

—Pero Aioros… ¿acaso quieres que Barti se largue de este lugar?

—Claro que no —respondió rápidamente Aioros— pero es inaceptable decirle tal cosa a una doncella.

—Ay Aioros —se lamentó Milo colocando una de sus manos en el hombro de Sagitario— que mal que moriste virgen —la ceja de Aioros comenzó a temblar, Aioria crispo los puños dispuesto a golpear a Milo si era necesario hasta que la risa de Shura desconcertó a ambos hermanos.

—¿Y ahora qué te pasa Shura? —preguntó Aioria con aparente molestia, Shura tomo una bocanada de aire antes de hablar.

—Que Aioros es virgen — Respondió Capricornio rápidamente ya que no pudo continuar pues se reía sin poder si quiera respirar— lo siento amigo pero es muy gracioso —Shura tuvo que doblarse por el dolor que provocaba reírse tanto.

—¿Quieren dejar en paz ya a mi hermano?, la razón Shura es para que el patriarca no expulse a Bartolomé del santuario, así de simple —Piscis arqueo una de sus finas cejas y levanto la mano para pedir las palabra, como si de un salón de clases se tratara.

—Humm si me permiten diferir, todos sabemos que no es así de simple convencer al santo padre de lo contrario… ¿lo saben verdad? —Todos lo miraron feo— chicos ustedes saben que es verdad.

.

Kiki miraba con sus ojitos abiertos a Milo que decía sus "consejos", tenía fuertemente abrazado a Bartolo. Si el patriarca decidía que ya tenía suficiente y decidía tele transportar al cachorro Kiki estaba dispuesto a correr la misma suerte, atrás suyo Mu se contenía por no matar a escorpio por decir esas sandeces frente a un niño y una dama. El lemuriano peli-lila estaba dispuesto a descubrir cuantos golpes en la cabeza se necesitaban para callar a Milo, por decir semejantes groserías.

.

—Me largo, esto no es asunto mío —Camus suspiro mientas se levantaba de donde estaba sentado, algunos callaron para ver lo que sucedía con Acuario, Karina entrecerró los ojos.

—Camus eres un amargado —Dijo la mujer cruzándose de brazos mientras se acercaba al Caballero.

—Tus palabras no me afectan Karina — interrumpió este.

—Para ti, acuario, soy señorita Karina —Agrego la enojada mujer, Milo silbo brevemente.

—Joder Camus, esta mujer esta que muerde —se burló escorpio con su ironía, un golpe por parte de Mu lo callo momentáneamente, sorprendido por la agresividad de Aries— Oye, ¿Pero qué…?

—Silencio —lo callo Mu, Milo miro extrañado a su compañero, hasta que la figura de su mejor amigo se movía escaleras abajo— ¡Camus! —Le llamó siguiéndolo en las escaleras— ¡No me dejes! —Agrego con dramatismo— Me van a comer vivo aquí.

—Es tu problema —le contesto fríamente Acuario, ignorando olímpicamente a su amigo, hasta que un muro invisible paro a Camus y Milo topo con él, Acuario miro con recelo a su amigo, mientras discretamente se sobaba el brazo con el que había golpeado, vaya que ese muro estaba duro.

—De aquí no se va nadie —La voz de Shion retumbo dentro del recinto patriarcal, un escalofrió recorrió a cada uno de los presentes, Ya estaban dentro del problema, ahora les tocaba lidiar con él, El lemuriano peli-verde salió caminando con paso decidido y confiado hacía el grupo de caballeros, nadie se movió, cuando Karina volteo de reojo Camus y Milo ya estaban entre la fila.

La mirada del patriarca recorría a cada uno de los presentes (más a Karina, pero lo disimulo perfectamente) hasta que su vista se fijó en un objetivo: El cachorro.

Bartolo lloriqueo y Kiki lo abrazo con más fuerza consolándose mutuamente.

—¿Qué hace el aquí? Había dicho que lo sacaran —Dijo Shion con total frialdad señalando con el dedo acusador al cachorro, Karina se adelantó un paso.

—Shi… Patriarca —hablo la mujer— ¿Por qué no lo piensa de nuevo? Es decir, solo es un cachorro y dejarlo en la calle es un acto de…

—¡He dicho que no! —la cortó fríamente el patriarca, Karina estuvo a punto de reclamar pero Aioria se adelantó un paso, le hizo un gesto a Karina para tomar la palabra.

—Está bien, entonces Yo Aioria de leo me declaro en huelga hasta que usted —lo señalo con el dedo impetuosamente, acusándolo — diga que Bartolomé se quede —le dijo exponiendo ante la vista del patriarca al cachorro que lo miraba con sus ojitos llorosos.

—Por supuesto que yo el santo de Cáncer secundo la decisión de mi compañero y compañero de armas Aioria —aseguró Ángelo de forma solemne pasándole un brazo por los hombros a Aioria.

—Claro esta su excelencia — Aioros dio un paso al frente inclinándose a modo de saludo ante el patriarca— que los demás les apoyaremos en su decisión —dijo levantando su cabeza e irguiendo su cuerpo mostrando su firmeza, Shion sabía que sagitario cuando se proponía algo luchaba hasta lograrlo.

—Mi decisión está tomada y no cambiare de opinión, ¿quieren ponerse en huelga? adelante, para las misiones también se envían a los santos de plata y bronce, ya veremos quién se rinde primero —Declaró el patriarca con tenacidad, mirando a los presentes, luego, añadió con una gran sonrisa— quien sabe que pase cuando les de hambre.

—No puedo creer que seas tan desalmado —Murmuro la mujer con enfado, viendo al patriarca con el ceño fruncido.

—No soy desalmado, ustedes mismos se lo han buscado —respondió Shion con la misma sonrisa, Karina crispo las manos en puños.

—Olvide que le vuelva a dirigir la palabra, es un…

—Ahórrate el comentario, Karina —le dijo Aioros poniendo una mano en uno de los puños de la mujer, miro de reojo al Patriarca.

—Esperamos a que recapacite, su ilustrísima —el comentario parecía calmado, pero la mirada en los ojos de Aioros era lo opuesto, Shion levanto ligeramente el mentón, sonrió ligeramente con arrogancia y se fue, puesto que ya no había nada más que decir.

—Oigan, ya que vamos a pasar aquí un buen rato, ¿Qué les parece si jugamos? —pregunto Milo con una sonrisa torcida.

—No pienso seguir nada de lo que diga el bicho —aseguro Shaka, Cuando estaban reuniendo a los caballeros para la huelga lo chantajearon con el poder de la culpa diciéndole que era un mal compañero y que si no los apoyaba le iban a hacer la vida miserable… Joder que él sabía que Aioria y Ángelo lo decían en serio.

—Veras Shaka, para que mires que soy buen compañero —el rubio alzo una ceja y lo miraba fijamente con sus mirada penetrante— me di cuenta que te refriaste hace unos días... —el aludido asintió confundió, mirando al Escorpio con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí, ¿y que con eso?

—Te daré un consejo y más vale que me prestes atención, que no lo repetiré… si la vez grande no te asustes y si te la arriman... no digas nada. —Shaka apretó las manos en puños, dispuesto a madrear a Milo— Espera es una moraleja ya acabo, si te la meten, respira hondo —Milo esquivo el primer derechazo de Shaka y seguía con su cantaleta— y debes dejar que termine adentro… —el segundo golpe le pasó rozando muy cerca, sacando una carcajada a Milo— ¡Oye! ¿Por qué tan agresivo? ¿En qué iba?... Ah sí, sí te duele cierra los ojos —Shaka lo jalo por los cabellos— calma hombre ¿que no te das cuenta que una inyección puede salvar tu vida? —Shaka se quedó estático, Karina se dio una palmada en la cara y los gemelos rieron a carcajadas.

.

Mu alejo a Shaka de Milo el cual comenzaba a burlarse de la expresión de Virgo, Todos los demás caballeros veía atentos la escena, hasta que Camus le dio tremendo golpe que lanzo al suelo a Milo. Shura reía como poseído ante la mirada acusatoria de Aioros y el desconcierto en general, hasta que Capricornio opto por hablar.

—De acuerdo Milo, hay te va una —El escorpio asintió victorioso, por lo menos Shura le seguía la corriente— puedo hacerlo en: la cama, el sofá, la mesa, la silla y hasta en el suelo —todos (y más aún Karina) le miraba feo— porque esa cara chicos aquí la cuestión es que puedo dormir en lo que sea —y se soltó en carcajada, choco sus puños con los de Milo cuando este se le acerco, HOMBRES TENÍAN QUE SER, Afrodita se adelantó.

—Yo quiero decir una —Anuncio con voz solemne, todos se miraron entre sí y Ángelo le alzaba los pulgares en señal de apoyo, Milo se encogió de hombros anonadado, jamás imagino que Afrodita se uniría a su juego.

—Dilo —le animo Milo, Afrodita asintió y tomo aire.

—Hay que lamerlo para mojarlo —empezó, unas risas no se hicieron esperar— Chuparlo para pararlo —continuo avivando el número de risas— Y empujarlo para meterlo —declaró con una sonrisa — ¡Que difícil es meter el hilo en la aguja! ¿No lo creen? —todos estallaron en risas, Kiki miraba a todos de un modo confundido.

—De acuerdo hay les va esta —Kanon miro pícaramente a Milo ante la mirada indignada de su gemelo— ¿se te para a cada rato? ¿Y en momentos inoportunos? ¿En compañía de tus amigas, en el trabajo, en reuniones importantes, al dormir y hasta al ver comerciales informativos? —Karina ya estaba dispuesta a golpearlos con Shion era suficiente, ella no tenía que aguantar a esos inadaptados— ¿Qué esperas? cámbiale pilas al reloj —La mayoría de los presentes soltaron una carcajada ante el comentario, Kanon le guiño un ojo a Karina, que tenía una clara expresión de enfado— Karina que mal pensada —comento con fingida indignación. Karina no pudo más. Hizo lo que tenía al alcance, se descalzo y le lanzo una sandalia a Kanon quien esquivo hábilmente la acción ante la mirada iracunda de Karina.

El proyectil improvisado le dio de lleno en la cara a Saga quien se levantó furioso de su asiento.

—¡Saga! ¡Como lo siento! mi intención era golpear a Kanon —Karina se disculpó rápidamente, este se asintió afirmativamente, viendo con creciente enojo a su gemelo, Kanon levanto las manos en un gesto juguetón de rendición, Saga le lanzo una patada que también Kanon esquivo pero ninguno de los dos predijo lo que seguiría.

Saga no había notado el objeto que el cuerpo de su hermano cubría, una estatua, y no cualquier estatua, oh no, era una de Athena. Si se rompía no solo Bartolomé, sino también los dos, se irían del santuario.

Saga detuvo a tiempo el golpe pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte para impulsarla hacia adelante, ante el grito ahogado de los presentes Kanon en un hábil movimiento y en medio de su desesperación empujo la estatua de nuevo en dirección de saga quien sonrió alivio y la susodicha tomo de nuevo su lugar tambaleándose, hasta que el grito de Karina distrajo a Saga quien le dio la espalda y sorpresa, bruscamente la estatua se balanceo peligrosamente como una moneda que cae al piso y Kanon la volvió a empujar cuando se iba de lado nuevamente. No midió su fuerza dando como resultado la estatua encima de su gemelo.

.

—¡Saga!... hay no —tras unos segundos de silencio Kanon se acercó a su gemelo, suspirando con alivio la estatua estaba bien y con una cara de inocencia mal fingida le pregunto— ¿Te caíste?

—Nooo que va, lo que pasa es que el suelo estaba triste y le quería dar un abrazo —Kanon no pudo más que soltar una carcajada descarada a la vez que le tendía la mano a su gemelo para ayudarle a ponerse de pie, Saga tomo la mano de su hermano.

—Cállense bola de groseros indecentes —Karina los vio acusadoramente— dejen trabajar a la gente honesta y que se preocupa por el porvenir del inocente —todos la miraron con desconfianza… el lemuriano peli-verde sonrió plácidamente en su despacho aunque poco le importaba el ruido que hicieran, pues les había cerrado las puertas para no seguir escuchando las sandeces de los dorados.

—Bueno niños —el maestro Dohko quien se había mantenido callado y serio en todo momento se levantó del suelo y los miro con su sonrisa —yo tengo que hacer así que si me disculpan, cualquier cosa ya saben yo los apoyo, adiós Bartolo no te preocupes que de aquí no te vas —le acaricio la cabeza al perrito y le palmeo la cabeza a Kiki (quien no había soltado a Bartolo) ante la mirada de Mu.

Si algo había que el santo de Aries no le gustaba era que se metieran con su alumno, pero que iba a hacer, el niño crecía escuchando cada cosa de las bocas de sus compañeros que ya lo tenían al límite y más cuando al final del día Kiki le hacia las interminables preguntas del ¿porque El santo tal dijo que? Suspiro con hastió. Ángelo le secreteo algo a Shura quien asintió sonriente y Aldebarán que estaba próximo a ellos ya se lo veía venir.

—A ver Aioros, te reto a que no puedes decir uno —le reto Shura con su sonrisa, Aioros frunció el ceño.

—¿Un…que? —Milo se le acercó y le dio un codazo pícaramente.

—Ya sabes a lo que nos referimos, Sagitario.

—No metas a mi hermano en esto Shura él no es así de… —Aioria no estaba dispuesto a permitir que involucraron a su hermano.

—Calma hermanito ¿crees que no se me ninguna? —Aioria miro atónito como su hermano sonreía de la misma forma que Shura— ...esta te la dedico a ti Cabrita —capricornio le agito los dedos como damisela saludando a lo lejos.

—Pero hermano —Aioros cubrió la boca de Aioria, rodeándole con el brazo la cabeza de su hermano mientras que lo atraía hacia si, a la vez que comenzaba.

—Serás el próximo que me lleve a la cama —proclamaba cual poeta mirando a Shura ante la vergüenza de su hermano quien aún estaba prisionero por el brazo de Aioros, preguntando con que saldría el arquero— y te hare sudar, ni si quiera te podrás poner de pie —le agrego con su sonrisa juguetona, y por ultimo señalando a Shura con ambos dedos índice liberando al fin a su hermanito —atentamente la gripa… mal pensados —hubo unos interminables segundos de silencio para luego ver a todo el mundo excepto Karina, Mu, Shaka y por su puesto Kiki contorsionándose en carcajadas.

—Karina debería sentarse — Aldebarán tan modesto y caballeroso le se dio el lugar donde antes él estaba sentado, Karina se sentó en el lugar.

—Gracias Alde. Tú, eres un amor —le dio una caricia en su rostro antes de sentarse.

Las puertas del recinto se abrieron estrepitosamente y todos temieron por Tauro cuando vieron salir de forma elegante al patriarca que sin mediar palabra tomo a Karina del brazo y la metió con él al recinto.

—¡Espera! —Karina forcejeaba mientras el patriarca la metía por completo al lugar— ¡Shion, SUÉLTAME! —tal parecía que el lemuriano no le prestaba mucha atención a Karina, parecía metido en sus pensamientos, aun así se agarre seguía igual de fuerte, a Karina se le ocurrió una idea estupenda— ¡Shion, Estas lastimándome! —se quejó ella.

Como por arte de magia la mano de Shion la libró y una mirada de preocupación ocupo su mirada castaña, sin esperar más tiempo Karina salió corriendo por el templo, sabía que Shion era, por mucho, más rápido que ella, pero trabajar de doncella tenía sus ventajas, corrió por un pasillo casi inhóspito y al final cruzo por la puerta, los pasos de Shion se escuchaban tras de ella, cerró la puerta y busco desesperadamente la entrada que conectaba ese lugar con un pasillo secreto.

—¡Bingo! —murmuro al encontrar la entrada de madera que se perdía en la pared, la abrió y cruzo, cerrándola de nuevo, el abrirse de la puerta principal se escuchó y Karina hizo un gran esfuerzo por ocultar una carcajada, mentalmente se reprendía a sí misma, pero vaya que era muy divertido… parecía una versión de las escondidas y las atrapadas en uno mismo, corrió por el pasillo, la salida a la cocina estaba cerca.

.

Shion miro detenidamente la habitación mientras sonreía ladinamente, esa mujer era escurridiza… Una idea se le vino a la mente, conocía esa habitación, y por supuesto conocía el pasadizo secreto, no llevaba tantos años siendo patriarca por nada, conocía el templo al derecho y al revés, y por supuesto sabía que la salida terminaba en la cocina.

—Tendré que usar la tele transportación —murmuro para sí mismo sin quitar la sonrisa.

Estaba prohibido usarla, pero… ¡él era el patriarca! Nadie podría castigarlo, sin pensarlo dos veces se tele transporto ahí, casi nadie pareció darse cuenta de su repentina aparición, hasta que una de las cocineras lo miro de reojo, la mujer abrió mucho los ojos y lo miro de nuevo, Shion le sonrió a modo de saludo, la cocinera dejo caer en la cuchara de madera que tena en la mano y comenzó a gritar como poseída, Shion no pudo evitar rolar los ojos ¿Es que nunca iban a dejar de comportarse así? Los gritos atrajeron nuevas miradas al patriarca y siguieron el mismo protocolo que la primera: entrar en pánico, en menos de lo pensado la cocina se vacío, dejando al patriarca solo, Shion frunció el ceño, buscando con la mirada la sala, esperando a que Karina llegara, tomo distraídamente una de las manzanas que se encontraban en un cesto cerca y le dio una gran mordida, la puerta se abrió y salió Karina, mirando detenidamente a los lados, Shion se ocultó ligeramente tras un pilar cerca, cuando la mujer se aseguró de que no hubo nadie salió completamente del escondite, camino sigilosamente por el lugar.

—¿Por qué no hay nadie? —se preguntó a sí misma.

Y Shion reprimió el impulso de salir de su escondite y responderle, no señor, él le iba a enseñar que también él podía jugar los mismos juegos que Karina, le dio silenciosamente otra mordida a la manzana con desenfado, y mastico viendo como Karina tomaba algo de un sartén y lo probaba, luego fruncía el ceño, Shion rolo los ojos, esperando a que Karina saliera de la cocina para seguirla y tomarla por sorpresa "¿No se va a ir?" se preguntó a sí mismo.

—¿Cuándo vas a salir Shion? Si no te conociera diría que saliste de la cocina, pero lamentablemente te conozco y sé que te has quedado —pregunto Karina viendo dentro de otra olla, Shion reprimió una maldición, mordió de nuevo la manzana y salió juguetonamente de su improvisado escondite.

—¿Planeas provocarme? —pregunto viendo descaradamente la posición de Karina, que se encontraba asomándose aun en la olla, al oír el comentario se irguió completamente y miro con enojo al patriarca.

—Descarado —Dijo la doncella.

Salsa de tomate (de espagueti seguramente) le corría por la comisura de la boca, Shion sonrió con todo su esplendor y se acercó lentamente a Karina hasta quedar frente a frente, la mujer cruzo los brazos y lo miro fríamente.

—Si intentas tocarme… no me hare responsable de las consecuencias.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que hare eso? —respondió Shion en un tono juguetón tomando la cintura de la mujer para atraerla más hacia sí, Karina frunció los labios a la vez en que miraba las manos del lemuriano y luego lo miro a él, como diciendo: "¿estás diciéndolo en serio?"

.

La mujer, muy, muy en sus adentros, disfrutaba de esa cacería juguetona y que Shion la atrajera así, pero ni loca se lo iba a decir.

Shion miro directamente a esos ojos rojos que tanto le gustaban, soltó una mano de la cintura de Karina para ponerla en su barbilla y con rapidez (antes de que ella se negara) estampo sus labios con los de Karina, ninguno de los dos cerraba los ojos, en cambio se veían directamente, Shion con una mirada retadora, esperando la reacción de Karina, la cual quedo estática unos instantes y luego intento empujar al hombre con todas sus fuerzas, ¡por Athena, estaban en la cocina!

Sus intentos fueron en vano. Poco a poco Shion comenzó a juguetear con los suaves labios de Karina, la mujer intentaba apartarlo, pero lentamente sus intentos por quitárselo de encima fueron perdiendo fuerza, Shion lo tomo como una señal positiva de que podía continuar y cuando Karina entreabrió los labios para tomar aire, el lemuriano entremetió su lengua a la boca de la mujer, Karina dejo salir un gemido de sorpresa, su boca sabia a manzana, Shion sonrió levemente contra su boca mientras su lengua acariciaba tortuosamente el labio inferior de Karina, sin pedir permiso, reclamando lo que le pertenecía.

Tal grado de posesividad la sacudió estremeciéndola a la vez que era aún más aprisionada en el abrazo de Shion, delineo su labio para besarla finalmente succionando su labio inferior y al final dándole una ligera mordida que le saco un suspiro a la doncella.

Ese hombre sabía cómo besar, pero para no perder sus costumbres tenía meter la pata haciéndola rabiar, al separarse uno de otro y ella estando aun en las nubes Shion le soltó sonora nalgada.

—Mía, recuérdalo Karina —Dijo Shion con la voz más ronca de lo normal, eso devolvió a la realidad a Karina, una oleada de furia le recorrió el cuerpo y aparto a Shion con un gesto brusco (el cual paso desapercibido por el)

—¡Sal de mi vida! —Si él seguía haciendo cosas como esas, no lo soportaría más, Shion sonrió ladinamente con la misma expresión juguetona.

—¡Pimienta de mi corazón! —Karina se enojó aún más, la enfurecía que todo fuera un juego de poder para él.

—Ya basta —dijo crispando de nuevo los puños, Shion levanto ambos puntos.

—¿Te molestó que te haya besado?

—No solo es eso…

—¿Por la nalgada? —la volvió a interrumpir, Karina apretó los dientes y repaso mentalmente todo su repertorio de insultos.

—¡Solo déjame en paz, Shion! —exclamó la mujer dando pasos largos a la puerta.

Shion se quedó viendo a la nada que se encontraba enfrente de él, luego volteo rápidamente para ver a Karina salir de la cocina, Frunció los labios mientras volvía a tomar la manzana (que había dejado momentáneamente al lado de la olla) y sopeso las opciones:

Si iba lo más probable es que Karina se enojara aún más y le aplicara la ley del hielo más larga en toda su vida

Si no iba, dejaría que Karina se calmara, pero lo más probable es que saliera al exterior y tendría que ir de nuevo por ella… hasta afuera

Miro a la manzana, como si fuera de ella la culpa, Bien tal vez la ley del hielo no parecía tan mala, a comparación de hacer otra escena enfrente de los dorados, Dejo lo que quedaba de la manzana junto a la olla, la lo recogerían las cocineras después y corrió detrás de Karina como si su vida se fuera en ello, ella no había recorrido gran distancia pero parecía hecha una furia, sin duda pelear contra Hades iba a ser como un juego de niños a comparación de tranquilizar a Karina.

—¡Karina! —Le llamo cuidadosamente mientras se acercaba a ella lentamente, Karina no volteo.

—Te dije que me dejaras en paz —Dijo con total enojo, Shion frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué es lo que hice mal? —pregunto con inocencia, Karina dejo salir un bufido sarcástico.

—¿Deseas la lista, cariño? —Shion dudo de si poner su mano en el hombro de la mujer, aun así lo hizo, con mucha cautela, Sabia que las mujeres eran muy difíciles de entender (y vaya que se había buscado a la más difícil) pero, a lo largo de todos sus años, sabía que las mujeres eran débiles ante las demostraciones de afecto y de humildad, era probablemente lo más difícil que iba a decir, pero si quería ahorrarse el enojo de Karina y que saliera de nuevo tendría que hacerlo, bajo la cabeza.

—Lo siento, Karina —murmuro, Karina abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa, ¿Había oído bien?, lo más probable era que no, jamás había escuchado que Shion se disculpara con ella con esa sinceridad, Se giró para encararlo, la mano de Shion no se movió de su hombro y se miraron directamente a los ojos, la mirada de Shion no mostraba ningún signo de mentira, Karina se mordió el labio, y luego de pensarlo unos instantes dejo salir un suspiro derrotado, mirando con una pequeña sonrisa a Shion.

—Solo por esta vez —murmuro con un susurro casi imperceptible, se aclaró la garganta y hablo con voz más firme, viendo la clara expresión de victoria del lemuriano— Claro que si le ocurre un accidente a tu amada cabellera no va a ser mi culpa, claro está —Shion dejo libre una sonora carcajada, Karina arqueo una ceja.

—Oh, sí, disculpa —dijo con una expresión seria pero una mirada traviesa, Karina rolo los ojos— Ahora, ¿qué te parece si nos vamos a comer? —Karina se había olvidado de los dorados que estaban pasando hambre, luego de meditarlo bien, se acordó también de como la molestaban y comenzaban a contar sus chistes sin sentido, No todos, pero la mayoría, luego hallaría la manera de darles comida a los dorados le correspondió con una sonrisa a Shion.

—Me encantaría —dijo, Shion asintió y ambos comenzaron a caminar, una idea traviesa cruzo de repente por la mente de Karina mientras caminaban, miro de reojo a Shion y se mordió de nuevo el labio, lo que estaba a punto de hacer era peligroso, tenía que ser rápida, aminoro la rapidez de sus pasos para que Shion quedara ligeramente más adelante que ella, y luego no pensó nada más, solo actuó.

Karina abrió la palma de su mano derecha (exactamente donde caminaba Shion) tomo impulso y le propino una sonora nalgada a Shion, Ambos dejaron de caminar, Shion se quedó perplejo y luego miro a Karina extrañado abría y cerraba a la vez la boca como pez fuera del agua, Karina le sonrió como una infante que acaba de hacer una travesura y siguió caminando con total tranquilidad.

Shion rolo los ojos con una sonrisa en el rostro. No se podía quejar, él se lo había buscado.

Dohko caminaba alegremente por Rodorio, con un solo objetivo en mente, no se había podido sacar de la cabeza a la bonita chica que hablaba en español, había llegado a Rodorio en menos de lo pensado y comenzaba a caminar por la zona comerciante, la gente iba y venía sin percatarse de su presencia y mujeres cargaban bolsas de comida con niños a sus alrededores, hasta que un alboroto a su derecha le hizo detenerse, había dos niños corriendo con algunos caramelos en las manos, algunos caramelos caían al suelo, pero los infantes no podían detenerse a recogerlos, ya que un hombre mayor los correteaba

—¡LADRONES! —gruño el señor, ambos infantes se miraron y con una sonrisa de complicidad se escondieron detrás de un gentío de personas que pasaban, como si apenas pasaran por ahí, el señor corrió hacia otra dirección diferente, cuando se aseguraron de que el señor estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, soltaron a reír, repartiendo los dulces entre ellos.

—Oye ese es mío.

—No, yo lo agarre, me pertenece —se quejó otro, ambos niños parecían una gota de agua, eran idénticos "gemelos" pensó libra para sí, ambos apenas tendrían ocho años, eran rubios y con unos inquietantes ojos azules marino, casi negros, lo único que los diferenciaba era que uno llevaba un pantalón café y el otro negro, Frunció el ceño y se acercó a ellos, tendría que regañarlos y llevarlos a sus padres, robar no estaba para nada bien.

Cuando la alta sombra de Dohko cubrió a los niños, ambos pasaron saliva al mismo tiempo, asustados por la idea de que el señor de la dulcería les hubiera descubierto, discretamente (tan discreto como un niño puede ser) escondieron los dulces en las bolsas de sus pantalones y luego el de pantalón negro alzó la vista, encontrándose con Dohko de brazos cruzados y una mirad dura, el niño hubiera suspirado de alivio de no ser por la mirada del chino.

—¿Se le perdió algo, señor? —pregunto con un cierto deje de arrogancia el niño de pantalones negros, el niño del pantalón café alzo la vista, para encontrarse con la misma vista que su hermano, Dohko arqueo una ceja.

—A mi nada —respondió— pero tal parece que al señor que les venía siguiendo si… —ambos niños se miraron el uno al otro, inquietos, el niño de pantalones negros bufo, cambiando su expresión por una arrogante.

—No se dé que habla, señor… —el niño alzó las cejas.

—Dohko —hablo el castaño, arqueando ligeramente una de sus cejas, quien diría que siendo niño pudiera esconder tan bien sus acciones— ¿Y ustedes? ¿Cómo se llaman? —el niño de pantalones negros frunció la boca.

—No creo que decirle mi nombre sea muy factible, señor Dohko —le confesó en un susurro, como si le contara un secreto.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunto Libra con un deje de curiosidad

—Porque nos va a delatar, lo sé, lo vi viéndonos desde que el señor de la dulcería nos seguía.

—O sea que si saben de lo que hablo-

—Claro que no —negó el niño de pantalones negros rápidamente, Dohko resistió el impulso de resoplar, luego miro al niño de pantalón café-

—¿Por qué no has dicho nada? —preguntó desconfiadamente, el niño abrió mucho los ojos, como si le sorprendiera que se hubiera dirigido a él, miro a su hermano pidiendo ayuda.

—Es un niño de pocas palabras —dijo el niño de pantalón negro, Dohko se hincó de tal manera que el niño de pantalón café le quedara a su altura.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —le pregunto el chino en un tono amigable, el niño de pantalón café se relamió los labios, nervioso.

—E- Elián —murmuro el niño, el niño de pantalones negros negó lentamente mientras se pegaba suavemente en la frente, Dohko le sonrió a Elián, el niño le sonrió de nuevo y al sentirse en confianza señalo a su hermano— Y él es Kilian.

—¡No le digas mi nombre! —exclamo Kilian demasiado tarde.

—Muy bien —le felicito Dohko a Elián, el niño sonrió dulcemente— ¿Y quién de los dos es el mayor?

—Obviamente yo —Kilian volvió a exclamar, Dohko sonrió triunfante, el niño pareció darse cuenta de su error y luego embozo un mohín.

—¿Saben que robar es malo? —comenzó Dohko, Elián asintió vehementemente mientras su hermano rolaba los ojos.

—Por favor, el sermón no, por lo que más quiera Señor Dohko —dijo con dramatismo.

—Entonces si no quieren el sermón, tendré que hablar con sus padres —dijo el chino severamente, Elián frunció el ceño.

—Nuestros padres no están en casa…

—Eso mismo, no están, no puede hablar con ellos —repuso Kilian con aire triunfal.

—…Pero están mi tía y mis abuelos —Agrego Elián sonrientemente, El gesto de Kilian se desmorono y miro con reproche a su hermano, el cual se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces hablare con sus abuelos —sentencio Dohko— ¿Dónde viven?

—En mi casa —respondió el mayor de ellos como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo, Dohko se lo pensó mejor, no perdería la calma. Niños con su aplastante lógica.

—¿Y tus abuelos donde viven?

—Con nosotros —respondió inocentemente Elián, Dohko dejó escapar una sonrisa floja "Paciencia" se dijo a sí mismo.

—De acuerdo ¿ustedes donde viven?

—Pues es obvio señor, vivimos juntos —respondió Kilian con una expresión retadora.

—Está bien —Dohko entrecerró los ojos— ¿dónde está su casa, Elián?

—He, bueno…

—Junto a la casa del vecino —Respondió Kilian por su hermano. Dohko no podía enojarse cuando el menor le contesto con esa mirada de inocencia.

—Y dime pequeño ¿dónde viven tus vecinos? —Pregunto el chino hablando con lo último de su paciencia, si no le decían le preguntaría a la gente del pueblo hasta encontrar su casa, por Athena que lo haría.

El pequeño le hizo señas de que se acercara y el santo bajo más todavía la cabeza para así poder ponerse al nivel del más pequeño, ante la sonrisa socarrona del mayor de los niños, que le había enviado una mirada que Dohko no reconoció a su hermano.

—Señor, no me lo va a creer —le hablo Elián con voz inocente.

—Pruébame.

—Viven…A la par de nuestra casa —Dohko se quedó quieto un segundo y sin saber muy bien cómo, los niños salían corriendo entre carcajadas y comiendo dulces, Vaya que no esperaba que lo hubieran engañado de esa forma, estaba dispuesto a correr detrás de ellos hasta que una risa cantarina lo saco de su estupor.

Ahí estaba ella cargando muchos lirios y otras flores que no reconoció.

Hermosa como la recordaba, sin querer la recorrió de abajo a arriba (puesto que él estaba hincado y tenía que levantar la vista) casi le da un infarto cuando la vio con unos short pequeños y ajustados, se levantó de golpe notando las miradas de los hombres en la figura de la chica, Dohko arrugo el entrecejo y luego relajo la expresión con una sonrisa.

—Hola linda —el sonrojo de Nahomi fue épico

—Hola… lamento haberme reído, en serio, pero esos dos niños son muy… ¿cómo decirlo? Juguetones.

—Juguetones —repitió Dohko entre dientes, eso no era ser juguetón, era ser manipulador, miro que Nahomi se le había quedado viendo con curiosidad— pero eso ya paso, mi día se ha iluminado al verte hoy.

De nueva cuenta ella se sonrojo, no estaba acostumbrada a tantos cumplidos… y menos tan seguidos Y es que ese hombre de piel canela era simplemente hermoso con esos ojos medio rasgados que le volvían loca, contando que era más alto que ella y parecía mantener buena figura debajo de la ropa, un sonrojo se apodero de nuevo de las mejillas de la chica, no debía de pensar eso si él estaba cerca, Dohko mantenía una dulce sonrisa en su rostro. Siempre tuvo cierta debilidad por esos rasgos en los hombres.

—Le ayudo con las flores —le dijo Dohko viendo el ramo, Nahomi negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—No pesan nada —le dijo, Dohko levanto levemente ambas cejas.

—Aunque se ve hermosa rodeada de flores —¡Dios! ¿Qué este hombre no paraba de hacerla sonrojar?— No me parece correcto que usted cargue con algo, pudiendo ayudarla.

—En serio no hay problema… además, es aquí adelante donde vengo a entregar el ramo —Dohko ya no supo cómo retenerla a su lado por más tiempo, por otro lado, la chica tampoco tenía muchas ganas de irse— ¿Ya encontraron por qué ha habido tantas desapariciones?.

—No aun no… es algo confidencial —Dohko parecía incomodo con la pregunta, no podía revelar nada sobre el tema.

—Entiendo, no importa, no hay problema —Nahomi le sonrió a Dohko, luego la chica miro un puesto detrás de ella— ¿Le importaría acompañarme? —pregunto con tranquilidad, aunque por dentro se sentía muy nerviosa, Dohko no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo.

—Por supuesto que no, Sería un honor —respondió el chino, ambos caminaron a la par y en silencio, la distancia no era muy larga, como había dicho la chica, el local se encontraba justo al frente de donde estaban, Dohko, como buen caballero, le abrió con galantería la puerta para que la dama entrara, cosa que le saco una sonrisa a Nahomi.

—Muchas gracias caballero —le susurro con un poco de dificultad aún se le dificultaba un poco el griego y odiaba trabarse en las palabras.

—De nada mi señorita —Dohko la deslumbro con esas perlas que tenía por dientes, la chica le sonrió tímidamente caminando a tientas sin quitar la vista de él, si se hubiera fijado antes hubiera el pilar de yeso que se encontraba detrás de ella, al pasar la chica topo de frente y el pilar se tambaleó, la chica inhalo aire rápidamente viendo como el pilar (incluso más alto y ancho que Dohko) estaba a punto de caerle encima, rápidamente Dohko, al no tener tiempo de pensar que otra cosa hacer, se interpuso entre Nahomi y el pilar, que dio de lleno en su espalda, el yeso y su espalda crujieron, luego de unos instantes el pilar y cayó al suelo, haciéndose añicos.

Luego del estruendo y de asegurarse de que no había ningún otro peligro potencial Dohko se irguió, tratando de ocultar una mueca, vaya que el yeso estaba duro y el caballero estaba casi seguro de que le dejaría moretón, Nahomi rápidamente miro alrededor y luego a Dohko.

—¿Te duele? —la mirada de Nahomi era pura preocupación, Dohko negó deliberadamente, aunque en su interior tenía unas grandes ganas de decir que sí.

—No, no me duele —Nahomi lo miro fijamente, tratando de deslumbrar cualquier atisbo de dolor. Sin duda la prueba más difícil de Dohko, la chica entrecerró los ojos.

—¿En serio no te duele?

—Para nada —Dohko le intento restar importancia

—Vamos no te hagas "el yo soporto todo".

—Pero en serio no me duele.

—Admite que duele ¡Te cayo un pilar de yeso encima! ¡No puede no dolerte!

—No, no me duele, para un santo de Athena no es nada, debemos ser resistentes.

—Ya veo… pero si te duele dime, porque estos hombres se quieren hacer lo que todo lo puede —le agrego en su idioma natal ante el desconcierto de Dohko que no le entendía.

—Humm, Lo siento, pero yo no entiendo el español —la pobre Nahomi de nuevo se sonrojo con timidez.

—Lo siento pero no puedo evitar hablar en mi idioma natal, aun no me acostumbro al griego —se excusó la chica.

—¿En serio? Porque podría enseñart… —la voz de Dohko fue interrumpida por el grito indignado de una mujer a su espalda, Dohko se giró, era una señora de algunos sesenta años, que tenía un delantal rosado y miraba con lastima al pilar en el suelo.

—¡Mi pilar!

—¡Eben, lo siento, ha sido culpa mía! —se disculpó rápidamente la chica acercándose a la mujer, que miro a Nahomi, como si apenas reparara en su presencia.

—¿Nahomi? ¿Tú lo rompiste? —Nahomi se removió incomoda.

—Bueno, la verdad es que…

—He sido yo —Rápidamente el chino se inculpo, la señora lo miro con extrañeza mientras Nahomi negaba rápidamente con la cabeza.

—¿Quién es usted joven? —Eben pareció olvidarse de la chica tras de sí.

—Dohko. Dohko de libra, caballero dorado de Athena —se presentó a la señora haciendo una leve inclinación— Si gusta puede darme la factura y le aseguro que le daré el dinero lo más pronto posible.

—Ah, con que caballero… —dijo en tono despectivo, Dohko levanto la vista y la miro con extrañeza, la mujer le dio un leve codazo a Nahomi, pícaramente— Con todos los hombres en Rodorio y exactamente te has venido a buscar a un caballero como pareja, niña —le regaño a modo de juego, Nahomi la miro con los ojos como platos y Dohko sonreía traviesamente, no podía negar que le gustaba que lo que acababa de oír.

—No, no —Nahomi le sonrió a la mujer, que arqueaba una ceja mirando con una pequeña sonrisa a la chica— No somos pareja, Dohko me ha acompañado hasta aquí y por accidente topé con el pilar, Dohko solo me protegió de que me cayera encima —la mujer se rio un poco.

—Eso me suena a algo que haría un novio, si me lo preguntas chiquilla —agrego la mujer sonriéndoles a ambos, luego paso dentro de la florería— Vamos, acompáñenme, Tengo que guardar esas flores Nahomi —dejo salir otra leve risilla— claro, si no se han aplastado.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo Nahomi tratando de sonar indignada, pero la sonrisa de su rostro le quitaba seriedad, Dohko se acercó lentamente a la chica y le susurró al oído.

—¿Va a cobrar el pilar? —Nahomi sintió un cosquilleo recorrerle el cuello, intento no estremecerse y negó, Dohko sonrió por la reacción de la chica, era como intentar no embozar una mueca al comer un limón.

—No lo creo, es decir —frunció el ceño— si no nos da la nota cuando nos vayamos, querrá decir que no.

Dohko se alejó con suficiencia y siguió a ambas mujeres dentro de la tienda, al entrar el aroma a flores inundo el lugar, todo estaba adornado con flores y ordenado de forma en que les permitiera el paso, Dohko no puedo evitar pensar en que se parecía un poco al jardín de Afrodita, La señora se acomodó en una mesa y le indico a Nahomi que dejar el ramo ahí, la chica obedeció y noto con sorpresa que en efecto, no había ninguna flor doblada, La señora las reviso y luego asintió

—Están bien, ninguna doblada, muchas gracias niña —Nahomi asintió, sintiendo que Dohko no paraba de verla, la señora también lo noto y le sonrió— Si quieren ya pueden irse para pasear, si no se apuran atardecerá y seguirán aquí conmigo en vez de disfrutar su tiempo entre ustedes —les dijo guiñándole un ojo a Dohko, Nahomi asintió de nuevo tímidamente.

—Luego me cuentas los detalles niña — le dijo la señora en un español perfecto.

—Vamos Eben, ya te dije que no hay nada, apenas es la segunda vez que lo veo.

—Está bien, pero apuesto mi florería a que al final son novios —Nahomi arqueo una ceja.

—¿Estas tan segura?

—Ya lo creo —La señora hecho una ojeada hacia atrás, Dohko parecía bastante incomodo — ¿Tu novio no habla español? No, creo que no, parece bastante incomodo.

—Déjalo ya —le respondió Nahomi de nuevo en griego mientras veía juguetonamente a la señora, que despidió a Dohko con la mano, Nahomi se acercó a Dohko, lo tomo levemente del brazo y lo jalo a la entrada, las manos de Nahomi eran extrañamente heladas, cuando llegaron a la puerta ambos salieron entre risas incomodas.

—La próxima vez que vengas, recuérdame no traerte de nuevo con Eben —Dohko paso por alto "la próxima vez", pero le sonrió a Nahomi.

—¿Por qué no? Me ha parecido muy agradable, ¡Y mira! No cobro el pilar —Ambos se rieron de nuevo, Dohko miro las manos de Nahomi, tenía unas grandes ganas de tomar una entre las suyas y reclamarla entre todos los hombres que aun y estando con él, se le quedaban viendo a la chica.

Pero resistió. Nahomi arqueo una ceja hacia Dohko.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Al fin del mundo, si eso quieres —le respondió el chino mirándola vehemente, Nahomi le sonrío.

—Que galante, ¿Les dices eso a todas tus conquistas? —Dohko se rio a carcajadas mientras Nahomi le veía con curiosidad.

—…No… —le respondió.

—Lo has dudado —le acuso la chica, coquetamente.

—Juro por mi palabra de caballero, que no lo he hecho —le respondió sinceramente el caballero, Nahomi levanto ambas manos, como rindiéndose.

—Lo que digas, Libra —Dohko arqueo una ceja mientras miraba a Nahomi, no muchos le nombraban por el apodo de "Libra", Nahomi frunció los labios ella no podía evitarla siempre tomaba confianza muy rápido con la gente— ¿Puedo decirte así?

—Puedes decirme como quieras —accedió. Nahomi se detuvo de improvisto y Dohko se detuvo con ella. Nahomi de repente tenía una expresión muy seria y Dohko se preocupó, su rostro había cambiado drásticamente.

—… ¿Puedo llamarte Fluffly? —Dohko no pudo evitar reírse de nuevo y Nahomi se rio con él.

—Si eso te hace feliz… —dijo Libra, Nahomi embozo una divertida mueca.

—¡Dioses, NO! Eso es denigrante, no planeo acabar con tu dignidad si nos acabamos de conocer, solo quería probar.

—Ya veo —dijo Dohko mirándola con fascinación, nunca se imaginó que ella llegara a ser así de divertida— ¿Y si vamos al rio? He oído que tiene un paisaje hermoso y lugares donde descansar opinó.

—Nunca he ido al rio —murmuro Nahomi.

—Entonces vamos —la animo Dohko, Nahomi negó lentamente.

—Pero antes que nada: ¿Juras por tu armadura que no eres ningún violador o secuestrador que se hace pasar por caballero?

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

—Apenas y te conozco, nunca se sabe —se limitó a responder la chica, esperando por su respuesta, Dohko miro un segundo al cielo, divertido.

—Juro no solo por mi armadura, si no por mi vida, que no soy ninguna clase de secuestrador y/o violador —levanto ambas cejas hacia ella, pícaramente— y que no hare nada que no quieras. ¿Sí? —Nahomi lo medito un segundo y luego de ver ninguna clase de malicia en su rostro, accedió.

—Está bien, puedes llevarme al rio, Dohko de Libra.

—Solo Dohko —le sugirió, Nahomi asintió, Justo cuando estaban a punto de cruzar la plaza, un señor de unos 30 años aparentemente, caminaba rápidamente, esquivando cuerpos por doquier, todo parecía normal, hasta que no se fijó en la salchicha que un niño pequeño acababa de tirar para alimentar a las palomas, y su pierna salió disparada hacia arriba, cayendo al suelo sentado embozando una mueca graciosa.

Nahomi vio todo, pero a pesar de admitir que había sido gracioso, sabía que no era correcto reírse por ello…

Sin embargo Dohko parecía no saberlo.

Sus risas (estaba segura) se escuchaban desde el otro extremo de Rodorio, muchas miradas se fijaron en ellos, Y Nahomi se disculpó apenada con el hombre que se les había quedado viendo feo, cuando el hombre se fue, la risa de Dohko se fue apagando lentamente, ya que Nahomi había entrecerrado los ojos y también lo había estado viendo fijamente.

—¿Qué?

—No es bueno burlarse de las personas enfrente de ellos… ni de lejos —repuso la chica— es muy grosero.

—Debes admitir que fue gracioso —el comentario le robo una sonrisa a la chica.

—Está bien, lo fue, pero aun así… —Nahomi le miro, de nuevo entrecerrando los ojos— Eres muy despreocupado, ¿No es así? —La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Dohko.

—¿He? ¿Qué quieres decir?

—No me malinterpretes —se apresuró a decir la chica— Es solo que noto que sonríes a todo y que tomas todo a la ligera —Dohko sonrió ladinamente.

—Que observadora… Pero no me considero de ese modo… o al menos no del todo —Nahomi le miro con curiosidad— Conozco este lugar, ¿te parece si tomamos un atajo?

—Llévame por donde quieras Dohko —le dijo la chica apasionadamente y Dohko se limitó a mirarla Sonriéndole ampliamente.

—Te tomare la palabra un día de estos —le aviso, provocándole un fuerte sonrojo a la chica, Dohko estiro su brazo— Dame la mano, no quiero que te pierdas en el camino y si me sigues es posible que no me alcances —Oh, sí, excusa perfecta. Nahomi entrelazo sus dedos fríos con los de él, una mirada traviesa se asomó por la mirada de Dohko— no intentes aspirar mucho aire o te dolerá el estomago.

—Lo sé —la chica lo miro expectante— ¿Vamos a correr? —Dohko asintió.

—Bien, 1.2... ¡3! —exclamo Dohko.

Y ambos salieron disparados como una flecha a través de calles que Nahomi nunca había visto antes y estrechos callejones casi invisibles "De los lugares que ha estado investigando" Supuso Nahomi sintiendo un nudo en el estómago, como le sucedía cuando se emocionaba mucho, el viento le revolvía el cabello y le daba en la cara, inconscientemente comenzó a reír como una niña pequeña, del tipo de risa incontrolable que da cuando te persiguen de juego. La mano de Dohko le apretó más la suya. Él estaba acostumbrado a correr rápido y grandes distancias, pero suponía que Nahomi no, se sorprendió cuando la escucho reírse tan contenta, supuso que le estaba gustando el correr, por otra parte Dohko disfrutaba el poder estarle tomando la mano a la chica bonita y graciosa que estaba conociendo.

Rápidamente llegaron al rio, Dohko se posiciono detrás de Nahomi y le tapo los ojos como un gesto juguetón antes de que hubiera podido ver el paisaje.

—¿Fluffly? —le llamó del mismo modo, Dohko no pudo evitar rolar los ojos.

—¿Lista para ver?

—Déjame ver de una vez —dijo con impaciencia, hablando accidentalmente en español.

Dohko solo le entendió por el tono impaciente, lentamente le fue apartando sus manos, la vista dejo sin habla a Nahomi, era muy lindo, el agua corría azul y transparente por el rio, había un camino de piedras para cruzar al otro lado y todo estaba rodeado de pasto completamente verde, rociado levemente por agua, en medio de todo esto se podía ver la imponente presencia de un Encino de algunos cientos de años, el ancho del tronco parecía lo equivalente a tres personas juntas y su sombra se esparcía por todo su alrededor, Algunas flores estaban es su capullos a la orilla del rio, donde peces nadaban con tranquilidad, No había tanta gente como esperaba y eso estaba perfecto.

—Wow —fue el único sonido que salió de los dulces labios de la chica, Dohko la miro.

—Te dije que el paisaje era bonito.

—Dijiste que era hermoso.

—Así estaba antes de que llegaras —le respondió con total sinceridad, Nahomi le sonrió ampliamente— Primero que nada, ¿Qué tal si nos sentamos?

—Me parece bien —le respondió la chica saltando a la principal piedra antes de que Dohko se hubiera ofrecido a ayudarla, no era de porcelana, también podía moverse sin la ayuda de nadie, el rio se media por piedras, media 15 piedras de ancho, Nahomi solo procuraba no caer al rio y hacer el ridículo.

Dohko salto las piedras con bastante agilidad, lo mismo a que si caminara por el suelo plano, lo cual no le supuso un mayor esfuerzo, al llegar al otro lado, Ambos se dejaron caer con el tronco del árbol como respaldo, a pesar de tener el suficiente espacio para tres personas, permanecieron muy juntos el uno del otro, respirando por la corrida que habían dado.

—Eres rápido para correr —comento la chica mirando acusadoramente al hombre a su lado.

—Años y años de entrenamiento —le contesto arrogantemente, Nahomi lo empujo levemente.

—Presumido —comento la chica en español, Dohko la miro con una falsa irritación.

—Si sigues hablando español, tendré que traer a Shura en cada cita —comento Libra, Nahomi arqueo una ceja.

—¿Esto es una cita? —Dohko la miro con picardía.

—Lo es.

—¡Mira, y que no me lo pediste formalmente! —dijo la chica, Dohko rio entre dientes— Pero dudo que Shura vaya a querer estar viniendo cada vez que nos vayamos a ver… Además de que corremos el riesgo de traer medio Rodorio con nosotros —comento Dohko rio de nuevo, esta vez acompañado por la suave risa de la chica.

—¿Y qué sugieres? —le pregunto Dohko acerándose para susurrarle a Nahomi en el oído.

—Te daré clases de español —dictamino la castaña con determinación.

—Es uno de los idiomas más difíciles de aprender…

—No importa, hare que por lo menos me entiendas—Dohko sonrío ladinamente.

—Bien… ¿Entonces como se dice Gracias en español?

—_Gracias._

—A ver… lindura.

—_Lindura_ —dijo la chica con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Y como se dice me gustas?

—_Me gustas_

-¡Oh! ¿En serio? Gracias…

—Eres tremendo —respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

Dohko le acomodo un mechón de su oscuro y rebelde cabello detrás de su oreja con lentitud y con su pulgar sin dejar de sonreírle como solo él podía, acaricio su sien. La yema de su pulgar era rugosa señal de que esas manos habían sido duramente trabajadas, _"!claro! como el mismo dijo"_ pensó Nahomi _"debían ser fuertes y aguantar los golpes"._

—¿Eben es tu madre? —pregunto Dohko con curiosidad luego de bajar la mano, La risa de Nahomi lo sobresalto.

—Por supuesto que no, nuestro parecido es como el rio al árbol.

—Siempre puedes parecerte al padre… —la miro pero ella solo agacho su mirada.

—Vivo sola —dijo la chica con un deje de tristeza en su voz, Dohko miro al rio, negando con la cabeza.

—Eso no es bueno… y es muy peligroso.

—Estoy muy bien sola —agregó la chica.

—Un corazón puede soportar la soledad pero jamás se acostumbra a ella —le dijo el chino con dulzura, la chica también miro al rio, el agua corría sin ninguna prisa.

—Te agradezco tu ayuda Dohko —Le dijo la chica, con un nudo en la garganta, tratando de no soltarse a llorar en cualquier momento.

—Ya sabes que estoy para servir —dijo y al no recibir respuesta miro con preocupación a la chica, que fruncía los labios, Intento cambiar de conversación— Entonces si Eben no es tu madre…

—No tengo familia aquí en Grecia, y si la tengo, la desconozco —anuncio con un suspiro, probablemente no le hubiera dicho eso a un desconocido, pero con Dohko se sentía diferente, como si pudiera contarle todo.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso? —le pregunto con curiosidad el caballero. La chica lo miro a los ojos un segundo, embozando una sonrisa ladina mientras se recostaba, usando el pasto como cama, sus ojos miraban a las ramas del encino.

—Cómo has de intuir, no soy de Grecia —comenzó la chica— Vivía en otro país, con mi familia, mi madre, mis tres hermanos pequeños, mi abuela…

—¿Tu padre?

—Se largó cuando era pequeña, tenía deudas pero no con que pagarlas, decidió irse de la casa de un día para otro sin siquiera una nota, era un enviciado con el juego de cartas, aunque por lo que me decía mi madre siempre le iba mal y perdía poco a poco el dinero que tenían para los gastos de mis primeros dos hermanos pequeños, gemelos ¿Sabes? Eran castaños con los ojos de un raro color violeta, en fin, Jamás la volví a ver, nos dejó a la merced de los mercenarios que lo buscaban, porque no jugaba cartas con cualquiera, sino con la gente más peligrosa y mortal, supongo que para darle adrenalina —la chica se encogió de hombros— Un día, llegaron a nuestra casa, para pagar por las deudas que debía, cuando mi madre vio la cantidad casi se desmayaba, solo recuerdo que veía muchos números, tendría ocho o nueve años, no recuerdo muy bien, los hombres eran reacios a que les pagaran, pero no teníamos dinero, por obvias razones… Nos echaron de nuestra propia casa, solo nos dejaron llevarnos nuestra ropa y papeles que no tuvieran nada que ver con la casa, ellos se quedaron con lo demás, afortunadamente la abuela tenía su propia casa en otra ciudad, se había mudado con nosotros para ayudar a mi madre conmigo y mis hermanos , se podría decir que crecí en esa casa, mi madre tiempo después se casó con otro señor, pero termino haciendo lo mismo, dejo las deudas y se fue, el duro muy poco tiempo con mi madre, al final ella opto por deprimirse, la abuela murió unos meses después, por la edad, su muerte no pesaba tanto en el ambiente como pensaba, es decir, la extrañábamos, pero sabíamos que había tenido una vida feliz, así que no me apuraba tanto por ella, un día, mientras comíamos escuchamos que algo atravesaba la pared, era una pequeña bomba molotov y al asomarme por la ventana descubrí que eran los mismos mercenarios que ya nos habían cobrado dos veces, el fuego de la bomba se pasó a las ventanas y estas a los mueles, las paredes eran de madera, así que ya imaginaras… La única casa que teníamos ardió en llamas, el fuego nos acorralo a mis hermanos y a mí en la cocina, mi madre salió corriendo de la cocina en busca de algo en su habitación, jamás la volví a ver, ni supe que era lo que quería, El humo termino por desmayarme. Desperté en el hospital con la póliza de seguro de mi madre y tome el vuelo a Grecia, aquí conocí a Eben, parecía la única en hablar español, ella me enseño Griego y me ayudo a conseguir trabajo en el puesto de frutas… y ese es el fin de mi dramática vida —intento bromear la chica poniendo su brazo debajo de su cabeza.

—Todo un drama —aseguro Dohko sorprendido de que la chica hubiera pasado por eso.

—Claro que ahora no me molesta, puedo vivir en paz, dejando que hombres chinos me traigan a un rio para contarles la historia de mi vida —bromeo de nuevo, Dohko miro hacia abajo, para poder mirar a Nahomi y le sonrío.

—¿Ha habido más hombre chinos aparte de mí? —pregunto con fingido horror.

—No has sido el único —le confesó la chica siguiéndole el juego— Lo siento.

—Siento como si mi corazón se partiera en mil pedazos —Dramatizo, Nahomi dejo libre una carcajada limpia "se ve más linda cuando ríe" pensó Dohko para sí, miro el cielo, no tardaría mucho para que oscureciera ¿Tan pronto había pasado el tiempo? — Creo que ya es hora de irnos.

—Podría vivir aquí.

—Eso te convertiría en vagabunda y dudo mucho que dejen vivir vagabundos lindos aquí —Nahomi se sonrojo y se levantó de un salto, al igual que Dohko aunque este con mucha más gracilidad.

—¿Tomaremos el atajo otra vez? —pregunto la chica sacudiéndose el pasto que se la había pegado a las piernas.

—Creo que ahora si vamos poder tomar el camino largo —opino Libra dejando que Nahomi fuera la primera en cruzar las piedras.

—Tú me guías, no conozco nada de aquí —le recordó saltando de piedra en piedra.

—Puedes confiar en que no te dejare sola a mitad de plaza para que te roben, los vagabundos están desapareciendo mucho.

—Gracias, agradezco que te preocupes por mi seguridad —dijo con un leve tono sarcástico.

Dohko rio saltando la última piedra, Nahomi se abrazaba a sí misma, la temperatura había bajado mucho y ella llevaba el mini-short, no habían notado el frio porque estaban uno pegado al otro, Dohko vio sus opciones para cubrirla: solo estaba su ropa y el… Y dudaba mucho que darle su camisa y estar el sin nada se viera muy bien para ella…, la atrajo hacia sí y le paso un brazo por los hombros, tratando de darle de su calor corporal.

—Oh, humm, Gracias —dijo la chica apenada.

—Te enfermaras si no te cubres… tomaremos el atajo.

—Quería ver el camino largo —protesto la chica mientras le castañeaban los dientes.

—Habrá otros días en que podamos ver el camino largo, hoy no —sentencio como última palabra.

El camino estaba ya casi vacío, la gente comenzaba a refugiarse en el calor de sus hogares, Nahomi se sentía de cierta manera reconfortada, abrazada por Dohko, el frio había disminuido, pero dudaba que fuera más porque su corazón latía rápidamente sin cesar por la proximidad del caballero, agradecía el gesto que había tenido el chino y se dio cuenta de que su estatura apenas le rozaba a Dohko a la altura de la boca, volvió a temblar y Dohko la miro de reojo, se quitó sus sombrero chino y se lo puso a Nahomi en la cabeza, tal vez no serviría de mucho, pero el detalle no había faltado. Le pareció gracioso que el sombrero, a pesar de ser chino, le quedaba bien a Nahomi con sus grandes ojos negros, que lo miraban tremendamente sonrojada, solo esperaba que tanto sonrojo no le causara daño a la chica.

Cruzaron por los mismos callejones y calles que habían recorrido anteriormente, aunque en vez de correr caminaban con paso rápido.

—¿No tienes frio? —le pregunto la castaña con otro ataque de temblores.

—¿Yo? No…

—Déjame adivinar, los caballeros de Athena también tienen que soportar el frio —dijo Nahomi con ironía, Dohko sonrió ladinamente.

—Exacto —Nahomi rolo los ojos— … ¿Dónde vives? —le pregunto el chino con curiosidad, Nahomi le miro unos instantes y luego una sonrisa traviesa se extendió por su rostro.

—En mi casa —respondió inocentemente.

—¡Por Athena, no otra vez! —exclamo Dohko con aire teatral, Nahomi si rio bajito.

—Vivo, justo frente a la plaza, ya lo ves, no me queda muy lejos del trabajo —Giraron por otro callejón y la plaza ya se encontraba justo frente a ellos, las calles se encontraban casi vacías y la luz de los faroles iluminaba levemente la fuente, Nahomi señalo una pequeña casa color crema, al lado opuesto del puesto de la frutería— Justo ahí, pero puedo caminar sola desde aquí.

—No, puedes enfermarte —Nahomi rolo los ojos.

—Son solo unos cuantos metros.

—Y en esos metros podría darte hipotermia —Agrego el Santo de Libra, Nahomi le miro entrecerrando los ojos, Dohko ya tenía una expresión triunfal— Vamos, déjame acompañarte a la puerta de tu casa, apuesto a que los demás hombres chinos nunca hicieron eso —Nahomi se encogió de hombros.

—Ya que lo recuerdo….

—No arruines el momento —le interrumpió dulcemente, Nahomi Suspiro con aire divertido.

—Está bien, acompáñame en esos largos 50 metros —No lo tuvo que decir dos veces, ambos se encaminaron a la pequeña casita, Nahomi internamente agradecía que Dohko la hubiera acompañado, porque una ráfaga de viento la hizo temblar de nuevo y Dohko instintivamente la atrajo más a si, Nahomi puedo notar que tenía un aroma muy pelicular, como a algo fresco…"Una lechuga" fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente, luego comenzó a reírse de sí misma, trabajar en la frutería le estaba haciendo daño, Dohko la miro de reojo con una de esas sonrisas suyas, Al poco tiempo la reja de madera se encontraba frente a ellos, pero ninguno se separó del otro.

—Gracias por la cita improvisada de hoy —murmuro la chica, su aliento se convertía en vaho que se esparcía en el aire.

—Gracias por dejarme pasar el día de hoy contigo —respondió Dohko galantemente, Nahomi le sonrió, hasta ahora no había notado los labios rojos de la chica, por el frio, supuso, pero se veían tan suaves… No, claro que no, la acababa de conocer, sin embargo eso no frenaba las ganas de besarla, estando tan cerca… Nahomi asintió, se separó del abrazo de Dohko y se abrazó a sí misma— sabes es costumbre de los hombres chinos despedirse con beso luego de una cita.

—Jajaja en serio, pues en ese caso —ella o tomo por los hombros y le beso la mejilla— nos veremos en otro momento Dohko caballero de libra.

**Confesión # 10**

**Mis actores favorito de películas blanco y negro son: Pedro Infantes, Cantinflas, Jorge Negrete, entre otros.**


	12. Familia

Yo de nuevo: arrepintiéndome por no haberle dado el cap a Sol para que lo subiera TnT 50 % es mi culpa, lo otro es de Sol, así que es lo mismo.

Sol: espero que les guste y les prometo que Shion y Karina aparecerán mas en el próximo siento que se están dejando de lado pero bueno ya tendrán mas momentos jujuju

Asi que les amenazo, si les amenazo dejen reviews. Ya que hay cap doble de largo.

"_Shion es sexy" _**pensamientos del personaje**_._

—_Shion es sexy— _**comunicación vía cosmos.**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Familia **

Nahomi cerró la puerta recargando su peso en esta, después del beso de despedida lo único que se le había ocurrido en ese instante era entrar mientras embozaba una sonrisa tonta, Dohko sí que hacía estragos en su comportamiento.

Cuando se aseguró de nivelar se respiración y el frio se hizo presente de nuevo, opto por acostarse de una vez en su cama para tomar de nuevo el calor perdido que Dohko le había dado, camino dos pasos y noto un peso en su cabeza, ¿cómo había podido olvidarlo?, se quitó el sombrero chino y se dio vuelta, salió al exterior y rayos que el frio no hacía nada más que aumentar, afuera no había ni un alma, el viento helado agito sus cortos cabellos, ¿cómo podía ser? solo pasaron unos momentos desde que se despidieron.

—Es rápido —musito para sí, volviendo dentro de la protección de su casa, claro que si era un caballero, tenía que ser aún más que rápido— ¿Y ahora qué hago?, ¿cuándo volverá? —miro de nuevo el sombrero que sostenía, y sonrió. La estructura del sombrero le parecía graciosa, pero debía admitir que Dohko sabia lucirlo aun con esas vestimentas chinas desentonando en ese lugar, él se miraba muy bien, Suspiro y entro de nuevo, hacía mucho frio y probablemente le diera hipotermia.

Dohko se movía a vertiginosa velocidad, no iba a la velocidad de la luz pero si muy rápido. Llego en poco tiempo a la entrada del santuario, era tarde y si llegara a suceder algo malo en el día, probablemente hubiera sido en la tarde, cuando aún había sol

Camino por uno de los caminos donde se ahorraba el recorrido por las doce casas, al llegar fuera del recinto patriarcal no pudo evitar reírse, todos los dorados estaban en suelo enfurruñados mirándolo con caras de sospecha el solo elevo su mano a modo de saludo.

—¿Que cuentan chicos?, ¿cómo va la resistencia? —todos miraron al 1shῑfu con mala cara.

—¡Qué valor maestro! —Leo lo miraba acusadoramente.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice? —Dohko los miraba con la mirada más ingenua de su repertorio, aunque ya no engañaba a nadie de los presentes.

—¿De dónde viene? —Ángelo lo miraba malicioso— digo, viene muy sonriente.

—Del pueblo… y siempre estoy sonriente —todos embozaron una mueca.

—¿Y qué hizo? —Shura lo miro desconfiadamente, ya se hacía a la idea de lo que Libra había hecho pero más valía tener afirmaciones que a tener solo suposiciones.

—Caminar —el maestro se cruzó de brazos y se sentó frente a los demás.

—¿Se fue toda la tarde solo para caminar? —Shaka sabía que el maestro ocultaba algo.

—No Shaka, claro que no —los miro como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—¿Y entonces? —Aioria lo mira enfurruñado.

—¿Entonces qué? —Dohko los miraba divertido.

—¿Por qué evade las preguntas? —Milo ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

—¿Lo hago?

—¡Maestro! —sonó a coro el reclamo.

—Miren niño escuchen mis consejos: mientras las personas menos sepan de una relación más dura.

—Tiene una relación… ¿con una chica? —Shura arqueo una ceja mientras miraba al castaño expectante, Dohko entrecerró los ojos y miro de mala manera al español.

—Claro que con una chica Shura —Capricornio ya se había imaginado de quien era, pero decidió callar, Dohko podría tomar venganza— bueno no una relación… pero esos detalles no les importa bola de metiches —algunos bufaron, otros embozaron una sonrisa pícara, pero el deje de curiosidad era general y Dohko no mostraba señales de querer decir algo más al respecto, DM sonrió irónicamente.

—A esa chica deben de gustarle los ancianos —Afrodita le dio un codazo disimulado.

—Ten más respeto —dijo mientras verificaba que Libra no hubiera escuchado el comentario, en efecto, no lo hizo, pero los demás que estaban alrededor si y soltaron una carcajada al escuchar el comentario, aunque, claro, Milo era el más ruidoso, Camus le miro con una advertencia grabada en su mirada, que por supuesto, el Escorpio ignoro mientras Aioria se limitó a disimular su risa con un ataque de tos.

Unos ruidos detrás de los pilares, cerca de la entrada les tomo sin ningún cuidado, algunos levantaron la vista, para encontrarse con Karina, que apuraba a las doncellas detrás de si

—Chicos —la voz de Karina los distrajo, las doncellas esparcían las mantas en el suelo y dejaban platos de comida en ellos, todos se levantaron y tomaron sus respectivos platos, estómagos comenzaron a gruñir en protesta por la falta de alimento en el día y dejaba que la comida en el plato se viera lo más apetecible que se hubiera visto jamás, Los caballeros miraron a Karina con curiosidad— coman rápido porque si Shion se entera….

No necesito decirlo dos veces todos se acomodaron en las mantas que les habían tendido en el suelo la reciente comida había alegrado drásticamente el ambiente, sentados reían haciendo bromas entre ellos y Bartolo corría de un lado a otro recibiendo bocados de comida por parte de la mayoría

—Terminara gordo y no va a poder bajar ni un escalón —advirtió Milo con la boca llena de comida.

Bartolo detuvo su paso y se acercó a él moviendo la cola, el peli-azul se lo miro fijamente y luego con un suspiro de derrota le dio un pedazo de pollo, el cual el cachorro tomo en el aire y luego siguió con su camino. Sí señor, Bartolo siempre conseguía lo que se proponía. Siguió caminando hasta que un mechón de cabello rubio se interpuso en su camino, al mirar hacia arriba descubrió que se trataba de Shaka, sentado con su legendaria posición de loto (¡¿No se le dormían las piernas?!), Bartolo comenzó a mordisquear el mechón en el suelo, jalaba y le ladraba al cabello rubio, pero el mechón seguía tan inerte como siempre, Shaka empujaba levemente al cachorro para que se alejara de él y de su cabello, tener a Bartolo babeando su cabello no le dejaba comer a gusto.

A Bartolomé, Shaka comenzaba a agradarle, era un tipo tranquilo y no quería apachurrarlo cada que lo veía o quería comérselo a besos, siempre podía ir a dormir a su templo, el humano no hacia ningún ruido en la mayoría de las veces y era muy paciente.

Cuando ya habían terminado Karina les ordeno a las otras doncellas que se llevaran los platos. Todos les agradecieron, ya todos más relajados y alegres miraban la discusión de Shaka y Aioria, aunque por supuesto Aioria era el más ruidoso de los dos.

La paciencia de Virgo tenía un límite, y el que el perrito le mordiera, babeara y se comiera mechones de su cabello no ayudaba en mucho, había tomado por el cuello al cachorro elevándolo a la altura de su cabeza aunque este solo le movía su colita y le miraba directo a los ojos, quien no podía soportar por mucho tiempo la mirada tierna de Bartolo. Ambos caballero y cachorro ignoraban a Aioria pues estaban atrapados en una especie de duelo de mirada, ternura contra fastidio.

Ante el asombro general, Shaka posiciono al cachorro sobre su regazo, Bartolo había ganado la batalla, y el cachorro alzaba su mirando a todos con orgullo perruno, todos le aplaudieron su victoria a Bartolomé sobre el caballero.

Karina reía discreta, aunque por el rabillo del ojo noto una silueta, la túnica papal ondeaba tras un pilar, Shion los observaba a los lejos con una expresión indescifrable en las penumbras, sin ser notada camino hacia Shion quien le miraba mientras ella se acercaba, se miraba pensativo, Karina llego a su lado acariciando su mejilla, no le gustaba verlo así, Shion solo inclino su rostro al sentir la caricia.

—¿No crees que se ven muy felices? —ambos miraban a todos riendo.

—Sí, tenía tiempo de no oírlos reír a todos como hermanos sin preocupaciones o rencores.

—Míralos Shion, ellos a pesar de la vida que llevan merecen sonreír y ser felices… ¿serias capaz de arrebatarles esa felicidad? —Karina lo miro con tristeza en sus ojos rojos y Shion la miro compungido.

—Nunca, yo haría cualquier cosa para que fuesen felices —Karina lo abrazo con ternura, sonriendo, al final del día ella estaba dispuesta a ayudar a los muchachos, se miraron perdiéndose mutuamente en sus miradas, Shion descubrió que el color rojo de Karina se oscurecía más conforme se acercaba a los límites de sus pupilas, Su mirada estaba llena de ternura y bien Shion podría haberse perdido por la eternidad en ese par de ojos tan expresivos que tenía aquella mujer… la mujer que le había robado el corazón. Inconscientemente Shion la atrajo más hacia sí, Karina no puso distancia cuando la frente de Shion se pegó contra la suya, ni cuando él la atrajo lentamente a su cuerpo, ni cuando sus labios rozaron con los de ella, tan cerca de besarla pero a la vez tratando de ir lento para saborear el momento… Ambos se sobresaltaron al verse interrumpidos por las carcajadas de los gemelos quienes se abrazaban riendo en el suelo ante los bullicios de los demás.

Los dos rieron de nuevo al ver como Aioria se lanzaba a interponerse entre los gemelos abrazándolos y diciéndoles algo. Karina no podía leerle los labios pero Shion rio divertido ella sospechaba que era algo desvergonzado, lo más seguro era que siguieran con sus chistes pervertidos y sin sentido.

Aunque gozaron cuando los gemelos atacaron con inclementes cosquillas al León y este les respondía con una serie de insultos muy variada en tono muy alto.

Karina negó con decepción, que vocabulario… de repente se le ocurrió otra de sus geniales ideas, estaba a punto de aprovechar que Shion se encontraba absorto con el ataque a Aioria.

—Me alegra que dejes que el cachorro se quede —Comentó jugando con uno de los mechones verdes del lemuriano. Shion la miro extrañado elevando uno de sus puntitos.

—¿En qué momento dije que lo haría?, el perro no tiene nada que ver con la felicidad de ellos

—¿En serio lo crees? —Karina suspiro aun abrazados ella recargo su cabeza en el pecho de Shion oyendo el palpitar de su corazón — … te equivocas —acaricio lentamente la mejilla del patriarca.

Shion que miraba detenidamente al grupo y observaba como Aioria le pedía ayuda a su hermano el cual se lanzaba como cañón encima de todos siendo Aioria el de abajo, los gemelos encima de él haciéndole cosquillas y Aioros encima de ellos tratando de alejarlos de su hermano.

Karina soltó una exclamación sorprendida al ver cuando Aioros (viendo que era imposible que los gemelos dejaran a su hermano que ya respiraba con dificultad con las mejillas rojas por tantas cosquillas) tomo medidas desesperadas ante la risa en general por su acción, beso la mejilla de Saga quien le gruño cual perro pero seguía torturando al menor. Entonces tomo medidas más desesperadas, miro ceñudo a Shura quien le chiflaba… y volvió al ataque dándole semejante lamida en la mejilla a Saga quien grito con horror y asco rodando lejos de los hermanos y su gemelo, todos rieron con ganas.

Karina los miraba sonriente y Shion jamás se pensó eso que ellos dos precisamente no se guardaran ningún rencor.

—El cachorro no tiene nada que ver —Shion se golpeó con la palma de la mano, esos niños en serio no eran normales, pues ahora Aioros le lanzaba besos al aire a Saga quien se limpia frenéticamente su mejilla.

—Es una motivación que los une en un objetivo —Karina no se daría por vencida.

Ella miro de nueva la batalla que se presentaba ante ellos. Los demás dorados se ponían del lado de cada par de hermanos, haciendo apuestas discretas entre ellos. Aioros vio malicioso a Kanon quien seguía haciendo cosquillas en el estómago a Aioria el cual se veía que ya no podía más.

Aunque Kanon arqueo una ceja y le lanzo una mirada retadora, Aioros se acercó rápido pero Kanon en un hábil movimiento lo tomo de la nuca y lo acerco peligrosamente a sus labios, Aioros sudo frio y Aioria en carcajadas le decía que dejara a su hermano, Sagitario cerró los ojos pero el beso nunca llego y entonces sintió como algo húmedo invadía su oído, Karina se estremeció y Shion se golpeó la cara de nuevo, esos niños lo avergonzaban, Kanon había metido la lengua y dejado saliva en el oído de Aioros quien corría por el lugar gritando que asco y Bartolo lo seguía queriendo morderle la pierna, no fue hasta que Mu le dio un pañuelo, el cual tomo rápidamente y se limpió con frenesí. Una nueva ronda de carcajadas inundo el lugar.

—Dime, ¿crees que si el perro se va, seguirán divirtiéndose de esta forma? —Shion la miro con duda Karina sonrió para sí, Shion estaba claudicando.

El patriarca miro al cachorro quien rodaba ante lo gestos de Dohko quien le indicaba con el dedo que rodara en el suelo, Kiki y Shaka aplaudían, le estaban enseñando nuevos trucos.

—No lo sé —No era la respuesta que esperaba, Karina lo pensó unos instantes, ya había intentado dialogar con él, ¡Demonios que Shion era demasiado terco! Solo le quedaba una opción para intentar persuadirlo… era su último recurso. Karina lo tomo por la nuca y le planto tremendo beso, al final le había hecho caso en parte a los chicos de usar sus atributos con Shion, pego su cuerpo más y el patriarca pudo sentir los senos de Karina sobre su pecho, soltando una exclamación en medio del beso— perdona al cachorro Shion deja que se quede —Le susurro provocativamente, Shion no tuvo más tiempo para responder, Karina había plantado de nuevo sus labios en los de él y lo beso exactamente como él la había besado en la cocina, Karina jugueteo con sus labios y con su lengua delineo el labio inferior de Shion.

—Eres mala, usas tácticas muy malas Karina —Dijo Shion mientras interrumpió el beso para atraerla más hacia sí, si es que eso era posible, la mano de Karina paso de su cuello a su clavícula por sus pectorales metiéndose dentro de la túnica acariciando los músculos del abdomen sobre la camisa de Shion, músculos que se contrajeron ante las caricias de la doncella.

—Hagamos un trato —la mano de Karina dibujo círculos en el ombligo de Shion por sobre la tela el santo padre tembló levemente ante la caricia— ya no peleo contigo y soy buena si tu perdonas a Bartolomé, se ve buen niño y te consiento, ¿ya te la había dicho no?, pórtate bien y te recompensare.

—Que injusta —Karina había detenido sus caricias y lo miraba fijamente, ella lo volvió a besar mientras el suspiro resignado, Shion sabía que se dejaba llevar por lo que sentía en el momento… y sabía que se arrepentiría después, pero el solo mirar esos ojos rojos que lo miraban traviesa, hacían flaquear su decisión, Karina levanto levemente ambas cejas esperando la respuesta, Shion miro un segundo al cielo ¿Por qué Athena lo dejaba en esos aprietos? Cuando de nuevo bajo la mirada dejo salir un suspiro de derrota, que rápidamente se transformó en una sonrisa sobre los labios rojos de Karina, ya sabía la respuesta, pero aun así tenía que decirla.

—Está bien… puede quedarse —la sonrisa que le dedico Karina le ilumino la noche esta le abrazo y beso efusivamente riendo en medio de los beso que le daba al santo padre.

—Le perdonaras de aquí en adelante cualquier cosa — Agrego Karina, el lemuriano la miro como si hubiera dicho que la mayoría de los dioses olímpicos se encontraban bailando desnudos en la plaza de Rodorio. ¡El no toleraría a ese perro de nuevo! No solo lo había dejado en ridícula aquella vez con la toalla, si no que estaba completamente seguro de que el cachorro haría algo así de nuevo, Molestar al patriarca era una de las nuevas actividades favoritas del perro y Shion no tenía la suficiente paciencia como para quedarse callado.

La caricia en su ombligo se reanudo haciendo que Shion suspirara, Karina lo miro con ternura besando su cuello.

— ¿Que dices? —_¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO, YA MUCHO HAGO CON DEJARLO QUEDARSE, MUJER! _pensó Shion en sus adentros, el peli-verde se mordió momentáneamente el labio inferior, algo le decía que Karina no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta, tendría que sacar provecho de la situación para su beneficio, eso. Una sonrisa arrogante se extendió por su rostro.

—Está bien —Karina comenzó a celebrar, Shion le puso su dedo índice en los labios de la mujer, para calmarla — Peeroo… solo si aceptas estar a mi lado.

—Siempre estoy a tu lado —la doncella ahora solo estaba abrazado al hombre que le susurraba con esa voz tan varonil, Maldición, Shion no se había expresado bien, no se refería a esa clase de compañía, quería que Karina por fin admitiera que era suya y de nadie más, pero esa voz en su cabeza llamada conciencia le advertía que aún era muy apresurado, por ahora, tendría que obedecer a su conciencia.

—Bueno… Eso sí… está bien —Karina oprimió su rostro contra el cuello de Shion ocultando su sonrisa de triunfo.

—¿Entonces les decimos a los chicos? —Shion asintió, se sorprendía a si mismo que hubiera accedido tan fácilmente, ¿Cuánto le había llevado su pequeña resistencia? ¿Un día? Karina le tomo discretamente de la mano y con eso jalo al Patriarca escaleras abajo, donde la batalla continuaba y decidieron disminuir considerablemente el paso.

Rieron cuando vieron que a Aioros ya se le había pasado la crisis de "qué asco" y como Kiki salió corriendo con Bartolo siguiéndolo, dispuesto a que el cachorro comenzara con su ataque de "besos" ante la risa de Dohko.

Karina y Shion rieron cuando Aioros se dio de nuevo al ataque pues Saga todavía se frotaba con vigor su mejilla con cara de asco y lo miraba con mala cara, Géminis era demasiado delicado.

Aiora se sostenía con ambos brazos, uno de Kanon (quien con el otro le continuaba haciendo cosquillas a Leo) el cual comenzaba a llorar de tanto reír.

Aioros se lanzó y tomo con ambas manos la cabeza de Kanon soltándole en el oído un beso tronador (ya saben esos que te revientan el tímpano), Kanon grito de dolor e incomodidad y con la mano castigadora que tenía sobre Leo alejo a Aioros con un empujón.

Aioria al verse libre se lanzó contra el gemelo menor, ahora era Aioria quien repartía cosquillas a Kanon hasta que su hermano se le unió, el menor pedía ayuda a su gemelo y este no tardo.

Ahora eran los cuatro quienes se hacían cosquillas era una bola de piernas, brazos y cabeza, juntos formaban un nudo mientras los otros apostaban para ver que par de hermanos serían los ganadores, todos sentían a presencia del patriarca y de Karina, pero aún se encontraban lo suficientemente molestos como para no darle ni el más mínimo atisbo de atención, Shion mentalmente se decía que en parte también se había buscado aquello.

—Caballeros, su atención —dijo Karina levantando la voz y haciendo uso de esa "mandoneria" que la caracterizaba, todos voltearon a ver a Shion y Karina algunos haciendo muecas de disgusto— Shion tiene algo que decirles —Anuncio la mujer dándole la palabra al hombre peli-verde que la acompañaba, soltó la mano del patriarca lo más sutilmente que pudo, todos se sumieron en un silencio expectantes a lo que el lemuriano mayor tenía que decirles, aunque lo sonrisa de Karina les daba buena espina.

—Jóvenes y Dohko — comenzó, todos aguantaron las ganas de reírse cuando el antiguo maestro le reclamo.

—Oye, no estoy tan viejo —Dohko se sentía indignado, si él estaba viejo entonces sin duda Shion también.

—Lo estas así que cállate y déjame terminar, he decido aceptar que Bartolomé se quede —Karina le sonrió, y por un momento Shion sintió como si solo eso necesitara para ser feliz— y que sus travesuras fueron perdonadas.

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir mientras Ángelo y Aioria reían y se abrazaban con efusividad, Athena había escuchado sus peticiones, no quedaba duda de que ambos querían mucho al cachorro, cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de que sus cuerpos se encontraban a una cercanía peligrosa se separaron rápidamente y se limitaron a sonreírse con complicidad, Ángelo tomo al cachorro y se fue a celebrar con Afrodita al mismo tiempo en que Aioria era llamado por su hermano, el león se acercó con Aioros el cual rápidamente comenzó a susurrarle en el oído una idea que se le acababa de ocurrir, Aioria asintió mientras una sonrisa burlona se creaba en su rostro, cuando Sagitario hubo terminado los dos hermanos comenzaron a reír como poseídos (Aioria estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento iba a explotarle los pulmones) y se pararon frente a los demás aun descalzos ,hicieron una venia al improvisado público y asumieron la posición, de repente (igual a que si hubieran gritado que le estatua de Athena se estaba fragmentando) todos les prestaron atención, captaron la idea al momento.

No había música aunque no era necesaria, pues cuando ambos hermanos hicieron el primer paso todos comenzaron a escuchar inconscientemente la canción en sus cabezas, LA ZORBA.

Karina aplaudió emocionada, todos comenzaron a aplaudir al son de la música invisible, hasta que los hermanos se tomaron por los hombros y jalaron al primero para que se les uniera a la danza, Mu reía mientras se formaba en la fila, él no era de ese ambiente pero había que admitirlo, eso le recordaba los pocos momentos que habían convivido, cuando los mayores le enseñaron a bailar la Zorba, Milo no necesito invitación de un salto se unió a la línea de bailarines ante la risa y aplausos.

—Vamos chicos, demuestren su talento —Karina les aplaudía y reía después de todo no era tan malos chicos, algunos de los dorados se limitaron a sonríele, indecisos si de unirse o de esperar invitación, Karina i a Shion, inconscientemente comenzaba a moverse con los mismos pasos que Aioria, Aioros, Mu y Milo, aunque de manera disimulada— ¿Shion no piensa unirte?

—Vamos viejo —Dohko no espero a la negativa del patriarca, ahora ellos también se encontraban bailando y el ritmo de los pasos aumentaba aunque todos estaban en perfecta sincronía se movían con sus pasos de derecha a izquierda luciéndose como pavorreales los buenos bailarines que eran.

Los gemelos se unieron silbando y riendo, llevándose de paso con ellos a Camus quien volteo los ojos aunque con una sonrisa en sus labios, el ritmo era rápido, y el primer "opa" se escuchó con fuerza, eso alentó a tauro a unírseles que no perdió oportunidad de jalar a Shaka este se resistió un poco pero cuando Shion lo jalo a su lado no tuvo más remedio de bailar también.

—Cuantos griegos ¿no crees? —Ángelo miraba divertidos a los demás que se encontraban riendo mientras movían sus pies, él y Afrodita se encontraban aplaudiendo al ritmo de los pasos de los bailarines.

—Bueno si estas en Grecia —Shura le mira divertido que ya se ponía su calzado junto con Afrodita.

—Actúa como griego —Afrodita jalo a los dos, que fueron recibidos con gritos de alegría Karina corrió a la cocina y volvió con platos de loza blancos 15 en total riendo pues el ambiente era de felicidad y hermandad incluso Bartolo corría de lado a lado de la improvisada fila de bailarines, Kiki aplaudía con gran entusiasmo, la Zorba estaba por terminar y los pasos eran más complicados aunque no por eso los caballeros perdían la sincronía ni el nivel de las carcajadas la mayoría descalzos otros con ropas ajadas y mal puestas pero todos felices uno al lado del otro tomados por los hombros como hermanos.

Ya habían formado el circulo y los pasos eran muy veloces la música resonaba en la mentes de cada uno, y era momento de lucirse, el primero en saltar al frente fue el orgulloso Leo, Aioria quien giraba vertiginosamente riendo a carcajadas como niño, sus pies se movían con gran maestría y de un salto volvió a su lugar, con los aplausos de los demás, ahora quien tomo valor fue Afrodita y los vitoreo aumentaron era raro que tomara esa iniciativo sus pies se movían veloces sus mano chasqueaban al son de los pasos y sus saltos aumentaron los gritos de sus compañeros y volvió a su lugar en la rueda.

Pero fue Dohko quien se robó el show junto a Mu, quien fue jalado por el maestro, ambos entrelazaron sus pies derechos por el tobillo y comenzaron a girar y a aplaudir, se tomaron con la mano derecha por sus muñecas y la izquierda en alto y comenzaron a bajar y seguir girando todos dejaron de bailar para aplaudir y vitorearlos, hasta Shion aplaudía con entusiasmo pues ambos caballeros aun sujetándose por las muñecas y aun en cuclillas comenzaron a saltar en un pie intercambiándolos por momentos.

Todos los demás les hicieron una ovación, y el baile termino.

Gritaban con emoción y Karina les repartió un plato a cada uno, fue ella quien rompió primero el plato con un "OPA" lleno de entusiasmo.

Los demás caballeros quebraron los que tenían en las manos "OPA" y todos comenzaron a girar bailando de nuevo en torno de Karina y Shion invitándoles a que ellos bailaran todos en círculos tomados por los hombros giraban a la izquierda silbándoles con alegría, Karina reía, y Shion se despojaba de su túnica ante los gritos efusivos de los dorados, ahora el circulo dorado giraba hacia la derecha

—Vamos Karina —ella no identifico quien le grito pero por hoy los complacería miro a Shion y comenzó a mover sus caderas.

—Maestro demuéstrele que usted puede —Shion rio y le hizo una reverencia a Mu quien le había incitado, invito a Karina y ambos comenzaron a bailar una danza griega sobre los platos quebrados, mientras los demás movían sus pies contra el suelo generando una música improvisada.

El baile termino y todos regresaron a las mantas riendo a más no poder, Kiki tenía a Bartolomé en su regazo había disfrutado mucho ese día pero ya tenía sueño, escucho a lo lejos que su maestro lo llamaba pero cayó en un muy profundo y agradable sueño.

—¿Que dicen chicos? ¿Por hoy dormimos a la intemperie? —Kanon estaba muy alegre hacia mucho ya que no se divertían todos juntos, todos aceptaron— oye Karina ¿podrías traernos unas mantas más? —esta asintió y se marchó para buscar las mantas, pero Shion no estaba muy de acuerdo.

—No, Mu llévate a Kiki a su cama hace frio y…

—Déjalos Shion el calor corporal de todos no les dejara pasar frio, vamos amigo ¿Qué tal una pequeña celebración privada? —Shion era arrastrado por su amigo a el recinto patriarcal.

—¿Y qué celebraremos Dohko? —dijo Shion mientras se detenía a recoger su túnica del suelo y luego caminaba para alcanzar a su amigo.

—Por la felicidad, que estos mocosos se lleven bien, por la vida… —Dohko dejo salir un suspiro mientras sonreía.

—Pero que romántico estás —Shion enarco uno de sus puntitos.

—¿De verdad lo crees amigo? —Dohko le miraba con duda, pero sonrió como siempre y se adelantó unos pasos, siendo inmediatamente seguido por Shion, oh no, Dohko no se iba a librar de esta.

—Te conozco Dohko, anda cuéntame todo —así ambos hombres se fueron a su celebración.

A la mañana siguiente Shion se levantó de mala manera, aunque eso se ganaba por quedarse dormido en una silla.

Vio como Dohko estaba en una posición anti natural con la mitad del cuerpo en la silla y la otra mitad caída, a veces le sorprendía la capacidad que tenía su amigo para dormir en cualquier posición y lugar.

Al final el infeliz de su amigo no le conto nada.

Suspiro con cansancio y pateo con diversión la silla lanzándola hacia un lado y tirando del todo a Dohko al suelo, el castaño se despertó al instante en que su cabeza topo fuertemente en el suelo.

—¡¿Qué te pasa viejo?! —Dohko se sobaba la cabeza se había dado un buen porrazo— que carácter…

—Ve a tu templo borracho —Shion sonrió ladinamente mientras revisaba el interior del que fuese su vaso la noche anterior, aún quedaba un trago, tomo el vaso y se tragó de un solo sorbo lo que quedaba, el alcohol le recorrió lentamente la garganta.

—Ja-Ja-Ja —Dohko rio sarcásticamente mientras se levantaba de su ridícula posición en el piso— borracho tú que bebiste más que yo.

—Y aparte te dormiste primero, estabas tan cansado… —Shion embozo un falso puchero— ¿es lo que conlleva la edad, no?

—Celoso, bueno tuve un día espectacular —Shion enarco uno de sus puntos— por eso estaba algo agotado.

—un día espectacular, ¿Qué hiciste Dohko? —Shion le pregunto con repentino interés, la curiosidad lo carcomía desde la noche anterior.

—Amigo, tú sabes que un caballero no tiene memoria —dijo Dohko antes de dirigirse a su Templo.

Cuando Dohko se perdió de vista Shion levanto con tremente vozarrón a los demás dorados quienes se levantaron al tiro y salieron corriendo a sus templos, Mu solo alzo a su discípulo y miro a Shion con mala cara antes de irse a paso rápido templo abajo,, Shaka se levantó en segundos hizo una reverencia al patriarca y bajo rápido.

El lugar se había vaciado casi al completo, excepto por la pequeña presencia que se encontraba a sus pies, Shion miro al único valiente que se había quedado a enfrentarlo.

—¿Y ahora estarás muy feliz, verdad? —el patriarca se encontraba cruzado de brazos y lo miraba con rencor con su pose altiva.

-…

—No dirás nada, tenías que salirte con la tuya —Shion se agacho a la altura de Bartolomé que sentado en sus patas traseras le movía la cola y le mira expectante— de acuerdo hagamos una tregua: tu cuidas a esos idiotas, y yo me llevo bien contigo —Shion obtuvo como respuesta un ladrido de Bartolo — bien es un trato —Shion tomo la pata del perro para sellar el trato moviéndola de arriba hacia abajo.

El sol estaba en lo alto y todos estaban en sus labores, las mismas acciones cotidianas de siempre.

Pero siendo más específicos alguien abajo en el pueblo que saldría de su rutina, Nahomi se había levantado como siempre, cuando estaba dispuesta a salir de su hogar recordó y miro el objeto que estaba sobre la mesa. No sabía cuándo volvería a ver a Dohko y lo más probable era que necesitaría el sombrero…

Suspiro y se lo coloco, se miró al espejo que se encontraba en su sala. Se veía rara pero no quería perder la oportunidad de entregarlo si miraba al caballero para devolvérselo de una vez por todas, se lo coloco medio inclinado y negó con la cabeza ella no lo lucia como lo hacía su dueño, al final opto por llevarlo colgado con la pito en su cuello cubriendo su nuca con el sombrero, a ella no le gusta quedarse con la ajeno y se lo devolvería si o si.

A pesar de que ella tenía múltiples trabajos no se cansaba, al contrario se llenaba más de energía.

Ya habían acabado sus horas en la frutería, había transcurrido parte de la mañana y ni señales de Dohko. Suspiro con cansancio por enésima vez en toda la mañana, había guardado esperanza de que el chino apareciera pero tal parecía que no había ido a verla ese día, frunció levemente la nariz con disgusto hasta que sus ojos captaron una silueta familiar, la figura caminaba a paso rápido y de vez en cuando volteaba nerviosamente a los lados, jalando más la capucha que traía puesta, cuando paso cerca de Nahomi la chica no tuvo dudas de quien era, era Shura, a Nahomi se le ocurrió una idea, era compañero de Dohko y de seguro el sabría darle razón del caballero de Libra.

—¡Shura! —grito y para su mala suerte la mayoría de la población femenina también lo vio, escucho a Capricornio dar un respingo y detenerse en medio de su camino, Nahomi intento ocultarse detrás del sombrero pues ahora el joven la miraba de mala gana, se notaba que quería pasar desapercibido, pues llevaba jeans y una sudadera azul con capucha que le cubría parcialmente su cabeza.

El joven dio media vuelta y camino a paso rápido antes de cualquier señorita le atrapara, tomo ligeramente a Nahomi del brazo quien le sonreía algo culpable y la llevo a un lugar apartado, mientras ella le sonreía nerviosa, no porque él le provocara algo, sino más bien temerosa de que alguna fanática del caballero los viera y de que luego tuviera amenazas de muerte en su buzón, por ahora no quería enemigas en Rodorio.

—Lo siento, no pensé que intentabas pasar desapercibido —Shura sonrió de medio lado.

—Descuida. ¿Que se te ofrece? —Shura se quitó la capucha de la sudadera, dejando al descubierto su corto y alborotado cabello verde.

—¿Sabes si Dohko bajara hoy a Rodorio? —directa, ella siempre era directa. Shura la miro detenidamente, claro que no había pasado por el alto el sombrero chino que ella traía colgado.

—No, no bajara… ¿Le querías decir algo? —El español pregunto con su típica galantería que derretía a cualquier chica que se le ponía enfrente, tal vez si no lo fuera tanto no sería tan acosado. Nahomi jugueteo con la cuerda que amarraba el sombrero a su cuello.

—Más bien devolver… ¿Me harías el favor de dárselo por mí? —Nahomi desanudo la cuerda, se quitó el sombrero y se lo ofreció a Shura. El conocía a Dohko después de todo.

—Creo que él se sentiría más feliz si se lo entregas tu —repuso Shura, Nahomi frunció los labios y se volvió a amarrar la cuerda al cuello, acomodando el sombrero a su espalda. La verdad Dohko podría reaccionar mal si era él quien se lo llevaba… del Antiguo Maestro esperaba cualquier cosa.

—¿Más feliz? pero yo no conozco el lugar y…

—Descuida yo te guio, de todas formas ya había terminado lo que venía a hacer aquí, vamos —El español inconscientemente le ofrecía el brazo para caminar.

—Gracias —Nahomi dudo en tomar el brazo del caballero, pero al final la mirada de Shura le gano y paso su mano por el brazo del español— Si una chica me ve de tu brazo, me arranca la piel a tiras —Advirtió la chica mordiéndose el labio inferior, Shura soltó una risa divertida, su voz era muy bonita, y Nahomi pensó que tal vez por eso las chicas le acosaban tanto, pero acosar a alguien de voz bonita no era su estilo— vamos.

Caminaron a paso rápido, Shura dudaba si le seguiría el paso pero para su asombro ella iba como si nada y le seguía el paso muy bien, no querían que alguien los detuviera a ambos, por diferentes razones le resultaría molesto así que salieron del pueblo muy rápido y se internaron el bosque.

Nahomi jamás había tenido el valor de llegar hasta ahí pues los aldeanos decían que el que entraba no salía, por un momento le dio miedo, pero vio a Shura de reojo, ¿Él no la dejaría verdad? era un caballero, ¿Tendría que actuar como tal, cierto?

Él mencionado se detuvo de repente, y la vio cuando ella se paró frente a él, su mirada era seria y concentrada y en el fondo eso inquieto a la chica.

—Oye ¿tienes miedo? —Nahomi soltó un leve respingo ¿Ahora resultaba que también podían leer la mente? Por más que Shura quiso reprimir una risa burlona salió de sus labios, Nahomi trato de permanecer calmada.

—¿Yo? ¿Miedo? que va, para nada —su voz sonaba mucho más natural de lo que esperaba, Shura asintió para sí y le sonrió tímidamente a Nahomi "¿Shura, tímido?" pensó Nahomi con extrañeza.

—Me alegro, resulta que aun necesito hacer algo y debo volver —Shura le miro culpable, no era su intención abandonarla pero tenía que irse, Nahomi frunció el ceño.

—¿Aun necesitas hacer algo? ¿En serio?, ¿En medio de la nada?, piensas dejarme tirada aquí ¿no es cierto? —Nahomi lo miraba con desconfianza— ¿No pudiste acordarte de ese "algo" antes de meternos en el bosque? —sin querer comenzaba a sonar más dura de lo que quería, se mordió el labio— Jamás había estado aquí y mi sentido de orientación es peor que pésimo, lo más probable es que vaya a salir por otro lugar por donde no es… si es que llego a salir —repuso con la voz más calmada y llena de pánico, Shura se rio entre dientes por lo último.

—No, mira, solo sigue este sendero, cuando encuentres a cualquier persona dile que el santo de Capricornio te envía y que vas a ver al caballero de Libra —la idea en si sonaba bastante convincente, pero algo aún faltaba para poderla persuadir del todo.

—¿Cómo sabes que te olvido algo? Estas… ¿Estas vengándote por lo que paso en el pueblo?

—Jajaja claro que no —Shura la tomo por los hombros y la miro directo a los ojos—Ya te dije: ellos no te harán nada, no pueden dañar a los civiles —hizo una pausa como si alguien más le estuviera hablando, aunque, por lo que sabía Nahomi, no había nadie más— Tengo que irme, Adiós —Shura hablo con más urgencia y en un parpadeo ya no estaba frente a ella, No dejándole tiempo para preguntarle si había alguien más aparte de ellos en ese lugar, Nahomi parpadeo un par de veces ¿Se esfumo en el aire?

Ahí comprendió que enserio eran muy veloces (y de seguro muy fuertes). No sabía si sentirse molesta o preocupada de que el caballero la hubiera abandonado en medio de la nada.

Camino varios minutos a paso rápido, no le gustaba perder tiempo hasta que vio unas ruinas y unos pilares partidos a la mitad, ahí dos hombres (soldados, supuso Nahomi) llevaban lanzas y una vestimenta muy rara, la chica tenía entendido que los santos de Athena no podían usar armas, los hombres la miraron a la lejanía pero solo cuando estuvieron frente a frente le apuntaron.

—He… hola —estaba nerviosa y su voz era apenas un hilo, claro, que no iba a hablar como normalmente lo hacía si dos lanzas de puntas afiladas le apuntaban directo en la garganta, trago saliva y con una mano intento alejar la lanza que tenía más cerca pero el hombre tomaba la lanza con fuerza, al ver que no iba a ser capaz de apartar la lanza Nahomi dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás.

—¿QUIEN ERES? PRESÉNTATE —grito uno de los soldados, ella elevo una ceja, si algo odiaba era que le gritaran sin motivo.

—Oye que carácter, a mí no me grites, vengo a ver a el caballero de Libra a devolverle esto —presento el sombrero, uno de ellos intento arrebatárselo pero ella se lo alejo— se lo entregare personalmente si no les importa —eso estaba mal, ella no había ido a ese lugar a pelear, aunque otra voz le decía que tenía derecho a actuar así, es decir, había ido educadamente y ellos eran los primeros que le habían gritado sin razón, negó imperceptiblemente, aun así, seguía estando mal que actuara de ese modo tan agresivo.

—Dámelo mujer, nosotros se lo daremos si realmente es de él, aquí los extraños no son bienvenidos.

—Me da igual, el santo de Capricornio me envió a este lugar arréglense con él, ya me dio pase.

—¿En serio, el maestro Shura? —hablo el otro guardia, ambos hombres se vieron y pensaron lo mismo: esa chica era alguna loca que perseguía al santo de Capricornio y buscaba cualquier pretexto para verlo— y si él te envió ¿dónde está? no caeremos niña lárgate- "que esto ya ha pasado varias veces y están a punto de removernos como guardias" agrego para sí el soldado, recordando momentáneamente que habían dejado pasar a una chica que lucía con la misma inocencia y había ido a parar a acosar al pobre español y a los demás dorados.

—Voy a pasar quieran o no —dijo Nahomi con decisión, sí ella decía que iba a pasar es que iba a pasar y punto, a como diera lugar.

—¿En serio y como lo harás? —pregunto de repente el guardia de la izquierda con repentina altanería, algo le decía que iba a ser divertido irritar a la chica, Nahomi frunció el ceño sopesando las opciones: ambos hombres le obstaculizaban la pasada y sería casi imposible que les burlara por un lado y corriera escaleras arriba.

—Les he dicho que me dejen pasar —Repitió por enésima vez la chica, haciendo uso de la poca paciencia que le quedaba, uno de los guardias reprimió una risa mientras el otro la miraba divertido.

—No podemos, ya te lo dijimos no seas terca mujer no puedes entrar sin el consentimiento de alguno de los dorados, el patriarca o la misma Athena, y además tiene que ser con previo aviso —repitió el guardia con una falsa irritación.

—¿QUE LES PASA? ¿ACASO CREEN QUE SOY UN PELIGRO? ¡Solo vengo a entregar el maldito sombrero! —Miro con creciente ira a los corpulentos hombres— y ya les dije que Shura me dijo que podía entrar.

—Maestro Shura para ti, niña —uno de ellos camino dos pasos hasta entrar frente a ella pero Nahomi no bajaría la mirada, otra cosa que odiaba es que le dijeran niña.

—Vete a tu casa mujer —ella los miro con enojo: que se fuera, que si necesitaba permiso (que ella ya tenía), que niña o mujer malditos idiotas ya estaba harta.

—¡NO LO HARE! —Explotó la chica, ambos guardias negaron con vehemencia, por otro lado Nahomi no se iba a ir de ahí sin entregar el sombrero, no era de su estilo quedarse con lo que no le pertenecía, sin duda era una guerra de terquedad entre los guardias y ella. No se iba a dejar ganar, no tan fácilmente.

Lejos Kanon y Milo miraban con diversión la rara escena detrás de uno de los pilares más cercanos, vaya que la chica les ponía en una situación difícil a los guardias, habían llegado por el mero hecho del escándalo de la mujer y por nada se perderían de un poco de entretenimiento, estaban aburridos solo habían podido notar como los guardias no podían deshacerse de esa chica y eso basto para que ellos decidieran quedarse.

Milo se doblaba de la risa tapándose la boca para no soltar una carcajada y ser escuchado mientras su compañero miraba fijamente la escena mordiéndose los labios, hasta que por fin reparó en el sombrero (muy familiar de hecho)

De un manotazo llamó la atención de Milo, el cual se irguió como si la vida se le fuera en eso reclamándole por su forma tan delicada de llamar su atención y luego el gemelo señaló el objeto de su interés con una sonrisa enigmática en su varonil rostro.

—¿Ya viste? —preguntó con la emoción de un niño, Milo enfocó la vista un segundo y luego miro con los ojos bien abiertos a su amigo.

—No me digas que es... ¿Es el sombrero del antiguo...? —Kanon asintió con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

—Lo es —lentamente una sonrisa igual se embozó en el rostro del Escorpión dorado.

—¿Entonces ella es...? —de nuevo Kanon asintió y luego volvió la vista de nuevo a la chica que seguía discutiendo, sin quitar la sonrisa.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a ayudarle un poco? —claro que su compañero entendió muy bien lo de "ayudar."

Si estaba en lo correcto y aquella chica era de la que Dohko les había contado, bueno lo que podían decir tomando en cuenta de que Dohko no había dado a entender, no perdería la oportunidad de hacer rabiar aunque fuera un poco al Antiguo maestro esa sería una forma de vengarse por parte de Milo por haberlos abandonado toda la tarde y no estar en la resistencia y de Kanon por la cruda que tuvo al día siguiente que se emborracharon y por haber metido en ese lio a su gemelo, Milo echó una última ojeada a la chica y luego le sonrió de forma cómplice al peli-azul.

—¿Pero qué pasa aquí? —Sonó una voz autoritaria, todos vieron a la izquierda pero no vieron al dueño de la voz. Aunque Nahomi escucho muy bien como los guardias decían "maestro Kanon" y se ponían muy tensos.

—Dudo mucho que a Athena le agrade quedarse sin dos guardias —dijo Milo de forma burlona mientras salía de su improvisado escondite, Kanon lo siguió detrás de él, ambos caminaron de forma orgullosa, para intimidar intencionalmente a los dos guardias, los cuales saludaron respetuosamente a los dorados, ignorando de manera olímpica a la chica a quien eso no le agrado.

—¿Que se traen ahora? Los gritos se oyen hasta mi templo —Dijo el gemelo mirando de una manera enfadada a los guardias, ambos se tensaron ante el reproche del dorado, Milo le siguió el juego a Géminis.

—¿No les enseñaron a ser más discretos? —preguntó de manera mordaz, ambos guardias miraron a los dorados con cierto grado de temor.

—Mis disculpas —dijo el guardia de la izquierda, el que le tapaba la entrada a Nahomi— Ya tenemos la situación bajo control —el guardia miro directamente a Nahomi, la cual le enseñó la lengua en un acto infantil de enfado, Milo se rio lo más discretamente posible, Kanon se acercó con elegancia a la chica.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó Kanon tanteando primero el terreno, la chica esbozó una divertida mueca mientras jugueteaba con el sombrero de forma inconsciente.

—Nahomi —Milo se acercó por el otro lado, utilizado su faceta seductora, y vaya que no le costaba mucho, esa chica era más linda que la idea que se había imaginado según tendía entendido de los gustos del viejo maestro.

—¿Nahomi? Un nombre no tan común —dijo de una, manera lenta y suave con su voz enronquecida— ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Nahomi? —la chica no pudo evitar sonreír, su nombre sonaba raro en la boca de santo de escorpio, pero no se comparaba como la había dicho Dohko en el lago.

—¿Tengo que repetirlo de nuevo? —dijo la chica sin ocultar la molestia en su voz.

—Cierto —puntualizó el gemelo, se había recargado en el pilar que se encontraba cerca y miro directamente a los ojos castaños de la chica, Kanon se había mantenido al margen— déjenla pasar, viene con nosotros —les dijo a los guardias sin voltear a verlos, mientras esa sonrisa traviesa se volvía a asomar por su rostro.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron la chica y los guardias al mismo tiempo, Milo le puso le palma de la mano en el hombro de Nahomi mientras la invitaba a pasar al santuario, cuando la chica lo miro le guiño un ojo, esta solo desvió la mirada incomoda, así comenzaron a caminar, iban en silencio y fue Milo quien rompió el hielo.

—Y dime Nahomi ¿conoces al Maestro de libra hace mucho tiempo?

—He algo así, maestro… ¿así se tratan todos? —la verdad dudaba en decirles que solo se habían visto dos veces pero de todas maneras cuanto se conocían o no eso no era asunto de ellos.

—No, a él le debemos respeto, por eso aunque estemos al mismo nivel militar le decimos así —Milo hablaba con una sonrisa burlona, Nahomi no creía que Dohko fuera con esa forma de ser tan despreocupada muy respetado, al menos aunque estuvieran al mismo nivel militar entonces Dohko es más poderoso, aunque el chino lo aparentaba.

—Aparte por la edad —agrego Kanon, ambos se reían de su chiste privado, pero Nahomi no entendía ni pio de ese chiste, ¿por su edad? pero si Dohko se miraba algo más joven de ese al que le llaman Kanon… lo mejor era no meterse en esos asuntos, solo hacían más que confundirla.

La chica se quedó como piedra al ver a lo lejos una edificación majestuosa que se alzaba con orgullo, todo parecía perfecto…. Hasta que vio las muchas escaleras que guiaban a la entrada, si algo no le gustaban eran las escaleras, es decir, eran un ejercicio magnifico pero no era su favorito, aun así, el lugar era majestuoso.

—Mira ese es el primer templo: el de Aries, su custodio es Mu de Aries pero él no está así que no podrás conocerlo —ella solo asintió, tampoco esperaba que la visita fuera guiada. Sopeso la nueva información unos segundos: estaban en Aries, lo cual quería decir que se encontraban a… 6 casas más para llegar a Libra, sonrió con orgullo para sí, esas horas de estudio con Eben por fin servían para algo.

—¿Qué diferencia hay en que los guardias de la entrada son soldados y ustedes son caballeros? —pregunto de repente la pregunta que le rondaba por la cabeza, Milo se rio.

—Te diste cuenta, muy lista —agrego de manera seductora, Nahomi solo le sonrió por pura educación— Todos en el santuario caen en alguna clasificación, existen los guardias, los que no te dejaron pasar… —Milo le comenzó a explicar.

—Y que son puros peones los del aseo —agrego Kanon con una cierta arrogancia Milo le miro con burla asintiendo mientras chocaba sus puños con Kanon.

—Luego los caballeros de bronce —Milo señalo al costado a unos chicos de vestimentas raras que cargaban escombros en su espalda.

—Que sirven para los recados —volvió a interrumpir el de ojos verdes, Nahomi no lograba comprenderlo del todo ¿estos sujetos se creían lo mejor de lo mejor? Se notaba a leguas por la manera en que degradaban a los demás.

—Los de plata —señalo a unas mujeres enmascaradas que llegaron a gritarles y madrear a los chicos que se habían sentado en vez de seguir haciendo su trabajo y esta vez Kanon no hizo comentario alguno.

—Y en la cima los de oro, tus servidores, cada caballero está regido por una constelación siendo las constelaciones zodiacal la escolta personal de la Diosa —comento Milo con orgullo, vaya que esos hombres tenían un ego muy grande.

—¿La diosa está aquí? —pregunto Nahomi con incredulidad, eso no podía ser cierto.

—Claro, está en la cima junto al santo padre aquel que está por encima de todos y por debajo de la Diosa… pero como iba diciendo los doce caballeros —Milo se aclaró la voz pero fue Kanon quien le tomó la palabra.

—Mira para ver a Dohko, porque él es un caballero dorado está en el templo de libra: debes subir y pasar por los demás templos hasta llegar a libra que es el séptimo templo.

Y Nahomi se lo pensó cuando llegaron a Aries era enorme cruzaron rápido el primer templo aunque aun así les llevo cinco minutos atravesar el largo corredor, cuando salieron ella vio más escaleras y a lo lejos otro templo diferente pero aun así hermoso.

—Ese es el templo de Tauro —señalo Nahomi.

—Así es, aprendes rápido, su custodio se llama Aldebarán… ¡ah! y no digas nada nosotros hablaremos, hay ciertos protocolos, aunque seamos nosotros, no siempre nos dejan pasar por templos ajenos.

—¿Ósea que si el guardián no quiere dejarlos pasar no pasan? —pregunto Nahomi con tono burlón.

—Por así decirlo, pero existen otras formas de subir —Kanon hablaba siempre con esa forma burlona.

—Por ejemplo derrotando al guardián del templo en una pelea, y otros métodos —no eran tan confianzudo para decirle a una extraña del atajo subterráneo, suficiente con subirla por los doce templos.

—Que problemáticos resultaron —Nahomi los miro a uno en uno, estos tipos tenían serios problemas de cortesía y rio para sus adentros.

—Si es una medida para que ningún enemigo llegue fácilmente hasta donde se encuentra Athena.

—Y ella permite que extraños entremos a su santuario… —para ser sincera no se creía que una Diosa estuviera en ese lugar, al igual que cuando llego a ese lugar al pueblo de Rodorio y escucho esa leyendas de hombres poderosos capaces de rasgar el cielo de un manotazo, peor aún que había y existían los dioses griegos, solo parecían cuentos de niños.

—Si así es, siempre y cuando no sean una amenaza —Milo solo elevo los hombros restándole importancia.

—Si claro, voy a ser una gran amenaza con solo un sombrero…lo siento —ella odiaba no poder controlarlo al final siempre terminaba hablando en su idioma natal.

—¡Hablas español! yo también —Milo sabía que Kanon dominaba más idiomas que algunos dorados, todos hablaban varios idiomas pero eran pocos los que hablaban español.

—¿En serio? genial eso… —de inmediato fue cortada por las palabras de Milo.

—Si genial, pero yo no así que hablemos griego ¿de acuerdo? —los otros dos solo rieron ante el tono de molestia de Milo— … ¡Ugh!...vamos muy lento en este tiempo ya fuéramos por géminis

—Bueno Milo, no podemos forzarla a seguir nuestro paso… no lo resistiría —Kanon hablaba con burla en su voz y si algo no le gustaba a Nahomi era que la subestimaran.

—Por mí no se detengan caballeros, estoy segura que les seguiré el ritmo —ambos caballeros se miraron entre si y sonrieron, agarraron cada uno una mano de la chica y la jalaron a paso rápido casi corriendo al segundo templo.

—Llegaron con relativa rapidez —Alde los esperaba en la entrada de su templo con la brazos cruzados, ya se lo temía algo se traían esos dos revoltoso y lo confirmo cuando vio como traían jalada a una chica.

—Hey Aldebarán buenos días —Milo le grito cuando estaban algo cerca de la entrada del templo.

—Buenos días caballeros ¿se puede saber que traman?

—Nosotros nada —dijo Kanon rápidamente cuando al fin estuvieron frente al tauro, y Nahomi tuvo que ver hacia arriba, de por si era bajita y estar frente a un hombre tan monumental le hacía sentirse aún más pequeña.

—¿Y ella? —dijo apuntando a la chica aunque haciendo como si ella no estuviera ahí ella solo frunció el entre cejo.

—Oh su nombre es Nahomi y viene a ver al maestro… así que nos vemos —Nahomi solo pudo a atinar a inclinar su cabeza como saludo a Aldebarán.

Corrieron unos minutos más y al fin salieron de tauro.

Ella pudo ver el tercero ese debía ser géminis y de nueva cuenta fue jalado por los dos santos que ahora sabía que eran dorados así como Dohko, corrieron, bueno ella si por que los otro solo caminaban muy rápido escaleras arriba.

Dohko había sido más gentil cuando corrieron juntos que estos dos dementes pues la jalaban muy fuerte, ninguna delicadeza.

Al llegar a géminis la chica creyó estar delirando, estaba completamente segura de que Kanon estaba a su lado, miró fijamente al segundo Kanon en la entrada de géminis, fue cuando recordó que el signo de géminis era de dos personas idénticas: la buena y la mala, claro, tenía lógica que Kanon tuviera un hermano gemelo, aunque tena la duda de que uno de los dos fuera malo, como dictaminaba el signo.

—Kanon y Milo alto ahí ¿que están tramando? —una voz autoritaria la estremeció, ¿Por qué todos preguntaban lo mismo? Cuando el gemelo no-Kanon hablo noto que esa era la diferencia entre ellos dos: la voz de Kanon era muy maliciosa y la de su gemelo muy fuerte y autoritaria.

"Curiosamente" el también ignoro a la chica quien frunció de nuevo el entre cejo, ¿qué les pasaba a estos hombres mal educados? ¿Qué no se suponía que eran caballeros? ¿O eso solo aplicaba a su diosa?

—Joder, Saga ¿porque todos dudan de nosotros? —Kanon les respondía en tono indignado— Lo siento hermanito vamos de paso y… —no pudo terminar la frase pues Saga lo pesco del cuello reteniendo en cola a los otros dos.

—Mira hermanito, llevas a una civil contigo: le pasa algo a ella y yo personalmente te arranco el pellejo ¿entendido?

—Si Saga —replico Kanon en forma monótona— no seas tan gruñón — agrego y de nuevo corrieron jalando a Nahomi, dejando a Saga detrás.

¿Que ella no se cansaba fácilmente? Era totalmente cierto, pera ya estaba resintiendo el camino… de cualquier forma no les daría el gusto de verla cansada a esos dos orgullosos que sin si quiera se presentaron como era debido.

La jalaron a esa travesía, aunque ella también los había seguido sin conocerlos bien.

—Oye Kanon vamos lentos…

—Lo sé —Milo lo miro pensativo y Kanon solo se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué hacemos?

—No sé, no puedes forzarla más… —Al fin Kanon reparo en ella.

—Oigan estoy aquí y oigo todo —dijo la chica con irritación pero fue magistralmente ignorada.

—Tengo una idea, es la única solución —A Milo se le había ocurrido una muy buena idea a su parecer.

—¿Cuál? —Kanon estaba expectante y Nahomi también.

—Hay que cargarla —sentencio como dictando un veredicto

—Ni lo sueñen —Nahomi no se lo pondría fácil, pero poco pudo hacer cuando Milo la alzo en el aire y la puso en su hombro como costal de papa.

¡No señor! ella no era carga para que la trataran así y mucho menos sin preguntarle antes.

Sin dudarlo dos veces comenzó a golpear la espalda de Milo mientras pataleaba con todas su fuerzas para que el peli azul perdiera el equilibrio y la soltara ante las risotadas de Kanon y así emprendieron el viaje de nuevo, debía admitir a pesar de que la llevaba cargada Milo caminaba muy, muy rápido de hecho pero ella no sería tratada así, aparte de que sentía muy raro que las manos de Milo estuvieran en sus muslos para que no se cayera, ¡era un desconocido! Comenzó a patalear de nuevo, esta vez con más insistencia pero al hombre parecía no molestarle.

—Déjalo niña para él es como un masaje lo único que lograras es hacerte daño tu —Kanon también caminaba a esa velocidad tan rápida y ni siquiera lucían agitados, bueno, era cierto que caminaban extremadamente lento a comparación de la velocidad con la que estaban cuando la chica estaba de pie.

—No dejare de hacer nada, bájame IDIOTA TROGLODITA —Milo miro a Kanon en espera de la traducción.

—Te dijo idiota troglodita —Milo sonrió divertido y afianzo el agarre en las piernas de Nahomi.

La llevaba sobre su hombro mientras ella se seguía retorciendo cual gusano, gritando improperios en español.

Kanon iba a su lado solo soltaba carcajadas y Milo solo reía aunque, por el tono que empleaba la muchacha se hacía a la idea, llegaron muy rápido a cáncer donde Ángelo los espera en la entrada y cuando vio la escena no pudo evitar doblarse de la risa, ambos caballeros pasaron a su lado riendo y saludándolo rápido.

Nahomi le dedico una mirada furiosa a Ángelo que ni si quiera se atrevió a ayudarla, pero cáncer le devolvió una mirada tétrica causándole escalofríos a la joven.

—Descuiden si algo pasa yo no vi nada —A Nahomi la voz de cáncer le sonó a advertencia.

—Su nombre es Ángelo aunque lo conocen como Death Mask, No le hagas enojar él te haría vivir un infierno —Milo hablaba a la vez que aumentaba la velocidad.

—Literal —sentencio Kanon y ambos dorados rieron con ganas, Nahomi ya estaba harta de esos chistes que no entendía pero cuando llegaran con Dohko ya verían estos idiotas.

—¡PUEDO CAMINAR PELI AZUL NARCISISTA! —Grito la chica completamente furiosa, no solo la habían dejado en ridículo con Cáncer, sino que también comenzaban a burlarse de ella "ojala Dohko este por aquí", pensó para sí con más urgencia, Milo se detuvo de golpe mientras Kanon miraba momentáneamente a Nahomi, ambos se habían detenido, Nahomi se mordió el labio ¿se había excedido?, bueno, se lo ganaba por no soltarla, el silencio se extendió unos instantes.

—¿Me dijo Narcisista? ¿A mí? —Nahomi no podía verle el rostro a Milo, miró a Kanon exigiendo una respuesta con la mirada. Sin previo aviso ambos soltaron una carcajada, comenzaron a reírse sin parar, Kanon se dobló de la risa mientras Milo por fin la dejaba en el suelo, para reírse con su amigo, Nahomi les miro extrañada.

—No pudiste encontrar una definición mejor para él —se oyó detrás de Nahomi y por inercia volteo para ver de quien se trataba.

Junto a ella se encontraba un joven alto, rubio como el sol con los ojos más verdes que había visto jamás, (¡¿es que acoso el santuario también era una sede de modelos?!) Cruzado de brazos y con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, con su pose gallarda, al fin alguien reparaba en ella y no la ignoraba.

Nahomi le miro con curiosidad, el chico se inclinó levemente

—Aioria de Leo —se presentó, Nahomi no sabía si tenía que inclinarse también, se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa tímida.

—Nahomi.

—Raro nombre.

—Me lo han dicho —Aioria bajo hasta estar a la altura de la castaña, ambos ya se habían olvidado de las dos figuras que se retorcían de risa en el suelo.

—¿Y qué te trae por aquí, Nahomi? —preguntó el santo con curiosidad en sus ojos felinos, la chica le enseñó el (maltratado) sombrero chino.

—Vengo a entregarlo.

—¿Es de Dohko? —la chica murmuró un airado "aja".

—Pero tal parece que se lo daré dentro de una semana si es que no nos detenemos —comentó la chica, Aioria se rio.

—Tranquila, si ya has caminado por 5 casas, dudo mucho que otras dos te cansen.

—Si a estar cargada se le dice caminar —se encogió de hombros— creo que ya es tiempo de hacer ejercicio.

—Te cansaras —le susurró Kanon en el oído a la chica, quien se sobresaltó del susto ¿cuándo se habían acercado?

—Además de que caminas MUY lento.

—Hago lo que puedo, no he vivido mi vida entrenando para subir estas interminables escaleras —se quejó la chica con molestia.

Y de nuevo otra sonrisa burlona en el rostro de los tres ¿es que no paraban de sonreír? Milo se le acercó con el afán de cargarla de nuevo pero rápidamente se escondió detrás de Leo

-Tengo a Aioria y no dudare en lanzártelo si te me acercas —Amenazó, Aioria estaba a punto de reírse y luego la miro con desconcierto.

—Espera, ¿Qué?

—Uy, Aioria, que miedo —Se burló Kanon.

—¡Oye! —se quejó el león.

—Es su decisión —dijo la chica en el mismo tono, Kanon y Milo se miraron y luego ambos levantaron las manos en señal de rendición.

—Queríamos Ayudarte —se quejó Milo.

—Te lo dije y te lo repetiré: SE. Caminar. Sola —dijo haciendo especial énfasis en sus palabras, Los dos santos se escogieron de hombros y comenzaron a caminar hacia arriba.

—¿Podemos pasar, Gato? —Aioria Rolo los ojos.

—¿Ya lo hicieron, no? —una expresión de suficiencia se reflejó en sus rostros.

—Vamos Nahomi, que no podemos llevarte si no estás —dijo Kanon invitándola con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Gusto en conocerte, Aioria —dijo despidiéndose con la mano antes de correr escaleras arriba para alcanzarlos.

—Igualmente —se despidió el Santo de Leo viéndola alejarse.

Cuando Nahomi llego, se recordó a sí misma no volver a subir las escaleras corriendo, su respiración se había vuelto irregular y no dudaba que los dos caballeros con ella se iban a burlar.

—Trata de mantenernos el paso —le dijo Milo guiñando un ojo.

Nahomi rolo los ojos, intento recordar de Leo seguía... ¿Virgo? ¡Virgo! ¡Su signo!

La chica sonrió para sí, a decir verdad le emocionaba conocer al que fuera al guardián de su signo, luego una pregunta cruzó por su mente ¿cuál era el signo de los dos caballeros que la acompañaban? Bueno de Kanon ya sabía, así que se podía descartar, pero la curiosidad de descubrir el signo de Milo la carcomía por dentro, metafóricamente hablando

—¿Cuál es tu signo? —preguntó en parte para romper el hielo mirando directamente a Milo.

—Escorpio —respondió con arrogancia "que novedad" Nahomi sabía que no hacía falta mucho para conocer la personalidad de Milo.

—¿A qué viene la curiosidad? —Kanon le pregunto mirándola de reojo.

—Aioria se presentó junto con su signo y ustedes no... ¿Quién es el caballero de Virgo? — preguntó de nuevo, tenía muchas dudas y no se detendría hasta resolver todas y cada una.

—Shaka —dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo con desgano y un poco de duda.

—Todo un Buda —agregó Milo con una sonrisa, Nahomi no pudo evitar imaginar a Buda con una armadura, se estremeció, Al mirar al frente hizo un mohín: Más escaleras.

—¿No conocen los elevadores?

—¿Son geniales, no? —preguntó Kanon a su vez, Nahomi se mordió el labio para no decir nada más.

—Deberían de ponerlos, me quedaré sin zapatos si sigo subiendo —dijo quejándose en su idioma Natal

—En tal caso, si te quedas sin ellos, Puedo comprarte otros, siempre y cuando me enseñes que ya no tiene suela —dijo Kanon con una sonrisa viéndola de reojo.

—Claro, si no están muy Caros —agregó Milo.

—Creí que tu no sabías español, Milo —la chica le reclamo, el solo le sonrió de lado.

—No a la perfección, pero entiendo ciertas cosas, Kanon y Shura son los que lo hablan a la perfección.

—Shura se esfuerza por enseñarlo.

—Pero la mayoría son muy distraídos —completo Milo, Nahomi sólo atinó a asentir, Shura debía tener paciencia de santo.

—Bueno a Milo se niega enseñarle insultos en español. Este bicho solo entiende ciertas cosas, aunque creo que tú le enseñaste algunas ahora, ni siquiera yo le había dicho ninguna —Nahomi se sonrojo muy apenada.

—Cierto gracias Nahomi, ¿dicen que siempre se aprende algo nuevo en cada día, no? Pero cambiando de tema ¿Que signo eres tú? —preguntó Milo subiendo las escaleras en reversa para mirarla con gran agilidad sin perder la velocidad anterior.

—Virgo.

—¡La compañera de Buda! —Milo le hablaba con sorna y mucha diversión.

—¡Oye!

—Sabemos lo que te decimos, cuando veas por qué dirás que tenemos razón —dijo Kanon haciendo lo mismo que Milo.

—Se van a caer —sentencio la chica.

—Me lastima tu poca fe en nosotros —dijo Milo con dramatismo.

Nahomi resoplo, ya sentía a garganta seca y el sol no ayudaba de mucho, gotas de sudor bajaban por su frente, odiaba sentirse pegajosa y el sudor no ayudaba de mucho, por fin el gran templo de la virgen se dejó ver, mostrando su fuerte presencia, un ruido de admiración salió de los rojos labios de la chica, y sin querer comenzó a caminar más rápido, no supo cuándo, pero antes de lo pensado ya se encontraba dentro, agradecía internamente la sombra que el templo le proporcionaba, miro con ojo crítico cada espacio y rincón de la casa, olvidándose por completo de pedir permiso para entrar, pero no noto que ni Kanon ni Milo la seguían se quedaron en la entrada del templo dispuestos a disfrutar el espectáculo.

—Hola… —Nahomi dio semejante brinco, la voz resonó en todas las paredes era pragmática y parecía venir de todos lados.

—¡Hola! —su propia voz hacía eco en ese lugar.

—¿Que se le ofrece señorita? —ahora la voz era más suave y cristalina, la identifico que provenía más adelante camino aun si notar que sus escoltas no estaban detrás de ella.

Recorrió unos momentos hasta encontrar al fondo un altar donde resplandecía una flor de loto enorme, miró fijamente la flor hasta que noto que lo que resplandecía y flotaba del suelo era un joven rubio en pose de meditación y con las manos a la altura de su ombligo, su cabello rubio le llegaba un poco más allá de la espalda baja y se mecía como si hubiera viento dentro de la habitación.

—Oh…Buenos días, yo… lamento haber entrado así, no era mi intensión ser descortés.

—Descuide la entiendo, más si viene acompañada de esos dos —Nahomi comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa ¿Él era el guardián de su signo? Se reprendió mentalmente el ser tan poco educada al entrar así al Templo.

—Ah —La chica miro a su alrededor y en efecto, ningún peli azul estaba a sus alrededores— me dejaron abandonada —dijo con aparente indignación.

Shaka embozo una media sonrisa mientras bajaba de su meditación, por ahora su vestimenta eran jeans azul oscuro y una camiseta negra que se le ajustaba muy bien a la figura, estaba descalzo, pero el piso frio parecía no molestarlo, Shaka había sentido a Milo y a Kanon subir desde Cáncer, a pesar de que intentaron ocultar sus cosmos, Virgo los detecto fácilmente.

—Sí… ¿viene a ver al Antiguo maestro? —Nahomi lo miro interrogativa— me refiero al caballero de Libra —ella asintió y vio como el hombre se agachaba para calzarse unas medias botas.

—Disculpe por esto, ¿pero por qué le dicen antiguo maestro? —la curiosidad le ganaba más si se trataba de Dohko.

—Porque es el más antiguo de toda la orden —Cuando por fin lo tuvo de frente quedó satisfecha ese hombre que le hablaba tan calmadamente tenía una fuerza que era palpable aun a alguien tan normal como ella y era bastante atractivo, aunque eso ultimo parecía normal en las doce casas— creo que ya no necesita ser escoltada por esos dos que solo le traerán problemas ¿verdad?

—Ni me lo digas —Shaka sonrió y saco de su muñeca una liga (que ella creyó que era una pulsera) y se ató sus largos mechones rubios en una cola alta, aunque intento hacer todo su cabello hacia atrás algunos mechones rebeldes caían en su rostro ocultando su bindi.

¡Así que por eso los otros le decían buda! eran unos inmaduros, mira que ponerle ese apodo…La chica no pudo evitar mirar más tiempo del que debería a ese par de ojos azules que le miraban con curiosidad.

Shaka noto que a la chica desde que entro a su templo, la castaña tenía un gran poder espiritual, limpio y fuerte aunque dormido, ¿La chica se daría cuenta de ello? Porque si no era así, sería un gran problema.

—La acompañare hasta la salida de virgo, la siguiente casa es la del Antiguo Maestro… ¿puede llegar sola, o necesita a esos dos? —dijo señalando con su cabeza despectivamente la entrada de virgo.

—No, puedo sola…. Espera, ¿eso quiere decir que le has impido el paso? —Shaka sonrió burlón, más bien era una jugarreta de su parte, los dos peli azules que se encontraban afuera veían una ilusión de ellos dos— genial, gracias.

—La acompaño —Shaka recogió una chaqueta de cuero del suelo y le acompaño hasta la salida— eso que ve adelante es el templo de libra. El maestro Dohko está en estos momentos en Libra, le dije que recibiría visitas aunque no le dije quien, vaya tranquila que él no se moverá.

—Muchas gracias —Nahomi se preguntó cómo es que Shaka le había avisado a Dohko si, por lo que ella sabía, Shaka no estaba al corriente que iba a pasar por ahí y no había visto que en ningún momento él hubiera ido a avisarle, "Tienen muchas habilidades" recordó, claro, si Shura era capaz de desaparecer en un segundo dudaba que no pudiera hablar telepáticamente ¿Por qué no? Además, había visto a Shaka levitar sobre el suelo, como toda persona normal, sólo faltaba que lanzaran lucecitas por las manos.

Nahomi camino a paso rápido hacia el templo de Libra, lo que más quería era llegar pronto, Shaka la miro marcharse y siguió su camino a la salida de su templo.

Río con sorna viendo la divertida escena de Milo coqueteando consigo mismo, hasta que por fin los dos se dieron cuenta de que era una ilusión, Shaka camino lentamente, donde las miradas de Milo y Kanon se posaron sobre él, Virgo se limitó a volver a cerrar los ojos, sabía que si los abría vería la cara de confusión de Milo y se reiría hasta que le doliera el estómago y por ahora, quería mantener su porte tranquilo.

—¿Shaka eres tú? —pregunto Milo con incredulidad, para ser un buda andante, sabia como vestirse ¿Qué le había picado ahora?

—¿Se les ofrece algo? —él no estaba para preguntas tontas de ese par de… bueno de todos eran los que menos le agradaban.

—¿Dónde está la chica? —el rubio apunto a la joven que subía rápido las escaleras, Kanon se pasó una mano por la cara con fastidio— ¡la dejaste ir! ¿Cómo pudiste?

—Porque ella venía con el Maestro Dohko, no con ustedes y es un asunto privado, en el cual ustedes no tienen nada que ver.

—Por cierto Shaka: ¡¿tu vestido de esta forma tan… tan a la moda?! — Milo aun dudaba en creer en lo que veían sus ojos, Shaka se veía hasta… normal.

—Tengo una misión, afuera no puedo vestir como visto normalmente, ahora si me disculpan me voy,…. ¡Oh! por cierto: no la sigan si no quieren que el maestro los castigue —ambos hombres asintieron con desgano viendo como Shaka comenzaba a bajar las escaleras, luego el rubio se detuvo de golpe y dio media vuelta para encarar a Milo y a Kanon— NO se atrevan a comer MI comida, ¿entendido?

Nahomi se arrepintió no haberle pedido agua al caballero de virgo, pero que más daba ya casi llegaba, el viaje de repente se le hizo muy rápido, ¿Acaso las escaleras se hacían más cortas cada vez? ¿O era su impaciencia de entregar el sombrero de una vez (y de paso ver a Dohko)?

Cuando al fin estuvo frente al imponente templo quedo maravillada era estupendo, y suspiro con gran alivio cuando entro y noto lo fresco que estaba.

Camino por el interminable lugar hasta que escucho una voz (más parecido a una exhalación fuerte) que contaba. A su derecha se encontraba una entrada que parecía dar a un patio o eso supuso por las plantas que alcanzaba a ver, La chica dudaba si entrar o no. Pero ella había hecho esa travesía y la terminaría. Recorrió el lugar con pasos indecisos y se asomó tímidamente por la puerta.

Casi se cae de cara.

Dohko se encontraba haciendo lagartijas con el torso completamente desnudo y perlado de sudor, gotas del mismo recorrían su piel y torneaban aún más los músculos en su espalda.

Bueno, Nahomi no se había equivocado, Dohko sí que tenía buena figura bajo la ropa, aunque ¿Qué clase de persona se pone a hacer lagartijas cuando espera visitas? "Exhibicionista" pensó para si con una sonrisa, volvió a recordar que tendría que avisar que había llegado, no podía quedarse viendo a escondidas (aunque no le molestaba si lo hacía), Carraspeo un poco y se irguió abriendo la puerta, cerró momentáneamente los ojos dejando salir un suspiro.

—Hola —dijo con total calma y en momentos como este, agradecía a los dioses por no ponerse nerviosa ella, abrió los ojos e intento mirar a Dohko a la cara pero no podía evitar recorrer esos músculos bronceados y pelados de sudor, Dohko se detuvo en el acto y elevo su cabeza, la sonrisa que le dedico fue muy linda.

—Nahomi, como… eras tú, Shaka no me dijo quién era, de haberlo sabido te hubiera ido a buscar ¿estás cansada? —Dohko se levantó de inmediato y tomo una toalla que se encontraba en el respaldo de una silla que se encontraba en lugar, se limpió el sudor y le ofreció la silla— ¿Quieres sentarte? —pregunto poniendo la toalla en su hombro con un movimiento distraído.

—En realidad, tengo mucha sed, No recordaba que hiciera tanta calor en Rodorio ¿El sol se acerca especialmente a ustedes? —Dohko rio entre dientes y se dio media vuelta, Nahomi ahogo un respingo ¿Qué se hacía con quedarse de frente un poco más? Dohko salió de la habitación dejándola sola, Nahomi frunció las labios, Dohko regreso rápidamente y se asomó por la puerta.

—Espera aquí —dijo antes de volver a irse, el castaño estaba tan poco acostumbrado a las visitas de quienes no fueran del santuario que por poco la dejaba sola y sin decirle nada, "que mal educado" pensó para sí, camino a la cocina con sorprendente rapidez.

Nahomi Sonrió levemente mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos y miraba alrededor con curiosidad, en realidad Si era un patio, una pequeña área verde en la parte trasera del Templo, un árbol mediano se encontraba detrás de ella, no era muy espacioso, pero daba la sombra necesaria, era lindo, Dohko regreso con un vaso de agua fría en las manos, el cual se lo ofreció a la chica. Nahomi tomo el vaso y se empino de un solo trago.

—Calma, o te dolerá el estómago —le advirtió el castaño, Nahomi asintió pero no le hizo caso, la bebida le quito lo reseco de la garganta y le dejo una sensación de frescura, sonrió y dejo el vaso a un lado suyo, Dohko se había sentado en el piso viéndola con una sonrisa.

—Lo siento tenía mucha sed…Gracias —Dohko le había ofrecido otro vaso con agua este si lo bebió despacio, No había visto que trajera dos vasos, tal vez el vaso que tenía en su mano era el de Dohko, Nahomi sonrió y volvió a mirar alrededor, todo fuera por no mirar embobada a Dohko y hacer el ridículo, se sentía vigilada, podía ver de reojo que era Dohko — ¿Qué pasa? —estaba un poco incomoda Dohko no le apartaba la vista de ella ¿Qué no era al revés? Dohko se encogió de hombros ¿No pensaba ponerse la camisa?

—Nada, Me alegra verte aquí —Dohko Sonrió y siendo tan jovial como era no pudo evitar levantarse y abrazar a la chica que adquirió un muy saludable tono rojo en sus mejillas

—Si lo se soy un rayo de sol que ilumina tu día —Bromeo mientras torpemente regresaba el abrazo, la piel de Dohko aún seguía húmeda pero no le importo. Se echó a reír, pero callo cuando se dio cuenta de que Dohko no reía con ella "¿o no?" pensó para ella, Dohko se apartó del abrazo y se volvió a dejar caer sentado en el piso aun con la sonrisa en su rostro, Esta bien, ese hombre la confundía completamente.

—Veo que traes el sombrero, admito que me había olvidado por completo de eso —Comento Dohko subiendo levemente las cejas.

—Oh, si —Nahomi también se había olvidado del sombrero, se había acostumbrado muy pronto del peso ligero sobre su espalda, La chica desamarro el nudo y se lo ofreció a Dohko— No me gusta quedarme con lo que no es mío, y como no vi que bajaras al Pueblo hoy, decidí traerlo —Dohko tomo el maltratado sombrero de buena gana y le pregunto con la mirada lo que había pasado.

—¿A si? ¿Y no te perdiste?

—No —dijo la chica con orgullo— vine yo sola… Encontré a Shura y… —Nahomi le conto con lujo de detalles por todo lo que había pasado, Dohko escuchó atentamente y solo asintió severamente cuando escucho la parte de los guardias.

¡¿Cómo se atrevían a tratar así a su chica?! Tendría que arreglar eso después con esos soldados altaneros, ¡Ja! ¡Claro que las cosas no se iban a quedar así!

Nahomi vio como el caballero se perdía momentáneamente en sus pensamientos y fruncía el ceño, de cualquier modo no pauso su historia, conto como Kanon y Milo la habían acompañado por las otras seis casas y cuando conoció a Shaka.

—Me pareció agradable —Concluyó con una sonrisa tomando por fin el último sorbo de agua en el vaso, Dohko la miro y luego sonrió, tenía las manos entrelazadas y la cabeza apoyada en estas, con las piernas cruzadas, la misma pose de un niño pequeño que escucha un cuento en la biblioteca.

—No sabía que eras Virgo —dijo el chino arqueando una ceja.

—Sí, bueno, no estoy diciéndole eso a cada hombre que conozco: "¡Hola! Mucho gusto, me llamo Nahomi y soy Virgo, ¿Qué signo eres tú?"… ¡Dioses! Ya visualizo el apodo: La loca del horóscopo —Nahomi levanto ambos brazos haciendo ademanes enfáticos en cada palabra, Dohko rio ante la ocurrencia-

—O: "La maniática zodiacal" —Nahomi asintió solemnemente y luego suspiró.

—Probablemente me quedare soltera de por vida y moriré sola y vieja, rodeada de 45 gatos, todos peludos y ruidosos.

—¿Sabes? Dudo mucho de eso, Alguien tan linda no puede quedarse sola —Le sonrió pícaramente levantando ambas cejas, Nahomi se sonrojo — Además de que es más que probable de que todos los gatos escapen o se vayan —agrego rápidamente.

—¡Oye! ¡Soy buena cuidando animales si quiero! —reclamo la chica.

—Sí, pero no me gustan los gatos y no quiero vivir en un futuro lleno de pelo —Nahomi estuvo a punto de replicar, pero Dohko levanto una mano, Nahomi se cruzó de brazos ¿Quién había dicho que Dohko iba a vivir con ella en un futuro? ¿Eso había insinuado, no? Dohko parecía leerle el pensamiento y se rio a carcajadas…

Nahomi mantenía una expresión bastante divertida, fruncía el ceño e inconscientemente hacia una clase de puchero, sacando más el labio inferior, exactamente igual que una infanta haciendo berrinche, Retener la risa parecía una acción titánica que Dohko no estaba dispuesta a realizar, Nahomi lo miro entrecerrando los ojos hasta que el sonido de un estomago Rugir se escuchó levemente. Dohko se calló y miro con curiosidad a Nahomi.

"Tierra… creo que justo ahora puedes tragarme" Pensó la chica con los ojos muy abiertos, ¡Había sido ella! ¡Dioses, qué vergüenza! ¡Ni siquiera había notado que tenía hambre! Hizo rápidamente un recuento de lo que había comido: El desayuno, una manzana en la frutería y… y… nada… ¿Cómo se pudo olvidar de comer? Sentía que la cara le ardía, rápidamente se puso las manos en el rostro, por alguna razón imagino que Milo se estaría burlando de ella, de cualquier forma se negaría a ver a Dohko hasta que su rubor bajara a las tonalidades naturales.

—¿Tienes hambre? —Dohko sabía que era una pregunta obvia, pero por alguna razón quería preguntarlo Nahomi negó sin bajar las manos, su corto cabello castaño se meció rebeldemente y una sonrisa burlona se extendió por el rostro del chino. Dohko se levantó de un salto y sin previo aviso paso uno de sus brazos por debajo de las rodillas de la chica y con el otro rodeo a la chica para nivelar el peso, Nahomi soltó un grito ahogado debido a la sorpresa, Dohko la había cargado al estilo nupcial.

¿Por qué todos tenían ese afán por cargarla? ¿Se veía tan cargable? Por ahora lo único que rondaba por su mente era que Dohko la cargaba dentro del Templo, por un segundo y por puro reflejo rodeo el cuello del caballero para no caerse, la chica miro a Dohko exigiendo una respuesta, el caballero le guiño un ojo "Sin duda él se ve mejor haciendo eso que Milo" pensó.

—¿A dónde me llevas? —preguntó con curiosidad, Dohko la miro un segundo y luego desvió la mirada al frente, la situación le parecía divertida.

—¿Recuerdas que dijiste que te podía llevar a donde quiera? —preguntó el castaño.

—Recuerdo que dije que por donde quieras —rectifico la chica, Dohko soltó un respingo a lo que hizo que la chica se carcajeara.

—Es básicamente lo mismo —Dijo Dohko con falsa molestica, Nahomi rolo los ojos sin quitar la sonrisa, luego reparo en que Dohko seguía sin camisa, por reflejo dio un pequeño salto.

—¿Qué sucede? —Pregunto el hombre alarmado, Nahomi soltó un brazo del cuello de Dohko y se volvió a tapar los ojos.

—¡Estas sin camisa! —se excusó la chica, Dohko volvió a reírse y Nahomi podía sentir como su pechos subía y bajaba, al chica discretamente volvió la vista hacia Dohko, podía ver a través de las rendijas que había entre sus dedos, se sintió como una tremenda pervertida.

—¿Te molesta? —pregunto Dohko arqueando una ceja burlonamente, Nahomi no supo que responder— Porque a mí me parece mejor de esta forma, ¿No te parece? —volvió a preguntar, Nahomi sonrió y volvió a pasar su brazo detrás del cuello de Dohko, ella tenía un sonrojo adorable.

—Eres un pervertido.

—Eso me han dicho —contesto Libra con una sonrisa, Nahomi miro a su alrededor, de repente estaban en lo que parecían los interiores de una casa de verdad, la sala era espaciosa y estaba adornada con unos cuantos cuadros colgados en la pared, Los sillones negros estaban pegados a la pared y Nahomi pensó que urgía un toque femenino en los ornamentos, todo estaba en colores sombríos, La sala quedo atrás y de inmediato comenzó lo que Nahomi supuso que era el comedor, la mesa de madera era pequeña, para cuatro personas cuando mucho.

—¿Esta es tu casa? —Dohko se encogió de hombros.

—La parte privada del templo… se podría decir que si.

—Está bien… ¿Y qué hacemos en tu "casa"?

—¿Qué quieres que hagamos? —Pregunto Dohko acercándose peligrosamente a la cara de Nahomi, La chica retuvo la respiración ¿Qué esperaba que hicieran?, Dohko levanto y bajo las cejas rápidamente esperando la respuesta.

—Hacer de comer es una excelente idea —comentó la chica dejando libre la última reserva de aire en sus pulmones, Dohko entrecerró los ojos sin quitar la sonrisa en sus labios.

—Si, en eso estaba pensando —respondió, mirándola a los ojos, ¿Se iba a quedar para siempre en esa proximidad peligrosa? Claro que a Nahomi no le molestaba en absoluto, Dohko se alejó de su rostro, con una de sus pies jalo la silla y luego deposito a la chica con cuidado sobre esta.

—¿Qué…?

—Voy a cocinar —le respondió Dohko antes de que la castaña hubiera podido preguntar, luego la chica miro tras de él y se dio cuenta de que ahí también estaba la cocina, tal parecía que la parte privada era muy pequeña, Dohko se recargo de espaldas contra el lava platos, poniendo su peso en los antebrazos.

—Eh —fue lo único que pudo decir la chica, luego sonrió ampliamente— ¿Y vas a cocinar sin camisa? —pregunto con curiosidad..

Dohko lo penso acaso ¿Nahomi estaba hablando lentamente a propósito?

—¿Por qué? —pregunto divertido Dohko.

—Yo solo preguntaba —Nahomi se encogió de hombros— ¿Qué tal si te cae aceite encima?... Y no, no digas que los caballeros de Athena deben soportar todo —se apresuró a agregar cuando Dohko había abierto la boca para hablar, el chino frunció el ceño, Nahomi le había robado la respuesta. La chica se rio ante la expresión de Dohko.

—Tienes razón, sería horrible que me cayera aceite… — pensó en voz alta, Nahomi asintió de acuerdo— … Ahora vuelvo —dijo Dohko antes de irse por el pasillo de entrada, Cuando la chica lo perdió de vista decidió que no se iba a quedar sentada, no señor, ¿Era ella la que tenía hambre? Ella se hacía de comer, Su conciencia le decía que se dejara mimar pero la chica se negó ¡Por supuesto que no!, comenzó a husmear por el refrigerador y los estantes de la cocina, todo estaba lleno, aunque básicamente era de ingredientes para comida china, la chica arrugo la nariz y se acercó a un estante que se encontraba clavado en la pared. Tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para alcanzar a ver, tanteo con la mano y tomo lo primero que tocaron sus dedos, cuando lo bajo vio con irritación lo que era: Salsa de Soya, dejo la botella en su lugar y cerro las pequeñas puertas con un suspiro.

Se cruzó de brazos y se recargo en la orilla de la mesa, pensando en que podría cocinar con todo aquello, cuando escucho pasos detrás de ella por inercia volteo.

Dohko ya se había puesto la parte superior de la ropa, pero tenía arremangadas las mangas de los brazos, miro con una ceja arqueada a Nahomi.

—Bien, eso te protegerá de posibles quemaduras —aprobó la castaña.

—Me alegra que te preocupes por mi bien — dijo Dohko, y era verdad, por alguna razón su mirada voló hasta los estantes, las puertas se encontraban entre abiertas, miro a la chica la cual se encogió de hombros.

—Solo verificaba.

—No tengo explosivos, si era lo que buscabas.

—¿Ni una granada? —pregunto la chica con fingida desilusión, Dohko negó— Vaya, el último hombre chino con el que salí tenía todo un almacén.

—Comienzo a creer que ese hombre chino era jodidamente genial.

—Lo era —asintió la chica y dejo salir un suspiro dramático— Y me alimentaba cuando tenía hambre —agrego como quien no quiere la cosa, Dohko sonrió y se metió a la cocina.

—En eso estoy, luego me dirás si se puede comparar con la comida de ese hombre.

—Difícil de superar, su comida era todo un manjar — Dohko le guiño de nuevo un ojo a la chica antes de dirigirse al último estante que Nahomi había revisado, dándole la espalda.

Por un instante Nahomi sintió una punzada de celos, para Dohko solo bastaba con asomarse y levantar la mano para tomar los ingredientes del estante de arriba, no era justo ¿Por qué ella tenía que ponerse de puntillas y saltar? El chino sacó otros ingredientes a los que Nahomi no les prestó atención y luego se dirigió al refrigerador, donde saco lo que parecían… ¿Camarones?

—Uh… —musito la chica mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior, Dohko pareció escuchar su quejido y la miro por encima del hombro.

—¿Pasa algo? —la chica hizo un sonidito de negación, se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Qué planeas cocinar? Dohko sonrió viendo todos los ingredientes frente a el.

—Es un platillo típico allá en china… — El chino de nuevo oyó el respingo, frunció el ceño extrañado.

—¿Comida china? —pregunto Nahomi con indecisión.

—Comida china —repitió con aprobación— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa… —la chica miro a la espalda de Dohko, tomo aire y dejo salir toda la parte restante de pregunta con una exhalación— ¿ si te digo que no me gusta la comida china? —Dohko se giró como la del exorcista en cuanto termino a pregunta, encarando a Nahomi que mantenía una expresión culpable, Dohko mostraba un gran grado de indignación e incredulidad.

—Por Athena, di que no dijiste eso —dijo con gran seriedad, Nahomi no pudo evitar soltar una risa nerviosa.

—No me gusta… ni tampoco los mariscos, tuve una experiencia traumática con eso —Dohko arqueo una ceja.

—Sales con hombres chinos… pero no comes comida china, ¿Qué clase de persona eres? —pregunto con un fingido horror, Nahomi rolo los ojos divertida— ¡¿Además como no te puede gustar?!

—Intoxicación —se justificó la chica encogiéndose de hombros— Fue horrible… y creo que me quedo algún tipo de trauma con ambos —Dohko negó lentamente con la cabeza y luego alzo la vista.

—Muéstrenle el camino —dijo de forma exagerada, levantando ambos brazos al cielo como plegaria, Nahomi rio.

—No es para tanto… podrías cocinar pollo… con verduras —agregó con una sonrisa, el solo pensar en comida comenzaba a hacerle agua en la boca, Dohko embozo una mueca que luego se transformó en una sonrisa, Nahomi arqueo una ceja extrañada.

—Estoy en eso —se limitó a decir Dohko guardando algunas botellas que ya había sacado y tomando unas nuevas— ¿Puedes pasarme el sartén? —Dohko señalo el objeto, Nahomi se levantó y le dio el sartén, estaba frio al tacto, Dohko lo tomo y le sonrió un segundo— Gracias —dijo antes de seguir con su trabajo, le demostraría a Nahomi que no toda la comida china era mala.

La chica se dejó caer de nuevo en la silla, no, tendría que ayudar en algo…

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

—Por ahora no, siéntate y descansa —le recomendó Dohko yendo al otro lado de la cocina, prendiendo la estufa, Nahomi intento ver que era lo que había en el sartén pero Dohko había tenido la gran idea de no enseñarle hasta que estuviera en el plato, ja, era un genio, Nahomi dejo salir un largo suspiro.

—Me aburriré —le dijo tamborileando los dedos en la mesa— Y me pondré a cantar y te advierto: Canto horrible —Dohko se rio.

—Me encantara escucharte.

—Créeme, no quieres.

—Entonces ¿Por qué no vas haciendo el jugo? —Nahomi se levantó de golpe de la silla y fue a la cocina.

—¿Dónde está…?

—En el estante a la izquierda… las naranjas están en el refrigerador.

—Está bien —la chica se puso manos a la obra, cuando fue a sacar as naranjas Dohko cubrió cualquier posible visión de la comida con su cuerpo, Nahomi refunfuño cosas ininteligibles y saco todas las naranjas que habían, las dejo caer en el lavabo y las limpio con aire ausente.

—¿Te gusta cocinar? —le pregunto la chica para romper el silencio, Dohko pareció pensarlo un segundo.

—Se podría decir que si… ¿Por qué? —la chica se encogió de hombros, tomando el cuchillo que Dohko ya había dejado ahí, lo lavo también y comenzó a cortar las naranjas justo a la mitad.

—Simple curiosidad… quería saber qué opina un hombre al respecto —comento, ambos rieron de nuevo.

—¿Y a ti? ¿Te gusta cocinar? —le pregunto Dohko mientras volteaba a verla, Nahomi sonrió mientras negaba, sin quitar la vista de las naranjas.

—No, nunca me ha gustado… pero como no tengo ningún método mágico para hacer aparecer la comida, tengo que cocinar —respondió la chica sin pena ni gloria, bueno mas sin pena.

Al final la comida estuvo más pronto de lo que ambos esperaban, Nahomi le paso dos platos de cerámica blanca y Dohko comenzó a servir en ellos, la chica llevo el jugo a la mesa y se sentó, esperando ver a lo que fuera a comer.

—La curiosidad es un defecto muy grande —se dijo a sí misma en voz alta, comenzó a balancear los pies debajo de la mesa, con una emoción muy grande, Dohko apareció con los dos platos y dejo uno de ellos frente a la chica, Dohko tomo asiento junto a ella.

Nahomi detuvo su jugueteo y se dedicó a inspeccionar con la mirada su comida.

Se veía sorprendentemente apetitoso, tomo uno de los tenedores y dio el primer bocado, no pude evitar solar un ruidito de satisfacción, al igual que como era su aspecto, sabía MUY bien, los sabores del pollo, las verduras y la salsa se balanceaban unos con otros.

—¿Sabe bien? —pregunto Dohko sonriendo mientras se llevaba distraídamente un bocado a la boca, Nahomi se sonrojo ¿En serio había hecho ruido?

—Humm… —mascullo mientras tragaba— Creo… que se pueden comparar —dijo fingiendo indiferencia, la chica hacia un gran esfuerzo por no comenzar a comer todo del plato de un solo bocado, tomo otro trozo y se lo llevo a la boca.

Dohko sonrió con los labios cerrados, aunque Nahomi intentara ocultarlo, su expresión la delataba.

—Eso es lo que comía usualmente allá en china —comento luego de haber tragado— ¿Lo ves? No toda la comida china es tan mala… y no todo lleva mariscos.

—Está bien, lo admito… —exclamo la chica haciendo énfasis con el tenedor— Creo que esto se está convirtiendo en mi comida favorita —mascullo mientras picaba un pedazo de pollo y se lo llevaba a la boca.

Dohko sonrió con auto-suficiencia se notaba que disfrutaba de la comida… o tal vez tenía hambre, cualquiera de las dos opciones daban el mismo resultado: se comía todo en su plato

—¡Jamás creí que cocinaras tan bien!

—¡Oye! —dijo Dohko haciéndose el ofendido, aunque la sonrisa le quitaba seriedad, Nahomi le sonrió adorablemente y le dio un trago al jugo de Naranja que ella misma había exprimido, y lamio el rastro de jugo que le quedaban en los labios— ¿Cómo crees que sobreviví todos estos años? —pregunto a tono de broma.

—Oh, perdone "Antiguo Maestro" —le respondió de la misma forma, aunque el hecho de que el dijera "todos estos años" despertaba el interés en Nahomi.

Dohko casi se atraganta, ¿Cómo sabia ella eso?, suerte que logro disimularlo dándole un gran trago al jugo, la acidez de la Naranja le dejo un leve rastro en la garganta.

La chica se mantenía atenta a la reacción del castaño, intentaba probar que tan bien se tomaba el apodo dicho por ella, pero al notar que pareció no molestarle se alegró por ello, de nuevo arraso con su comida ¿Dohko había tomado clases de cocina? Por fin cambio de tema.

—¿Y quiénes son tus amigos aquí en el santuario, Dohko? —pregunto mientras veía lastimosamente que solo le quedaban como máximo dos o tres bocados en su plato, dependiendo de cómo decidiera racionarlos, Miro a Dohko arqueando una ceja.

—Humm… Shion —le respondió mirando momentáneamente al plato de Nahomi.

—¿Shion? —repitió ella, Dohko asintió.

—El patriarca… y el más enfadoso de toda la orden —Nahomi no pudo evitar reírse por el apelativo por el que había nombrado a "Shion", Dohko sonrió con ella, su risa era contagiosa.

—¿Y los demás?

—¿Qué pasa con ellos? —preguntó Dohko sorprendido de que preguntara por los dorados.

—¿Cómo se llaman? Por lo que Milo y Kanon me dijeron están: Mu de… ¿Aries?, Aldebarán de Tauro, Saga de géminis, Mascara Mortal de Cáncer o algo así, Aioria de Leo y Shaka de Virgo, Tu y Milo de Escorpio —la chica nombro a cada uno, orgullosa por su excelente memoria, Dohko asentía aprobatoriamente con cada nombre.

—Siguen Aioros de Sagitario, Shura de Capricornio —Nahomi embozo una mueca divertida, se había olvidado por completo de Shura— Camus de Acuario y Afrodita de Piscis.

-¿Afrodita es una Caballero? —preguntó Nahomi dando el ultimo bocado, Dohko negó fervientemente con una sonrisa.

—No, es hombre… —Dohko se quedó pensativo unos segundos— y no le vayas a decir señora, cuando lo tengas de frente —agregó, Nahomi anoto ese dato mentalmente.

—¿Aioros y Aioria son hermanos o es pura casualidad que sus nombres sean tan similares.

—Son hermanos — confirmo Dohko.

—Pero no son gemelos… —completo la chica, Dohko volvió a negar, Nahomi se encogió de hombros, satisfecha por obtener algo de información que resolviera algunas de sus dudas, Tomo por fin el último trago de su laborioso jugo, siempre disfrutaba más el último trago, Dohko se levantó de la mesa.

—¿Terminaste? —le pregunto señalando el plato, la chica asintió pero no soltó el plato.

—Déjame llevarlo — pidió mirando a Dohko, el chino se encogió de hombros, estaba más que claro que no iba a ganar esa pequeña discusión y se fue a la cocina, dejando los platos en el lava trastes.

Nahomi se levantó a su vez de la mesa, tomando el plato y el vaso, lo menos que podía hacer era recoger lo que había ensuciado.

Si la chica se fijara en los detalles, hubiera notado el tapete en la entrada de la cocina y el hecho de que se encontraba doblado en la esquina creando un bulto, Se hubiera ahorrado el tropiezo y esa dolorosa sensación que se provocaba cuando te doblabas accidentalmente el pie, además de que ese vaso que se había roto en el suelo accidentalmente aun seguiría en una sola pieza… pero lamentablemente la chica no se fijaba en ese tipo de detalles.

Nahomi soltó una exhalación de sorpresa seguida por el quejido, había logrado mantener el equilibrio, gracias a que Dohko se había acercado rápidamente y la había ayudado, preocupación se reflejaba en el semblante del chino

—Au, Au, Au, Au, Au —masculló Nahomi mientras ponía su peso en el pie recién lastimado.

—¿Estas bien? —pregunto rápidamente Dohko, Nahomi estaba a punto de responder cuando su vista se fijó en los pedazos del que fuera el vaso.

—¡El vaso! ¡Lo siento mucho! —La castaña intento agacharse a recoger los fragmentos del cristal pero Dohko se lo impidió reteniéndola levemente por los brazos.

—No, déjalo... Vamos, puede ser que te hayas torcido gravemente el pie.

—¡Oh, Vamos! ¡Puedo soportarlo! —Nahomi sonrió lo mejor que pudo, pero al intentar caminar algunas lágrimas comenzaban a agruparse debajo de sus ojos, ¡Rayos que dolía como el mismo infierno!

Dohko entrecerró los ojos, viendo directamente a la mirada negra de la chica

—No me engañas, dame el plato —le pidió, Nahomi dudo un segundo pero luego declino, se lo dio confundida, el chino lo dejo en la mesa y en un movimiento rápido volvió a cargarla al estilo nupcial, Nahomi se limitó a dejarse llevar, no le daban ganas de quejarse.

Shion SI, SHION caminaba alegremente escaleras abajo, ningún caballero se había dignado a ir a su oficina después de lo de la noche anterior, no le dejaban de otra más que ir pasando por los templos para asignar las misiones a cada uno (además de un leve castigo por su irresponsabilidad) pero ¡Vamos que no era tan malo!

Había amanecido de buena gana, a pesar de que aún se sentía ligeramente mareado por el consumo del alcohol con ese que se decía "Su mejor amigo" ¡Ja! Si fuera su amigo, se hubiera preocupado por él y le habría dado pastillas para el dolor de cabeza que tanto había necesitado unas horas antes, pero NO, Dohko se había perdido en su templo toda la mañana haciendo quien sabe que, no le importaba.

Karina era la que le había dado las tan necesitadas pastillas y luego de un leve regaño le había cuidado, aunque por ese día tenía que volver a organizar todo, al igual que él, asignar a las doncellas a sus quehaceres y le había dejado desde dos horas atrás, tiempo que había ocupado en pensar en el castigo.

Llegó al templo de Sagitario, no necesito pedir permiso, Aioros se encontraba barriendo las escaleras de su templo en la entrada, Shion puso la mejor sonrisa que tenia, Aioros nunca era de los que se estaban quietos siempre tenia que estar haciendo algo.

—¡Hola Aioros! —el caballero dejo instantáneamente lo que estaba haciendo y le hizo una leve reverencia al lemuriano.

—Patriarca —Shion le indico que se levantara.

—Tienes misión hoy a Rodorio, sales en media hora con Afrodita y Aldebarán —aviso manteniendo la sonrisa, Aioros asintió solemnemente, Shion saboreo lo que diría con mal sana satisfacción—Y le ayudarás a Piscis con su jardín —agrego con emoción, Aioros guardo para si la mueca que estaba a punto de embozar.

—Entendido —murmuró, Shion asintió y siguió su camino, Aioros tomo de mala gana su escoba y continúo con su trabajo. Odiaba ayudar a Afrodita con su jardín y no era porque era mal caballero, sino porque le quedaba una horrible alergia que duraba una semana, semana que permanecía acostado y con la nariz totalmente roja, seguido por un interminable ataque de estornudos, murmuro algunas cosas ininteligibles.

Shion era rápido para caminar, como todo buen caballero, rápidamente llego a Escorpio, Donde Milo se encontraba en la parte privada comiendo cereal a la vez en que comenzaba a refunfuñar, Mantenía la curiosidad de lo que había sido con Nahomi y pensar en eso no le dejaba tranquilo "Maldito Shaka…"

—_Milo, Tienes guardia toda la noche… Y le ayudarás a Shura a afilar sus_ _espadas _—Shion no tenía ninguna gana en buscarle por todo el templo, así que se limitó a hablarle Vía Cosmos, Milo embozo una mueca y comenzó a murmurar, tomó toda una cucharada de cereal y se lo metió a la boca, masticando bruscamente.

—Entendido —respondió de forma irritada, por lo menos tendría en que ocuparse por la tarde y la noche, Shion acepto de buena gana la respuesta y bajo las escaleras, seguía Libra… Ya se las pagaría ese ingrato de Dohko por dejarlo cuando estaba a punto de morir, hablando metafóricamente.

Camino con pasos decididos, pensando mentalmente en su discurso y agregando al final el castigo para Dohko, había sido el más fácil de pensar cuando estaba en su lecho de muerte, cruzó por el patio trasero, había una silla volcada, el detalle no paso por alto para el patriarca y la camiseta del castaño aún seguía tirada, no muy lejos de la silla, Shion frunció el ceño pero continuo con su camino, entro al templo.

—Dohko —le llamo pero no recibió ninguna respuesta, su voz hizo eco por las paredes, eso no hizo nada más que molestar un poco a Shion, todavía que había ido a buscarlo…

Paso a la parte privada, la sala seguía exactamente igual, camino lentamente a la cocina, buscando con la mirada al chino, casi topaba con la silla que se encontraba separada de la mesa, miro el objeto entrecerrando los ojos y noto que eran dos las sillas que estaban apartadas ¿Por qué Dohko habría de utilizar dos sillas? Camino un poco más y el sonido del cristal hecho añicos resonó bajo sus pies, su mirada voló hacia ahí, el vaso se había resquebrajado más a tal punto de hacerse irreconocible, de repente presto más atención a los pormenores: El olor a comida reciente, el plato en la mesa más el plato en el lava trastes, examino de nuevo minuciosamente el lugar, hasta que un gemido se dejó escuchar en toda la habitación, Shion abrió los ojos debido a la sorpresa, era… ¿Era una mujer?, Shion camino lo más sigiloso que pudo hasta estar frente a la puerta de Dohko la puerta de madera estaba entrecerrada, lo suficientemente abierta para poder escuchar lo que pasaba adentro, de nuevo el gemido de la mujer resonó.

—Está caliente —Murmuro Dohko con la respiración agitada.

—Y se está hinchando… ¿Es normal que sea tan grande? —pregunto la chica con voz preocupada.

—Claro que si —intento conciliarla el chino, Shion vaciló en la puerta ¿Debería interrumpir? La curiosidad le ganó y se quedó en la puerta, intentando ocultar su cosmos— Si te lastimo, no dudes en decirme… —Murmuro Dohko.

—Hazlo de una vez —le pidió la voz suplicante de la chica antes de que se creara un mini silencio, el chino murmuro un "Humm" seguido de un grito, Shion se sobresaltó momentáneamente, había sido la chica.

—¡Dohko quítalo! ¡Me estas lastimando! —exigió, los resortes de la cama rechinaron— ¡Dohko!

—¡Ya casi termino! —se excusó el chino— ¡Si lo quito tendré que empezar todo de nuevo!— le advirtió, la chica ahogo una queja, Shion se separó de la puerta lo más rápido y silenciosamente que pudo, Dohko no podía… no podía estar haciéndolo ¿No? Era la única respuesta que se maquinaba en la mente del patriarca, por más que intentaba imaginar una respuesta lógica, de inmediato todo lo que tenía planeado decirle a su amigo se borró instantáneamente y lo único que pensaba era en salir del templo de Libra.

Ya después le recriminaría.

El patriarca camino por el templo hasta la salida, en cierta forma había resultado traumante, sacudió la cabeza intentando apartar los últimos cinco minutos de su memoria mientras seguía bajando las escaleras.

Nahomi se mordía fuertemente el labio mientras veía a Dohko dejar el cubo de hielo envuelto en tela sobre la hinchazón que se había creado en su tobillo y lo vendaba levemente para que el hielo se mantuviera en su lugar.

Se había estado removiendo en el colchón, el hielo estaba MUY frio pero comenzaba a adormecerle el lugar, dejo salir un suspiro de alivio, Dohko había tenido la gentileza de haber salido corriendo del cuarto en busca del hielo y regresado con rapidez, por ahora le sonreía a Nahomi con orgullo mientras levantaba ambas manos.

—Está hecho.

Nahomi se rio dejándose caer del todo en el colchón, La cama de Dohko era muy cómoda y suave, todo lo contrario a su cama… podría haberse quedado dormida ahí.

—Gracias —le dijo la chica de todo corazón, Dohko le sonrió de regreso.

—No me agradezcas, debí haber quitado el tapete antes —murmuro el chino, Nahomi negó.

—No te culpes, fue mi culpa por no haberme fijado antes… o por no haberte dado el plato —bromeo.

—Tienes razón —dijo Dohko— fue tu culpa —Nahomi rolo los ojos y le lanzo suavemente la almohada libre junto a ella, almohada que el chino esquivo limpiamente y cayó ridículamente al piso, dejando en el piso junto con ella cualquier esperanza de darle a Dohko.

—Luego dejare que limpies tú solo toda la mesa. Es una promesa. —le dijo la chica en tono juguetón, El castaño rolo los ojos.

—Está bien pero por ahora tengo que llevarte a que vean eso —Dohko señalo el tobillo— y se aseguren de que no es un segundo pie.

—Ja. Ja —se rio la chica con sarcasmo— Muy gracioso, Fluffly —murmuro antes de dejarse cargar de nuevo por Dohko, El castaño arqueo una ceja.

—Pensé que no me ibas a decir así.

—Creí que me dijiste que podía —le dijo la chica haciendo uso de toda su inocencia.

—Buen punto —accedió el chino caminando hacia la salda, hasta que una idea por fin se le ocurrió ¿Cómo no había podido recordarlo? El cosmos también era un medio curativo, el chino dio media vuelta de repente, cambiando el destino hacia la cama de nuevo, Nahomi se afianzo más de su agarre para no balancearse— Cambio de planes —anuncio depositando a la chica en el colchón de tal forma que quedo sentada en la orilla, su mirada negra expresaba una gran curiosidad.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —le pregunto por fin la castaña, Dohko frunció los labios.

—Usare mi cosmos.

—Usar… tu ¿Qué? —Nahomi estaba confundida-

—Mi cosmos —le contesto el chino como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, la chica se limitó a arquear una ceja— Mi energía —intento explicar, la chica murmuro un "¡Oh!"

Claro, ¿ahora resulta que también podían usar su energía? Ja.

Dohko no estaba seguro de si seguir explicándole el termino, pero al final opto por quitarle la venda y el hielo cubierto con mucho cuidado, la chica ya no mostraba ningún signo de dolor, ya se le había entumecido todo el tobillo que ahora permanecía de un ligero color morado, el chino puso sus manos sobre este y le dio una sonrisa a Nahomi antes de hacer arder su cosmos.

La chica solo vio cuando Dohko comenzó a brillar con un color amarillo, Una sensación caliente le recorrió el tobillo, llevándose con ello el frio y el dolor, Nahomi no podía creerlo ¡Había acertado con que usaban lucecitas! Y no solo eso, también comenzaba a curarle el tobillo con una rapidez equivalente a muchas semanas de descanso ¿pero cómo podían hacerlo?

Los labios rojos de la chica se abrieron de la sorpresa, mientras veía a Dohko concentrarse, luego de unos instantes la luz a su alrededor se apagó y quito las manos, sonriéndole a la chica, del tipo de sonrisa que solo él podía hacer.

—Ya está, intenta mover el pie —le pidió, Nahomi movió torpemente el pie en círculos, ya no le dolía y la hinchazón había bajado considerablemente, podía decirse que incluso el accidente no había pasado, se bajó de la cama y comenzó a caminar. Sip, todo bien.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? —le pregunto maravillada mientras seguía caminando, Dohko se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

—Todos en el santuario pueden hacer eso.

—¿Son extraterrestres? —Dohko no pudo evitar reírse— ¡Oye, lo digo en serio! —Dohko negó mientras reía.

—No que yo sepa —Nahomi frunció el ceño, no era la respuesta que esperaba, ¿Pero de que otra forma iban a ser capaces de hacer eso?, de alguna manera fue a dar frente a la ventana, faltaba al menos una hora para el atardecer.

—Que rápido se fue el tiempo —murmuro para si.

—¡Ya va a atardecer! —exclamo Dohko a sus espaldas, La chica se sobresaltó, lo que libero otro ataque de risas de parte del chino.

—No es gracioso —dijo entrecerrando los ojos, No había oído cuando se había acercado.

—Lo es para mí —repuso el castaño, Nahomi intento con todas sus fuerzas mirarlo de la manera más seria pero al final una sonrisa se embozo en sus labios, seguido de un suspiro.

—Se hace tarde, Tengo que regresar a Rodorio —murmuró.

—Te acompaño —le ofreció Dohko, Nahomi asintió sin dudarlo, ya verían esos guardias…

Un pensamiento parecido cruzo por la mente de Dohko, aún tenía que arreglar las cosas con los soldados.

La chica comenzó a caminar a la salida hasta que de repente sus pies tocaron el aire y se elevaba del suelo-

—¿Pero qué…?

—Te acabas de lastimar el tobillo, no puedo dejar que bajes las escaleras así —dijo Dohko con su gran sonrisa triunfal, la chica rolo los ojos.

—¡Puedo caminar! ¡Y me has visto! —se quejó pero no se removió.

—¿Y si te vuelves a lastimar? —pregunto Dohko a su vez con inocencia, la chica lo miro directamente a los ojos.

—¿En serio crees que tengo tan mala suerte? —Dohko se encogió de hombros, sin quitar la sonrisa— ¡Dohko!

—Te has encontrado con Milo y Kanon en el camino, creo que esa es suficiente mala suerte —bromeó, Nahomi sonrió— Además, por lo que se, Milo te cargo de peor forma —la chica suspiro en derrota y se limitó a rodear el cuello del chino con sus brazos, igual que los dos veces pasadas, el castaño no tardo mucho para empezar a caminar.

—¿Y existe alguien que pueda tele transportarse? —pregunto la chica con curiosidad, la duda le había rondado por la cabeza desde hacía tiempo, Dohko embozo una mueca.

—Sí, Shion, y Mu y su discípulo kiki, y Ángelo, los gemelos abren y cruzan dimensiones —le respondió, Nahomi se mordió ligeramente el labio.

—Haber si entendí: Todos usan su "cosmos", Shura puede desaparecer muy rápido, pueden levitar, avientan luz de las manos, caminan muy rápido sin cansarse, leen la mente ¿y pueden tele transportarse?

—¿Quién puede leer la mente? —le pregunto Dohko con curiosidad y diversión, al paso en que iban, ya estaban saliendo del templo de libra, la chica bufó.

—Tú… y Shura, que yo sepa —le respondió— pero ese no es el punto.

—¿Y cuál es el punto entonces?

—¡Que pueden hacer todo eso! ¿Y aun son humanos? —Dohko negó lentamente mientras sonreía.

—Puede asegurarte que somos humanos —"O la mayoría de aquí" pero decirle eso ultimo la confundiría aún mas.

—No puede creerlo —le confeso la chica, recargando de forma inconsciente su cabeza en el pecho de Dohko, comenzaba a darle sueño y que Dohko la estuviera cargando y meciendo con cada paso no ayudaba en mucho con mantenerla despierta.

—¿Quieres que te lo muestre?

—¿De qué forma? —le pregunto con curiosidad, el castaño lo pensó unos segundos.

—Bueno, estoy completamente seguro de que mi sangre es roja, no azul, ni verde

—Eso no demuestra nada —le respondió lo chica con una sonrisa.

—Entonces no se me ocurre nada —le dijo luego de una leve risa.

—Ja, te gane —La voz de Nahomi tenía cierto orgullo, Dohko rolo los ojos, aunque la chica no haya podido ver su expresión.

Llegaron pronto a la casa de Virgo, pero como Shaka había dicho antes, había salido de misión, por lo que se encontraba vacía.

—Tengo una pregunta —anuncio la chica, su voz cantarina resonó en las paredes del templo.

—He notado que eres muy curiosa.

—Lo soy —coincidió la chica— ¿Por qué todos salen de misión últimamente?

—Órdenes del patriarca, cada una es para algo específico, no se a donde haya salido Shaka o los demás —admitió.

—¿Y qué haces en el santuario? —pregunto luego de un leve bostezo, Dohko sonrío.

—¿Tienes sueño?

—Es la digestión —repuso Nahomi con una mueca— comí mucho… Si llego a engordar será tu culpa.

—Seguirás viéndote linda —le aseguro el chino.

—Tan linda como un gato rechoncho —Dohko sonrió aún más, Nahomi era muy obstinada.

—¿Tienes alguna clase de afán con los gatos?

—No respondo preguntas si no respondes a la mía

—Usualmente entreno, como, salgo a misiones —el chino se encogió de hombros "Hago apuestas absurdas, molesto a los demás, me burlo de los demás"

—Toda una vida activa —le aseguro Nahomi asintiendo levemente, levantó unos segundos la vista y noto que ya iban a mitad de las escaleras para llegar a Leo, Ni siquiera parecía que Dohko caminaba rápido.

—Te sorprenderías —se limitó a decir Dohko— ahora, te toca. —la chica se rio levemente.

—Veamos… no, no tengo ningún afán con los gatos, ni siquiera me gustan mucho, solo son una referencia —concluyo recargándose de nuevo en Dohko— Ni siquiera son mis animales favoritos.

—¿A si? ¿Y cuáles son entonces? —pregunto Dohko con repentino interés, La chica soltó un brazo del cuello de Dohko e hizo un ademan, moviéndolo lentamente de forma horizontal con la palma abierta.

—¡Los Patos! —dijo con emoción, Dohko frunció el ceño, confundido.

—¿Los patos? —repitió.

—Los patos —confirmo a su vez la chica— ¡Son tan…! —hizo un sonido de ternura— ¡No sé! Solo me gustan.

—Son buenos en la comida —Murmuro Dohko con aire pensativo, a modo de broma, Nahomi rápidamente se separó lo suficiente de Dohko para poderle ver a la cara, el rostro de la castaña estaba serio de repente.

—No has dicho eso ¿Verdad? Dime que no has dicho eso

—¿Decir que cosa? —pregunto sin poder ocultar su diversión.

—Dohko… —dijo con aire inquietante.

—Está bien —se rindió dejando salir una risotada— …Pero tienes que admitir que saben bien- agrego deteniéndose en la entrada de Leo.

—¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? —preguntó Nahomi con total indignación, Dohko se encogió de hombros con la misma sonrisa, antes de buscar con la mirada a Leo, lo encontró en la entrada de la parte privada, con una escoba en sus manos.

—Aioria ¿Podemos pasar? —pregunto Dohko viendo hacia donde se encontraba el rubio.

—¿Ah? Si, pasen… —murmuro con aire indiferente, hasta que sus ojos verdes miraron a la chica— Hola Nahomi.

—Hola Aioria —respondió la chica con una sonrisa, El castaño frunció el ceño mirando de Aioria a Nahomi y al revés ¿Por qué se hablaban con tanta familiaridad? Miro de nuevo con desconfianza al león por última vez para luego continuar por su camino— ¡Nos vemos luego! —se despidió la chica, Aioria sonrió.

—¡Eso espero! —dijo a su vez despidiéndose, Dohko comenzó a refunfuñar cosas ininteligibles, los celos hacían su aparición, camino más rápido para salir pronto del templo de Leo.

—Es un chico agradable —murmuro la chica, Dohko la miro como si hubiera dicho que tenía un tercer ojo— ¿Qué? —el chino negó lentamente.

—Nada —Nahomi sabía que algo ocultaba, pero no estaba muy segura de que, Sonrió internamente para sí, ¿No era celos, cierto? De cualquier forma el silencio le resultaba abrumador, nunca le había gustado el silencio, comenzó a tararear una canción para sí.

Dohko solo alcanzaba a escuchar pedazos de la canción, a pesar de tener la cabeza de la chica recargada en su hombro, el camino de esas escaleras ambos se limitaron a escuchar la canción que salía de los labios de la chica, Todo había transcurrido particularmente normal hasta que llegaron a la casa de Cáncer

DM se encontraba recargado en el umbral de la puerta trasera, por donde Dohko tenía pensado pasar, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro (del tipo de sonrisas sádicas que solía embozar)

—Hola chica —saludo a Nahomi mirando momentáneamente a Dohko— ¿Te has librado de los otros dos tan pronto, he?

—Shaka me los quito de encima —admitió la castaña con una sonrisa, DM se rio.

veo que conseguiste compañía muy pronto —señalo con la barbilla a Dohko— ¿No te gusta estar sola? ¿O te gusta que te rapten? —Dohko soltó un suspiro de irritación.

—¿Podemos pasar? —DM se encogió de hombros sin quitar la sonrisa, sin que nadie lo notara un bulto salió corriendo detrás de DM y cuando el peli azul intento detenerlo la figurilla corrió más rápido hasta llegar con el chino, se paró sobre dos patas, recargando las otras dos en las piernas del castaño y lo miraba con la lengua de fuera.

—¡Un cachorro! —exclamó con fascinación la chica.

—Hola Bartolomé —saludo Dohko mirando al perrito, Bartolo ladro de emoción, no solo se encontraba con el castaño, ¡sino que también traía consigo a una linda chica para lamer!

—¡Bartolo! ¡Regresa al templo! —DM regaño al perrito como si de su hijo se tratase, en cambio el cachorro ignoro olímpicamente a su padre, por ahora su tarea era que el hombre castaño bajara a la chica.

—¿Dohko puedes bajarme? —pregunto dulcemente la chica mirando a Dohko antes de volver a mirar al perrito, Dohko la bajo con delicadeza y Nahomi no perdió más tiempo, rápidamente se puso a acariciar al cachorro y a hablarle con voz melosa.

DM arqueo una ceja ¿Desde cuándo el Antiguo Maestro obedecía? Dohko pareció notar la mirada fija de DM sobre él, se cruzó de brazos.

—¡Hola Bartolomé! ¡Ah, qué lindo perrito! —La chica se limitaba a rascarle la panza, Wow, eso se sentía bien, Bartolo no pudo evitar mover la pata trasera mientras su lengua se salía de su boca, esa chica linda sabia como acariciarlo, cuando la chica se detuvo un instante para mirar el mini duelo de miradas entre Dohko y DM, Bartolo aprovecho para lamerla en la cara— ¡Hey! —se quejó la chica entre risas intentando apartar suavemente al cachorro.

Unos brazos se cernieron alrededor de Bartolo y lo alejaron de Nahomi, cuando esta levanto la vista DM cargaba al cachorro y Dohko le tendía una mano, para ayudarla levantarse del piso, la chica tomo la mano del castaño y se sacudió las rodillas, en donde se había hincado.

DM hizo un gesto despectivo a la entrada del templo.

—Pueden pasar —dijo sin mucho afán, antes de entrar al templo con el cachorro en brazos.

—Gusto en conocerte también —murmuro la chica, Dohko le sonrió— Otra cosa: ¿Puedo caminar de aquí en adelante? Creo que se me entumecieron las piernas.

—Pero…

—Veré por donde camino —prometió Nahomi con una sonrisa, Dohko asintió con un suspiro y ambos se adentraron al templo, si, solo una sonrisa y una petición podían desquebrajar su voluntad.

Nahomi camino sin hacer ruido, mirando con curiosidad el templo de Cáncer ya que con Milo y Kanon no había podía verlo bien: Parecía cualquier otro templo por el interior, frio y lleno de pilares.

Dohko agradecía mentalmente a DM por haber quitado los rostros macabros que antes eran "adornos".

—El cachorro es adorable ¿Tienen mucho con él? Es el único animal que he visto dentro del santuario.

—Él es la excepción, a causado muchos problemas —sonrió al recordar el incidente con la toalla— pero a final de cuentas es un buen perro, no he llevado la cuenta del tiempo que ha llevado en el santuario.

—Los perros son el segundo lugar en mi lista de animales favoritos —anuncio la chica— pero ahora que recuerdo, no me dijiste cuáles son tus animales favoritos…

—Humm… —Dohko pareció meditarlo un segundo y luego le respondió con una sonrisa que Nahomi no pudo identificar— El tigre.

—Un gato grande y anaranjado… Los tigres son muy lindos.

—¿Ah sí? —le pregunto Dohko con la misma sonrisa enigmática, la chica asintió.

—Son feroces, valientes… y muy territoriales —Dohko rio de nuevo entre dientes, Nahomi arqueo una ceja, ¿la chica se estaba perdiendo de un chiste privado? ¿O había dicho algo gracioso y no se había dado cuenta? En ambos casos no sabía la respuesta.

Miro al castaño con la duda grabada en sus grandes ojos negros.

—Luego sabrás porqué me rio —se limitó a decir el chino, Nahomi refunfuño pero no dijo nada mas.

A Dohko le parecía divertido dejarla con la duda, caminaron un rato en silencio hasta que el chino intencionalmente aumento la velocidad de sus pasos, era paciente y todo eso, pero ir al mismo paso que la chica comenzaba a desesperarse, había contado hasta diez… veinte veces.

—¿Te molesta si vamos más rápido? —le pregunto por fin.

—¿No te gusta ir lento? —pregunto la chica a su vez— Nunca he estado en el santuario y me gustaría mirarlo tranquila —agregó.

—Tendrás tiempo de verlo después, falta poco para que comience a anochecer —repuso Dohko— Nahomi arqueo de nuevo una ceja mientras una sonrisa ladina se extendía por sus rojos labios.

—¿Quieres que corra?

—Si me dejas cargarte no tendrás que correr —dijo Dohko mirándola lo más dulcemente posible, Nahomi sabía que si intentaba discutir el resultado iba a ser el mismo, suspiro y rolo los ojos.

—Está bien… pero que no se te vaya haciendo costumbre el cargarme a cada rato, no soy de porcelana

—Entendido —dijo Dohko mientras la cargaba y sonreía lo más ampliamente posible, el chino internamente disfrutaba mucho el llevarla en sus brazos.

Nahomi de nuevo recargo la cabeza en Dohko, aunque no lo pareciera, estaba muy cómoda y no le daba frio, ni mucho menos se cansaba, sonrió levemente, mientras fuera Dohko quien la cargaba no había problema.

Llegaron rápidamente a la casa de Géminis, Kanon y Saga se encontraban discutiendo entre ellos, así que les dieron el pase rápido, Nahomi saludo con la mano a ambos gemelos y Kanon le sonrió con complicidad, Nahomi por alguna razón comprendió la sonrisa del tipo "¿No que no querías que te cargaran?" la chica le enseño la lengua al peli azul antes de irse, dejándolos que continuaran con su absurda pelea de tomates y especias.

En Tauro, Aldebarán no se encontraba cerca, según una nota en la entrada del templo había ido de misión y dejaba escrito en "PD" que nadie osara tocar su refrigerador o sentiría el gran cuerno.

¿Era la chica o eso sonaba extremadamente pervertido?

Al igual que Tauro, Aries estaba vacío, Según Dohko Mu había salido de Grecia a un lugar llamado "Jamir".

—¿Jamir? ¿Y dónde está eso?

—El Tíbet —Nahomi agradecía que Dohko no pudiera verle el rostro ya que había abierto la boca por la sorpresa.

—¿Y el santuario paga todo el viaje?

—Así es, pero solo aplica en las misiones-

—¿De dónde sacan tanto dinero? —Dohko se encogió de hombros.

—Solo Shion sabe eso —Nahomi embozo una mueca.

—Yo sé de donde, de seguro utilizan ilusiones con sus poderes mágicos sobre gente multimillonaria —dijo la chica como si fuera un secreto, Dohko se rio a carcajadas por la ocurrencia de la chica.

—No sé por qué, pero tu idea me parece muy lógica.

—Lo sé, suelo dar ese tipo de ideas —bromeo la chica, hasta que unas voces conocidas se oyeron a su izquierda, Volteo la cabeza lo suficiente como para ver de quienes se trataban: los guardias ¿Desde cuándo habían llegado a la entrada?

Ambos soldados dejaron sus poses aflojeradas en cuanto vieron a Dohko, Nahomi no pudo evitar embozar una sonrisa engreída.

—Maestro Dohko —dijeron ambos al hacer una leve inclinación cuando ambos estuvieron los suficientemente cerca, el guardia de la izquierda vio a Nahomi con los ojos desorbitados a la chica y luego le hizo una seña disimulada al otro para que también la viera.

—Levántense —Dijo Dohko con la repentina voz seria, ambos soldados obedecieron al instante, irguiéndose y manteniendo una expresión seria, aunque por la forma en que tomaban las lanzas denotaba que se encontraban muy nerviosos. Nahomi le pidió suavemente a Dohko que la dejara bajarse, el chino asintió, dejándola en el suelo.

—¿No me creían que iba a ver a Do… al Maestro Dohko, ha? —les pregunto manteniendo la sonrisa presumida, miro de reojo a Dohko y se lamentó internamente no haberle hecho ponerse el sombrero, así su impresión hubiera sido más fuerte— Además de fueron muy groseros conmigo —agrego.

—Lamentamos nuestro comportamiento —se disculpó uno, bastaba haber visto la mirada de Dohko para ofrecerle la disculpa a la chica, ambos tragaron saliva, la expresión de Dohko no era nada prometedora.

—No volveremos a tratarla así, señorita —agregó el otro soldado.

—¿Ahora soy señorita? —el enojo que la chica había guardado comenzaba a explotar— ¡Atrévanse …!

Dohko le tocó suavemente el hombro

—Déjalo así, ya verán que no deben volver a tratarte de ese modo —el tono del chino era suave pero la mirada que les mando a ambos soldados era completamente colérica, eso tranquilizo en parte a la chica, que a su vez, miro a los soldados, ambos siguieron con su camino dejando cual estatuas obras de medusa a los guardias.

Shion entraba con un aire ausente a su despacho donde Karina lo esperaba con las manos en sus caderas y enojada Shion la miro largo rato analizando todo lo que había hecho ese día, buscando lo que había hecho mal para molestar a Karina.

-Me rindo… ¿Qué hice?

—…

—Piensas ignorarme, Karina mi amor.

—Mi amor tu abuela ¿Por qué impones castigos absurdos a los chicos?

—Por haberme desobedecido.

—Eres increíble Shion.

—Ya lo se —Shion la miraba altanero olvidando momentáneamente lo sucedido en libra, bueno lo que él pensó que paso.

—Sínico que pasa patriarca —la sorna utilizada en su estatus no paso desapercibida pero eso no le molestaba en estos instantes— porque traes esa cara.

—Dohko es un pervertido —y Karina lo vio con cara de en serio tu dices eso, tu precisamente.

—Bueno por algo son amigos no.

—Si es muy mala influencia para mi.

Ambos se cansaron de estar de pie y se sentaron en unos de los sofás, y Shion dudo si decirle o no lo que paso en libra y mejor no primero hablaría con Dohko.

—Karina.

—Dime.

—¿Me quieres?

—A veces, pero por lo general me dan ganas de querer asesinarte sabias.

Pero Shion no respondió solo acaricio uno de los muchos risos de su caballera dándole a Karina una sensación de sueño, Shion la miro fijo a sus ojos rojizos y ella no podía evitar estremecerse pues el parecía que podía ver en lo mas profundo de du ser, Shion lo sabia y lo admitia estaba perdido por esa mujer.

La luz del ocaso se filtraba a través de los ventanales y ellos estaban ahí solos y acariciándose con la mirada, la forma mas sincera de amor, amarse sin tocarse.

Shion podía evitar querer besarla cada vez que la veía un fuego interno le consumía cada vez con mayor intensidad tan voraz que ya no sabia si podía controlarlo, y el deseo desbordante de besarla lo domino.

Tomo el cuello de la doncella que le miraba sorprendida esa mirada oscurecida ya la había visto aunque no con esa intensidad, ella sentía como esa mirada la acariciaba y parecía quemarle la piel.

Shion la beso voraz devorando la boca roja de la chica que no podía seguir el tortuoso ritmo del patriarca, ni si quiera pensó que le correspondía el beso y no le apartaba Shion no le dio tiempo.

—Tan hermosa —Shion tenía la voz enronquecida, lo sabia no podía contenerse.

Y la volvió a besar con más hambre que nunca marcándola en cada beso como suya no podía evitar ser posesivo y afuera el sol ya se escondía del todo dejando a los amantes en la oscuridad de la noche.

**Shῑfu:** es un término chino que se traduce principalmente como: padre adoptivo. También puede ser traducido como: maestro.


	13. Un día con Shion

Ahora estaremos un día con Shion veremos cómo ven las cosas desde su punto de vista ante un día de trabajo. Bueno más que todo será como acosador s siguiéndole de aquí para allá en el santuario.

Así que dejen espero lo disfruten atte. Sol Naciente.

Krizia: Perdonen la demora C8

"_Shion es sexy" _**pensamientos del personaje**_._

—_Shion es sexy— _**comunicación vía cosmos.**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Un Día Con Shion**

Un nuevo día.

La luz del alba se metía por los ventanales y el patriarca lo podía sentir a través de sus parpados.

La noche anterior apenas y pudo conciliar el sueño por lo que no le dada ninguna gana para abrir los ojos, muchos menos levantarse de la cama, sentía sus extremidades y su cuerpo deliciosamente perezosos y relajados.

Se negaban a levantarlo del paraíso en que se había vuelto su cama tibia y blanda… de cualquier modo, aún era temprano, luego de pensarlo en menos de una milésima de segundo, se acomodó aún mejor y la seda que lo cubría se deslizo por sus músculos dibujando a la perfección cada curva. Shion se volvió a entregar al mundo de los sueños.

La luz se filtraba por los grandes ventanales de nuevo, un patriarca que había decidido dormir más de la cuenta se encontraba despierto y extrañado ya que la luz que se colaba no llegaba a él, sino a las orillas de la cama… realmente confundido visualizo a su alrededor y miro que era debido a los doseles de su cama. Se encontraban corridos, aunque la habitación estaba inundada de luz, su cama esta oscura y he ahí la razón por la que aun seguía durmiendo.

Miro a su alrededor con parsimonia, Shion se encontraba un tanto des ubicado, tal parecía que Karina le había concedido descansar más de la cuenta y eso le encanto.

Sin duda alguna hoy sería un buen día.

Se vistió, arreglo o por lo menos intento arreglar sus rebeldes cabellos y se dirigió a su despacho.

Comenzó con su trabajo enterrado en una montaña de papeles, firmas aquí, firmas allá, había momentos en que internamente se animaba a sí mismo ya que debía sacar animos de donde sea para terminar su trabajo, tenía que hacer uso de su infinita paciencia, papeles escritos en diferentes idiomas, el hecho de que tardara un poco más en entenderlos no ayudaba mucho, tres golpes en las puertas lo distrajeron momentáneamente del trabajo sobre su escritorio, aunque no levanto la mirada a la visita que estaba tras la puerta.

—Adelante, puede pasar.

—Alguien amaneció de buenas ¿No es así patriarca? —pregunto de manera burlona la persona.

Shion elevo su mirada ante aquella figura y se sorprendió: era una mujer ya entrada en edad, sus cabellos plateados la delataban pero el vigor que se podía apreciar decía que tenía muchas energías aun.

Shion ya tenía un tiempo de no verla (especialmente desde que Karina comenzó a tomar las actividades que le correspondían) y era cierto que esperaba recibir a cualquier persona en su despacho menos a ella, aun así intento sonreír de manera amable, era lo menos que podía hacer por el momento antes de ambos se intentaran sacar los ojos.

—Buenos días Galatea, ¿A qué debo tu honrada presencia? —La señora hizo una mueca ante la amabilidad del lemuriano y se sentó en la silla al lado contrario de Shion, en respuesta a la leve invitación que Shion le había dado para que se sentase.

—Bueno patriarca, ya es hora de que me retire… y me largue del santuario, mi servicio a terminado —Anuncio sin rodeos la mujer con una sonrisa orgullosa en el rostro, Shion arqueo una ceja mientras intentaba asimilar la reciente información.

El patriarca le miro serio, no sabía como sentirse con el retiro de Galatea ¿Debía alegrarse o darle sus condolencias? por un lado ya no estaría con los nervios de puntas, pero no podía ser grosero y sabia que esa mujer había servido en el santuario en la época de Ares y jamás abandono las esperanzas… no podía permitirse ser tan mal agradecido.

—Tu sabes que puedes quedarte aquí es como tu hogar, solo por el hecho de que te retires no quiere decir que estés obligada a marcharte —le dijo de la forma más dulce que pudo, sí, eso era justo su limite, no se permitiría mas.

Galatea lo miro con la ceja alzada mientras cruzaba ambas manos sobre el escritorio ¿Acaso ese hombre hablaba en serio? A Galatea no le quedaban dudas, el hombre frente a ella era un completo sínico, y por más que quisiera permanecer en el santuario no podía, sus nervios habían sido sometidos a diversas pruebas lo suficiente como para ganarse unas merecidas vacaciones, Shion no tenía ni idea de lo que era despertar y andar por el santuario siempre cuidando de sus espaldas, protegiéndose de las posibles travesuras de esos que se decían "Santos" Ja, no, ni loca soportaba un día mas, ahora era el turno de Karina, Galatea siempre le vio que tenía madera para soportar todos esos destrozos, estaba completamente segura de que los mantendría a raya.

—Ya no seré más una molestia —Galatea paso por alto el mal disimulado suspiro de alivio de Shion, la señora frunció el ceño y le apunto amenazadoramente con un dedo huesudo— pero si me entero que TU o tus subordinados le dan problemas a MI Karina te juro que regreso y los meto en el peor castigo jamás soportado a todos —Shion rolo los ojos con diversión, restándole importancia a las palabras de la mujer.

—Pero si nunca fuiste una molestia Galatea, es cierto que la mayoría de las veces me sacabas de quicio pero todo lado bueno tiene su lado malo ¿No es así? Y mis chicos se portan muy bien, para tu información.

Ella lo miro como si de repente le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza, ¿Acaso tenía alguna enfermedad de pérdida de memoria? Ja, mira que decir que no daban problemas, era un completo embustero, a ella se le hacia que ya tenia Alzaimer ¡Ella era el claro ejemplo de las muchas travesuras que le habían hecho! Galatea no pudo evitar demostrar descontento estrellando sus puños en el escritorio del patriarca dando como resultado que Shion diera un respingo.

—Respeta mis canas niño —Le dijo con voz inquietante, Shion enarco una ceja ¿niño? Pero si él tenía más del triple de la edad de Galatea— Ambos sabemos que eso no es verdad y que no nos soportamos el uno al otro desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, además de que ninguno de ustedes sabe el significado de comportarse.

—Me ofendes —Murmuro el patriarca frunciendo los labios, tratando de hacer un puchero— Ni yo ni mis muchachos te causamos algún inconveniente en tu estadía — La mujer se carcajeo burlonamente.

—¿Te ofende? la verdad, ¿sabes cuánto papel se necesitaría para escribir cada cosa y problema que ustedes causaron en el santuario?

—Como siempre eres una mujer exagerada —añadió el lemuriano haciendo un gesto con la mano restando importancia al asunto.

—¿Exagerada? ¿Me estás diciendo exagerada? —Pregunto la mujer haciendo mofa de las palabras del patriarca, que no perdía la oportunidad de hacerla salir de sus casillas— ¿Tienes algún problema de memoria? ¿O acaso ya olvidaste cuando tus "Muchachos" incendiaron el comedor a causa de una travesura mal hecha? ¿O cuando destruyeron parte del coliseo con sus inofensivas bromas? ¡La mitad del coliseo Shion! —exclamo la mujer, el lemuriano frunció levemente la nariz al escuchar su nombre en los labios de Galatea— Y por poco matan a los que estaban cerca, incluida yo.

La verdad Shion no pudo rebatir esas palabras, ellos eran muchachos inquietos, lo aceptaba, tenían exceso de energía, pero el tono que empleo Galatea como el de una madre regañando a su hijo lo hizo sentir minúsculo, esa mujer sabia como manipularlo y por supuesto que eso no estaba bien para él, además aquellas ocasiones habían sido durante el entrenamiento de los dorados y aun no sabían manejar bien su Cosmos, así que prácticamente estaban perdonados(aunque aun en la actualidad los dorados se manden mas de alguna, también se les perdona)

—Cálmate mujer, no te exaltes, a tu edad podría hacerte mal —Comento de lo más normal sonriendo ladinamente, por mucho que lo negara, el carácter Galatea le daba hasta cierto punto miedo, Galatea hizo una mueca, en cierta parte el que se exaltara de ese modo si le hacía mal.

—Estoy calmada —dijo la señora mientras estrellaba de nuevo sus manos sobre el escritorio, Shion sonrió ligeramente si eso era estar calmada no quería verla enojada— para mí, patriarca —continuo la mujer— es un gusto poder retirarme sabiendo que todo está en orden y que no hay ningún impostor, me alegra saber que cada quien esta donde se supone estar —esas últimas palabras le llegaron al patriarca hasta lo más hondo de su ser.

—Ya, pero tomate unos días antes de irte y no te preocupes por eso, sabes no caeré dos veces de la misma forma y ningún dios usurpara de nuevo el cuerpo de mis niños —dicho esto Shion se levantó de su asiento y sacudió su túnica mirando a la mujer frente a él— te agradezco que no haigas flaqueado y nunca haigas dejado el santuario en la época de Ares, que, a pesar de todo, siempre estuviste atenta por los chicos aun cuando viste en lo que se habían convertido siempre los cuidaste en esa época tan oscuras ¡Gracias por todo!

Finalizo su discurso haciendo una elegante reverencia a Galatea, Shion no podía estar más agradecido con ella por haber cuidado de los dorados cuando el no estuvo más.

A pesar del mal camino que habían seguido ella nunca los abandono, los seguía esperando como una madre abnegada espera a que sus hijos vuelvan por el buen camino.

—No te preocupes por eso… en cierta forma yo también los vi llegara este mundo y convertirse en hombres eso también les convierte en mis niños, aunque aún en día continúen sacándome canas esos desgraciados ambos rieron libremente ante la afirmación.

Ella se levantó en silencio, le hizo la última reverencia al patriarca y salió de la misma forma, cerrando tras ella la puerta en un sonido hueco.

Shion dejo su mirada fija en la salida, era su deber comunicar el asunto de Galatea a los chicos, estaba seguro que más de alguno iba a recordar los castigos y las nalgadas de la mujer, sin querer sonrió con nostalgia cuando recordó como mas de alguno entro por esa misma puerta muchos años atrás poniéndole queja de que Galatea los había castigado e incluso les había nalgueado (muy seguido para el gusto de los pequeños futuros dorados).

Pero de igual manera más de alguno la recordaría curándoles los raspones y remendando sus ropas o incluso contándoles historia de el gran Heracles, el héroe de todo santo, sin que nadie más pasara por esas puertas el patriarca siguió con su papeleo un par de horas más hasta que su estómago le presento la queja, el gruñido le había sobresaltado y solo eso bastaba para dejar momentáneamente el trabajo e ir a desayunar de una vez.

Se levantó una vez más y se encamino a la cocina, desde aquel beso en la cocina con Karina, el visitar aquel lugar le resultaba tremendamente divertido, frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta del pequeño detalle, ahora que lo pensaba bien, no había visto ni sentido a Karina a sus alrededores, ni si quiera le había ido a ver por si necesitaba algo (como por ejemplo desayunar) estaba haciendo mal su trabajo y Shion no dudaría en hacérselo saber en cuanto la tuviera de frente, el sonido de un trio de voces a sus espaldas le saco de su ensoñación.

—Buenos días patriarca Shion —saludaron tres niñas a la vez, Shion tardo un segundo en recordar sus nombres, eran nuevas en el santuario, el patriarca sonrió amablemente, aquellas doncellas no sobrepasaban los 15 años.

—Buenos días señoritas, ¿Cómo se encuentran el día de hoy? —Para Shion era un alivio poder conversar con ellas tranquilamente sin la inquietud de que salieran corriendo como poseídas en cuanto les hubiera dicho siquiera un "Hola" aquellas chiquillas le trataban con familiaridad y eso le resultaba agradable.

Las tres eran de la misma altura y de cabellos lacios del color de la obsidiana, que si no fuera por la diferencia de color en sus ojos, las confundiría de nombre, juraría que eran trillizas, el color de sus ojos significaba sus nombres, su mirada se dirigió a la que creía que era la mayor, Coral que tenía los ojos rosados rojizos, ligeramente más claros que los de Karina, luego se encontraba perla quien poseía los ojos más extraños que hubiera visto jamás y al final la más pequeña, Ámbar, que tenía los ojos de un bonito dorado, como el caramelo líquido, con la peculiaridad de que su mirada era bastante penetrante.

Recordó con diversión el berrinche que habían hecho las tres por el apodo que Su Ilustrísima les había puesto: Las Hermanas María, puesto que ambas tenían dicho nombre por segundo.

—Muy bien, el santuario es maravilloso —fue Coral la que contestó con entusiasmo, tan característico en ella.

—Si así es y los rosales de Piscis no tienen comparación —Perla (como siempre) parecía hablar como si estuviera enamorada de la vida.

—Ya veo —respondió Shion con repentina seriedad— ¿Pero saben que no deben acercarse a esos rosales, verdad?

—Si señor Shion, porque son venenosos y solo podemos pasar cuando el señor Afrodita nos dé el paso —y como siempre la más seria era Ámbar.

El les sonrió a las tres chicas, Perla le miro apenada —¿Ya desayuno patriarca?

—De hecho no —Shion recordó de improvisto a lo que iba realmente— voy a prepararme algo —las tres lo miraron a la vez y riendo entre ellas literalmente lo arrastraron a la cocina. Perla Y Ámbar lo jalaban de las manos y Coral lo empujaba– calma chicas recuerden mi edad, más despacio —todos rieron ante el comentario.

—No se preocupe nosotras le prepararemos algo para que coma, es muy tarde y usted debe de seguir con su trabajo, no hay tiempo que perder.

—Oh son tan amables, ojala Karina fuera así conmigo —Dijo el patriarca con dramatismo, aunque las tres doncellas fueran jóvenes ya se habían acostumbrado al carácter de Shion, se limitaron a negar divertidas.

—Si usted no le sacara de quicio tan seguido tal vez ella fuera más amable —Dijo Ámbar mientras encendía un pedazo de papel para encender la estufa, cuando esta prendió la doncella soplo para apagar el fuego en el papel y siguió a tomar los ingredientes necesarios.

—Es cierto, siempre la hace enojar señor Shion —Agrego Coral limpiando el lugar de la mesa en donde Shion estaba sentado, frente a la mesa Ámbar comenzaba a picar saber qué cosa.

—Podría ser mas compresivo, ella trabaja muy duro ¿sabe?, y siempre está ocupada cuando los santos dorados hacen los desastres —Perla le servía un té que olía delicioso— Además de que usted no le pone las cosas nada fáciles, siempre termina exaltada.

Shion se quedó de piedra apenas había salido de su despacho y ya eran 4 las mujeres que le habían regañado como a un crio, bebió un poco apenado de su té.

Era raro que mujeres que eran tan jóvenes le estuvieran diciendo que se portara bien, aunque él fuera muy bien portado,

—Vamos chicas no sean tan duras —dijo Shion una vez dejado la taza en la mesa de nuevo, sobre el pequeño plato de porcelana blanco— No es que yo de problemas, lo que pasa es que la paciencia de Karina es muy limitada —los ruidos en la cocina se detuvieron a la vez, nada más que sus ligeras respiraciones eran lo que resonaban dentro de las paredes del comedor, Shion no pudo evitar revolverse incomodo en su asiento ante los tres pares de miradas incrédulas que se posaban en él, denotando claramente que no le creían, luego de unos segundos más de incomodidad el trio de doncellas volvieron a sus actividades anteriores con perfecta sincronía.

Unos minutos después Shion se encontraba disfrutando de un suculento desayuno, esas niñas sabían cocinar de maravilla, aunque ahí dentro no quedaba nadie a quien felicitar, a pesar de las protestas del patriarca el trio de doncellas le dejaron comiendo solo poniendo como excusa que tenían aún muchas tareas para realizar, a Shion nunca le había gustado comer solo, eso le hacía sentir un gran vacío pero no podía hacer nada más así que se quedó disfrutando de su desayuno en la soledad de la gran cocina.

Su mirada solo vagaba por todos lados mientras masticaba, nunca había notado todos los pequeños detalles del gran comedor, como por ejemplo la marca de una abolladura en el marco de la puerta o un raspón en las paredes, la mesa, supuestamente lisa, tenía algunos rasguños en las orillas, producto de tantos años de servicio, sonrió ligeramente, todo aquello albergaba varios recuerdos…

Ahora le tocaba inspeccionar la cocina, solo por hacer algo, cuando estaba a punto de meter otra cucharada en su boca sus ojos se detuvieron en un pequeño frasco, justo frente a él ¿Cómo no había podido verlo antes? Shion negó para sí mientras comenzaba a masticar, No, el café era casi como una droga para los lemuriano, alteraba en niveles críticos su sistema… ¿Quién se atrevía a dejar semejante tentación frente a sus narices?

—Por Athena ¿por qué me ponen esta incitación? —pregunto a la nada, Shion miraba fijamente el café con los ojos entrecerrados, volvió a negar fervientemente, en un movimiento puso los platos sucios a un lado y se levantó de su asiento, su intención era salir de la cocina cuanto antes y casi estuvo a punto de hacerlo hasta que sus pies le traicionaron y volvió sobre sus pasos hasta que el pequeño frasco se encontró entre sus manos, Shion le miro con asombro en sus ojos y una lenta sonrisa se asomó por las comisuras de su boca, miro discretamente hacia los lados— Bueno…una tacita de café no le hace mal a nadie…

—Pero a los lemurianos si, así que suelta eso Shion —Resonó una voz autoritaria a sus espaldas, por instinto soltó el pequeño frasco como si el mero hecho de tocarlo le quemase, volteo lentamente hacia atrás con nerviosismo.

Karina le devolvía la mirada desde el umbral de la puerta y en su semblante había una mueca de molestia, el tacón de su zapato había comenzado a golpetear irregularmente contra el piso mientras se cruzaba de brazos, Shion se quedo sin palabras, Karina se veía hermosa, aun mas radiante que el día anterior puesto ese día lucía un peinado diferente, llevaba sus rizos en una coleta alta al estilo griego y su vestido era color blanco que al llegar a la altura de las rodillas comenzaba a colorearse de un rosado suave hasta llegar a un rosa coral, llevaba el escote de infarto como siempre y el hecho de que se cruzara de brazos no ayudaba mucho a disimularlo.

—Límpiate las babas Shion —dijo Karina con burla, Shion le sonrió bobamente en respuesta hasta que recobro la compostura.

—Joder Karina, estas más radiante y hermosa que nunca ¿a qué se debe?

—A ningún motivo en realidad, solo cambie mi peinado no es la gran cosa.

—Estas hermosa —le dijo Shion de una forma encantadora, formando una sonrisa de esas que solo reservaba para ella, Karina bajo la mirada un segundo tratando de disimular su sonrojo, cualquiera diría que con el tiempo de llevar junto al patriarca ya debería de haberse acostumbrado a ello pero no era así.

—Gracias por el halago —dijo ella tomando el frasco entre sus delicados dedos — ¿Qué pretendías hacer con el café? —era una pregunta tonta, estaba claro lo que Shion quería hacer con el café pero de igual manera deseaba escucharlo, el frasco comenzó a bailotear entre sus manos pero al ver la mirada embobada de Shion en el objeto deicidio dejarlo en un estante junto a ella.

—¿Yo? No pretendía nada —dijo Shion después de haber carraspeado.

—¿En serio? —ella enarco una de sus cejas— ¿por qué será que no te creo?

—Joder ¿por qué todas las doncellas de este lugar no me creen nada? —Shion miro un segundo hacia el techo con dramatismo— ¿qué he hecho para merecer esto? —Su mirada pareció perderse en un corto lapso de tiempo— Oh, si… ya recordé —el patriarca bajo la mirada y sonrió con arrogancia— Bueno ¿Qué se le puede hacer?

—Eres todo un caso Shion —exclamo la mujer rolando los ojos— Pero si te veo cerca del café te las veras negras, eso —ella señalo el café— está prohibido para ti.

—Oh, Vamos no es para tanto, solo será una taza…

—Ni una sola cucharada, Shion —dijo Karina con una irritación palpable, Shion se limitó a sonreírle de una forma que expresaba lo que sus labios no dijeron: "Ni creas que te voy a hacer caso ", la mujer arqueo una ceja aunque ese último gesto fue ignorado olímpicamente por el patriarca, que ya había dado media vuelta hacia la estufa y había puesto a hervir el agua, la mirada de Shion busco el objeto mientras sus manos se ocupaban e tomar una taza de las muchas en la alacena, el objeto apareció en las manos de Karina de nuevo, la doncella había sido lo suficientemente rápida como para haber tomado el frasco sin que Shion se hubiera dado cuenta, ahora se limitaba a enseñarlo al lemuriano con una clara expresión de orgullo en sus finas facciones.

—He dicho que No, ¿Entiendes la palabra No?

—¡Pero si llevo siglos sin probar ni un solo grano de café! ¿Qué mal podría pasar?- pregunto Shion mirando del frasco al Karina, sentía una irrefrenable necesidad de tomar el tan preciado café

—¿Porque eres tan terco? —pregunto Karina masajeándose el puente de la nariz.

Y en ese momento de haber separado la vista del frasco con una rápido movimiento Shion le arrebato el objeto de la discordia, Karina levanto la vista casi instantáneamente para encontrarse con la expresión triunfal de Shion, la doncella le miro furiosa ¿Por qué no entendía que era por su bien? Sin pensarlo dos veces Karina se abalanzo contra Shion… aunque el patriarca ya había previsto el movimiento y se apartó en el momento justo, dando como resultado que Karina chocara contra la mesa, la mujer le lanzo una mirada furiosa a Shion quien comenzaba a destapar el frasco.

—Shion suelta ese café ahora mismo —dijo haciendo uso de su autoridad.

—¿Por qué? —Shion le miro con la inocencia que no poseía.

—¿Cómo que "Porqué"? Porque no puedes, eso está prohibido para los de tu raza.

—Como tu si puedes tomar café cada que quieras… —murmuró Shion con enfado, Karina se apartó de la mesa con el mismo sigilo que un gato y se acercó de la misma forma a Shion, arrebatándole de nuevo el frasco de la manos en el acto.

—Dámelo Karina no seas mala —Shion abrazo a Karina y esta solo atino a estirar su mano para que Shion no le arrebatara el café, aunque poco podía hacer ya que Shion era más alto que ella.

—Ya deja de ser tan molesto, te dije que no hay café para ti ¿acaso estas sordo? —dijo Karina removiéndose para apartarse del abrazo de Shion, el lemuriano recurrió a otra opción, se acercó hacia el oído de la doncella.

—Que me lo des te estoy diciendo, obedece a tu patriarca —Shion soplo en la oreja de Karina y esta experimento un escalofrió bajando su guardia, y sin perder la oportunidad del momento Shion le quito el café, el agua en la cacerola que había puesto a calentar comenzó a burbujear, anunciando que estaba lista, Shion apago el fuego y lleno una taza blanca con adornos azules de porcelana con el agua hirviendo, dispuesto a finalizar su bebida, Hasta que desapareció de nuevo de su lado para que Karina resguardara el café como si la vida se le fuese en ello.

—Te hace daño, no seas terco —murmuro dándole un manotazo en el brazo, sabía que no debía de usar mucha fuerza o la lastimada saldría ella, Shion solo sonrió divertido.

—Golpeas como niña —le dijo con burla.

—Soy una niña por si no te has dado cuenta —respondió ofendida, Shion enarco una ceja divertido cuando Karina se dio a la fuga con el café.

—Karina dameee… —Shion perseguía a Karina dando vueltas en círculos alrededor de la mesa, debía darse prisa o el agua comenzaría a enfriarse y tendría que calentar toda la taza de nuevo.

—¡No! —Karina corría siendo perseguida por Shion ¿Por qué razón debía de comportarse tan infantil? Por Athena, que Shion era el patriarca y debía comportarse de una manera más seria.

—Dameee… —Shion le dio pesca tomándola de la muñeca y atrajo a la chica hacia si con diversión mientras que en su miraba quedaba casi grabada el orgullo de su pequeña victoria.

—NO —Karina era terca también y no se dejaría ganar tan fácilmente, el inicio de la contienda comenzó con un rápido jaloneo del frasco, pasando de una mano a otra con rapidez, el marcador se encontraba en cero.

—Amor —comenzó Shion sin quitar la sonrisa, hizo uso de su fuerza física atrayendo de una forma casi brusca el frasco hacia sí— cielito, corazón vamos no seas mala.

—No soy mala, y aunque me llames por todos los motes cariñosos no te lo daré —ella afianzo sobre sus pechos el bote de café cuando lo jalaba.

Shion de nueva cuenta recorrió a sus artimañas (ahora cosquillas) y así logro hacerse de nuevo con el objeto de la discordia aunque las manos de Karina seguían alrededor del objeto en cuestión, cada quien jalaba por su lado, intentando hacerse vencedores hasta que en un descuido ambos jalaron al mismo tiempo y de repente el frasco ya no estaba en las manos de ninguno.

El frasco salió disparado hacia arriba, el tiempo pareció detenerse por unos segundos, ambos contrincante miraron como caía lentamente en picada y debido a la acción comenzaba a tomar impulso, cuando estuvo a centímetros del suelo de hacerse añicos por arte de magia se detuvo, suspendido en el aire. Cuando Shion, haciendo uso de su telequinesis, dejo suavemente el bote sin hacer ningún movimiento Karina soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—Shion, detente, entiende que eso es como una droga para ti, puedes hacerte adicto ¿No sabes lo que haces?

—No exageres, no soy de personalidad viciosa —Karina arqueó una ceja.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Recuerdas las galletas con chispas de menta? No paraste de comerlas y aun seguirías así de no ser por Galatea —Shion sonrió.

—Ahh… deliciosas… Pero a fin de cuentas, ¿Así es la gente, cierto? Llegan a un punto de que les gusta tanto que se vuelven adictos sin saberlo como por ejemplo a la comida, las drogas, el alcohol o las personas —agrego eso ultimo con voz ronca y profunda.

—Entonces ten cuidado —murmuro Karina clavando sus ojos rojizos en los de Shion, una suave sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro— ¿Y si te vuelves adicto a mí? —La mujer rio ante su idea, en cambio Shion rio entre dientes de una manera tan sensual que la dejo atontada.

—Linda, ya soy adicto a ti —Los agiles dedos del lemuriano jugaron con su cabello rizado, enredándolo y dejándolo libre, acerco sus labios hacia su oído y susurro de manera sensual— Y te aseguro que eres más peligrosa que la cocaína —Shion tomo su mentón y recorrió con los labios las comisuras de la mandíbula de la mujer para luego pasarse a sus labios rojizos, Shion jugueteo con el labio inferior de Karina de una manera lenta y tortuosa.

Se sentía tan entregada a ese mar de sensaciones que solo podía atinar a dejar libre un suspiro, ni siquiera podía devolver el beso, se limitaba a dejarse ser como una muñeca, dejando que Shion hiciera lo que le placiera, Shion sabia como besar y vaya que sabía de maravilla.

Shion sonrió con aire triunfal contra los labios de Karina, si la mujer estuviera más atenta a sus alrededores, se hubiera dado cuenta de que a sus espaldas, el lemuriano, haciendo uso de su telequinesis comenzaba a preparan el café en silencio, mientras sus manos trazaban caminos invisibles sobre el vestido de la mujer, distrayéndola de lo realmente importante.

Para cuando Shion termino tan exquisito beso Karina aún seguía perdida, confundida entre lo que era o no realidad, Ni siquiera se dio cuanta cuando Shion creo una distancia entre ambos, recargando la cadera en la comisura de la mesa frente a la pared de la cocina, cuando por fin hubo regresado a la "Realidad" noto la gran, clara e increíblemente molesta sonrisa de satisfacción del patriarca y por supuesto que vio cuando le dio un prolongado sorbo al café humeante de la taza sin ninguna pena.

—¿Notas que siempre que termino de besarte haces una sonrisa tonta y adorable? —pregunto luego de una pequeña pausa.

Por ahora el marcador estaba (Shion: 1 Karina: 0)

Karina no le dio respuesta alguna, se limitó a mirarle de la manera más fría que pudo, todo aquel jugueteo había sido para nada. Vio como Shion frunció ambos puntos en su frente cuando vio el contenido de la taza y no necesito preguntar para saber que estaba por terminarse el tan preciado líquido, de cierta manera se alegraba de que el placer le hubiera durado poco al lemuriano.

Apenas le había visto y ya estaba sacándola de sus cabales, eso era la gota que derramo el vaso, ya no intentaría convencerlo con palabras, su puño se cerró violentamente y comenzó a temblar debido a la tensión, fue entonces que recordó que golpearlo con el puño no sería suficiente, más lastimada saldría ella que él, su mirada voló a el primer objeto que sus ojos rojizos observaron y lo tomo entre sus manos, el sartén de acero estaba curiosamente frio bueno ¿La venganza se sirve fría después de todo, no? Se dirigió lentamente hacia Shion, con pasos calculados, bajo la cabeza de tal modo en que su flequillo le cubría parcialmente los ojos, Shion seguía con esa odiosa sonrisa de burla en su rostro.

La mirada amatista de Shion cambio drásticamente a preocupación cuando vio la delicada pero no por eso no peligrosa figura de Karina acercarse amenazadoramente a él con el brillante sartén en la mano, no necesitaba hablar para que Shion captara el aviso del inminente golpe.

—¿Que pretendes hacer con eso? —pregunto de forma automática, aunque poco basto porque no recibió respuesta.

—…

—Karina tranquila —intento de nuevo, dejando la vacía taza de lado, para luego levantar ambas manos en señal de rendición— no hay porque llegar a estos extremos.

—…

Shion paso saliva con nerviosismo, solo le quedaba una opción, hecho una ojeada hacia atrás, la puerta seguía en el lugar de siempre ¿Mejor decir aquí corrió que aquí murió, cierto? No necesito pensar más, salió corriendo como si la vida se le fuese en ello hacia la salida, y en efecto así era, y corrió hacia la libertad con toda la dignidad que tenía mientras Karina solo atino a lanzarle el sartén, segada por la furia, como era costumbre, el sartén se desvió ridículamente de trayectoria hacia la pared junto a Shion, tal vez si primero hubiera calculado le hubiera alcanzado a pegar en la espalda pero no fue así, el sartén cayó al piso con una fea abolladura a su lado, Shion miro rápidamente a su amigo caído, víctima de la ira de Karina y corrió aun con más fuerzas. A Karina solo le quedaba correr tras el lemuriano.

Shion abrió la puerta de su despacho y con la misma rapidez la cerro tras de sí, con ayuda de su tan apreciada telequinesis trabo la puerta para que esta no se abriera y sus carcajadas aumentaron en volumen cuando la puerta comenzó a templar de forma abrupta, se dejó caer en su silla mientras seguía riendo como un infante, la silla giro sobre si misma bajo el peso del patriarca dándole a este un pequeño paseo en vueltas, luego de un minuto los golpes cesaron y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que Karina se había ido, ahora podría seguir con su papeleo y prestar toda su atención a su trabajo en vez de cuidarse las espaldas. Como última medida preventiva también cerró la ventana superior, a dos metros del suelo.

Pasaron los minutos y avanzaba con relativa rapidez, casi terminando el trabajo al parecer el café hacia un gran incremento en su energía y le hacía trabajar rápido.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no había tomado café y descubrió con júbilo que la cafeína no le había tomado como la primera vez que lo había ingerido, Dohko había sido el testigo de las muchas desaventuras que provoco, aun recordaba lo cansados que habían quedado y las variadas amenazas de su amigo, la mayoría de ellas con el aviso de que le mataría si volviera a tomar café, Sonrió para sí, Dohko se había perdido en alguna parte de su templo y estaba seguro de que, si Karina no le contaba, el asunto de hacía unos minutos habría quedado en el olvido… Tendría que convencer a Karina después, las promesas del chino siempre se cumplían y el peli verde aún no estaba listo para dejar el mundo mortal.

Aunque no fue para tanto en realidad solo fue un extenuante entrenamiento, mas estado y riguroso que los anteriores, había utilizado a Dohko como lo más parecido a un saco de box, pero ellos eran santos dorados, tendrían que haber soportado todo aquello ya que eran más fuertes que los demás, rio con verdadera diversión al recordar lo adolorido que había quedado Dohko y que cada que se sentaba, levantaba o movía cualquier musculo maldecía su nombre y juraba que lo mataría de la manera más lenta que se pudo imaginar. Tres días. Tres días duro Libra con los músculos adoloridos, tres días en los que lo único que decía era "Matare el maldito de Shion, Juro que lo haré" como disco rayado.

Negó divertido y se recargo en el respaldo de la silla mirando el techo, luego de unos segundos comenzó a hablar consigo mismo en voz alta.

—Que tiempos… Aunque deberías aprovechar esta energía, Shion… Adelanta el papeleo de mañana porque te aseguro que pasaras por una de las peores resacas de tu vida y no querrás hacer nada —comenzó una interpretación del ángel y el demonio que llevamos dentro.

—O podrías salir a divertirte, total, papeles siempre habrá en el escritorio, vamos, sabes que quieres salir a molestar a otros- se volvió a decir, con voz diferente frunció el ceño y se irguió en la silla, rápidamente negó con una sonrisa.

—Aunque… no, si salgo Karina sería capaz de secuestrarme y castrarme en cuanto me viera... Aun no me quiero despedir de ti —Murmuro hacia su entrepierna y sin más que decir, el patriarca siguió en su trabajo la lógica y el instinto de conservación gano la partida.

Al pasar las horas escucho unos golpecitos en la puerta que aun seguía trancada, supo que era otra doncella por la forma tímida en que llamaba a la puerta, dejo momentáneamente la pluma sobre el escritorio mirando a la puerta como si con el mero hecho pudiera ver a través de ella y supiera quien esperaba detrás, una parte de si esperaba a Karina… decidió hablar por si las dudas.

—¿Quién es?

—Patriarca Shion— una voz diminuta y un poco avergonzada se escuchó a través de la madera— ya casi es hora del almuerzo ¿comerá aquí o en el comedor?

—Lo haré aquí en el despacho —Informo dejando los papeles de lado, luego de un rato la doncella volvió a llamar a la puerta y con ayuda de su bien amada telequinesis dejo la gran entrada libre, la chica entro con paso tímido reacia a mirar a la cara a Shion y luego de dejar la bandeja de plata sobre el escritorio continuo a retirarse con una leve inclinación antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, Shion no pudo evitar rolar los ojos, no es como si el santuario tuviera a Medusa de patriarca, miro con aire critico la comida pero al final la dejo de lado, por ahora no tenía hambre.

A fin de cuentas cuando la doncella regresara se disculparía con ella y le ordenaría que se llevaran la bandeja de nuevo, miro hacia el montón de papeles del lado derecho, los que aún le faltaban y decidió que por el momento merecía un pequeño descanso, sus dedos se lo rogaban, dejo caer la pluma de nuevo y vio cuanto tiempo rodo por todo lo ancho del escritorio, hasta hacer la suelo, bufo, ya la recogería después, tomo un papel del cesto y lo hizo bolita en sus manos, repitió la operación 3 veces más dando como resultado cuatro entretenidas bolitas de papel, estaba tan aburrido que comenzar a hacer malabares con ellas, sus ojos jugueteaban listos para hacer el cambio en el momento dado y descubrió con cierta sorpresa lo entretenido que era aquello, cuando en realidad nunca le había llamado especial atención ¿Habría sido el café?

Así lo encontró Karina cuando ingreso al lugar, Shion había olvidado volver a truncar la puerta así que al entrar no tuvo mayor dificultad, arqueo una ceja y carraspeo molesta por la falta de atención, esperaba un berrinche más por su presencia pero nunca llego, Shion parecía un gatito embelesado con una bola de estambre, rápidamente lo analizo de pies a cabeza, bien, por ahora no notaba ninguna alteración grave por ingerir cafeína con azúcar o por lo menos eso parecía físicamente, tal vez podía al fin controlar los efectos de la infusión.

—No has tocado los alimentos —comento posando sus ojos en la bandeja, Shion se encogió de hombros sin quitar la vista de las bolitas de papel.

—No tengo hambre.

—Come —lo orden de Karina solo hizo que Shion se riera, Karina frunció los labios con molestia, no había dicho nada gracioso y el hecho de que Shion no se dignara en mirarla solo lo empeoro un poquito más. El lemuriano solo estaba ahí, haciendo malabares e ignorando su presencia.

—No, aunque podría hacerlo si me ofreces algo a cambio ¿Qué dices? —Shion detuvo abruptamente su jueguito y miro sugerentemente a Karina sonriendo ladinamente— Siempre estoy abierto a nuevas ideas.

—Te golpeare si comienzas con eso —murmuro la mujer rolando los ojos, Shion rio y reanudó su serie de malabares, Karina había perdido parte de su interés ¿Cómo era que unas simples bolitas de papel requerían mas atención?

—Como si me hicieras daño —bufo el peli verde, le lanzo una rápida mirada— Cariño innóvate si de verdad me quieres intimidar.

La ceja de Karina adquirió un tic nervioso y esta a grandes pasos se acerco hasta quedar frente a Shion. De un manotazo pretendía tirar las bolitas de papel aunque Shion fue más rápido y la lanzo más fuerte hacia arriba. La chica solo manoteo el aire, Karina frunció el ceño y lo intento de nuevo con la otra mano dando el mismo resultado.

—Karina es muy lenta —canturreo Shion con una sonrisa levantándose del asiento y dirigiéndose hacia la parte opuesta, lejos de Karina que no le dejaba hacer sus malabares en paz.

—Ya déjate de payasadas —gruño la mujer y agrego con irritación mientras le seguía— deja eso.

—No quiero —Dijo Shion con rebeldía mientras sonreía, tiro una bolita de papel hacia la frente de Karina, la bolita reboto y cayó en la mano del patriarca rápidamente dejando a Karina desconcertada mientras Shion seguía en su acción.

—Ya basta, no seguiré tus jueguitos —La doncella rodeo el escritorio y se abalanzo sobre las manos de Shion este solo pudo dejar que la chica le quitara su diversión y miro con tristeza como las botaba en el basurero y les dejaba caer encima parte del agua que iba dirigida a Shion, para que quedara inservibles.

—Debes almorzar Shion —sentencio con las manos en la cadera, el lemuriano embozo una mueca de disgusto.

—Pero no tengo hambre y me siento con muchas energías, mira ya termine mi trabajo —Shion mostro su escritorio con orgullo sin ningún documento en el.

Karina lo miro sorprendida, tal vez no fue tan malo que tomara el café mira que lo hizo más eficiente, pero tan bien más insoportable, tal vez si lo dejaba encerrado…

—¿Qué hare con toda la energía que tengo ahora? —pregunto el hombre sacándola de sus pensamientos, rápidamente se dio cuenta que era lo que captaba la atención de Shion por el momento.

—Mi cara está arriba. Deja de verme los pechos idiota y si no comes luego te dolerá el estomago y no hay quien te soporte cuando te quejas por todo.

—Es inevitable no ver tus atributos, si no quieres que nadie los vea deberías empezar a probar con el cuello de tortuga y… no tengo hambre entiende

—¿Cuello de tortuga con este calor? —Shion se encogió de hombros como diciendo "¿Y que se le puede hacer?" Karina rolo los ojos— Haz lo que quieras —murmuro molesta girándose dispuesta a largarse de la oficina con la comida intacta.

—Siempre hago lo que quiero corazón —agrego el lemuriano como quien no quiere la cosa, la doncella apretó los labios y cerró la puerta con tanta fuerza que los adornos temblaron, aunque eso solo aumento las risas de Shion.

(Shion: 2 Karina: 0)

Se quedó sentado en la oficina por treinta segundos exactamente y lo sabía porque había contado cada segundo, los dedos de su mano derecha tamborileaban sobre su escritorio con impaciencia, ahora que su trabajo había terminado su aburrimiento no hacia más que aumentar cada instante y la energía que llevaba dentro no hacia más que empeorar, de repente le daban ganas de saltar o de comenzar a hacer 200 lagartijas, justo ahí, en el piso de su oficina. Tal vez podría hacer las lagartijas mientras saltaba… Negó para sí ¿Qué clase de pensamientos sin sentido eran aquellos?

Todo transcurría en extremo aburrimiento y el cerrar la ventana había sido mala idea, comenzaba a tornare caliente ahí dentro, opto por quitarse la túnica, quedando únicamente con una camisa blanca de botones y un pantalón negro dejo la túnica en el respalda de la silla y decidió salir al pasillo, tendría que al menos caminar por el este si no quería sentir su corazón explotar dentro de su pecho, al final no fue suficiente, en media hora reparó dos puertas, redecoro tres habitaciones y quebró accidentalmente cuatro jarrones, jarrones milenarios.

Ya no tenía nada más que hacer, se sentó en el piso acolchonado del pasillo recargando la espalda en la pared, con la idea de querer rodar por el piso, se veía tan suavecito…Y justamente estaba de bajada, ligeramente inclinado.

Los pasos metálicos de una armadura que él conocía bien comenzaron a resonar, sonrió con malicia, por lo menos se divertiría por un rato y dejaría por el momento la idea de rodar en el suelo.

Mu iba de pasada por el lugar, había intentado buscar a su maestro pero ninguna de las doncellas que se topo supo darle su paradero, algunas bromearon con que debería de estar en el techo lanzando bolitas de papel a aquel que pasara, Mu solo sonreía por compromiso y se iba, buscando por su cuenta al patriarca, tenía que darle su reporte y sabía bien que buscarle no iba a ser fácil, las alocadas ideas de las doncellas tampoco ayudaban.

Llevaba puesta su armadura, tal y como dictaba el protocolo cuando debía de ir frente al patriarca, justo cuando giro en un pasillo un peso extra se subió a su espalda, sabía muy bien quien era, solo una persona podía subirse a él con tanta familiaridad sin ser Kiki. Miro molesto al frente no era necesario mirar hacia atrás para confirmar su identidad, conocía a la perfección la esencia de su maestro, el peli verde su había subido a su espalda como si le hiciera caballito aunque en vez de que Mu tomara las piernas de su maestro este simplemente las enrollaba alrededor de la cintura de su alumno para no caer al suelo, cuando Mu dejo libre un respingo Shion comenzó a reír como niño pequeño. El peli-lila en serio se sorprendía de que a veces fuera más maduro que Shion.

Los cabellos de su maestro le taparon la visión cundo este le beso la coronilla y Mu no pudo más que sonrojarse furiosamente. Aquí iba de nuevo su maestro a avergonzarlo y divertirse a costa suya, aun así guardo para su persona los pensamientos negativos que se formularon en su mente, Sonrió con falsa amabilidad.

—Muy buenos días maestro, ¿ocurre algo?

—¿Qué habría de ocurrir? Solo te vi y recordé cuando eras tan pequeño ¿Recuerdas cuando yo te cargaba así? Con más amor claro…Mírate, ahora eres todo un hombre —Shion lo abrazo con más fuerza— me ha entrado nostalgia.

—….

—¿Que pasa Mu?

—….

De nuevo no hubo respuesta del peli-lila, Shion se bajo de la espalda de Mu y lo miro de frente y se sentó mirando fijo a su discípulo que lo miraba desde arriba por el hecho de estar de pie y el sentado

—¿Quieres entrenar conmigo? Como en los viejos tiempos —pregunto Shion viendo con interés a su alumno, el sol le daba un raro brillo en los ojos, había comenzado a balancear las piernas desde la orilla en que estaba sentado, era como un pequeño barranco, en la parte lateral del templo patriarcal, a unos cuantos metros más abajo se veía el jardín de Piscis y Mu también vio el mismo punto.

Mu lo miro de reversa a su lado, adivinando las intenciones de su maestro, entrecerró los ojos viendo con atención al peli verde y noto que no era el sol el que le daba un brillo raro a Shion, era el mismo, esa mirada vidriosa y la rara forma de hablar de su maestro… algo había alterado su organismo sin duda, eran pocas las cosas que los alteraban de esa manera y Shion, como patriarca, estaba en contacto con ellas todo el tiempo aunque el peli lila jamás imagino que su maestro lograra caer en alguna de esas cosas y lo peor de todo era que estaba por entrar en la fase de hiperactividad. Había leído algo al respecto.

Él no sería el saco de box en el que su maestro descargaría ese exceso de energía, Dohko se había encargado de advertirle con lujo de detalles el resultado de acceder a entrenar con su maestro en ese estado

—Lo siento tengo cosas que hacer —dijo mirando hacia el horizonte, al no recibir respuesta volteo de nuevo hacia su maestro para descubrir el puchero que embozaba— Sera en otra ocasión —se apresuró a agregar, Shion mejoro su expresión con una sonrisa.

—Iras a ver a tu novia ¿O me equivoco? —Esta vez no hubo respuesta de Mu y Shion sonrió malicioso— Bueno en ese caso le das un beso de mi parte… y ya sabes cómo — Shion se acercó peligrosamente a su alumno, haciendo que su rostro se tiñera de un ligero rojo, el lemuriano peli verde puso ambos brazos a los costados de su alumno, Mu prácticamente tenía a su maestro encima.

El peli lila lo miro repentinamente enfadado y de un solo manotazo se quito a su maestro de encima suyo, Shion se tambaleo hacia atrás sin quitar la sonrisa divertida de su rostro, Mu le miro de mala gana, asintió como despedida y se levantó de su lugar, más que dispuesto a retirarse de una vez, pero los dedos agiles de su maestro tomaron con una fuerza brutal su barbilla impidiendo realizar su retirada, quedando inclinado hacia abajo dado que su maestro no se había movido de su lugar, Shion sonrió con un más malicia.

—¿A dónde vas querido?, Tú no sabes cómo dar un beso de mi parte —el patriarca le miro divertido, mientras un muy ruborizado Mu le miraba realmente molesto.

—Ya pare esto por favor, no me avergüence de esta manera —murmuro Mu mirando atentamente a los lados, alerta de que nadie le descubriera en esa posición que dejaba a la imaginación, aunque fuera todo lo contrario, Shion le miro con inocencia.

—Pero solo pensaba decirte que lo dieras lento y mojamdfo —La boca de Shion se vio abruptamente cubierta por la mano de Mu, quien lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—Ya, por favor —Shion intentaba respirar contra la mano de Aries, quien accidentalmente también le había cubierto la nariz, sin embargo Mu no quito su mano.

Shion mientras intentaba aspirar un poco de oxígeno, y no fue has que le lamio la mano a su discípulo, este aparto su mano con una mueca de asco, limpiando vigorosamente con la capa de su armadura, en cuanto quito sus dedos Shion aspiro una gran bocanada de aire.

—Niño casi me ahogas —dijo con dramatismo, Mu rolo los ojos con exasperación y por segunda ocasión se preguntó cómo había podido soportar las infanterías de Shion a lo largo de los años, Shion sonrió — Bah, no es para tanto, te conozco como la palma de mi mano —dijo señalándose la palma de la mano— y se que eras atrevido en ese aspecto, así que…

No pudo terminar ya que su discípulo estando ya harto de todo eso y desobedeciendo las reglas ya establecidas desde milenios atrás, se tele transporto del lugar, pero Shion siendo el más fuerte y haciendo uso de su propio poder lo intercepto y lo tele transporto de nuevo al lugar, en parte para molestarlo y por otro lado porque estaba prohibido y como patriarca debía hacer cumplir las leyes.

Cuando Mu se materializo de nuevo con la sorpresa marcada en su rostro miro molesto a su maestro y decidió retirarse de la manera convencional usando sus piernas bajando por el camino de las Doce Casas, fulmino a su maestro por última vez antes de irse, atento por si a Shion se le ocurría saltar de nuevo a su espalda o por si le cerraba el paso con el Muro de Cristal aunque eso no paso, camino con una mano frente a él por si acaso.

La fuerte carcajada solo enojo mas a Mu que apresuro más el paso.

Shion sabia porque Mu caminaba con el brazo estirado y no podía evitar reírse ante aquella idea, podía ser malicioso pero no sería tan malo como para poner el Muro de Cristal para que Aries chocara de frente a esta, era una idea tentadora, pero no estaba dispuesto a hacerla, no tenía ninguna gana de curar narices sangrantes y tabiques desviados.

La risa escandalosa atrajo a Karina quien caminaba por ahí y encontró a Shion riendo como maniático él solito, tomándose el abdomen entre las manos mientras caía al suelo de espaldas, La doncella frunció el ceño con extrañeza ¿Y ahora que le había picado? Dejo de lado sus obligaciones por un segundo y se dirigió hacia el lemuriano peli verde, de lejos alcanzo a ver el lacio cabello lila de Mu alejarse, eso la confundió mas ¿Y ahora que había hecho Shion? Cuando lo encontró en el suelo este no hizo nada más que reír más fuerte, lo único que atino la mujer fue pellizcarle la mejilla para que dejara de actuar como lunático, las risas de Shion se apagaron al instante

—Auch eso duele, no seas grosera —murmuro a la vez en que frotaba su mejilla colorada por el pellizco.

—Esto es porque actúas como lunático… ¿Qué te pasa? —Karina lo miro preocupada ya que el patriarca se había doblado sobre sí mismo sin haber quitado las manos de su estómago, embozo una mueca.

—Me duele el estómago —Se quejó frunciendo la nariz, Karina volteo los ojos antes de que el lemuriano terminara de hablar— y tengo hambre —agrego, Karina abrió los labios con indignación viendo hacia el adolorido patriarca, la mujer se cruzó de brazos y volteo el rostro hacia el lado opuesto de donde estaba Shion, en una rabieta infantil.

—Sin comentarios no pienso decir nada.

—Gracias a Athena —Murmuro el lemuriano irguiéndose, Lo que menos quería ese día era que Karina se regodeara de ella misma y su constante tino a lo que estaba por suceder, sin embargo paso justo lo contrario

—Pero te lo dije —Dijo Karina con una expresión neutral, celebrando internamente que, de nuevo, ella tenía la razón.

(Shion: 2 Karina: 1)

—¡Ugh! ¿No que no ibas a decir nada? Cumple tus promesas mujer —dijo Shion con molestia cruzándose de brazos el también, en cambio Karina dejo caer los suyos a sus costados, con una gran, enorme y muy llamativa sonrisa triunfal.

—¿Vas a comer o no? Si vas a comer, acompáñame, justo iba a la cocina antes de la… interrupción —Shion la siguió obedientemente sin decir nada más, en esos momentos si quería que Karina dejara de regodearse, la mejor opción era mantenerse callado, aunque muy, muy, muy internamente sabía que tarde o temprano Karina iba a tener razón.

Cruzaron de nuevo las puertas del comedor, el olor a comida caliente le inundo las fosas nasales al lemuriano, haciendo que en respuesta, su estómago rugiera en protesta por la falta de alimento, con una mueca despectiva se sentó en la mesa, en el mismo lugar que había utilizado esa misma mañana, mientras Karina, a su vez, se dirigía dentro de la cocina, Shion aguardó pacientemente a su comida balanceando los pies debajo de la mesa, aunque estaba más que claro que sus pies si podían tocar el piso, Karina llego a él con un plato servido y caliente y un vaso de leche.

Esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que la leche calmara en algo a Shion.

El patriarca le sonrió con dulzura antes de abalanzarse sobre su comida como si no hubiera probado alimento en milenios, Karina continuo cortando vegetales en la cocina.

Shion la miraba de reojo, pensaba que Karina se sentaría junto a él a hacerle compañía, luego de pasar la cucharada de arroz miro a la doncella con curiosidad.

—Oye ¿por que estas cocinando más? —Karina se movía libremente por todo lo ancho y largo de la cocina, a lo que Shion solo lograba ver sus caderas contonearse. No era que le molestara.

—Afrodita esta enfermo —Dijo ella sin mirarlo, concentrada en sus labores.

—¿Y que con eso? —volvió a preguntar el peli verde.

—Le quiero enviar sopa de pollo.

—Ahh… ya, espero se mejore ¿Necesitara que lo visite? —murmuró el hombre reflexionando en voz alta sin parar el balancear sus pies bajo la mesa, el movimiento hacia que el cabello se le fuera a la cara y sopló con fuerza para apartarlo.

—Será mejor que no- dijo la mujer mientras reía- está en cama y necesita dormir así que déjalo descansar, solo es gripa, se le pasará pronto.

La plática cesó, dejando que cada quien se concentrara en lo suyo, luego de unos minutos de silencio la puerta del comedor se abrió, dejando pasar la figura de una doncella algunos años mayor que Karina, al mirar al patriarca le sonrió levemente mientras pasaba, dejando a este anonadado, la canasta en sus manos se balanceaba, suavemente con cada paso que daba y su oscuro cabello azabache creaba reflejos azules.

Cuando llegó con Karina se la entrego diciendo un par de cosas sobre el contenido, aunque su griego poco entendible, producto de su marcado acento, dejaba igual de confundido al patriarca, Karina asintió y luego de murmurar un gracias la doncella mayor se dispuesto a retirarse, haciendo una rápida reverencia a Shion antes de volver a salir como entró.

Karina dejo todos los vegetales picados de lado, tomando con una de sus manos la canasta, luego de limpiarse las manos en una toallita se dispuso a abrir la cesta, cuando la destapo Karina solo retrocedió sorprendida mientras un chillido salía de sus labios sin siquiera darse cuenta, Shion que ya había terminado, se levanto curioso y miro sobre el hombro de la mujer con diversión, descubriendo el porqué de la reacción de Karina

Una gallina ni más ni menos se encontraba dentro de la cesta, bien, eso era lo que Karina había pedido, lo que no se esperaba era ella gallina se encontrara en ese estado de "fresco", tal vez habían mal interpretado sus palabras o era una broma, lo que fuera, el animal se encontraba vivito y coleando mientras cacareaba y miraba a ambas personas con indiferencia, intento salir de la cesta pero Karina cerro la canasta con rapidez antes de que el animal cometiera su objetivo.

—Bueno —murmuro Shion haciendo un esfuerzo titánico por no reírse— tú lo pediste fresco y ella cumplió.

—Si lo se lo pedí fresco, pero no tanto, está VIVO —el patriarca rolo los ojos, Karina era muy exagerada, le puso una mano sobre el hombro de la doncella aunque esta ni se inmutó, la respuesta era simple.

—Ay no es para tanto, solo matarlo, lo limpias y listo, podrás terminar el caldo —dijo intentando infundirle confianza a la castaña, sin embargo solo se ganó un prolongado silencio

—…

Karina se quedaba quieta, quito sutilmente la tapa y ahí estaba el pollo de nuevo, mirándola con sus pequeños e inocentes ojos, pobrecillo que no sabía lo que le esperaba, Karina simplemente no podía matarlo son más, era un ser vivo y el acto era tremendamente egoísta, aunque fuera para ayudar a Afrodita en su malestar, al menos ella no estaba dispuesta a arrebatarle su pequeña y efímera vida. La suave risa de Shion la hizo fruncir el ceño ¿Y ahora qué?

—Karina tu… nunca has matado un pollo ¿o me equivoco?

—No —respondió firmemente, con cierto grado de orgullo, jamás había matado un pollo y eso merecía mención— y es una gallina… —agrego mirando al hombre detrás de ella de reojo, aunque no quisiera matarlo… era su obligación, ese leve vistazo de cabello verde le infundió una leve confianza por unos segundos— pero lo tendré que hacer —murmuro apartándose de aquel lugar en dirección de un largo y brillante cuchillo al otro lado de la cocina, Shion se limitó a mantenerse al margen, atento a las acciones de la castaña, cuando Karina tomo el cuchillo se dio cuenta de que el arma asesina era de considerable tamaño y así con la mano temblorosa regreso hacia la gallina que la miraba desde la seguridad del canasto, como si en cierta forma supiera lo que estaba por venir.

—"Esto tengo que verlo" —pensó Shion para sí cruzándose de brazos en el acto y recargando su cuerpo en la pared más próxima.

Karina tomo a la gallina de forma vacilante y supo en cuanto la mano delicada toco el plumaje que Karina tenía la batalla ganada desde hace rato, había cometido el error de ver a los ojos al inocente animal, puso a la gallina en posición y levanto la mano derecha donde tenía el cuchillo de forma lenta, la gallina se quedó quieta y cacareo un par de veces, solo eso basto para que Karina dejara salir un suspiro frustrado y tirara el cuchillo sobre la tabla, para mas luego volver a poner a la gallina dentro de la canasta y la cerró antes de que se escapara y creara más problemas

—No puedo hacerlo… es decir ¡Aggh! ¿Cómo podría hacerlo?

—Ya sabía —murmuro Shion con aire triunfal, carraspeo un par de veces y miro a la doncella con seriedad— Pero si comes carnes debes saber por lo que el animal pasa hasta llegar a la mesa listo para comerse —Karina respingo en tono bajo y negó para sí, Shion se acercó hacia el lugar donde Karina había dejado caer el cuchillo y lo tomo con una de su hábiles manos, llamo la atención de la doncella agitando el cuchillo, posando la mano izquierda sobre la tapa de la canasta— lo haré yo fíjate bien como se hace —Y sin nada más que decir saco a la gallina y la puso de nuevo sobre la tabla, con el emplumado cuello libre, Karina ahogo un grito mientras Shion dejaba caer la mano sin ninguna vacilación, la gallina se removió ante el inminente peligro.

El arma letal iba directo al cuello del animal pero Karina rápidamente se colgó del brazo donde el hombre sostenía el arma y con lagrimas en los ojos miro a Shion, quien no supo cómo reaccionar ante el gesto que tenía su amada.

—Déjala no la mates por favor —suplicó.

—Karina, es solo una gallina, no es para tanto, hay miles o millones de gallinas sacrificadas día a di… —En ese preciso instante las hermanas Marías entraron al lugar con diversas bandejas en sus brazos, seña de que les habían llevado la merienda a los guardias y miraron incrédulas la peculiar escena entre los dos presentes en la cocina, Karina fue muy lista y sabía que la atención de Shion hacia el animal ya estaba perdida, con una agilidad sorprendente arrebató el cuchillo al peli verde y le tomo con ambas manos los brazo, sabía que su fuera física era menor que la de él, pero si podía distraerlo lo suficiente, le bastaba.

—Chicas tomen la gallina —Ordeno rápidamente.

Coral la más rápida en obedecer a Karina fue la primera en tomar a la gallina y sacar del rango de alcance del patriarca a la canasta, cuando se alejaba vio con curiosidad el contenido, la gallina aleteo y ladeo la cabeza, de algún modo Shion se zafó y camino hacia la joven doncella peli negra, a pesar de los vanos intentos de Karina por detenerlo.

¿Era la cafeína o algo más? Shion ignoraba con mucha facilidad sus intentos de detenerlo, jalo con todas sus fuerzas pero apenas y le detuvo una fracción de segundo, Karina resopló pero Shion ni siquiera la miró, sus ojos amatista se encontraban fijos en la canasta que tenía Coral entre sus manos, la doncella estaba más que dispuesta a obedecer las órdenes de la castaña.

—Coral dámela, tengo que matarla —Coral atrajo más la canasta hacia sí, la gallina cacareo en protesta, el patriarca no detuvo su andar en ningún momento hasta quedar de frente a la peli negra con la mano extendida— Recuerda que no se puede hacer caldo de pollo sin el pollo, démela —Coral miro a Karina y esta negó, Coral negó de regreso en respuesta a Shion, Karina señalo discretamente a la puerta y las tres doncellas más jóvenes asintieron de manera casi invisible, dando señal de su entendimiento, Coral sonrió con timidez.

—Lo siento patriarca —Coral y las otras dos salieron corriendo de la cocina, dejando al patriarca con la mano extendida, eran muy rápidas y Shion no había visto aquello venir, se reprendió a sí mismo, como guerrero aquella había sido una falla muy grande, suspiro exasperado y giro lentamente hasta ver a Karina con una sonrisa triunfal en sus finas facciones femeninas.

—¿Tenías que salirte con la tuya verdad? Siempre has comido pollo, sabes de donde viene, solo iba a matarlo por ti —dijo con inocencia.

—Acaso no tienes sentimientos, ¿cómo es posible?0

—Karina ¿Qué pretendes hacer ahora con ese animal? —Shion ignoro la anterior pregunta de la doncella en cambio se pasó las manos por la cara en un gesto exasperado y miro a Karina con molestia, no se iba a ofrecer a corretearlo si eso espera Karina.

—Lo criare y pondrá huevos… al final será ganancia —agregó al ver la mirada escéptica del lemuriano.

—¿Por qué siempre me llevas la contraria? —se quejó Shion dejando de nuevo que su peso se recargara en la pared, ella le miro ofendida y se cruzó de brazos.

—No es cierto —Shion enarco un puntito, lo acaba de contradecir otra vez, cuando estuvo a punto de darle su opinión se le ocurrió una manera más dinámica de explicarlo, se puso frente a Karina.

—Yo —Shion se señalo a sí mismo con exasperación— tu —señalo la pared frente a él —y este soy yo tratando de convencerte— se puso a hacer ademanes de discutir con la pared— ¿Lo entiendes? no, espera… —Miro a la pared con asombro— es más fácil convencer a la pared que a ti —Karina rolo los ojos.

—Y si ya lo sabes ¿Para qué lo intentas? —el patriarca solo se tironeo de los cabellos ante la respuesta de la doncella.

—¡Aaaahhaaagg…! —el grito exasperado de Shion se escucho a través de las paredes.

(Shion: 2 Karina: 2)

El trio de doncellas no se atrevía a entrar en el lugar donde se había desatado tal batalla, al final solo habían esperado detrás de la pared, si correr hacia ningún otro lugar en especial, y sabían por ellas mismas al pegar los oídos contra la madera de la puerta que Karina le había ganado al patriarca en la cocina.

Cuando Shion calló su grito agónico, producto de que Karina le pusiera una zanahoria en la boca para callarlo, las tres risas juveniles se escucharon sin ningún tapujo, Para ellas Karina era alguna clase de súper heroína, la única a la que conocían capaz de ganarle en algo al patriarca y salir ilesa después.

—Chicas… alguien viene —murmuro Ámbar señalando a la salida, y en efecto, la sombra de una figura se distorsionaba en las paredes, Las tres doncellas se escondieron en donde pudieron, si llegaba a ser su superiora y descubría que se habían tomado un descanso lo más probable es que las castigara y por ningún motivo querían pasar la noche pelando papas, los pasos hicieron eco conforme se acercaban y las tres peli negras se escondieron lo mejor que pudieron, ni siquiera se fijaron en quien era, cuando los pasos se alejaron de nuevo, pudieron suspirar de alivio y salieron de sus improvisados escondites, la primera en salir fue Coral, que se había resguardado detrás de un pilar.

—¿Quién era? —Perla se encogió de hombros, Ámbar señalo hacia la puerta.

—Miren… dejaron algo —como si de un imán se tratara, el pequeño objeto frente a la puerta de madera capto tres miradas, Perla se acercó y cuando miro el contenido dentro de la bandeja frunció el ceño.

—Son huevos —Coral hizo lo mismo que la otra doncella.

—¿Huevos? ¿De gallina? —señalo a la canasta que llevaba en sus manos.

—No tengo ni la menor idea —dijo por fin la de los ojos rosados, Ámbar tomo la bandeja.

—Vamos a decirle a Karina, tal vez ella los pidió —y con esto último dicho el trio se adentró de la cocina, con lo primero que se toparon fue con la resentida mirada del patriarca, aunque más de una le paso de largo y fueron hacia Karina.

—Chicas, pensé que se habían ido.

—Han venido a dejar esto en la puerta —contento la oji-dorada— Pensamos que lo habías pedido.

—¿Pediste huevos? —Pregunto Shion a sus espaldas y la pequeña doncella ahogo un respingo, no había notado que el peli verde se había acercado por sus espaldas para miran con curiosidad la bandeja, Karina negó con extrañeza.

—Vendrán con la gallina, supongo…

—Pero esos no son huevos de gallina… son huevos de pato —dictamino el patriarca con un serio aire intelectual, Karina arqueo una ceja pero no le cuestionó.

—¿Y quién dejaría huevos de pato en la entrada?

—Lo mejor será devolvérselos a su madre —murmuro Coral, Perla asintió de acuerdo.

—Pobre señora pata…

—¿Pero a donde los van a devolver si los dejaron en la entrada? —Volvió a preguntar la castaña, la pregunto tomo por sorpresa al trio de doncellas, aquella había sido una excelente pregunta— Oh eso es malo habrá que vigilar eso —murmuro Karina pensativa luego del silencio.

De repente un crack muy suave se escucho en el lugar y solo Shion con su muy entrenado oído pudo captar, no le tomo importancia hasta que una serie de "crack" se escuchó de la bandeja que ahora sostenía Karina.

La castaña estaba tan distraída con el trio de doncellas que no se había percatado del problema, estuvo a punto de llamar su atención picando su hombro hasta que Ámbar se le adelanto.

—¡Se está rompiendo el cascaron! —Karina rápidamente y con mucho cuidado dejo la bandeja sobre el lava platos, uno a uno, los cascarones se fueron rompiendo dejando ver a cinco patitos recién nacidos mirando a su alrededor.

Las bolitas rosadas con plumitas blancas miraron como Karina se les acerco y emitió un gritillo sorprendida y de ternura, Shion negó contrariado ¿Es que Karina no sabía en lo que se acababa de meter?

Casi inmediatamente los cinco patitos miraron hacia Karina y comenzaron a hacer ruiditos en su dirección, las cuatro doncellas miraban embobadas a los animalillos.

—Son tan lindos.

—Bueno, para ser recién nacidos, no son feos.

—Lo peor del caso es que ni siquiera nos miran a nosotras —se lamentó Perla haciendo un puchero, Karina intento moverse hacia un lado y con ella también se movieron las miradas de los patitos en su dirección, que no habían dejado de chillar, Shion arqueo una ceja con diversión.

—Oye ¿Sabes que lo primero que vieron moverse fue a ti Karina?

—¿He? no sé, ¿Que tiene que ver?

—Cariño —murmuro Shion con infinita paciencia— ellos creen que lo primero que ven moverse es su madre.

—¿Y eso qué? —Shion señalo con diversión a los patitos en la bandeja.

—Ahora esas cositas amorfas creen que tú eres su madre, ja, ilusos.

—¿Perdón? —pregunto Karina con sorpresa, ¿Cómo que ahora era madre de los cinco patitos? ¡Pero era tan joven! Karina negó para sí e intento moverse de nuevo, los animalitos no habían quitado su inocente mirada de ella, ahora que lo mencionaba… La burlona voz de Shion la saco de su ensoñación.

—¡Felicidades Karina ahora eres madre! —Alcanzo a decir el hombre antes de comenzar a carcajearse, Aunque el joven trio no hubiera querido, la risa de Shion era muy pegajosa y de alguna manera se reían discretamente.

_"Es inevitable no asesinarlo mentalmente, realmente inevitable"_ pensaba Karina una y otra vez, tomo la bandeja con cuidado pero rápido y sin más salió de la habitación con indignación.

—VAMOS KARINA NO SEAS RESENTIDA —aunque Shion le grito la chica ya no le escuchaba, Karina salió cerrando fuertemente la puerta, Shion callo y miro a Las Hermanas María, quienes se encontraban igual de confundidas que el.

—Patriarca Shion, no debería ser así con Karina —dijo Ámbar mirando reprobatoriamente al peli verde.

—Aun cuando tiene muchísimas cosas que hacer, viene a atenderlo, debería darle al menos algo de mérito por eso —agrego otra peli negra.

—Ya niñas no es para tanto —Murmuro Shion, más para sí, luego de un suspiro prolongado les indico a las tres doncellas que siguieran con sus actividades, ahora sin Karina ahí ya no había nada más que hacer dentro de la cocina, las chicas no muy convencidas salieron del lugar en silencio. Shion miro unos instantes a la puerta y al final salió del lugar, ahora que lo recordaba, aún quedaba reunir a los dorados para informarles sobre el retiro de Galatea, suspiro de nuevo, quedaba un día muy largo…

Tres días después…

La resaca continuaba, aun después de tres prolongados días y no solo era un gran dolor de cabeza, sino que también le ponía sentimental, internamente Shion se preguntó cómo era que no había obedecido a Karina y hubo dejado el café por la paz, ahora que estaba sentado en las escaleras viendo con añoranza los doce templos, hubiera sido mucho mejor que el punzante dolor de su cabeza y las ganas de llorar por cualquier cosa…

Como era usual en los días anteriores miles de recuerdos llegaban a su mente, algunos de los cuales ni siquiera sabía que se habían grabado en su memoria, aun recordaba los rostros de toda una generación de caballeros que vio nacer y morir años después, recordó aquella angustia de ni siquiera poder hablar con Dohko de frente, estado el chino tan lejos en una misión completamente opuesta a la suya… Por suerte aún tenían una segunda oportunidad, podría disfrutar de las desventuras de sus niños y su amigo, aunque sus niños fueran hombres, el rastro de infantilismo en su carácter no se borraba ni con la muerte, y estaba muy seguro de ello.

Pero tambien con el crecer llegaba la madurez, ahora sus dorados no necesitaban tanto de el, podían valerse por si mismos y eso encajaba en lo mas profundo del corazon del viejo lemuriano, de repente todos aquellos años desde su juventud recayeron en sus hombros como el peso de miles de estrellas y aunque su cuerpo fuera joven no tuvo la suficiente fuerza para cargar con todo aquel mar de sentimientos y recuerdos. Sin contar que la resaca lo empeoraba. Shion frunció los labios, no iba a llorar, o por lo menos no ahí a la vista de todos, suspiro lenta y calmadamente intentando relajarse en su quieta soledad.

El ocaso se hacía presente, el cielo comenzaba a motearse de tonos rosados y naranjas mientras las escasas nubes en el cielo griego hacían acto de presencia intentando ocultar en vano el inmenso sol que daba de lleno en todo el santuario, hacía calor como de costumbre pero Shion no se movió a la sombra, siguió ahí, perdido en sus pensamientos viendo el terminar de otro día.

Sintió la cercanía de esa presencia que jamás podría confundir aunque estuvieran en un mar de gente, su aroma impregnaba el aire y Shion sabia reconocerlo muy bien, el taconeo característico de Karina se acercaba al junto con el leve sonido de unas patitas de plumíferos en hilera tras ella, haciendo fila de forma militar, negó con una mueca graciosa al ver a Karina a modo de saludo, la castaña llego con una bandeja de madera color miel y un juego de té con un aroma que tranquilizo a Shion mientras sonreía.

Sabía que Shion había estado sentimental pero la tristeza que impregnaba en los ojos del patriarca en cierta forma le partió el corazón a la pobre doncella. Hizo una nota mental de esconder cualquier rastro de café de la cocina después de eso.

Shion presto atención desinteresada al juego de té y cuando Karina vertió el líquido en la taza reconoció al instante un té de Balerías, justo lo que su alma necesitaba, Karina sabia cuando reconfórtalo de eso no cabía duda y le agradecía por ello, siempre le había gustado la conexión que ambos mantenían entre sí, sin la necesidad de palabras, bastaba una mirada o una mueca para expresar todo lo que sus labios no.

—Toma te ayudara —Dijo la doncella con calma poniendo la taza entre las manos del peli verde, Shion lo tomo entre sus dedos al instante— Y traje galletas —agrego Karina sonriendo de lado mientras señalaba con la cabeza en un gesto gracioso el plato lleno de galletas recién horneadas, olían de maravilla.

—No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco —murmuro a la vez en que la miraba y sonrió divertido, tomo un largo sorbo de su té y sintió como este le descendía lentamente por la garganta— ¿Cómo vas con tu nueva maternidad? —Karina frunció la nariz con ternura mientras miraba a la serie de patitos caminar sin rumbo fijo detrás de sí, explorando curiosos ese pedacito de mundo.

—Bueno… hasta cierto punto es gracioso, me siguen a todas partes y a veces me da lástima y debo cargarlos en una cesta, ya sabes, no pueden caminar tanto.

—Les hará bien caminar, no se pondrán gordos —mascullo en voz baja, Karina arqueo una ceja en respuesta, Shion la atrajo hacia si en un abrazo— Eres tan linda Karina, no te preocupes crecen rápido y te dejaran de seguir— Créeme, se lo que digo —Por ahorita disfruta de que se mantengan sobre ti porque luego te ignoraran…

—Supongo que sí —dijo Karina sin quitar la vista de aquellas bolitas amarillas que intentaban hacer "Cuac" y tropezaban consigo mismos, uno rodo un tramo corto en una pequeña pendiente hasta caer encima de su hermano, Karina rio y miro a Shion que seguía ausente— Vamos Shion ¿porque tienes esa cara tan larga? —ella paso su mano por la mejilla de Shion en una caricia reconfortadora, cuando el peli verde estuvo a punto de contestar se vieron interrumpidos cuando los patitos comenzaron a hacer ruido reclamando la atención de la doncella, incluso alguno de ellos se subió sobre Karina, que se había sentado para recargarse sobre Shion y comenzaban a comer del cabello largo del lemuriano.

—Oye, oye, mi cabello no —regaño Shion al regordete animalillo para después dejarlo en la compañía de sus otro cuatro hermanos, que intentaban mantener a Karina con ellos— Pero que chiquillos estos —Shion negaba divertido— ¡Dejen un minuto en paz a sus padres! —Karina giro rápidamente hacia el.

—¿Padres? —Karina rio ante el inocente afirmacion del hombre— Oye yo soy la madre… ¿Pero quién dijo que tú eras el padre? —la mujer le señalo con el dedo índice con diversión, el lemuriano hizo una mueca de desolación, poniendo su mano derecha sobre el corazón mientras hacia un puchero.

—No me digas que me pusiste los cuernos Karina —hizo voz melodramática— A mí, que estuve cuando nacieron ¿Cómo pudiste? No puedo creerlo… ¿Quién es el otro? Vamos, dime, lo mataré, ¿Al menos es más atractivo que yo? Tienes que decir que si —Karina rolo los ojos.

—No hay ningún otro, Shion —la sonrisa que embozo el lemuriano fue impresionante.

—Eso está bien, Merezco la custodia de los patitos, los pobres y desolados patitos que necesitan una figura paterna ¿Quién mejor que el más poderoso del santuario?

—Eres increíble —dijo Karina con voz motona escuchando el raro monologo del patriarca.

—¿A que lo soy? Merezco al menos ser reconocido como el padre de ellos, y quiero que sea público, que nadie más tome mi lugar junto a ti.

—Sin embargo, serias un pésimo padre ¿Sabes por que? ellos siempre me preferirán a mí y querrán pasar más tiempo conmigo, aunque, si eres su padre, supongo que explica el comportamiento escandaloso y la ferviente necesidad de querer acaparar mi entera atención, como cierta personita que conozco.

Lo miro directo a los ojos y Shion se hizo el desentendido

—Pero si Shura no es así —Karina le dio un manotazo con diversión y el patriarca se decidió por seguir —Si tuviera que escoger entre estar contigo o conmigo siempre te escogería a ti así que no los culpo —la risa cantarina de la chica inundo sus oídos alegrando su corazón.

—Oh bueno gracias caballero, me siento halagada —dijo la doncella tomando una galleta para después darle una gran mordida, se alegraba de que por fin fuera ella la que hacia volver a Shion a su anterior comportamiento y poder ponerle una sonrisa en el rostro.

Shion la miro como un ciego mirara el sol por vez primera, la risa de Karina era armónica y melodiosa, esa mujer con una belleza exquisita e igualmente exótica con un carácter del mismo demonio era… maravillosa, no, esa palabra quedaba muy corta para definir a la mujer junto a él, buscó entre su propio repertorio de palabras y vaya que era grande con lo largo de los años y con el gran conocimiento que poseía pero esa palabra que buscaba nunca llegó a él, la palabra ideal que definiera lo que esa chiquilla representaba para el...¿Amor? se acercaba pero aún era más que eso ,¿Fascinación? le hacía sentirse lleno y completo, el sentía que siempre había sido un rompecabezas antes de la llegada de Karina, como si hubiera estado incompleto y Karina fuera su justa pieza faltante.

Y que Athena le perdonara pero a Karina la amaba con todo su ser, a su diosa también pero ese era otro tipo de amor y de lo que estaba completamente seguro es que la doncella se había ganado por completo su corazón.

Habían pasado 4 días desde que Dohko había visto a su amigo, Mu le había contado que el día de la borrachera Shion había estado clamando por su muerte una y otra vez y los otros tres días el peli lila le había advertido que había tomado café, como prevención, había evitado subir las casas restantes hasta el templo patriarcal pero ahora, contrario a sus propias ordenes, el chino subía las escaleras, se sentía pésimo por no haber visitado al patriarca anteriormente, pero también tenía que cuidarse ¿No? Solo esperaba que Shion no le tratara cono su saco de boxeo como tantos años atrás o le impusiera un castigo aun peor que los anteriores.

Paso últimamente por Piscis, el viaje de pronto estuvo demasiado corto y sudo frio, Afrodita le dio el pase desde su habitación en medio de docenas de pañuelos desechables y con una nariz muy roja, recostado sobre su cama, Dohko arqueo un ceja mientras sonreía, Afrodita le miro con mala cara, le había dado el pase al castaño pero no le había autorizado que entrara hasta los privados del templo, aun así el Antiguo Maestro le miraba con burla desde la estrada a la habitación.

—¿De qué te enfermaste?

—Gripa —murmuro el otro con molestia y se escuchó claramente que estaba mormado, Dohko rio— No es gracioso, Maestro.

—Claro que no, siempre había sido un milagro que no enfermaras en meses ¿Por qué…?

—La despedida de Galatea —respondió el otro como si fuera obvio y Dohko rolo los ojos, debía suponerlo, ahora el que cargaba con las consecuencias había sido Piscis— Pero no me arrepiento —agrego el peli celeste.

—Ya lo creo —murmuro el castaño y Afrodita estornudo, tomo bruscamente otro pañuelito desechable de la cajita en sus piernas y Dohko se alejó lentamente.

—Me voy, no quiero que me contagies, mejórate pronto —dijo con su típico entusiasmo burlón y camino de nuevo hacia las escaleras, había hecho todo lo posible por retrasarlo pero tarde o temprano tendrá que enfrentar a su amigo, escucho a Afrodita gruñir a sus espaldas antes de un serio ataque de estornudos y con eso último, Dohko salió hacia el exterior.

La luz le golpeo en el rostro y le hizo entrecerrar los ojos, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo oscuro que estaba el templo.

No le venía mal a Afrodita un poco de iluminación.

Cuando llego a la entrada del templo los guardias le permitieron el paso con una leve reverencia, Dohko les saludo con un leve asentimiento y se adentró con paso decidido, al entrar no tardó mucho en encontrarse con una doncella peli negra de ojos dorados que caminaba rápidamente al lado contrario del chino, cuando lo vio sonrió con educación.

—Caballero de Libra, buen día.

—¡Ámbar! Hola ¿Cómo has estado? —saludó, la doncella detuvo su paso hasta quedar de frente, sonrió ladinamente.

—Bien, gracias —la doncella acomodo mejor un bulto en sus brazos e inmediatamente capto la atención del chino

—¿Qué es eso que llevas ahí? —Ámbar le miro con curiosidad hasta que recordó el bulto en sus brazos.

—Oh, esto, Comida de pato.

—¿Comida de pato? ¿Va a haber pato para la cena? —Dohko no pudo evitar sonreír, recordó fugazmente la plática de patos con Nahomi, Ámbar negó fervientemente con la cabeza.

—Dioses, no ¿No sabe que Karina es madre ahora? —eso desnivelo al castaño, frunció el ceño y miro con confusión a la doncella.

—¿Karina? ¿Madre? —Ámbar asintió.

—Eso mismo, tengo que llevar esto para alimentar a sus hijos.

—¿Hijos?—Dohko pregunto a su vez, ¿De qué tanto se había perdido en cuatro escasos días? —¿Planea alimentar a sus hijos con comida de pato?

—Es lo único que comen, son muy pequeños aun —agrego Ámbar mientras reía, Dohko la miro con confusión pero la doncella no dio ninguna explicación adicional— Bien, tengo que irme, son muy ruidosos cuando no comen y luego comienzan a morder a las demás

—¿Morder? ¿Quiénes son las demás? —pregunto el castaño pero la doncella ya se alejaba

—¡Hasta luego! —se despidió la chica caminando por donde Dohko ya había pasado anteriormente, dejando al chino con más dudas de las que había llegado.

—Shion me responderá —se dijo de repente para sí y camino con más decisión hacia el despacho del patriarca, el camino era largo, saludando doncellas y caballeros por aquí y por allá hasta que la puerta de madera estuvo frente a sus narices, tomo vacilante el tomo dorado de la puerta y aguardo a escuchar voces a través de la madera, voces que nunca llegaron, esperaban escuchar a Shion quejándose y a Karina regañándolo pero el inquietante silencio le sorprendió.

No tardó mucho en abrir la puerta con curiosidad.

Dentro se encontraba Shion, firmando papeles con la mano derecha mientras que con su telequinesis movía bonches de los mismos de un lado al otro, Dohko arqueo una ceja.

—Toc, toc —dijo intentando capturar la atención del lemuriano, Shion apenas y levanto la vista de los papeles.

—Ah, tú —dijo sin mucho ánimo, Dohko no quito su cara de confusión en ningún momento, se limitó a esperar en la puerta.

Luego de unos instantes la telequinesis se detuvo y Shion se apartó de un manotazo el flequillo que se juntaba frente a los ojos, señalo con la barbilla el asiento vacío frente a el.

—Siéntate, quería hablar contigo —aclaro con voz firme, quitando los papeles que estorbaban en su escritorio para arrejuntarlos en un mismo lugar, Dohko paso saliva pero a fin de cuentas tomo con desconfianza el asiento acolchonado.

Por alguna razón esperaba que estuviera lleno de tachuelas, tal vez estaba paranoico, pero no podía confiarse de Shion en ese estado taciturno, al verle a los ojos le resultaron cruelmente calmados y eso solo avivo más su pánico.

—¿Hablar conmigo… sobre qué? —pregunto sonriendo con arrogancia, eso era lo único que estaba dispuesto a sobrepasar.

—Estoy seguro de que tienes el mismo número de dudas que yo, Dohko, permíteme resolverlas primero a mí —murmuro el peli verde "Y viene con los formalismos" pensó el chino con enfado, chasqueo la lengua.

—Solo dilas.

—¿Qué hacías exactamente hace cuatro días en tu templo, antes del atardecer? —pregunto sin preámbulos el peli verde, azotando las manos contra el escritorio, el repentino ruido hizo sobresaltar a Libra, quien dio un pequeño salto en su asiento debido a el súbito cambio de humor de su amigo.

—Tranquilo — murmuró tomado una bocanada de aire— Había comido —anuncio con orgullo, Shion le señalo impetuosamente con el dedo índice.

—¡Mientes!

—¡Yo sé lo que hice ese día! —reclamo el castaño haciendo lo mismo que Shion— ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? —Dohko miro a los ojos del lemuriano, Shion aparto repentinamente la mirada hacia la pared murmurando un par de frases ininteligibles, aun para su entrenado oído— ¿Qué?

—¡QUE ERES UN VIEJO PERVERTIDO! —exclamó el patriarca sin dejar de señalarlo, Dohko frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué yo que?

—No te hagas el desentendido, ¡Sé que había una mujer en tu templo! —Dohko le miro con los ojos ligeramente más abiertos debido a la sorpresa ¿Cómo había descubierto que Nahomi había entrado al santuario?.

—Yo... yo no…

—Calla, no existe excusa alguna para exonerarte de hacer eso, Dohko —le recriminó el lemuriano, los minutos que había pasado ese día en el templo de Libra y los inquietantes ruidos se reproducían en la cabeza de peli verde sin parar, tenía que al menos reclamarle por eso.

¿Por qué Shion se ponía tan a la defensiva? ¡Solo la había invitado a comer! No era como si fuera algún enemigo que fuera a robar la formula secreta para ganar las Guerras Santas, había sido un gesto simple e inocente ¿Qué tenía de malo?

—Solo la invite a comer.

—Antes de llevarla a tu cama —volvió a recriminar el patriarca ante la mirada fulminante de Dohko.

—Porque se había lastimado.

—¿Y llevarla a tu cama había sido la mejor opción?

—Por supuesto que sí, no iba a dejarla sola —Shion arqueo una ceja mientras Dohko le miraba de forma inquietante, cada quien con su propia versión de lo sucedido ajenos a la versión del otro.

—¿Entonces aceptas haberla metido a tu habitación? —Dohko se encogió de hombros.

—No tiene caso negarlo —Y ciertamente que no lo tenía, lo había hecho así que ¿Para qué mentir?

Shion no podía dejar de verlo con indignación ¡El muy descarado lo admitía sin pena!

—Debiste abstenerte —le gruño el lemuriano a su amigo, Dohko le miro de nuevo con confusión.

—¿Abstenerme? —preguntó sin creerlo ¿Cómo podría abstenerse de ayudarla?

Shion le miró fijamente, el chino había pronunciado la palabra como si nunca antes la hubiera oído, ja, Era un maldito aprovechado…

—Sí, abstenerte, jamás te veré del mismo modo —agrego el peli verde con dramatismo, relajando los brazos, el chino no podía estar más confundido ¿Por qué tanto drama si la había sanado? La idea se le vino a la mente ¿Eso era porque había usado su cosmos? ¿Tan grave era?

—No tenía otra opción, no se me ocurría otra idea- se disculpó levantando ambas manos como si fuera un gesto de rendición, si merecía castigo por ello, estaba gustoso por pasarlo, Shion entrecerró los ojos.

—No le eches más leña al fuego, déjalo tal y como esta —sentencio, Dohko no dijo nada más, obedeciendo al patriarca, se creó un largo silencio incomodo donde el lemuriano no le quitaba la vista de encima al castaño, como si al solo verlo pudiera ver su alma del modo no romántico, como si pudiera acuchillarlo, sí, eso se asemejaba más, Dohko solo se removía incomodo de vez en cuando en su asiento.

Shion tenía que hacer de algún modo que Dohko escupiera la verdad y pidiera su perdón arrodillándose ¿Qué mejor manera que incomodarlo? Al pasar de los segundos, el patriarca se resignó, a sabiendas de que Dohko no iba a decir nada más tal y como el ordeno, dejo libre un largo y profundo silencio.

—Entonces… ¿Karina es madre? —Dohko intento romper el hielo, el silencio resultaba tan tenso que podría cortarlo con unas tijeras, Shion arqueo una ceja.

—¿Cómo supiste?

—Un pajarito me lo dijo.

—¿Hermanas Marías?

—Sip.

—Ya veo….

—¿Estaba embarazada? ¡Shion! —Exclamo Dohko lanzándole un manotazo al patriarca, manotazo que fue limpiamente esquivado, Shion sonrió en respuesta a la sonrisa divertida de Dohko.

—Yo no hice nada —Aclaró el peli verde, el castaño arqueo una ceja a su vez.

—¿Entonces?

—Veras, estaba yo, en la cocina, Solo —Comenzó a contar Shion, corto la parte del café y lo cambio por un simple "Karina me ataco por un tarro de mermelada", ninguno de los dos se tragó la mentira pero el chino no objeto nada, sabía que Shion había tomado café y se había pasado los tres días anteriores peor que una embarazada, ese era castigo suficiente y se conformaba con ello, cuando termino el relato Shion sonrió con suficiencia.

—Así que yo también soy padre —anunció con orgullo.

—Lo lamento por los patitos, no saben lo que les espera —comento Dohko para sí con tono lastimero, lo suficientemente alto para que Shion hubiera alcanzado a escuchar.

—Soy buen padre ¿Recuerdas quien fue quien crio a todos los responsables caballeros dorados de allá fuera?

—Eso explica su infantilismo y su imán para atraer problemas —Shion tomo una bolita de papel del cesto y se la lanzó a Dohko— ¡Oye!

—Te la mereces —agrego cuando Dohko quito el papel húmedo de su frente ¿Por qué estaba húmedo? No lo sabía y no quería saberlo, el chino gruño hacia su amigo.

—Vamos, pareces un perrito deja de hacer eso, que solo a Bartolomé le queda.

—¿Soy un perrito adorable?

—¿Quieres la cruel verdad o una bonita mentira?

—¿He dicho cuanto te desprecio?

—Es reciproco —agregó el lemuriano con una inocente sonrisa, Dohko volvió a gruñir— quieres jugar Dohko —Shion le hablo como si le dijera a su mascota.

—Idiota —Dohko le miro molesto y se largo del lugar.

Dejando con la palabra en la boca a Shion cuando paso por piscis sonrió con dulzura al ver a afro y Bartolo dormidos en la cama el cachorro no abandonaba a sus amigos en los peores momentos y le sorprendía que Afro le hubiera tomado afecto al perro.

Siguió su camino hasta libra por alguna razón sentía una molestia como si algo no estuviera en su lugar o algo fuera a suceder, aunque no sentía amenaza alguna tal vez sea solo su imaginación pero daría una ronda por el santuario para estar seguro.

**Confesión # 11**

**Siguiendo con lo de os actores. ****Los actuales: Johnny Deep, Robert Downey Junior, Jin Carrey.**


	14. SUCESOS

"_Shion es sexy" _**pensamientos del personaje**_._

—_Shion es sexy— _**comunicación vía cosmos.**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Sucesos **

Nahomi entro a su casa con cansancio, realmente estaba muy agotada, se quitó la chamarra y la colgó sin mucho ánimo del viejo perchero que amenazaba con caerse detrás de la puerta cuando algo en sus manos le impidió realizar la acción, miro el objeto que llevaba en sus manos, un regalo que le habían hecho una pareja que llego a la florería, se trataba de un espejo con marco plateado con motivos de flores muy hermoso, tenía un leve brillo plateado y Nahomi pesaba que era plata, a pesar de no querer aceptar tan caro regalo la pareja insistió en que se lo llevara así que ahí se encontraba ahora en su casa, miro a sus alrededores ¿dónde lo colocaría?

Era tarde y lo único que la chica quería era recostarse en su mullida cama para caer en el mundo de los sueños, había sido un día agitado, así que, sin pensarlo mas, decidió dejarlo sobre la mesita de noche al lado de su cama y se fue a la cocina dispuesta preparar la cena, su estómago reclamaba por alimento, la verdad no sabía a qué se debía ese cansancio tan extremo si había sido era la misma rutina de siempre, se preparó algo ligero, un cereal con plátano y fue de regreso a su habitación, sentía los parpados muy pesados, cuando entro a su habitación la inminente presencia de sentir a alguien más en esa habitación le invadió y aunque hubo prendido la luz la sensación no desapareció, se sentía observada, reviso detrás de la pared y debajo de la cama pero no había nadie más que ella, su habitación no tenía ventanas al exterior, con nerviosismo cerró la puerta y se acomodó en el colchón dispuesta cenar, luego de haber acabado el plato, se cambió de ropa por la pijama y se convenció a si misma de que era su cerebro el que le jugaba una mala pasada, debía ser por el cansancio.

—Ya hasta parezco que tengo 1el síndrome de persecución —ella negó divertida y vio de nuevo el espejo, no era la primera vez que se sentía así aunque si era la primera vez que lo sentía tan fuerte, tan real como si de verdad la estuvieran acosando.

Se sentó en su cama y comenzó a cepillar sus cortos cabellos, una extraña sensación de vértigo le invadió y se quedo en un estado en el que sabía que estaba dormida cayó de lleno a la cama.

Un crack se escucho aunque estando dormida ella pudo percibirlo, el crack era como si alguien aruñara la pared, y junto con ese extraño sonido decenas de ruidos similares le acompañaron, sabía que no era eco, alguien comenzaba a rasguñar su pared, la cama comenzó a moverse y ella supo que eso era como se sentía cuando había alguien debajo de la cama, el colchón se movía salvaje de un lado a otro como si dos seres pelearan debajo de ella.

Eso ultimo lo sintió muy real demasiado para su gusto, tallo sus ojos con temor en cada fibra de su ser, se armó de valor y de un solo movimiento levanto la sabanas y miro debajo de su cama… ¡sorpresa! no había nada, Nahomi frunció el ceño con confusión, eso ya no le estaba gustando para nada, se dio vuelta y de nuevo ese sonido como si algo rasguñaba las paredes, el vello de la nuca se erizo.

Las garras arañaban el suelo, el sonido era horrible, su espalda estaba dolorosamente rígida la exclamación de ese ser infernal que le estaba atormentando fue desgarrador tan oscuro que por un momento pareció que se iba a desmayar de lo aterrada que estaba todos los objetos vibraron con el alarido de ese ser que no podía ver.

Cayo al suelo sudando helado con la respiración agitada mirando cada rincón de su habitación con la garganta cerrada, quería gritar, quería correr pero su cuerpo no le obedecía, una voz rasposa haciendo eco en su habitación le aterro por completo.

—En el infierno… nadie puede oírte gritar —y una corriente a travesó su espalda.

Y entonces grito con todo el terror que tenia acumulado en su cuerpo, grito por que no podía hacer nada mas abrazándose a si misma y rogar que no le pasara nada.

Esa noche la paso en vela, no regreso a su habitación y tampoco se fue a otro sitio tenía la sensación de eso que estaba ahí escondido como un cáncer latente la seguiría y no quería que los demás resultaran involucrados…

La luz del día, jamás había estado tan agradecida por la luz del sol como hoy, la claridad de un nuevo amanecer le traía cierto valor que no había tenido durante la noche, Nahomi lucia cansada con ojeras y a cualquier ruido se alteraba en pocas palabras estaba fatal y neurótica, ahí sentada en el sofá con las rodillas flexionadas y abrazabas contra su pecho mirando por millonésima vez a su alrededor con la mirada intranquila en busca y deseando no encontrar nada en su barrido visual.

Suspiro hondo y se armo de valor toda la noche se la paso en vela aunque no había pasado mas nada, aun así sentía como si aun la estuvieran observando y eso la hacía estar con los nervios crispados y muy alerta durante el transcurso de la noche estuvo casi a punto de matar el gato de sus vecinos que sabrá Dios por donde había entrado y lo encontró husmeado en su cocina y si el pobre animal no tendría los reflejos de los de su raza el zapato hecho proyectil lo hubiera lesionado o en el peor de los casos matado y luego ella tendría que esconder el cadáver.

Pero no podía retrasar más lo inevitable debía moverse y hacer algo debía ir a ver la habitación con la valentía renovada parcialmente gracias a la claridad del día se levanto con lentitud y miro a su alrededor en busca de algo con que defenderse.

Tomo la escoba que estaba en la sala y la utilizo como arma al muy estilo kung-fu y entonces recordó a Dohko y estaba segura que si el tomara la escoba entonces si se convertiría en un arma letal capaza de asesinar al enemigo más temible y no luciría como si estaría a punto de hacer el aseo o a punto de matar un ratón.

Quiso abrir la puerta de una patada pero lo pensó mejor y la verdad no quería lastimarse en caso de que tuviera que correr, la abrió con mucho cuidado y muy despacio y se sintió como la actrices de las películas de terror que tanto le encantaban metió su cabeza miro dentro con temor si hasta creyó escuchar la banda sonora de psicosis pero no había nada fuera de lo normal hasta el momento, abrió del todo la puerta y entro con escoba en mano prendió la luz con la mano temblorosa y miro mejor ojala no lo hubiera hecho porque un escalofrió y un miedo le invadió por todo su cuerpo.

—¡Pero qué demonios! —mejor no hubiera dicho nada ahí bajo su cama y en las paredes había sendos zarpazos como si un animal hubiera desatado su furia sobre ellos.

Cayo al suelo aterrada abrió los ojos de nuevo aunque ni cuenda se había dado que los había cerrado miro de nuevo y ahora si ¡qué demonios pasaba! No había nada donde tan solo un segundo estaban los zarpazos ahora no había nada acaso se estaba volviendo loca, como podría ser posible froto con vigor su cara creyéndose que se encontraba dentro de un sueño mejor dicho de una pesadilla entonces miro el reloj que marcaba las siete y media.

—Joder voy tarde al trabajo —se cambio rápido de ropa miro una vez mas y no había nada en la habitación y la verdad no tenia tiempo para pensar en todo lo ocurrido en la noche y mas porque ya no quería seguir pensando en lo sucedido.

Salió corriendo de su casa los lugares de ventas ya estaban abiertos ya la gente había iniciado sus dio un grito de desesperación al ver lo tarde que iba sus pulmones ardían y ya no podía seguir corriendo y vamos ella tenia una buena condición física pero sus nervios y la noche en vela la habían debilitado y mas que había salido sin desayunar le estaban cobrando la factura y de repente un dolor invadió su cara y como no, se había dado de lleno en un muro o eso creía todo por correr y no fijarse por donde iba.

—¿estás bien…? ¿Nahomi? —así que fue contra una persona que había chocado y había detenido su desastrosa caída y lo vio se sintió como si hubiera estado caminando por el desierto y hubiera encontrado un manantial ahí estaba el, alto e imponente como siempre.

—¡Dohko! —ella lo apreso en un abrazo asfixiante ahí está el chino luciendo sus vestimentas chinas no llevaba la caja de pandora y tampoco el sombrero.

—Si a mí también me da gusto verte, pero podrías aflojarle me asfixias —la miro divertido como si eso fuera posible pero aun así le había dolido el abrazo de oso.

—Oh como lo siento —lo soltó muy apenada mientras el observaba a su alrededor en busca de si alguien seguía a la chica y por eso corría pero no noto nada extraño.

—Descuidad y ¿Por qué corrías pasa algo malo? —se acomodo un poco su camisa quien viera a Nahomi y diría que no tenía fuerza pero que equivocación más grande.

—Voy tarde al trabajo —expuso apenada mirando hacia un lado no pudiendo soportar la mirada burlista de Dohko.

—Jajajaja se te enredo la cobija dormilona —se reía a carcajadas agarrándose el estomago.

—No te burles —como podría decirle que no pudo dormir por que tenia alucinaciones que eran muy reales, no quería que la tachara de loca —además no fue por eso.

—¿No? Y ¿entonces?… espero que no sea alguien quien te haiga entretenido tanto tiempo como para que te levantaras tan tarde —le miro serio y enarcando una ceja.

—Pero que dices —y le dio un golpe en el brazo, el chino solo se puso a reír— que esa imaginación tuya no se desborde —le señalo con el dedo acusador y el seño fruncido.

—Óyeme no seas malpensada digo pudieron ser amigas tuyas —Ja y más valía que fueran amigas porque si fue un hombre ay de el.

—Pues fíjate que no simplemente no pude dormir bien —ella se cruzo d brazos y el chino se inclino u poco por la diferencia de estaturas para poder verla a los ojos en la misma altura.

—Ah ya no te alteres si te aras mas viejita —y le despeino un poco sus cortos cabello con su inseparable risa cantarina.

—NO estoy alterada y NO me digas viejita —y Dohko pensó si eso era no estar alterada mejor no saber cuando de verdad se altere mejor cambiar de tema.

—Ya lo siento, entonces en este hermoso día será que mi bella dama me permitirá que la escolte —y ofreció su brazo como los caballeros de antes con una leve inclinación de su cuerpo.

—Supongo que puedo ofrecerle ese honor caballero —ella le siguió la corriente, lo tomo y comenzaron a caminar— pero le recuerdo joven que voy tarde a mi trabajo —dijo ella con voz coqueta.

—En ese caso —comenzaron a correr— hay que apurarnos.

Corrían y reían como niños cuando llegaron a la florería esta estaba cerrada ambos se miraron confusos, hasta que la dueña salió con una sonrisa en el rostro ya lo decía ella esos dos terminarían juntos de eso no había duda, solo hacia falta ver como sonreían al estar juntos esa camarería que fluía entre los dos.

—Lo siento Nahomi se me olvido decirte que estaría cerrado y no era necesario que vinieras.

—Descuide pero yo podría quedarme y abrirla —miro con extrañeza a la mujer.

—No, no te preocupes te doy el día libre disfrútalo con tu novio —ahí estaba, debió suponer que se traía un plan entre manos.

—Jajajaja de acuerdo muchas gracias señora —Dohko le hizo una reverencia.

—Oye —miro feo a Dohko quien solo le guiño el ojo causándole un adorable sonrojo, miro a la señora para aclarar el mal entendido— nosotros…

—No necitas darme explicaciones niña anda disfruta con tu novio, la juventud es corta y la vida es para disfrutarla.

Dieron media vuelta y regresaron sobre sus pasos solo que esta vez iban despacio, Dohko lucia pensativo y ella se lo temía no tenía tiempo de seguro tenía una misión que hacer y se había tomado ese tiempo para acompañarla el siempre tan atento.

—Tienes una misión que hacer verdad —que mas daba mejor preguntar de una vez, el chino la tomo por los hombros y la miro apenado.

—Lo siento pero prometo que cuando termine volveré y pasaremos todo el día juntos así tenga que rogarle a tu jefa que te dé el día libre y pagado jajaja.

—Está bien en ese caso nos vemos —maldijo su suerte y maldijo quien le encomendó la misión a Dohko porque de no ser así hubieran pasado todo ese día ellos divirtiéndose.

—De a cuerdo, pero no tan rápido lo único que puedo hacer por el momento es llevarte sana y salva a tu casa.

—No te preocupes puedes irte tranquilo —como decirle que su casa era el único lugar en el que no se sentía segura.

—¿Estás bien segura que no pasa nada? —él lo notaba como se ponía tensa algo no andaba bien.

—Si tranquilo —acomodo nerviosamente su rebelde cabello tras su oreja— está todo bien.

—Aun así —la tomo de la mano y noto como su pulso estaba acelerado— oh no me digas que esperas que otro hombre chino te escolte ¿verdad?

—Jajaja para nada ese honor solo tú lo tienes —Dohko y sus ocurrencias aunque gracias a eso se sentía un poco más relajada.

—Bueno eso espero he —ella volvió a reír aunque su risa solo era una máscara para no preocuparlo, lastima a él no podía engeñársele fácilmente.

Dohko con su mano libre toco su pecho ahí bajo su camisa llevaba un colgante que representaba su signo zodiacal ya lo había pensado solo que no estaba seguro si era lo correcto pero viendo lo inseguridad en ella le valió madres si Shion se enojaría no luego se las arreglaría con él, si se enojo porque uso su cosmos para sanar el pie de Nahomi con esto pondría el grito en el cielo.

Sin darse cuenta llegaron frente a la casa de la chica y como movida por un resorte ella se tensiono como las cuerdas de un piano, se sintió impotente al no saber que le pasaba que mas podía hacer.

—Gracias por acompañarme, por favor ten cuidado —lucia desanimada y Dohko no le gusto para nada ese semblante.

—Yo siempre tengo cuidado corazón —la preocupación y la incertidumbre crecieron más en Dohko.

Cuando iban subiendo los escalones a la casa de Nahomi, Dohko guiado por un impulso detuvo a la chica que estaba dos escalones arriba de él y aun así el estaba más alto con ella es tan pequeña pensó en sus adentros , pero mejor que sus labios no expresaran lo que su mente decía o su integridad física correría peligro..

—¿Puedo volver a verte? —pregunto con su sonrisa eterna y una mirada indescifrable.

—Claro —ella pareció nerviosa ante el coqueteo de él y eso la hizo más adorable a los ojos de Dohko— ya lo habíamos acordado no te acuerdas.

—¿mañana? —La impaciencia se manifestó en sus facciones y Nahomi sonrió con diversión— terminare hoy mismo todo ya verás.

—Paciencia pequeño saltamontes —le aconsejo entre risas— no queras parecer ansioso mi bravo guerreo —Dohko le brindo una sonrisa arrogante.

—Por supuesto que no mi lady —tomo el dorso de su mano y deposito un beso en ella— por eso es que pregunto mañana —miro a la sonrojada chica— quisiera volver a verte hoy —y el negó ante lo absurdo de sus palabras— pero estoy dispuesto a esperar todaaaaa la noche y parte de la mañana.

—Oh, pero que gran martirio —expreso con burla ante la mirada seria del chino.

—Pues lo es, y sabes que —la miro aun más serio— es una maldad horrible que me hagas pasar por eso —subió un peldaño de la escalera.

—Y… ¿qué piensas hacer? —ella subió el último escalón y aun así debía elevar su mirada para verlo a los ojos.

—Muy buena pregunta —y de una zancada subió los dos escalones que los separaban— podría quedarme en tu casa, eso sería una muy buena opción.

—¿Que no se supone que tienes una misión? Te castigaran si no la haces —le sentencio enojada y el rio ante eso.

—Va, que me castiguen si quieren, no me importaría si así es el precio que hay que pagar para pasar en tu compañía estoy dispuesto a pagarla.

.

Ella retrocedió un paso y él lo avanzo también no estaba dispuesto a dejar ningún margen de separación entre los dos, la tomo por la cintura impidiendo su futuro escape ella miraba el piso como si ahí hubiera algo muy interesante negó divertido y la soltó no le convenía asustarla o intimidarla retrocedió un paso no sedaría mas de unos centímetros de espacio.

Ella elevo su mirad con duda, Dohko entrelaza sus manos atrás de su espalda y se mecía hacia adelante y hacia atrás sobre sus talones, esa imagen le resulto tan linda y enternecedora Dohko parecía un niño que le pedía permiso a su mama para salir a jugar.

.

—Oh por lo menos déjame cerciorarme que no hay nada fuera de lo normal y que estás segura en tu casa mientras yo no este.

—De acuerdo solo para que veas que soy buena —le indico con un gesto a que pasara.

—Mira qué bonita tu casa —Dohko miraba a todos lados con curiosidad

—Gracias y dime por cierto Shura salió con todas las chicas que prometió aquella vez —Dohko rio descaradamente en burla a su compañero la miro hasta que se calmo.

—No jajaja jajaja el pobre no quiere bajar al pueblo bajo ningún concepto incluso evade al patriarca cuando sabe que le pedirá que baje.

—Pero mira que cobarde nos salió el matador —Dohko se guiaba como Juan por su casa la verdad notaba algo extraño pero no descifraba, era como si algo hubiera dejado su huella en ese lugar— pero no puede huir eternamente.

—Jajajaja créeme eso lo tiene muy presente pero a él no le molesta salir con las chicas.

—¿A no? Y ¿entonces?

—Las madres y las tías en especial los padres y hermanos, eso querida eso es lo que le molesta.

—Oh vamos es un santo dorado, no serian capaz de hacerle daño alguno

—Jajajajaja —le indico que espera un segundo mientras se volvía a controlar— No Nahomi lo que pasa es que lo quieren casar de buen a primeras cada que sale con una chica, el pobre por obra y gracia de Athena siempre sale bien librado de eso.

—Pero la suerte no es eterna.

—Eso es cierto por eso evita salir del santuario jajaja.

—Pobrecito mira solo la suerte que se carga.

—No es para tanto si se plantara más firme no le pasara lo que le pasa, pero se doblega como una hoja de papel ante las peticiones de las damas no puede decirles no.

—Jajajajaja oye ¿es en serio? No puede negarse —Dohko negó divertido.

—Si, mmm que planeas niña espero y no sea sacar provecho de eso.

—Yo —Nahomi hizo un gesto dramático— como crees sería incapaz de aprovecharme de él.

—Si claro, no encontré nada raro toma —y Dohko le dio el colgante que traía puesto era la balanza de libra el dije de oro relució mas cuando ello lo tomo entre sus manos— es un amuleto si tienes miedo o estás en problema tómalo entre tus manos y te protegerá tiene una parte de mi cosmos te mantendrá a salvo.

—Muchas gracias flufly —el chino negó divertido— nos vemos mañana —y beso su mejilla a modo de despedida— y pórtate bien.

—Uy un pórtate bien de una mujer es yo me entero de todo, creo que debo de preocuparme.

—Jajaja tienes razón y no debería temer al menos que te portes mal —ella enarco un ceja— lo haces Dohko o eres un santo muy bien portado.

—Yo soy un angelito caído del cielo que vino a este mundo a protegerlo.

—Si sabes que los angelitos caídos del cielo son demonios ¿verdad?

—Touche, supongo que tienes razón y será mejor que me retire o meteré mas la pata, y quede mal parado frente tuyo —la abrazo con fuerza y entre risas salto al tejado de la casa frente a la suya— nos vemos luego —ella agito su brazo en despedida y el santo de libra desapareció en un parpadeo del lugar.

Ella entro y miro el colgante y se lo coloco en el cuello, miro la balanza estaba muy bien elaborada con tantos pequeños pero muy pequeños detallas el dije era apenas tres o cuatro centímetros de diámetro pero era hermoso entro de nuevo a su alcoba y aun estaba esa extraña sensación mejor decidió comer para luego ir al puesto de fruta como pudo olvidarlo.

era culpa de Dohko cuando el aparecía a ella se le olvidaba todo hasta que tiene dos empleos mañana florería tarde el puesto de frutas pero que mal era ser pobre, negó divertida y comenzó lo suyo.

.

Shaka meditaba en su templo desde anoche el rubio había detectado una puerta del infierno abrirse y pudo sentir como una criatura salía de ella aunque puedo cerrarla a la distancia con su inmenso cosmos la criatura no la había podido localizar cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo y así destruirla algo lo había bloqueado y tenía una suposición.

Pero esa chica, si era ella estaba en peligro la quiso buscar pero no localizaba sus cosmos durante la noche la sintió como el poder de esa chica junto a su cosmos explotaban ella alejo a lo criatura y lo había bloqueado sin proponérselo a él al santo de virgo, pero ahora que su poder volvió a dormir no podía localizarla.

Continuo con su meditación ya que no podía hacer mas nada y no sentía peligro alguno así que mejor esperar al siguiente movimiento pacientemente como siempre hacia.

Mientras Dohko corría a una velocidad sorprendente esa sensación en su pecho no se había retirado no quería ser supersticioso pero tenía un mal presentimiento debía terminar pronto y regresar aumento más la velocidad a la que iba.

Mientras en el pueblo de rodorio dos hombres miraban desde la misma fuente donde Nahomi y Dohko se conocieron por primera vez precisamente observaban a la chica que por desgracia esta vez no noto que las miradas estaban sobre ella.

—Seguro es ella —pregunto uno de los sujetos mirando una fotografía de una niña de once o doces años muy parecida a Nahomi solo que sus cabellos eran muy largos.

—Es lo que dijo el espíritu observador, esas cosas no se equivocan y lo sabes hay que actuar.

—Espera aquí no, hay mucha gente esperemos —ambos hombres se retiraron y esperaron en las sombras el momento indicado.

.

Nahomi no sospechaba lo que se le venía se despidió como siempre del dueño del local tomo su bolsa y camino para su casa el reluciente dije brillo con los últimos rayos del sol ella lo metió adentro de sus ropas no quería que nadie se viera tentado por el oro y se lo quisieran robar en que tiempos vivimos ahora pensó desanimada.

Doblo la esquina cuando sintió un jalón alguien la había tomado por el brazo y la metió en un callejón estaba dispuesta a gritar y hacer un escándalo para llamar la atención, pero un trapo con un olor muy fuerte le cubrió la boca y la nariz.

Al instante ella perdió el conocimiento, los hombres se miraron ya estaba hecho tenían a la chica la cargaron y caminaron entre las sombras nadie vio nada solo un par de roedores vieron como el sujeto cargaba a Nahomi.

Para cuando Nahomi despertó estaba mareada y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza sentía como si una aplanadora le hubiera pasado encima cuando quiso incorporarse lo noto estaba atada de pies y manos y por lo visto estaba en alguna bodega miro a su alrededor no había nadie ahí, por lo menos ahora podía pensar mejor la situación y no tendría que lidiar con sujetos asquerosos dispuestos o mofarse de ella o peor aún, pero mejor no pensar en ello.

Movió sus manos y suspiro con alivio el amarre estaba flojo y podía liberarse retorcía sus manos lastimándose las muñecas pero por suerte sus manos ya estaban libres intento soltarse los pies pero a duras penas podía estar sentada sentía como plomo la cabeza y la obligaba a acostarse, pero así logro liberar sus pies estaba libre de ataduras, pero apenas y podía estar de pie.

Cuando sintió como una mano se cerraba en su tobillo jalándola y volviéndola a tirarla al suelo pero se negó a gritar cuando vio lo que le sostenía el grito se le atoro en la garganta una mano más bien una garra salía desde la oscuridad del lugar con su pie libre patio la garra quien le soltó y ella salió a trompicones del alcance del lugar cerró los ojos esperando sentir de nuevo la garra pero esta nunca llego cuando abrió los ojos vio que no había nada intento forzar la puerta para salir pero estaba trabada.

.

—Por ahí no —Nahomi miro a sus espalda ahí estaba el rubio que había conocido el santo de virgo de un brinco con la mirada asustada.

—Shaka gracias a dios —y ella lo quiso abrasar pero solo consiguió caer de bruces al suelo lo había atravesado qué demonios pasaba aquí lo miro sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando.

—Este no es mi cuerpo real es solo mi conciencia lastimosamente estas muy lejos y no puedo salir del santuario —Shaka miro a lo lejos como si pudiera ver a través de las paredes aunque eso tal vez si era posible.

—¿Y qué hago? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué no puedes venir? —de nueva cuenta intento ponerse de pie pero de nuevo dio contra el suelo.

—Por alguna extraña razón es la segunda vez que una puerta al infierno se abre cerca tuyo y la he cerrado por segunda vez estoy agotado es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti.

Ella lo miro no creyendo era tan absurdo lo que escuchaba, todo eso era un mal sueño esto no podía estar pasando con ayuda de la pared se puso de pie miro la puerta no sabiendo cómo salir de ahí o como pensaba Shaka ayudarle si no podía tocar nada o usar sus poderes y maldijo su suerte de nuevo ¿Por qué todo lo malo le tocaba a ella?

—No logro descifrar donde estamos, tu poder me bloquea alerte al maestro Dohko antes de abandonar mi cuerpo pero no lograra encontrar rastros de mi cosmos o el tuyo debes llamar la atención del maestro.

—¿Y cómo puedo hacerlo?… —y en ese momento lo recordó saco de entre sus ropas el colgante ante la mirada extrañada de Shaka, ella lo tomo entre sus manos y el rubio reconoció el dije pero que buena idea había tenido el antiguo maestro, pero no ocurría nada.

—Debes concentrarte —la voz de Shaka llego a ella— piensa solo en el maestro Dohko y en nada más.

Y así lo hizo pensó en el chino en su sonrisa en sus cabellos lacios del color del ébano en su mirada tan profunda y sintió como un calor reconfortante y el dije se ilumino por unos segundos Shaka sonrió el maestro lograría detectarlo ahora debía sacar a la chica de ahí ya que eso había llamado la atención de los secuestradores.

—Ya está hecho pero debes salir de aquí ya vienen.

—¿Por dónde? La puerta está trabada —Shaka señalo arriba de ellos con una media sonrisa ella siguió con su mirada donde apuntaba el rubio— debes estar bromeando como are para subir.

—Rápido no hay tiempo —y el santo de virgo miro a su alrededor y miro una caja— sube por eso —ella la arrastro y aun así no alcanzaba la ventana que había en el lugar su única puerta de escape pero jalo otra caja y al fin alcanzo.

—Está trabada también demonios.

—Rómpela —el rubio lucia como si nada como si no estuvieran a punto de atraparla en pleno escape— apúrate ya casi llegan —tomo una tabla y la lanzo contra el vidrio quebrándolo y escucho como los hombres corrían a hace dirección gritando se subió y salió al exterior no creyendo lo que miraba.

Ahí estaba ella, en un muelle con muchos contenedores la pensaban llevar en barco y no era de noche ya estaba amaneciendo tanto tiempo habrá pasado inconsciente salto sin miedo aun a pesar de que la altura le asustaban cayó al suelo y sintió un dolor desde sus pies hasta sus rodillas, pero no había tiempo para el dolor se incorporo con esfuerzo ya casi no sentía el dolor de la cabeza pero aun se sentía algo mareada Shaka apareció a su lado mirando hacia atrás.

—Corre —y ella así lo hizo aunque no sabía hacia dónde dirigirse— a la derecha espera, agáchate— ella obedecía como autómata al rubio que corría a su lado aunque por momentos lucia translucido.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estas… —el rubio le hiso una seña de silencio ella le obedeció de inmediato.

—Silencio, o te atraparan —cuando de repente su corazón se detuvo dos sujetos armados pasaron muy, muy cerca de ellos— tu poder me bloquea pronto llegara el maestro Dohko debes permanecer fuera de la vista de estos sujetos arriba corre en el siguiente contenedor a la derecha.

La chica asintió decidida aunque su cabeza le dio un punzón de dolor sofocando un grito de dolor por otro lado el santo dorado de Libra corría a gran velocidad con la preocupación marcada en sus facciones.

Cuando iba camino a los campos de entrenamiento a supervisar que todo estaba bien Shaka le contacto vía cosmos muy extraño de parte del rubio se detuvo y se concentro y Shaka le dijo lo que nunca quiso escuchar Nahomi estaba en peligro y no sabía dónde estaba pero podía llegar a ella aunque solo su conciencia su cuerpo terrenal no podía maldijo en voz alta y le ordeno hacerlo el volvería sobre sus pies y les buscaría.

Pero como hacerlo no podía sentir ninguno de los cosmos de ellos algo causaba un bloqueo miro al santo de plata que le acompañaba y le pidió que fuera sin el aunque más que petición fue una orden que no tenía derecho a negarse el plateado solo asintió solemnemente, corrió a gran velocidad hacia el pueblo debía comenzar por ahí cuando estaba a punto de llegar lo sintió y sonrió Nahomi había utilizado el dije a buena hora se le había ocurrido dárselo la localizo a unos buenos kilómetros de ahí era en el muelle el sol ya lanzaba los primeros rayos del día apresuro mas el paso ya no podía contactar a Shaka algo se lo impedía.

—Por donde Shaka, ¿Shaka? —y ella lo vio el rubio esta translucido y él le miro con sus ojos azules lleno de preocupación.

—Lo siento, tu poder esta descontrolado no puedo permanecer mas aquí —y el se evaporo en motas de luz doradas.

—No espera… !SHAKA! —grito desesperada y de inmediato tapo su boca aunque demasiado tarde ya la habían escuchado.

—Ahí está, atrápenla —corrió ahora sí sin rumbo fijo la habían descubierto ahora solo podía esperar que el chino llegara a tiempo, pero no fue así.

Un sujeto le salió por la derecha derribándola y apresándola contra el suelo grito y pataleo pero el sujeto la tenia bien sujeta le miro con furia negándose a que esos mal nacidos la vieran llorar, ella moriría peleando de eso estaba segura intento golpearlo reiterada veces pero el sujeto simplemente tomo sus muñecas y las aplasto contra el cemento.

—Muñequita quédate quieta o algo muy malo te pasara —con la voz rasposa y jadeante del sujeto en su cara, eso la paralizo y su corazón latiéndole a mil, cerró los ojos no quería ver lo que ese sujeto le aria quería desmayarse no estar consciente y el aire se negaba a salir de sus pulmones.

…

**el síndrome de persecución**: también conocido como delirio de persecución, es un trastorno psicótico, que a pesar de ser funcionales, tienden a pensar que son constantemente acechados por alguien.

**Confesión # 12**

**Tengo como 20 medios hermanos, no bromeo cerca de esa cantidad a unos los conozco a los otros no y de los que no sé nada, todos de parte de papa y solo un hermano de padre y madre.**


	15. Rescate

"_Shion es sexy" _**pensamientos del personaje**_._

—_Shion es sexy— _**comunicación vía cosmos.**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Rescate**

Dohko diviso el lugar a unos cuantos metros, solo unos segundos y estaría con Nahomi. Salto un par de veces (en esos momentos parecía que iba lento a pesar de la gran velocidad a la que iba) miro al frente y ya se encontraba en el lugar. Barrio rápido la zona con su cosmos y hubo algo que lo bloqueo por un momento, se desconcertó estaba muy extrañado, pero se volvió a concentrar en su deber solo detecto a unos cuantos humanos comunes y corrientes nada de qué preocuparse. Su primer objetivo era recuperar a la chica.

Entonces fue ahí en ese preciso momento.

Sus sentidos se concentraron en un solo objetivo cuando escucho los gritos de ella, su sangre hirvió en rabia y se apresuro al lugar de donde provenían los gritos. Sus puños cobraron vida porque cuando se quiso dar cuenta, su puño se había estrellado brutalmente contra el rostro del sujeto que tenia reducida a Nahomi entre su asqueroso cuerpo y el suelo, lo separo de ella con un repugnante crujido que lo lanzo lejos.

Él lo sabía, le había destrozado la mandíbula y por de más de seguro que estaba muerto e irreconocible pero no era como si le importara el sujeto en realidad, no en esos momentos donde su sangre hervía y clamaba por mas sangre.

Otro sujeto sin mediar palabra alguna se lanzo en su contra, sonrió con maldad contenida pobre iluso, una patada más por auto reflejo que por defenderse y el sujeto se estrello estrepitosamente contra una pared. Los demás tomaron prudencial distancia, el santo de Libra sonrió con sorna le temían y eso era bueno miro hacia abajo y unos ojos oscuros llenos de pánico temor y alivio le devolvieron la mirada, se arrodillo sin prestar atención a los sujetos que los rodeaban pobre de aquel que moviera un solo dedo en contra de ellos. Examino a Nahomi quien presentaba raspones y varios golpes, trago fuerte porque no podía perder el control no quería que ella viera esa parte de él, su lado oscuro ese lado que todo ser humano poseía y que en él era realmente feroz y despiadado.

Porque estaba seguro que si se enojaba haría una carnicería y miren que él era muy ingenioso, así que solo podía suspirar hondo y tragarse su coraje todo iba bien (se felicito así mismo por lograr mantener el autocontrol), sonrió con arrogancia, pero todo se fue al carajo cuando uno de los sujetos abrió su repugnante boca.

—Si nos das a la chica, te daremos cualquier cosa que quieras ¿Qué dices? —Dohko sintió como Nahomi se aferra más a él y le miraba fijamente con ojos asustados.

—¿En serio cualquier cosa? —Nahomi lo miro sorprendida y él le guiño el ojo (jamás la canjearía por nada)— ¿no se retractaran luego?

—Así es, pide lo que quiera y te lo daremos, solo entréganos a la zorra —inspiro profundo y tenso su mandíbula, miro al sujeto y miro a la chica de nuevo buscando calma que sabría no encontraría, solo bastaba con ver sus ojos llorosos y él sería capaz de destruir montañas.

.

La tomo entre sus brazos y miro con una sonrisa torcida llena de odio, elevo su mano derecho y sus ojos brillaron con sed acecina que solo alguien que ha vivido tanta masacre y guerras podría tener, elevo su técnica mortal los cien dragones en un parpadeo y todos estaban en el suelo mas de alguno muerto, pero a varios les había permitido vivir debían saber el motivo que estaba tras de Nahomi y él ya iba armando una idea cuando se dio cuenta que era ella quien le bloqueaba, pero ahora no había tiempo.

Dos hombres llegaron al lugar y el corazón de Nahomi sufrió un pre-infarto al parecer venias armados, Dohko noto su turbamiento y le explico o eso creyó escuchar pues las palabras del chino le llegaban distorsionadas, pero lo poco que entendió no eran amenaza y solo eso le basto para tranquilizarse.

Ella no le tomo más importancia, solo quería salir de ahí. Dohko parecía entender su suplica interna y la aferro entre sus brazos les dijo unas cuantas palabras a los dos sujetos con armaduras brillantes que ella no lograba distinguir, solo veía el rostro de Dohko con un rictus serio dando órdenes (porque eso le pareció) le hacía ver imponente. Ella se aferro aun mas de él y de un salto se alejo del lugar con la mirada fija en la pequeña chica que se refugiaba entre sus brazos.

Cuando llevaba un buen tramo recorrido, se dio cuenta de la mirada perdida de la chica, debía hacerla reaccionar de inmediato. Ya lejos del lugar se refugió bajo la sombra de un gran olivo, bajo a la chica y ella obedecía autónoma con la mirada perdida solo se movía por instinto él la miro con preocupación.

.

—Nahomi escucha —nada no había respuesta— Nahomi… ¡Nahomi! —y la chica por fin le escucho, parpadeo un par de veces y le miro fijamente.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Necesito saber si te hicieron algo, dime esta lastimada a parte de los raspones —Dohko le tomo por los hombros con preocupación.

—¿Raspones? —ella lo miro confundida, su cerebro no lograba conectar las palabras.

—Me vas a preguntar todo lo que te digo o me responderás pequeña.

—¿Lo hago? —no quería hacerlo en verdad no quería, pero no podía evitarlo.

.

Dohko la soltó y se restregó el rostro con frustración y se tiro en la grama bajo la sombra del árbol, con sus ojos cerrados. Nahomi lo miro preocupada ¿Acaso lo había hecho enojar? Pero la verdad no sabía cómo decir todo lo que sentía en esos momentos, no sabía que hubiera sido de ella si los santos de Athena no la hubieran rescatado.

Quería decirle todo y nada, quería agradecerle, decirle que estaba muy aterrada, pero nada salió de sus labios solo podía escuchar a su corazón latir, lo único que pudo hacer fue verlo como se había recostado y parecía dormitar como si la situación anterior fuera solo una ilusión, ambos se quedaron así por un minuto tal vez dos no era como si llevara el tiempo.

.

—Más vale que sea bueno —Dohko estaba aun tendido en el pasto con los ojos cerrados, Nahomi miro a los recién llegados y dio un brinco por el susto que se llevo, eran dos sujetos creyó reconocerlos los mismo que dejaron en el puerto— hablen.

—Señor Dohko tomamos prisioneros, los interrogaremos señor.

—Bien —se incorporo y paso un brazo por los hombros de la chica— no te preocupes nena, no los volverás a ver en lo que les reste de vida—Nahomi sintió escalofrió era como si Dohko planeara ejecutarlos, o como si estuvieran condenados a muerte (aunque en realidad era algo muy parecido lo que pasaba por la mente de Dohko) —pueden marcharse.

.

Ambos hombres asintieron y así como aparecieron se fueron. De repente el cansancio la invadió Dohko le hablaba sobre los sujetos que fueron pero ella no le entendía el chino quizá lo noto quizá no, quizá tan solo él era así, pero la tomo y la puso entre sus piernas y la hizo acostarse sobre su pecho y ella cerro sus ojos y se desplomo en un sueño profundo.

Aunque no en un sueño agradable en el mundo de su subconsciente aun estaba atada y atrapada, aun peleaba por su vida lloraba y gritaba, mientras en el mundo real aun a través de su sueño ella sollozaba y temblaba. Dohko solo la abrazaba más con impotencia sin poder impedir que ella sufriera, aunque estaba a punto de despertarla para terminar con su martirio.

Por otro lado, más especifico en el santuario en Athena.

Shaka volvió en si con la respiración agitada y el rostro perlado de sudo, había gastado parte de sus cosmos y no era para menos cerrar las puertas del inframundo era muy complicado hubiera sido más fácil si el santo de cáncer le hubiera ayudado y no estuviera sabrá Athena donde y él lo había hecho dos veces gracias a su inmenso poder (luego negaban que era uno de los más poderosos ¡Ja! como les quedo el ojo) pero estaba agotado por eso y por mantener su conciencia con la chiquilla que lo bloqueaba constantemente, abrió sus ojos para recibir como era apropiado a la visita que estaba en su templo desde hacía ya mucho rato.

Shion estaba apoyado contra un pilar con la brazos cruzados esperando pacientemente que Shaka regresara, el también había sentido el abrir de las puertas pero el eficiente santo de virgo se había adelantado haciendo el trabajo de cerrarlas en ambas ocasiones, pero cuando sintió el cosmos del rubio abandonar el santuario supo que había algo más que él ignoraba.

.

—Patriarca Shion —Shaka se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia al patriarca.

—Descansa hijo y dime que ocurre —Shaka volvió a asumir su posición de loto.

—Gracias maestro —Shion miro en dirección a Shaka y se acerco a donde el rubio.

.

Shaka procedió breve y conciso al explicar lo sucedido y como la primera vez sintió el poder oculto de la chica y como lo sintió esa segunda vez cuando la primera puerta se abrió y la tercera vez. Cuando la segunda vez la puerta abrió de cómo la había seguido con apenas poco cosmos, que la habían secuestrado el inusual poder que poseía que Dohko ya iba en camino hacia la chica.

.

—Dile a Dohko que la traiga al santuario para ponerla a salvo —Shaka suspiro y volvió a concentrarse y cumplir con lo pedido— debemos saber que ocurre.

Shaka en su posición de flor de loto volvió a concentrar el poco cosmos que aún le quedaba. Debía tomar vacaciones se dijo así mismo, se conecto con el santo de libra y se comunico vía cosmos.

.

—_Maestro, el patriarca solicita que traiga a la chica al santuario, es mucho mejor para todos._

—_De acuerdo muchacho, ya la llevo._

.

Shaka soltó un suspiro y ahora debía reponer energías para cuando la chica fuera traída por Dohko.

El chino y la chica estaban ya lejos del lugar. Nahomi aun estaba asustada inmersa en un mar de emociones contradictorias. Dohko la tenia aun entre sus brazos el chino respiraba agitado pero no de cansancio o fatiga si no porque aun sentía rabia y una furia que le corroía los huesos por poco y perdía la chica y el no abría hecho nada de no ser por Shaka, cerro los puños brutalmente hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos y crujieron pero el movimiento de entre sus brazos le hizo relajar la postura, ella se había despertado y le miraba confundida.

La tenia ahí entre sus brazos con sus cortos cabellos revueltos, las mejillas rojas, su carita sucia y unos cuantos raspones, debían irse al santuario y no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar a chica.

Hace mucho que no había estado tan furioso, no desde el final guerra santa cuando se fueron y el no pudo protegerlos cuando tuvo que vivir en la soledad.

.

—Nahomi debemos ir al santuario, aquí no estás a salvo —Dohko no le dio tiempo a dar respuesta no era una sugerencia era una orden y la verdad no tenia ánimos de contradecirle en nada.

Tan solo se recostó en su pecho cubierto por la armadura cuando él la cargo al estilo princesa y rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del caballero, miro al hombre que la había salvado ya le agradecería a Shaka también, ella miro una última vez el lugar donde ahora sabia que otros santos subordinados rango de plata creyó escuchar esos santos tomarían prisioneros a los que intentaron secuestrarla apretó entre su mano el dije que Dohko le había dado, la suerte le sonreía si no fuera por eso y por Shaka ahora estaría muerta.

El santo de libra fue al santuario saltando de tejado en tejado a una velocidad moderada en alguien que alcanzaba la velocidad de la luz por consideración a la chica que llevaba en brazos , pero aun así ella sentía la velocidad vertiginosas para cualquier humano ordinario o en su caso alguien que no estaba acostumbrada a su velocidad.

No se dio cuenta cuando llegaron al santuario dio un recorrido visual ya se encontraban ahí, bueno Dohko caminaba ya por las escaleras del santuario ella miro a su alrededor suspiro con alivio ya que no había nadie por ahí en esos momentos le daba vergüenza que la vieran así se sentía vulnerable.

Subían rápido muy rápido aunque en apariencia Dohko caminaba normalmente a diferencia cuando ella subió por ahí. Cuando se dio cuenta estaban en el templo de virgo claro que lo recordaba muy bien, la deposito con sumo cuidado en la entrada del majestuoso templo y la miro dudoso.

.

—¿Puedes caminar o prefieres que te cargue?

—Puedo caminar desde aquí, sabes que me avergüenza que me cargues si otro me ven.

—Ya lo sabía, vamos linda Shaka espera.

—¿Espera? ¿Para qué? —y que novedad ella seguía sin entender nada de lo que el chino le decía.

—Mira entremos y adentro espero que tus dudas sean disipan.

.

Ambos entraron al templo de la virgen donde el santo rubio los esperaba en la flor de loto que utilizaba para meditar, solo que esta vez sus ojos estaban abiertos y no estaba meditando y frente a él habían unos cojines en el suelo y con un gesto elegante de su mano le indico que tomara lugar en los cojines, miro a Dohko con duda el solo la empujo por la espalda alentándola a tomar asiento y así lo hizo se sentó en os cojines.

Shaka se levanto con una elegancia que ella no había visto nunca, el rubio se arrodillo a su altura y con su dedo índice golpeo su frente produciendo un Auch de parte de ella que por acto de reflejo llevo una mano a su frente, le miro con duda y un poco molesta por el golpe.

.

—Tu poder me bloquea, debes centrarte y volver a dormirlo luego te entrenare para que puedas utilizarlo a tu favor —el rubio le hablaba con voz monocromática y ella esta confundía muy confundida— no puedo hacerlo por mis medios así que debes hacerlo por los tuyos.

—Pero yo no poseo poder alguno, soy una humana común y corriente —miro en dirección a Dohko y este muy quitado de la pena se había tirado en el piso estaba acostado de lado con su mano en su cabeza para tener un Angulo mejor para verlos.

—Todos aquí somos humanos, vamos siéntate y concéntrate.

.

Ella obedeció o lo intento hacer por unos momentos pero no lo lograba le dolía la cabeza y no sabía en sí que debía hacer, miro con un ojo entre abierto al rubio frente a ella y suspiro con desgano sus hombros bajaron en derrota.

.

—Es por demás no puedo esto es una pérdida de tiempo, no pienso seguir —Shaka suspiro con frustración y Dohko solo rio por lo bajo ante la mirada de reproche del rubio.

—Si puedes hacerlo solo es cuestión de que lo intentes —Shaka hablaba con molestia.

—Deberías hacerle caso, él casi siempre tiene razón —Shaka enarco una ceja ¿Cómo que casi siempre? y Nahomi miro extrañada a la recién llegada, una mujer quizá unos años mayor que ella, hermosa muy hermosa— oh lo siento mi nombre es Karina un gusto conocerte.

Karina se inclino a modo de saludo con una sonrisa en sus labios, miro detenidamente a la chica era muy bonita y joven, miro a Dohko con las cejas fruncidas y movió sus labios (todo santo sabía leer los labios) y le pronuncio que era un asalta cunas, él solo volteo los ojos mejor no entrar en ese tema.

Nahomi aun sentada en el suelo se inclino en saludo ante la mirada maravillada de Dohko recordando el saludo de su país de origen, Nahomi se miraba esplendida. Shaka frunció sus facciones aunque nadie reparo en ello, el odiaba ser interrumpido pero como siempre nadie le respetaba suspiro con frustración.

—Ella como dijo: es Karina, es la doncella al servicio del templo principal y del patriarca —Nahomi miro a Dohko quien le explicaba el estatus de la chica— ¡ah! Y es la chica del patriarca —concluyo Dohko con burla ante la mirada enojada de Karina.

—Arconte de libra, será mejor que cierre la boca —Karina se paro frente a Dohko y la verdad lucia imponente— no digas cosas que no son.

—Pero es la verdad… si quieres llamamos a Shion para que lo confirme —¡Hasta ahí! No aguantaría mas de eso, Karina se agacho y golpeo a Dohko en la cabeza ante la mirada incrédula de Nahomi y exasperada de Shaka.

—¡Auch! eso duele mujer ¿Por qué no eres más femenina y delicada? —Dohko sobaba su cabeza para ser sinceros le había dolido, Karina golpeaba duro de vez en cuando.

—¡Cállate! He venido por encargo de Shion, apuesto lo que quieras ya que los conozco a la perfección y sé que ustedes no le han explicado nada de lo que sucederá con ella o de su estancia aquí.

—¿Piensan que me quedare aquí? —Nahomi levantaba su mano para opinar incrédula— ¡De ninguna manera! —los dos hombres se miraron ya se lo veían venir por eso no habían mencionado esos detalles.

—Tranquila querida yo te explicare todo —Karina le tendió la mano y le ayudo a pararse, la llevo a una sala llena de cojines y la doncella se sentó frente suyo— por favor discúlpalos son guerreros eficientes, pero no poseen delicadeza para estas cosas y situaciones.

—No eso lo sé, pero explícame que es de lo que ellos decían.

—Bien la primera vez que viniste Shaka noto tu poder —Nahomi miro extrañada y si lo noto ¿Por qué no se lo dijo? Movió en negativa la cabeza, quizás porque lo hubiera tachado de loco y no le hubiera creído— y luego de lo sucedido no hay duda de tu poder, por eso Nahomi debes quedarte y dejar que el arconte de virgo te entrene ese poder es peligroso tanto para ti como para ellos, te diste cuenta tu poder hace interferencia por así decirlo con los de ellos y llama la atención de seres que no quieres cerca de ti.

—Pero si yo nunca note nada extraño nunca… —entonces enmudeció claro que le habían pasado cosas extrañas desde siempre pero eso no quería decir que fuera por su disque poder— pero yo no…

—Cariño —Karina le tomo las manos— es lo mejor, tu estadía aquí será para entrenarte te quedaras en el templo principal como invitada por petición del patriarca.

—Del patriarca pero ¿por qué?

—Déjalo aunque ese hombre este por encima de todos los demás santos es un infantil —Nahomi rio por los mohines de la chica— lo hace para molestar a Dohko, ya que así no podrá estar tiempo a solas contigo, sé que eso te afecta a ti también intente convencerlo de lo contrario, pero no pude como lo siento.

—No, no eso no es problema —agitaba en negativa frenéticamente sus manos— pero… ¿y la Diosa?

—Ella no está aquí por el momento, pero dio su autorización no te preocupes Athena está de acuerdo en que te quedes dentro del santuario, aquí estarás segura y si te sientes incomoda o algo te disgusta acude a mí y yo te ayudare —Karina la dio un leve apretón a sus manos transmitiéndole confianza.

—Te creo —una leve risa salió de los labios de Nahomi— mira que golpear a Dohko.

—Jajaja esos yo los meto en cintura si te hacen algo no te preocupes, puedes contar conmigo.

—Gracias señorita Karina.

—Solo Karina por favor —Karina se levanto y Nahomi le imito— por eso, que dices aceptas —Nahomi afirmo con la cabeza— así que debes hacer caso de las palabras de Shaka, deber dormir por decirlo así tu poder hoy mismo, luego el te enseñara a que lo uses por voluntad propia.

—En serio seré capaz de eso —Karina afirmo ambas rieron— podre dominar ese poder cualquiera que sea— En ese momento Dohko entro al lugar y al ver a ambas chicas reír algo le pareció mal ahí en esa escena.

.

No supo en primera instancia que le parecía mal ahí miro detenidamente y lo supo, si era el cuadro de Karina dándole consejos a Nahomi, no eso sería su fin las miro alarmados y corrió hacia Nahomi, la sujeto por los hombros ante la mirada de duda de las chicas.

.

—Cariño por lo que más quieras no tomes ejemplo de esta mujer —miro momentáneamente a Karina que ya había adquirido un tic en su ceja— es muy mala influencia para ti _"y muy malo para mi Karina tiene muy cortito a Shion lo hace para donde quiere"_ —pensó en sus adentros Dohko.

—Dohko no hables de ella así, como lo siento Karina —Karina avanzo tres pasos y Nahomi temió por Dohko y se retiro de ahí prudencialmente, temía por el chino pero debía salvarse ella no quería involucrarse en esa pelea que estaba por desatarse.

Por su lateral capto a Shaka entrando con té y galletas situándolo lejos de los tres en una mesa alejada, puso las cosas ahí y se sentó sirviendo dos tasas de té. Ella simplemente fue hacia él, cuando Nahomi se sentó miro como Karina apretaba las mejillas de un molesto Dohko quien le decía algo de que sus hijos sufrían por su carácter, un momentos ¿hijos? Tal vez sea solo una broma después de todo Dohko era muy bromista, Shaka le invito a probar las galletas.

—No se preocupe por eso, se acostumbrara aquí todos pelean por todo —Nahomi solo asintió, más retirado doncella y caballero continuaban su pelea la verdad eso le resultara divertido a la chica de cortos cabellos.

—Supongo, ¿en serio siempre es así?

—Peor. Cuando la señorita Karina está presente las cosas son calmadas, cuando es solo entre los caballeros es un poco violento desde nuestro punto de vista, de seguro de su punto de vista sería demasiado así que no se altere si llegara a presenciar alguna pelea así.

—Cambiando de tema, podrías explicarme mi poder ya que yo no tengo idea de que podría ser, jamás había notado nada inusual —dio un sorbo de su té ¡estaba riquísimo!

—Supongo que no lo había notado ya que es un escudo, supongo heredado o tal vez desarrollado ya que la criaturas del inframundo se ven atraídas hacia ti, tu cuerpo lo desarrollo para protegerse —Shaka sonrió por primera vez desde que llego, quizás se dio cuenta de que le agrado el té, con esos hombres una jamás se estaría segura de nada.

—¿Un escudo? Por eso dicen que los bloqueo —la verdad apenas se hacia una idea de todo.

—Así es un escudo protege, y reacciona a nuestro cosmos, la verdad desconozco si posee otro poder o que tan desarrollado este, ya que nunca se fue entrenado.

—Si dices que es un escudo y reacciona involuntariamente cuando estoy en peligro —Shaka asintió— significa que estando fuera de peligro debería ¿Qué, dormirse, esconderse?

—En teoría si, pero señorita usted está fuera de peligro, pero aun así su barrera está en pie no tan fuerte como antes, pero aun está presente.

.

Su plática se vio interrumpida cuando un muy bullicioso Dohko salió riendo a carcajada limpia con una Karina por de más molesta detrás de su persona, Shaka estaba molesto y Nahomi no sabía cómo comportarse en una situación así, pero en el fondo le resultaba agradable y se lleno de nostalgia recordó cuando aún vivía con su familia y estaban en constante ruido con sus hermanos y ella por toda la casa.

.

—Señorita Nahomi debe hacer caso de lo que digo, porque si no entrena no podrá controlarlo, además debería hacer entrenamiento físico —Nahomi lo miro dudosa— porque esos sujetos son solos peones y me temo que la seguirán acosando.

.

Si eso ya se lo temía que no se dieran por vencido y el excesivo interés en su persona, ellos ya sabían quizás de su poder antes de que ella lo descubriera y pensó desde cuando y como lo sabían, ¿cómo era que la localizaron? Muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta rondaban su cabeza.

Entonces ella lo pensó que tal vez solo tal vez todas las desgracias que sucedían en torno a ella eran culpa suya y de su poder, que la muerte de su familia era culpa suya y su pecho se contrajo dolorosamente miro al rubio que bebía de su te tranquilamente el parecía y era un ser muy enigmático y algo le decía en su interior que le tenía algunas de las respuestas que ella quería

.

—Dime la verdad —Nahomi lo vio en busca de respuestas, Shaka supo leer a que se refería en ese momento ella era muy transparente a él.

—¿Qué es la verdad? Pregunta difícil, pero la he resuelto en lo que a mí concierne diciendo que es lo que te dice tu voz interior.

—¿Mi voz interior? —Shaka asintió— Bueno creo que confiare en tu palabras.

—Puedes confiar en todos nosotros.

—Menos en Dohko es un inmaduro —Karina se sentó frente a ellos sonrientes ambos lo miraron con duda— ¿Qué?

—Señorita Karina ¿Dónde está el maestro Dohko?

—Y yo que se —expuso molesta la doncella manoteando el aire— tampoco soy niñera de nadie y al final termino siéndolo de todos.

—Que no lo seguías tu Karina —la doncella le sonrió a Nahomi.

—A si —su gesto le indico que había olvidado que lo estaba persiguiendo— pero lo perdí por las escaleras, sabrá Athena que se hizo, ¿Dónde está, Shaka?

—Esta con el patriarca en Leo —los tres disfrutaron del té esa tarde— con respecto a su entrenamiento…

—Shaka propongo que ella suba y tu descanses repongas energía para hacer lo que tengas que hacer por tus medios —Shaka suspiro con derrota aunque estaba de acuerdo.

—Está bien, pero con respecto al entrenamiento físico yo…

—Si lo sé no eres muy paciente y suficiente con el enteramiento psíquico, consultare con Shion y la última palabra la tendrá Nahomi —Shaka enarco una ceja desde cuando ella sabia más que ellos— si Shaka ella no es ninguna aprendiz a caballero y no será sometida a ese brutal entrenamiento por eso será ella quien decida.

.

Nahomi giraba su cabeza como siguiendo un partido de tenis de Shaka a Karina, la verdad estaba de acuerdo ella no aceptaría ser explotada de esa forma, ella vería quienes serán propuestos para su entrenamiento físico y ella será quien lo elija aunque le diría a Karina que fuera alguien con mucha paciencia, y se encargaría de agradecer en persona al patriarca y se lo permitían a la diosa Athena por ayudarle y cuidarla.

.

**Confesión # 13**

**Soy la rara de la familia jejeje, todos son pelo liso yo rizado, todos son O positivo, yo O negativo.**

**Puede que sea adoptada Jajajaja.**


	16. Bartolome el héroe

"_Shion es sexy" _**pensamientos del personaje**_._

—_Shion es sexy— _**comunicación vía cosmos.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Bartolomé el héroe**

—¡La que te remalparió! —el improperio fue alto, muy alto y fuerte, tan fuerte que inundo todas las paredes del templo.

...

Se despertó bruscamente, su cuerpo dio un brinco ante el grito. Al parecer el santo de Leo no se desenvolvía muy bien en la cocina, lo vio lanzar un sartén contra el suelo, el sartén y mucha frustración. Bostezo con pereza y estiró todas sus extremidades, se levantó con mucha lentitud, ya no volvería a dormir y era obvio que el lenguaje soez de Leo seguiría.

Siempre era así cuándo se le daba por cocinar, mejor iría a buscar algo que hacer, ese era el plan. Cuando de repente vio una sombra veloz pasar por el templo...

Miro al amo y señor del templo, Aioria no pareció darse cuenta. desistió de avisarle del intruso cuando el santo soltó un improperio más hacia el sartén, así que mejor iría por su cuenta, total, a él también le tocaba cuidar el templo así que veloz, le dio alcance al intruso bueno más bien intrusa, ladeó su cabeza sin entender ¿otra vez en lo mismo? ¿Por qué esa humana se empeñaba tanto en salir del santuario?

Le gustaba jugarle la vuelta a, el santo de Libra y Virgo, aunque era divertido verlos rabiar no permitiría que esa mujer se burlara de la seguridad de Leo. Le ladró como advertencia, incluso él, sabía que debía pedir permiso para pasar por los templos, que él no lo hiciera era cosa suya.

—¡Oh! Bartolomé que susto me has dando pequeño —la chica junto sus manos en su pecho, Bartolo le gruñó en advertencia, él, no era ningún pequeño ya había crecido varios centímetros ¿o es que esa humana no lo notaba?— ¡oh vamos! Hasta lo orgulloso te pegaron ya estos hombres, vamos quita esa cara.

—wau grrrr (es la única que tengo)

La chica dio media vuelta reanudando su huida, Bartolo resoplo molesto porque no le hacían caso, así que había que tomar medidas desesperada, por lo que se lanzó sobre Nahomi aprisionando la pierna de la chica entre sus patas, Nahomi río divertida.

—Grrr (alto) wau wau grrr (no puedes salir sin permiso)

—Se buen chico —se sacudió y con empujones se sacó el perro de encima— ¡déjame ir! o me descubrirán.

—Grrr (No)

Ella dio un paso y Bartolomé se lanzó de nuevo al ataque, pero la chica lo esquivo fácilmente, gruñó enojado ella no se le escaparía ¡no señor! Cómo que se llamaba Bartolomé que no la dejaría escapar, así que cambio de táctica esta vez mordió el vestido de la chica impidiendo su escape, el era muy listo sin duda alguna sus jefes estarían orgullosos de él.

—No seas terco, yo no acepte quedarme encerrada 24/7 acepte solo entrenar. Debo ir a trabajar, su-el-ta-me —Nahomi intentaba librarse a toda costa del perro gladiador, pero solo obtenía gruñidos y tirones a su vestido— se buen chico.

—Wau grr wan (debes pedir permiso) —Bartolomé sonrió para sus adentros, sin duda era un perro muy listo (otra cosa que le habían pegado los dorados, prepotencia) sintió al santo de Libra bajar, si, así es, él sabía sentir las presencias— wau, wau (estas en problemas)

Si hasta Nahomi podía notar esos ojos de victoria e insana satisfacción en el cachorro y se alarmo.

Dohko caminaba por los escalones a paso rápido era la milésima vez que Nahomi se les escapaba para bajar al pueblo, ¿¡que acaso no entendía que corría peligro!? Que no debía bajar al pueblo ¿Por que tenía que ser tan terca? la sintió entrar a Leo joder cuando la atrapará le iba a escuchar, si señor no tenía idea de lo que hacía, poniéndose en peligro de esa manera.

Paso por el templo de la virgen, Shaka estaba de misión miro las paredes Shaka debía estar en la euforia del nirvana por ahí había escuchado que tenia una misión y debía estar cerca de la chica que le movía el piso, bueno eso era bueno o terriblemente malo ya que la chica lo había bateado se rio del rubio y salió rápido del templo de la virgen.

En que iba ¡a si! Era tan terca que le costaba obedecer ya se temía que había aceptado de buenas a primeras, entro en Leo mejor no molestar al minino suficiente conflicto tenía en la cocina, camino un par de pasos y la vio y oh su sonrisa igualo a la del gato 1Chezar.

—¡No la sueltes Bartolo! Sujétala bien fuerte —grito señalando con su índice, Bartolo gruño en que respuesta afirmativa.

—Nooo déjame ir, dime a quien le vas a hacer más caso ¿a él o a mi?

—Wau (él) —añadió el canino altivo y orgulloso ¿Que se creía esa mujer? Que le aria caso a ella si con mucho esfuerzo obedecía a sus jefes, como le obedecería a ella.

—Traidor —miro al pero que ya la había soltado, pero solo porque Dohko le había aferrado el brazo dejándola sin posibilidades de escapar— es injusto.

—¡La vida es injustas! se puede saber ¿a dónde ibas?

—Si ya sabes la respuesta ¿para qué preguntas? —ella le miro altanera, Dohko pensó un momento y a todo esto Barti los miraba de hito en hito si solo le faltaba las palomitas para ver la función.

—¿Tantas ganas de ir tienes? —¡oh no! ese humano sedería ante la hembra ¡que decepción! La chica solo asintió sorprendida— está bien, puedes ir.

—¿En serio, deberitas? —El chino asintió divertido— jamás pensé que fuera tan fácil.

La chica quiso bajar muy rápido, que conste "quiso" pero no pudo dar ni siquiera un paso, el agarre de acero de Dohko la retuvo, ella le miro molesta y el muy divertido, aunque la chica intento zafarse fue imposible.

.

—Dije que podías irte, no que yo te soltaría, así que creo que al final no iras cariño.

—Hijo de...

.

Bartolo movió su colita, ese humano era tan divertido, como diría Ángelo muy buena técnica engañar y jugar con las emociones para darle una lección. Hay que obedecer a un santo dorado y como cualquiera podría apreciar, los dorados han criado a Barti muy emm bueno de una forma tan "ellos" aunque bien dice el dicho quien anda en la miel todo se le pega.

Ya no había nada que hacer ahí, así que se fue de nuevo adentro de Leo al fin y al cabo su trabajo estaba hecho y más vale que a ese humano no se le olvide recompensarlo por su buena acción.

Dos días habían pasado de lo ocurrido con Nahomi y se decía que la chica seguía resentida con el canino aunque a él poco le importaba eso, pero se cuenta que el maestro Dohko se rompe el coco para mantener contenta a la chica, pero esta le había aplicado la ley del hielo y cuando quería obligarla a hablarle a punta de tortura léase a punta de cosquillas la doncella Karina salía a su rescate, cosa que divertía a Shion y amargaba a Libra pero al final del día ambos hombres sufrían.

Tres días después de eso.

Como de costumbre Aioria y Ángelo se peleaban por no ponerse de acuerdo en quien debía cuidar a Barti cuando ninguno estuviera ¿y él? ¿que podía hacer? En realidad nada, sólo esperar que dejaran de pelear y que jugaran con el ya que sin importar con quien lo dejaran el iría con quien le diera la gana, de repente su oído captó un sonido ¿llantos? Se sentó y movió sus orejas para buscar de donde provenían los llantos.

Se levantó bruscamente llamando la atención de los dorados, pero poco le dio importancia, agudizo mas su oído y lo capto, eran niños ¡oh no! ¡Algo andaba mal! Se posicionó en modo de caza y los santos intentaron detenerlo pues el cachorro no tan pequeño echo a correr con sus orejas y cuerpo en tensión muy alerta, ellos sabían que esa actitud era la de un predador. Se lanzaron con la intensión de detenerlo pero solo terminaron abrazando el suelo.

.

—¡Bartolomé regresa! —La vos de Aioria salió cual rugido— ¿Qué le pasará? —Ángelo elevo los hombros sin saber que decir.

—Será mejor atraparlo, antes de que nos meta en problemas —salieron corriendo en busca de su fiera.

.

Barti corría a lo que sus patas daban el escuchaba perfectamente los llantos de los niños esquivaba los árboles con gran presteza y su nariz sintió el humo, corrió más a prisa olía como cuando el santo de Cáncer incendio la sala de la casa y eso había sido muy malo recordó, cuando por fin llego lo vio era una vieja cabaña muy grande contaba con varias habitaciones y había ¡fuego! Que podría hacer escuchaba a los niños llorar dentro de ella corrió en círculos estaba muy alterado y le asustaba mucho el fuego y de pronto se detuvo ¡claro! Sus jefes (no le gustaba referirse a ellos como sus papis) ellos podían hacerlo, corrió sobre sus huellas y los encontró, ellos lo miraban preocupados y enojados pero no había tiempo para eso.

.

—Bartolomé no corras lejos de nosotros —Leo lucía muy preocupado— Nos meterás en problemas.

—Wau grr (no hay tiempo) —lucia impaciente y agitado.

— ¿Que sucede? —Cáncer se arrodilló e intento acariciarlo.

—Grrr (vamos) —el canino salió corriendo a gran velocidad.

—Creó que nos quiere decir algo, lo seguimos —el otro santo asintió y corrieron tras Barti.

.

Cuando llegaron Bartolomé ladraba a la cabaña en llamas y los niños lloraban…

¡¿Había niños adentro?! Los santos de Athena se alarmaron, sin perder el tiempo Aioria derribo la puerta de una patada al mejor estilo macho que se respeta e ingreso sin mayor vacilación, Ángelo lo siguió de cerca entraron cubriéndose el rostro ese calor era insoportable, oyeron a los niños estaban dispersos los llamaron pero estaban tan alterados que no los escucharon se miraron entre el humo y las llamas.

Se separaron y cada quien se fue por su lado Ángelo llegó donde había tres niños dos de ellos lloraban y uno estaba alarmantemente callado.

.

— ¡Niños! —Los dos niños lo miraron llorando — ¿están bien? Debemos salir, síganme ¿Qué pasa?

—No de-despierta —uno de los niños hablo hipando— no se mueve.

.

Ángelo tomo al niño en sus manos estaba laxo, sin color en su piel, no parecía respirar, lo cargo y los otros dos se subieron a su espalda, sin perder tiempo salió de entre las llamas y Bartolo salió a su encuentro, el santo bajo a los niños y rápidamente le dio primeros auxilios, pero el niño no respondía se sintió impotente esa sensación lo abrumo, hace mucho tiempo que no la sentía, no podía hacer nada los niños lloraban y eso lo desesperaba, Aioria salió con cuatro niños más unos tosían otros lloraban se acerco a ellos.

.

— ¿Que pasa? Ya dejen de llorar ¡joder! —Leo perdió los estribos— hazte a un lado —Leo aparto a Ángelo y siguió con la tarea.

—Déjalo —Ángelo habló gélido y sin un estibo de emoción— es muy tarde ¿oigan hay más niños?

—Faltan tres mas —el más grande hablo ahogando las lágrimas.

.

Ambos se miraron con pesar dejaron al niño tendido Y volvieron a entrar el humo era insoportable las llamas eran muy grandes una capa de sudor cubría sus cuerpos su respiración era superficial pero aun así entraron a buscar a los niños que faltaban.

Bartolo miro al niño tendido y su corazoncito se contrajo dolorosamente, el cachorro estaba ahí en el suelo lo olfateo le lloriqueo incluso lo lamió pero el cachorro de humano no despertaba, volvió a gimotear dio tres vueltas alrededor del cuerpo los demás niños seguía llorando que mas podían hacer, brinco sobre el pecho del niño con sus patas delanteras lo hizo tres veces pero el niño no respondió le aulló exigiéndole que se despertara, pero no sucedió nada, se arrimo al cuerpecito ¿Aun tenia calor o era por el calor de las llamas? Los niños siguieron su ejemplo y se abrazaron al niño pidiéndole que abriera los ojos, pero algo paso se escucho un quejido luego una pequeña tos, el cuerpo que antes estaba inmóvil ahora se contraía con cada ataque de tos.

Los dos santos salieron de nuevo con un niño cada uno, miraron sorprendidos de ver al que hace poco creían muerto bajaron los niños y los miraron, los chiquillos sabían que algo no andaba bien.

.

—Pequeño —el aludido miro a Ángelo, aún estaba algo mareado— ¿estás bien? —el pequeño asintió.

—¿Donde está Anabel? —el niño los miró preocupado, ambos santos se miraron preocupados.

—Escuchen —Aioria hablo pausado— ¿están seguros que falta alguien? adentro no había mas.

—Nooo Anabel está adentro —parte del techo de enfrente cedió ante el fuego desplomándose en el momento— ¡tienen que sacarla!

—Es tarde, no creó que aun siga con vida —y reafirmando las palabras de Leo la cabaña ardió aun más— pero entraremos una última vez.

.

Bartolomé los miro preocupado esa cabaña ya estaba muy dañada por las llamas y aunque los santos dorados eran muy resistentes, Bartolomé sabía que no era inmunes a los accidentes, otra parte de la cabaña colapso y los santos se miraron preocupados, pero aun así harían un último intento Bartolomé lo sabia eso no terminaría bien ¡No! No podía permitirlo, miró con miedo las llamas y era que el si podía oír al niño el problema era que él no sabía dónde estaba el cachorro humano.

Miró a sus jefazos debía ser valiente como ellos, resoplo decidido debía intentarlo o morir en el intento, se levanto y miro decidió frente suyo y bingo había encontrado una forma de entrar corrió y no se detuvo por más que los gritos de los santos le ordenaran hacerlo, no lo hizo, entro con mucho temor, pero con igual convicción se arrastro por los escombros estaban muy calientes y el pelaje de él era muy corto su piel ardía, se continuo arrastrando y una viga crujió y el corrió al extremo contrario casi se le va encima pero no había salido intacto sus patitas estaban llagadas y su pelaje chamuscado pero no debía darse por vencido siguió la presencia y gimoteos era su guía en medio de ese lugar que estaba en tinieblas por el humo.

.

—Barti —El corazón de Cáncer latía desesperado miro a su compañero en su misma situación— ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Usamos nuestro cosmos?

—No la cabaña se vendría abajo, entremos —el otro santo asintió y…

.

Adentro con Bartolomé las cosas se calentaban mucho.

Había llegado con el niño que lo había abrazado con mucha fuerza lastimándolo más en el proceso pero ya tenía al cachorro así que debía guiarlo a la salida, lo jalo de las ropas y el niño con los ojos lloroso asintió ambos se arrastraron de entre los objetos que ardían, una parte del techo crujió y se vino abajo sobre ellos. El niño intento correr pero el humo ya lo había mareado Bartolo lo empujo y los escombros en llamas le quemaron pero solo aulló de dolor no se dejaría derrotar por las llamas, se arrastró y salió de los escombros llameantes, lo sabía perfectamente se le acababa el tiempo.

.

Los dorados se prepararon para entrar y sacar a Barti, pero el infierno decidió desatarse en ese momento, todo, absolutamente todo el techo callo ardiendo y colapsando toda la estructura de la cabaña, pese al calor los chicos sudaron frío su adorado Barti, no había manera de sobrevivir a todo eso, aunque sus corazones latían dolorosamente debían ser objetivos pues los niños gritaban el nombre de la niña que también debió estar adentro aunque era poco probable y de pronto todo el peso de la situación los golpeó con una fuerza brutal no habían sido capaces de salvar a la niña, el humo había alertado a unos santos de bronce y uno que otro guardia que vieron la escena y corrieron a ayudar entre ellos un bronceado controlaba el hielo y apagó rápidamente las llamas que amenazaban con seguir devorando esta vez los árboles, los demás prestaba auxilio a los niños, los dorados fueron llamados ante el patriarca para rendir informe, los soldados llevaron a los niños a la enfermería, mientras los bronceados examinan los escombros.

Shion se encontraba en su trono y frente suyo ambos dorados se encontraban arrodillados, el patriarca escuchaba el relato quedo anonadó el mismo desconocía la existencia de dicha cabaña dentro del santuario más aun extraño era que esos niños no eran aprendices de ningún santo, había que interrogarlos para esclarecer todo sobre el tema y más aun algo no andaba del todo bien, el cosmos de los dorados estaba aturdido y alterado por más que ellos intentarán ocultarlo él, los conocía muy bien.

.

—¿De verdad creen que había una niña adentro? —Shion acaricio su mentón.

—Eso es lo que aseguraron los otros niños maestro —Aioria respondió— pero nosotros, no detectamos nada.

—Me van contar que ocurre, o seguiremos aquí pretendiendo qué no noto su turbación —Shion era directo sin un estibo de duda ambos santos se vieron y ninguno dijo nada, Shion los miro paciente— vamos chicos díganme ¿Qué ocurre?

—Oh chicos, justo los estaba buscando —Karina llegó a ellos como siempre luciendo sus curvas— miren esto es perfecto para Barti —la doncella les mostró una camisa para perro color blanca— hace juego con sus capas.

—Karina, amor mío, que no te das cuenta que estamos en medio de algo —Shion la miro molesto— ¿chicos? —la atención de ambos recayó en los dorados pues estos lucían de pronto desolado.

—Que ocurre, se perfectamente que no me contaron toda la verdad de lo sucedido, pensaba esperar... —Karina quiso intervenir pero el santo padre la hizo callar con un gesto de su mano— pero ahora les exijo que me digan la verdad.

—Vamos chicos, Shion tiene que saber todo para poder ayudarlos —Karina se arrodillo frentes ellos con la pequeña prenda en sus manos y recordó que no había visto al cachorro en todo el día— ¿donde está Bartolomé?

.

Y esa sencilla pregunta desató un remolino de emociones en los dorados que terminaron contando toda la verdad la reacción de Shion no varió solo se mostró un tanto sorprendido ya que jamás creyó que Barti fuera tan valiente, mientras Karina lloraba sin pudor alguno.

.

—¡Mi pequeño Bartolomé! —La doncella limpiaba las lágrimas que no paraban de salir, con la prenda que le iba a regalar al pequeño— ¿por qué habrá hecho eso? Él le temía al fuego —nadie dijo nada.

—Está bien, enviare a unos plateados a investigar ustedes pueden retirarse —Shion se levanto de su trono y todos se retiraron del recinto, ambos dorados cabizbajos, no querían volver a sus respectivos templos.

.

Se detuvieron en Piscis, como era de esperarse una mirada de Afro a sus amigos basto para darse cuenta que algo andaba mal, en palabras cortas Cáncer relato lo sucedido. Afrodita no podía creérselo y la verdad se sentía contrariada ya que se sentía mal, si, la niña estaba en el lugar, pero se sentía realmente mal por Barti. Si lo sabía era una mala persona.

Los desolados santos fueron arrastrados hasta Aries. Donde el mismo piscis explico de reventa lo que había sucedido, aprovechando que Mu no se encontraba en su templo (sino el santo de Aries los hubiera corrido "amablemente")

.

—Como lo siento, hermano —Sagitario, acariciaba los cortos cabellos de su hermano— ¿Milo, estas llorando?

—Nooo, solo estoy sudando por los ojos —Milo, fue golpeado por Camus— ¿Por qué me pegas? Que no ves que estoy sufriendo.

—Creí que sudabas por los ojos —El santo de Acuario se cruzó de brazos.

—Por favor, compórtense chicos, esto no es ninguna broma —Saga amonesto a los más jóvenes— era Barti, no un desconocido.

—Es solo un perro, joder. No es la gran cosa —como era costumbre, los gemelos siempre tenían opiniones diferentes.

—Ya chicos —Shura se interpuso entre los gemelos, pero fue hecho a un lado con mucha "delicadeza" por ellos— DIJE ¡YA BASTA!

.

Capricornio tomo cada cabeza de los gemelos, haciendo que ambas frentes se encontrarán mutuamente. Aclarar de más, que a los Géminis no les agrado para nada el saludo de sus frentes y ellos no tardaron en tomar represarías. Oh el amor fraternal.

Y así era, muchos minutos después, los tres continuaban peleándose, Cáncer tomaba agua por quinta vez, nadie decía nada, pero todos sabían que si no lo hacía, el nudo en su garganta ganaría la batalla, Aioria no decía nada pero su hermano sabía que no estaba bien.

Pero varios ya habían tenido mucho, no precisamente del tema del canino, no eran malas personas, sólo que no podían desvivirse por ese hecho, un santo en particular decidió hablar.

.

—YA BASTA, DEJEN DE COMPORTARSE COMO CRÍOS —todos cesaron de lo que estaban haciendo, Camus lucía muy enfadado— ¿Qué clase de comportamiento es este? Son caballeros dorados, no nenitas.

—¡Que te den Camus! —Milo, miraba molesto a su amigo— el hecho de que tu eres un cubo de hielo sin sentimientos, no quiere decir, que todos seamos igual.

—¡YA! No peleen —Afrodita, masajeaba el puente de su nariz a medida que regulaba su voz— digan lo que digan, actúen como actúen, el hecho es que nada de eso cambiara lo sucedido, nada de eso regresara a Bartolomé.

.

Todos se quedaron en completo silencio, aunque más de alguno se quería ir por los puños nada arreglaría lo ocurrido, nada devolvería a Barti.

Aldebarán, se erguió en toda su altura, imponiéndose en toda su humanidad ante sus hermanos, les envió una mirada indescifrable y los demás temieron por su integridad física, y es que Tauro era una miel, pero cuando algo lo molestaba y lo hacía enojar, no había rincón en el mundo, donde te escondieras de él.

.

—Ustedes que sabrán —Cáncer, los miro desde la silla y su voz se escuchaba extraña— ese cachorro era lo mejor, lo mejor que me había pasado.

—Ángelo —Afrodita, intento tranquilizarlo, y es que el labio inferior de Ángelo temblaba a cada palabra— todos lo sabemos, y era igual para nosotros.

—Habla por ti —Camus, se cruzó de brazos y salió del lugar.

.

Milo le lanzó un golpe al aire, ganas no le faltaban de dárselo al mismo Camus, pero sabía que no era el lugar ni el momento.

Ángelo por su parte no era de demostrar sus emociones, pero ya había dado el paso a cambiar. Ahora era más abierto a sus compañeros y la verdad sea dicha, en ese preciso momento quería golpear muy duro a Camus.

Y el caos se desató.

Para cuando una doncella que pasaba por el lugar vio el escándalo de la elite del santuario, no tardó en dar aviso a la autoridad correspondiente.

Karina corrió a velocidad sobre humana, para cuando llego a la escena de los hechos, la situación era incontenible, la chica de exuberantes curvas, maldijo internamente, de nueva cuenta Shion le había ganado al llegar antes, y pues al parecer no le hacía gracia que la elite del santuario, lo mejor de lo mejor hiciera esos papelones.

El primer templo estaba hecho un chiquero, la verdad sea dicha, no le agrado el panorama, pero dadas las circunstancias, ella comprendí que estaban muy nerviosos, y pues no tenían otra forma de liberar tensiones que con los puños.

Ni si quiera logro articular la primera palabra en defensa de las dorados, porque Shion en un despliegue de su poder los telatransporto a el coliseo, la peculiar doncella se le planto " sin dejarlo salir" pero con una mueca de las preocupación en su rostro.

.

—Escucha, Shion, ellos... —intento razonar, pero el patriarca estaba mortalmente serio— los chicos están alterados y...

—Y una reverenda m&€%#

.

La pobre Karina pego un pequeño brinco, para que Shion insultara de esa forma en su presencia. La situación no era grave, unos cuantos daños materiales, pero, por alguna razón el santo padre estaba sensible.

.

—Tranquilízate, te va a dar algo —se acercó al lemuriano, pero este retrocedió un paso— no es para tanto, esto se arregla rápido.

—¡No! No creas que pasare este comportamiento —se masajeo el puente de la nariz— el primer templo, el símbolo de las doce casas, como pueden degradarla a un chiquero, solo por la muerte de un chucho — Karina intento interrumpirlo, pero Shion la corto con un ademán de su mano— y no digas nada, que se que los vas a defender.

—Pero entiende, están dolidos no eran ellos, su comportamiento va a mejorar.

—Mejorara (nótese el sarcasmo) ni cuando sus compañeros murieron hicieron tanto escándalo.

—Pero, no los castigues —Shion negó con vehemencia— escucha se que podemos entrar a un acuerdo.

—No, no vas a hacer eso que haces, no señor esos chicos recibirán un castigo.

—Yo no hago nada —la de Risos chocolate, acarició su cadera de manera provocativa— yo sólo digo qué hay que hablarlo.

—Si tan solo terminaras lo que empiezas cariño, movería montañas y te bajaría las estrellas por solo un poco de ti.

—Pero yo aquí estoy, siempre a tu lado —ella se acercó hasta llegar frente al patriarca, acarició el rostro varonil— no tienes que ponerte tan dramático (adiós al ambiente romántico)

—¿Dramático yo? Creó que hablas por ti cariño, tu lloras y haces una escena por cualquier cosa.

—No, no por cualquier cosa, Shion tú me pones en unas situaciones. Si no fueras el patriarca ya te hubiera mandado al más allá.

—¿Situaciones, cuales situaciones? Jamás te pongo en nada, tu nunca me dejas —la doncella decidió ignorar eso ultimo no quería entrar en ese tema todavía.

—¡Todavía lo niegas! Se te hace poco ponerme en situaciones que pueden mal interpretarse y cuando lo hacen, cuando alguno de esos idiotas lo malinterpretado tu nunca aclaras ni me dejas aclararlo.

—Eso no era cierto cariño. Es mas ya no quiero pelear — la tomo por los hombros— creó que nos hemos desviado del tema original.

—No estoy discutiendo —ella lo tomo por los hombros también, con un poco de dificultad por la diferencia de estaturas— solo te explico porque yo tengo razón y tú no. Como no has sido un buen patriarca no hay recompensa.

—Espera podemos llegar a un acuerdo, no habrá castigo si solo me...

.

La doncella se coloreo de un saludable color rojo, demostrando así, la buena circulación sanguínea que tenia. Aunque ya estaba acostumbrada a las perversidades del patriarca, había momentos en los que la agarraba con la guardia baja.

.

En el coliseo, se observa a unos cuantos dorados sentados en las gradas, todos preocupados por lo que se les venía, si el patriarca los castigaría eso era un hecho, pero temían mas lo que Mu les aria cuando se entere de lo sucedido en su templo.

.

—Creo que nos excedimos un poco —Aldebarán, se rascó su nuca con nerviosismo— ¡pero, es que Camus tiene toda la culpa!

—¿Como dices? No es mi culpa que parezcan chicas en sus días, todos hormonales —Camus, quien lucía muy molesto, trataba de volver a poner en orden su cabellera— todo esto por un perro.

—Y nosotros no tenemos la culpa que la chica te ignore tus cartas, si hubieras aceptado mi consejo y comprarte un celular no pasaría lo mismo.

.

Milo como siempre soltó todo y nada guardo, como era de esperar el bulling hacia Camus no se hiso esperar.

Para cuando Shion bajo al coliseo, todo su buen humor, se fue, literalmente al carajo** no podía dejar pasar este comportamiento.

.

—Por la que los parió —Shion, uso su telequinesis y los congeló en el acto— ya me tienen hasta la madre, compórtense como los hombres 3aguerridos que son.

.

El patriarca caminaba en círculos, mientras se mostraba mortalmente serio. Los dorados congelados, estaban ansiosos e incómodos por la posición en la que habían quedado.

.

—Ya estuvo, Bartolomé ya no está. Murió, falleció, ya supérenlo —Shion los liberó de su prisión y todos cayeron de sentón al suelo.

.

Cuando Leo estaba dispuesto a ofrecerle su opinión al respecto a Shion, Afrodita salió corriendo a la derecha, cuando vieron lo que sucedía nadie daba crédito a lo que miraban sus ojos.

Ahí, justo ahí estaba Bartolomé, sucio, lastimado ¿y con un niño? Si ¡había un niño! Algunos dorados corrieron mientras los otros caminaban a paso normal, el patriarca negó con cansancio y miro a la distancia donde Dohko los miraba sumamente divertido. Pronto lo aria pagar por no ayudarle con este problema.

.

—Pequeño Bartolomé ¡No sabes cómo me sentía! —El santo de piscis examinaba al cachorro, mientras el de capricornio examinaba a la niña— eres un héroe.

—Si que lo es, la niña está bien, no está lastimada —Shura cargo a la niña, Afro hizo lo mismo con el perrito— ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿No quieres hablar?

.

La niña negó mientras se refugiaba en el pecho del español y este tan regalado que era con los niños termino acunándola en su pecho.

Shion llego junto a ellos y miro detenidamente a la niña, en definitiva no era una aprendiz, el conocía a todos los aprendices, había que investigar ese asunto, miro al cachorro en verdad estaba lastimado.

.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te llamas? —La niña negó sin voltear a ver al patriarca— está bien, no te preocupes solo una cosa quisiera saber ¿Como salieron de ahí?

.

La niña se despegó del pecho del morocho, y señaló a Bartolomé que era mimado por sus jefes, y este ladraba contento, la pequeña señaló a Barti con sus deditos, un suave el me saco de ahí, escucharon de la niña quien nos volvió a hablar.

Y como Bartolomé salió de ese infierno y logró sacar a la niña pues verán.

Bartolo sabia que se le acababa el tiempo, él tenía muy buenos instintos, así que debía sacar al cachorro de ahí como diera lugar, un estruendo y la salida estaba bloqueada miro hacia atrás y la pequeña comenzaba a llorar.

.

—Wau garrar (no llores) —la acaricio con su cabeza.

.

Busco otra salida pero una parte del techo cayó sobre el lastimando su colita y su patita aulló de dolor, salió como pudo y ahí lo vio un agujero en una de las paredes probablemente era su única salida.

Cuando la casa venia a bajo el arrastro a la niña y la metió con un empujón en el hueco tirándose el encima de ella para protegerla. Los santos llegaron a inspeccionar el lugar y cuando levantaron los escombros, encontraron un agujero en el suelo, Bartolomé había hecho un agujero en el suelo para sacar a la niña a empujones el pequeño héroe le indico el camino a la niña.

.

Regresando al tiempo actual Nahomi quien estaba junto a Dohko ya se había enterado de lo sucedido, corría en busca de Karina, ya subir y bajar las dichosas escaleras le era tan fácil como respirar, cuando encontró a la doncella y tras contarle lo sucedido, ambas fueron en busca de los dorados, vieron la escena más tiernas, rara que se podrían imaginar para con la elite del santuario.

En primer lugar: Bartolomé siendo acicalado y curado por Afrodita y Aioria, ya que estaba con algunas quemaduras de segundo grado. Saga repartiendo unos bocadillos a la niña, quien aún seguía sobre Shura, quien le hacía mimos y caricias, tal cual parecía que no abandonaría nunca el regazo de Capricornio.

En segundo lugar: a Shion cacheteándose a Dohko como toda una diva, y Libra riendo como desquiciado.

Cuando las chicas entraron Shion tomo de la mano a Karina, y la arrastro fuera del lugar, mientras esta simplemente y solo por esta vez no opuso resistencia, cuando se alejaron del grupo, se detuvieron. La doncella no se lo vio venir, no tuvo de tiempo de asimilarlo.

Los tibios y suaves labios del patriarca se habían apoderado de los suyos, suave, poderoso, tierno, todo en un solo beso. Para cuando Karina intento seguir el ritmo del beso, este ya había terminado, no pudo evitar mostrar su decepción la cual atrajo un sonrosa divertida de Shion.

.

—Si quieres más, solo pídelo —el santo padre acaricia la suave piel de la doncella, esta no pudo reprimir el escalofrió que invadió su cuerpo— yo siempre te complaceré.

.

De nueva cuenta el rio, y una ronda de besos dio inicio, una en la cual ambas bocas luchaban por el control, a la cual le seguirían unas rondas más, así que los dejaremos, hay que darles un poco de privacidad.

.

Así que nos movemos unas horas más tarde, donde se puede apreciar al patriarca sentado en uno de los balcones del tempo principal, de nueva cuenta la Diosa se había quedado más tiempo en Japón, lo único que le consolaba era que los de bronce le cuidaban y le hacían compañía, como sus fieles guardianes, como sus mejores amigos, como unos sobreprotectores hermanos, ese era su único consuelo.

Dohko se sentó junto a su viejo amigo sin mediar palabra, no las necesitaban, entre ellos dos se conocían demasiado bien.

.

—El amor es para los valientes —argumento Shion, a la vez que miraba a su amigo.

—Oh es para los idiotas —Dohko palmeo la espalda de su amigo— pero si caes en esa trampa del amor, joder no quieres salir de ella.

.

Shion lo miró y lo siguió mirando hasta que la sorpresa gobernó en su rostro, lo tomo de los hombros, lo miro aun más. No creyendo lo que había descubierto.

.

—Joder, te ha pegado duro —cuando Shion, lo miraba y no dejaba de hacerlo decidió ignorarlo, pero eso lo sacó de onda— ¡y no intentes negarlo! Ya decía yo, pero no lo creía.

.

El pobre Dohko cada vez entendía menos, al parecer Shion, había adquirido las manías de Karina, de hablar y hablar y no dar explicaciones. El amor hace cosas extrañas, como que al estar tan juntos con esa persona que te mueve el tapete (sabia que la frase no iba así, pero en sus tiempos eran tapetes y punto) se te pegaban las mañas de esa persona.

Y Shion seguía bla bla bla...

Hasta que ese viejo dijo algo, que, literal le corto la respiración, hiso que se lo contrajera el estomago. Jamás lo había dicho, es mas jamás se habría atrevido a pensarlo, porque no creía que eso le pasará a él.

—Estas enamorado.

.

Unos datos curiosos por si no sabían y si lo sabían igual aquí los pongo.

**Chezar:** ya saben el gato sonriente de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

**Carajo:** es el lugar que se encuentra arriba de un mástil lo más alejado del barco (cuando un marinero se portaba mal era castigado y lo enviaban al carajo)

**Aguerrido:** que esta instruido para la guerra.


End file.
